


Lo que el viento nunca se llevó

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo ha transcurrido. Ellos ya no son los que solían ser. Cada uno busca su rumbo, su lugar; la forma de ser felices y lograr sus objetivos.<br/>Son adultos que comienzan a sentir y a vivir como tales. O al menos intentándolo. Saori espera ansiosa un reencuentro; Ikki, desaparecido como siempre, decide regresar, para dar un vuelco a la vida de sus compañeros; Hyoga se debate entre Rusia y Japón, encadenado a un amor no correspondido, mientras que Shun simplemente quiere estar con la gente que ama y que tarde o temprano se termina alejando. Shiryu a su vez, no se siente a la altura, o al menos capaz de darle a la mujer que anhela en secreto, todo lo que ésta se merece. Seiya por su lado aprenderá a la fuerza que el verdadero amor puede doler y ser agridulce.</p><p>(Muchos personajes, muchas parejas, imposible seleccionar o mencionarlos sin hacerlo interminable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La luces te guiarán a casa.

La muchacha de cabello morado se paseó impaciente por toda la extensa Mansión, no pudo, aunque lo intentó, ocultar su sonrisa.  
Su larga melena no había variado en longitud y volumen a pesar de los años, más su rostro profesaba el paso del tiempo.  
Vestida con su solero estampado de delicadas violetas, salió al exterior, para ver si de esa forma lograba calmar sus ansias. La noche se encontraba serena, las estrellas en todo su esplendor y la luna iluminando el agua quieta de la piscina.

Escondió el secreto porque ella amaba las sorpresas; aunque los otros inquilinos de la Mansión sospechasen que algo ocultaba, la Diosa se las ingenió para no soltar bocado. Sobre todo frente a un insistente y persuasivo Seiya.

Con su gran sonrisa caminó por el amplio jardín atestado de rosas blancas. Una sonrisa que se plasmó en sus labios desde que había recibido la noticia de Shiryu.  
Se entretuvo, desde entonces, a imaginar cómo serian sus vidas una vez todos reunidos.  
Aunque la rutina era muy tranquila, luego de la batalla contra Hades, a su vez se había tornado aburrida y ¿porque negar que extrañaba horrores volver a verlos juntos?  
Quizás precisamente ella no había tenido una buena relación con los muchachos, pero ese cariño, por todos las momentos vividos y las pruebas superadas, consiguió que anhelase poder estar así: congregados, como cuando eran niños, en la Mansión de su abuelo.

Su difunto abuelo ¿Cuántas noches le había rezado para que el milagro ocurriese?...

Un milagro, ya que no había grandes probabilidades de que los chicos volviesen a reunirse ¿Por qué? Porque ya no eran los mismos, las guerras, el sufrimiento, la tristeza los había cambiado; eran “otros” por un lado, aunque no dejaban de ser ellos mismos. Algo de contradicción.

Respiró profundo, agradeciendo al cielo la inminente llegada del Dragón. Poco a poco, los hermanos Kido volvían a juntarse.

 

***

El castaño apagó la consola resoplando con fastidio, no tenía gracia jugar solo o contra la máquina. A decir verdad casi todo había perdido interés para el aguerrido Santo del Pegasus, tal vez debido a lo que los adultos llaman “Crisis de la adolescencia”; Que le había llegado un poco tarde, empero en el último tiempo todo le generaba apatía.

Se echó sobre su cama, simplemente a mirar el techo blanco de su cuarto. ¡Odiaba estar peleado con Shun! Porque cuando reñía con él sentía aún más desgano ¡No tenía con quien hablar!

Revisó su celular, notando la pantalla encendida por un mensaje entrado hacia algunas horas. ¡Aborrecía también a su celular! por no tener la opción de personalizar el tono, y el simple “clic” que casi nunca —por no decir nunca— escuchaba.

“¿Cómo estás?”

Profesaba el mensaje enviado por Seika. Los ojos de Seiya se aguaron por un instante.

Seika...

Luego de Hades su vida había dado un vuelco importante con la llegada de su hermana a sus días. Su querida, perdida hermana mayor. Habían pasado algún tiempo juntos, hasta que inevitablemente la vida los distancio; físicamente hablando, puesto que ese sentimiento fraternal nunca los abandonó, por el contrario se acrecentó con los años de caricias y cuidados ausentes.

Es que desde la separación con ella el castaño siempre estuvo necesitado de afecto y contención; aunque no lo confesaba abiertamente, sus grandes ojos de avellana hablaban por él.

“Estoy bien ¿Y tú?”

El Pegasus envió el mensaje y dejó el aparato sobre su mesa de luz. A veces sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de tomar su pequeño bolso de mano y partir, rumbo a Grecia, a su lado. Pero cuando se detenía a analizarlo dos segundos se daba cuenta de que carecía de sentido.  
En Japón él lo poseía todo: la Mansión, la comida, su gente. Tenía muchas cosas “por perder” al irse a otro país, o eso creía... La verdad era que se moría de miedo al imaginarse solo y sin sustento.

Hay que admitirlo, era un Santo de Athena, en desuso pero lo era; sin embargo sin su apellido no era nada, no había finalizado sus estudios y en su vida había trabajado. No se imaginaba a los 18 años prácticamente solo contra el mundo.

Además Seika era solo su hermana y ella estaba muy bien donde se hallaba. La distancia era simplemente geográfica, ya no era como antes, él ahora sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba su hermana y como dar con ella... Eso le dio una paz que creyó perdida.

Clic.

Mensaje nuevo

“Bien. Te extraño mucho”

Ahora sí, sus ojos se empañaron y una lagrima amenazó con descender su mejilla... Y esa pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía dos años ¿Qué carajo estaba esperando para mandarse a mudar?

¿Tanto tenía por perder?

O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba esperando? No lo supo, y quizás no lo supiese nunca, pero así como habían pasado dos años, seguirían pasando otros haciéndose la misma interrogación.

Se quitó la ropa, se colocó su pantalón deportivo que usaba como pijama y se acostó en su cama apagando la luz del velador. Le costó conciliar el sueño, dio vueltas unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin se quedó profundamente dormido en la quietud de la inmensa y abandonada Mansión.

 

***

 

El hombre de pelo largo subió las escalinatas de la Mansión con sigilo, llegó a la planta alta donde se encontraban los cuartos y con una sonrisa algo picara abrió con cuidado la puerta de Seiya. Lo conocía a la perfección: aunque desfilase una orquesta por el cuarto del menor, Este no se despertaría.

Lo observó dormido en la cama, destapado y todo despatarrado, con las sabanas caídas a un costado, sobre el suelo, y la almohada a punto de sufrir el mismo destino, de no ser porque el rostro del Pegasus la mantenía aprisionada contra la mesa de noche.  
Una mano y un pie colgaban también de manera desordenada a un lado del lecho, la boca del castaño ligeramente entreabierta, quizás babeándose. Ante esta idea el Dragón aguantó la risa y armándose de coraje caminó entre las ropas y revistas desperdigadas por el piso hasta llegar al amplio ventanal. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz que impactó de lleno el rostro del castaño... Este ni se inmutó, dio la vuelta quejándose dormido y siguió su sueño.

—¡Arriba Santo del Pegasus! —exclamó con voz grave cual Saga de Géminis—¡¿Qué es eso de quedarse dormido en plena batalla?!  
—¡¿Eh?! —despertó de súbito—¡¿DONDE ESTÁ HADES?!

El Dragón no soportó más la situación y rompió a reír con estrépito. A veces las reacciones del pequeño Kido eran muy previsibles. No había nada que pudiese interrumpir el sagrado sueño del Pegasus, salvo cuando se trataba de su Diosa. Saori podía estornudar y así despertar al castaño, mientras que podía explotar una bomba a su lado sin lograr el mismo efecto.

—¿Shiryu?

Seiya se tuvo que frotar los ojos, acaso ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era su amigo en verdad o sólo sus ansias de tenerlo allí?

—¡¿Shiryu?!

El Pegasus se puso de pie, sobre su colchón, al mismo tiempo que el aludido asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Como cual niño, el Pegasus saltó de la cama y se arrojó a saludar efusivamente a su amigo y medio hermano. No cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción.

— ¡Shiryu! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!  
—Recién —. Sacudió la castaña cabellera del otro—Ha pasado tiempo ¿No?

Ambos estaban cambiados, no solo en apariencia; y aun así ese cambio era mínimo comparado al interno, pues la cabellera del Dragón siguió igual de extensa, quizás un poco más dadivosa, pero era su rostro el que reflejaba sus diecinueve años.

 

***

 

Kotek, Este de Siberia

 

El joven ajustó su campera marrón y se colocó la capucha de la misma para evitar que la nevisca humedeciese su rubia cabellera. Observó la rosa roja que había depositado segundos antes sobre el hielo y emprendió su retorno al pueblo.

Llegó a la entrada de la cabaña y limpió sus zapatos cubiertos de nieve y barro, abrió la puerta y saludó al niño de doce años que detrás del mostrador le regaló una sonrisa:

— Hola Jacob ¿Alguna novedad?  
—Ninguna... ¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente de beber?  
—No te molestes, yo me lo haré—. El Cisne fue hasta la pequeña cocina y tomando la tetera de la hornalla se preparó la infusión—. Dime ¿Han llegado las provisiones?  
—Si, Nadezhna ha ido por ellas.  
—¿Por qué no me esperó? Yo le dije que iba a ir.

Hyoga dejó de lado su té y volvió a tomar la campera, no podía dejar sola a la muchacha con las pesadas cajas; pero cuando llegó a la puerta esta se abrió dando paso a una joven de enrulada cabellera negra, recogido con una hebilla, dejando algunos bucles librados al azar que adornaban su ovalado rostro.

—Nadezhna... —reprochó el mestizo—Me hubieses esperado...  
—No te preocupes, Hyoga—interrumpió enseguida—, me han ayudado...

Por la misma entrada, un hombre maduro de contextura enorme y cara redonda dejó una pesada arca junto a la puerta, para luego quitar su sombrero y saludar a los dos muchachos.

—Muchas gracias Stephen, no se hubiese molestado.  
—No hay de que Hyoga, te debía una por la leña...  
—Eso no cuenta—negó el aludido pues en su situación cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

Sin embargo Stephen no olvidaba ni olvidaría jamás el sacrificio que tuvo que realizar el Cisne para alcanzarle un poco de leña a él y a su familia en la última gran nevada.  
Los caminos, en ese entonces, se hallaban cortados por culpa del temporal, y la leña escaseaba... Para un Santo de Athena un clima de esas magnitudes no significaba nada, al igual que restar un poco de madera a las provisiones de las cabañas. Stephen era un hombre pobre y muy humilde de corazón, con seis hijos y sin esposa, se las apañaban para sobrevivir en una región tan remota y olvidada como era Kotek.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la joven observó el rostro del rubio. Con los años transcurridos había aprendido a reconocer las expresiones de su amigo y supo que la decisión aún no la había tomado.

—¿Qué harás, Hyoga?  
—No lo sé... —respondió abriendo las cajas para comenzar a separar la mercadería.  
—No debes preocuparte por mi y por mi hermano, estaremos bien... Stephen nos ayudará y a cambio nosotros también lo ayudaremos pagándole con provisiones.  
—Lo sé Nadezhna, es que...  
—Estaremos bien—reafirmó tomando entre sus finos y delicados dedos el rostro del Cisne.

Pero a decir verdad Hyoga no podía irse tranquilo dejándolos solos; aunque supo que contaban con la ayuda de Stephen, aunque estaba seguro de la capacidad de la mujer para administrar las cabañas y de la madurez de Jacob... No pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de culpa.

—Debes ir, Cisne —susurró perspicaz; era una de las pocas personas, junto con Jacob, que sabían en el pueblo, quien era él en realidad.  
—No es que deba ir —contradijo agachándose de nuevo para seguir con los cajones.  
—Quieres ir, te mueres de ganas por volver.

Eso era verdad, agonizaba por verlo ¿con que necesidad negarlo? Empero nada le aseguraba hallarlo en la Mansión ¿Y si no estaba? ¿Y si había partido como él? No lo supo, fue el primero en irse y desde hacía unos meses se le había anidado en el pecho el imperioso deseo de volver.

Nadezhna dejó la conversación allí, debía realizar el inventario de la mercadería recién entrada, sin embargo antes de desaparecer por la puerta lateral, acotó firme:

—Para el sábado a la mañana... No quiero hallarte en tu cama ¿Entendido?

Nadezhna era una muchacha muy ambigua: dulce cuando se lo proponía o cuando las cosas le afectaban, pero a su vez rígida y segura... Profesaba esa misma seguridad con las que sus palabras habían salido de su boca.

Hyoga lo supo, era una chica muy capaz, se las apañaría sola con su pequeño hermano; además aun estando él, ella hacia todo ya que era muy independiente. No tuvo opciones, cuando su madre falleció dejándolos abandonados a su suerte, necesitó serlo para mantenerse en pie y darle una vida digna a Jacob.

La hostería era lo único que les quedaba y era un buen sustento económico aunque pocos viajeros parasen allí. Gozaba de buena fama: la comida era exquisita y era atendido por una mujer hermosa, que antes era la madre de Nadezhna (otra cosa que había heredado de su difunta madre)

Al final las palabras de la muchacha surtieron efecto. Para el sábado, cuando Nadezhna fue a despertarlo por el desayuno no lo encontró en su cama, sí en cambio una nota que profesaba un escueto pero sincero “Gracias”.

Corto, conciso, así era Hyoga: Hombre de pocas palabras, pero palabras que valían mucho. Por lo menos para ella. Con una sonrisa, la joven dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta, en su interior siempre supo que ese no era el “sitio” del Cisne. Y él debía hallar su lugar en la Tierra.

 

***

 

El adolescente de esmeraldina cabellera se encontraba impaciente, supo —aunque no se lo quisieron confirmar— que alguien más, aparte de Shiryu, llegaría a la Mansión. “Como regalo de cumpleaños” Le habían dicho, y ese nueve de septiembre se le hizo eterno, largo, desesperante.

Para colmo la visita se hizo rogar, Hyoga no pudo hacer más rápido y llegó justo a la hora de la cena. Ingresó el amplio portón de la Mansión observando con detenimiento el largo camino que lo conducía a la entrada. A simple vista todo seguía, en exactitud, como lo recordaba.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó timbre, un torbellino verde fue rápidamente a abrir, con una sonrisa en sus labios que desapareció un instante al notar al Cisne del otro lado. El recién llegado advirtió esta expresión en Andrómeda y una punzada atravesó su corazón, sin embargo Shun se lanzó a sus brazos y lo recibió con alegría.

Sí, esperaba a su hermano mayor de sangre, el día de su cumpleaños. Seiya se dio cuenta de ello al ver el gesto de decepción en el rostro de su mejor amigo; y en su interior maldijo a aquel hombre ausente por causar esa tristeza.  
Es que acaso ¿Ikki había olvidado por completo a su querido Shun? El Pegasus no esperaba que volviese por ellos, la verdad, pero al menos sí por Andrómeda.  
En apariencias el Phoenix se encontraba en perfecto estado sin saber nada sobre su hermano menor, y le dolía ver como Shun esperaba y esperaba, pacientemente su llegada.

—Lo siento Shun, no pude comprarte nada —se disculpó el recién llegado.  
—No importa Hyoga, con que estés aquí para mi es más que suficiente —rememoró los cumpleaños pasados y el gran gesto del Cisne al mandarle todos los años un regalo.

¿Y de su idolatrado niisan? Ni una llamada. O bueno, eso sí... Pero Andrómeda necesitaba verlo, ya casi estaban todos, sólo faltaba él.

—Que inesperada sorpresa —Comentó el cumpleañero interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos—; hace menos de una semana que llegó Shiryu, y ahora tu... Faltaría solo Ikki...

No pudo evitar que lo último se escapase de su boca como una no tan secreta confesión. Hyoga frunció su frente, algo molesto por ver la congoja de su compañero y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Impotencia, por no tener con que consolarlo.

Lo observó, de arriba abajo, notando que ya se había convertido en todo un hombre con sus diecinueve cumplidos. Esbozó una escueta sonrisa y profirió un cálido:

—Feliz cumpleaños Shunny.

El aludido observó el rostro del otro y tomándolo de un brazo lo llevó a la sala donde todos esperaban para comenzar con la cena. Se sumó otro plato y el festejo dio inicio. Todos hicieron lo posible por hacer de ese cumpleaños uno inolvidable para el agasajado.

La verdad que lo fue, después de cuatro años volver a verse había sido lo que Andrómeda deseó durante ese tiempo como obsequio, y aunque no estaba completo, se sintió feliz de poder ver otra vez el rostro de sus compañeros de batallas.

 

***

Las luces de los altos faroles en aquella avenida acompañaban e iluminaban su lento paso. Se detuvo un instante para encender un cigarrillo y siguió su camino.

Los autos pasaban a su lado a una considerable velocidad, se sentía cansado, en verdad agotado de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Necesitaba detenerse, parar. Pero sencillamente no podía, así era él.

Luego de un buen trecho encontró un teléfono público ¡Por fin! Pareció ser que el destino había conspirado para hacerle el día más difícil, sin embargo al observar la hora en su reloj dejó el tubo y siguió adelante.

Era muy tarde, seguramente ya se encontraba dormido. Y aunque no fuese así, ya era 10 de septiembre, careció de sentido realizar la llamada. Bueno, lo cierto es que odiaba escuchar el tono desahuciado de su pequeño hermano al otro lado de la línea, abominaba escuchar su voz quebrada y ser él, el motivo de desconsuelo.

No podía con su genio.

Apagó el cigarrillo cuando encontró un hotel de mala muerte en donde pasar la noche. Las luces de neón titilaban con suma dificultad, indicándole el camino.

 

***

Un nuevo día en la Mansión Kido y una nueva visita; Jabu nunca fue santo de devoción de ninguno, pero fue el colmo ver las caras de decepción de sus compañeros... Estaba bien, intuyó acertadamente que esperaban a Ikki, pero no era forma de recibirlo.  
Había tenido un viaje largo y agotador desde Oran, para llegar a su supuesta casa sintiéndose un invitado ¡Maldición! él no era uno de los “desertores”.

Aun así, puso la mejor cara, en el fondo —muy en su interior— le alegraba ver al equipo casi unido, aunque a él no lo considerasen parte de esa unidad.

Se entretuvo en la tarde comentándole a Saori como había sido su año en Argelia, era casi con la única persona que se sentía realmente cómodo. La Mansión era enorme y pareciese ser que esa misma distancia, entre cuarto y cuarto, lo distanciaban de Seiya y Shun.

Con sinceridad, esos dos últimos mencionados tenían una amistad envidiable que rayaba lo dudoso. El Unicornio no esperaba menos de esa dupla, habían combatido juntos un centenar de veces, incluido todo lo que fue la Batalla de Hades.  
No podía pretender ser parte del “grupo” si el mismo se apartaba. Como un Ikki cualquiera: pasaba un año fuera de la Mansión y otro en la Mansión, así sentía menos esa distancia; total, cuando volvía a “su” casa, Seiya y Shun seguían en las mismas.

A simple vista resultaba ser el único que no había cambiado por dentro... Sí, seguía portando el mismo orgullo que antes, más mesurado, no obstante, en esencia era el Jabu que todos conocían.

¿Del resto? Poco y nada se supo después de Hades, June se había instalado también en la Mansión, pero como solía decir Jabu: No toleraba ver que su candidato preferido patease para el mismo lado. Traducción: Odiaba ver que Shun le diese más importancia a Seiya que a ella.

Cosa de chiquilines, pero bueno, era un motivo más que valido para la Amazona de Bronce que le permitía mandarse a mudar al igual que el resto. Desde ya que cada uno tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo. Los únicos que no movieron un pie fuera de la Mansión fueron, evidentemente, Seiya, Shun y Saori.

De Saori siempre lo tuvo en claro, siendo la Mansión de su difunto abuelo y no teniendo a donde ir, era lógico que se quedase en su casa. De Shun pudo adivinarlo sin dificultad: Su niisan. Ya que no podía ir con él, por lo menos se quedaba cual princesa enamorada esperando la llegada de su príncipe (peli) azul.

Sólo con Seiya nunca tuvo la certeza. Luego de las Guerras había estado un año entero con su hermana, en Grecia y un buen día, sin motivo aparente, regreso a la Mansión para quedarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? El Unicornio jamás pudo descubrirlo.

 

***

 

June llegó una semana después disculpándose lastimosamente con Shun por no estar el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque la Amazona se quejase de que Andrómeda prefiriese jugar a los videojuegos con Seiya antes que estar con ella, al muchacho se le iba la vida por su amiga.  
En buena medida, Shun siempre fue muy devoto y atento con aquellos que consideraba amigos. Se sintió contento de poder tener en la Mansión a su buena compañera, aunque nunca entendió sus repentinos viajes, huidas, escapes.  
Es que acaso ¿Había algún problema con él? ¿Por qué todos los que él quería terminaban por abandonarlo? Sonaba extremista, pero así lo sintió por mucho tiempo, acaso por eso adoraba tanto a Seiya sembrando la duda en los demás. Porque bien o mal, el Pegasus siempre estuvo, siempre... No se mandaba a mudar como su hermano, como Hyoga o como June. El castaño aguantó durante esos cuatro, o mejor dicho tres años, todas sus crisis, que las tenia, desde ya, cuando Ikki no aparecía ni daba señales de vida, cuando Hyoga no le respondía las cartas, cuando June lo trataba mal por teléfono gritándole eufórica “¡Vete con Seiya entonces!”.

Y pese a que no lo demostrase de una manera franca, había desarrollado un cariño fraternal hacia Jabu. ¡Maldición! Que los únicos que rondaban su vida eran ellos, contando a Tatsumi.

¡Hasta Tatsumi era más cercano a él que su propio y ausente pariente de sangre! El mayordomo de la casa —que mas que mayordomo era un inquilino y de la familia— estaba al tanto de sus problemas, de sus alegrías, de sus cosas.  
Apostaba su cadena a que ni Hyoga, ni Ikki ni June sabían que su sabor favorito de helado era el chocolate. En cambio el señor Tokumaru sí lo sabía... Y muchas otras cosas más que sólo se conocen con la convivencia.

***

Fue Tatsumi, que desde el sótano había escuchado el timbre sonar, quien subió las escaleras refunfuñando y cuasi maldiciendo a los inquilinos de la Mansión, que muy cómodos se hallaban en sus cosas sin inmutarse por la molesta melodía.

—Maldición, son todos unos vagos perezosos... —Llegó a la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar —Por Zeus si me pagaran, en verdad, por todas las veces que abro la puerta, tendría mi propia Mansión... ¡Ya va! Maldición.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un ojeroso muchacho de pelo azulado con cara de pocos amigos quien, raudo, espetó de malos modos:

—Tuve que saltar la reja porque no me reconoció la clave y encima me quedé esperando en la puerta...  
—¡Señorito Ikki! —interrumpió ¿alegre?—Es que han cambiado la contraseña señorito...  
—¿Qué? ¿Por seguridad? —investigó risueño, más sereno por la inesperada reacción del hombre.

Ingresó a la Mansión con su bolso sobre su hombro:

—Me imagino lo que un ladrón podría hacerle a Santos de Bronce, Diosa incluida... Un desastre.  
— ¡Ikki! ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó la Diosa, de pie en la sala, por un instante iba a darle un abrazo pero recordó quien era y se quedó en su lugar con una sonrisa.

Aquel grito femenino llamó la curiosidad de un siempre curioso Seiya, con su tostada en la boca salió de la cocina encontrándose con ese tipo en la sala de su casa. Su rostro lo dijo todo, había llegado un “poquito” tarde al cumpleaños de su familiar más cercano.

—Seiya, que grande te has venido—reconoció el recién arribado, observando la fisionomía del otro sin tapujos.

No supo porque, pero el Pegasus se sintió incómodo con aquella invasión visual ¡Que era su cuerpo! ¡¿Qué tenía que andar mirándolo ese pollo salido del Averno?! No obstante era cierto, había dejado de ver al grupo cuando el menor de los Kido —el castaño— tenía nada más que catorce años... A diferencia del resto, Ikki no había tenido viajes esporádicos de retorno, y verlo con sus dieciocho años de golpe le pareció ver a otro Seiya: extraño y ajeno, hasta cierto punto.

—¿Ikki? —investigó una voz sumamente masculina.  
—Shiryu —correspondió el mencionado, sorprendido, no esperaba verlo allí—. Hyoga —su tono fue un poco más frío, pero de asombro al fin.

Ambos mencionados por el Phoenix bajaron las escaleras para sumarse al desconcierto del resto.

—Cuando Shun sepa que estas aquí, va a entrar en crisis —sentencio el Cisne.

Eso ¿Era bueno o malo? A Ikki le quedó la duda.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?  
—En su cuarto —respondió Saori, sin embargo, desde el descanso de la escalera, June se les adelantó.  
—¡Shun! —dio la media vuelta corriendo hasta el cuarto de su amigo—¡Shun, está aquí!

Ni que fuera el Papá Noel japonés, o el ratón Pérez* asiático, en ese caso, el ratón Kido. Era Ikki Kido, o sea... ¡Era Ikki! El mentado Santo se aturdió, en apariencias no era como él pensaba, y sí, lo habían extrañado. Aunque lo disimuló bien, le hizo sentirse querido aquel gesto, hasta Hyoga pareció contento de verlo, y ya que Tatsumi lo estuviese, era preocupante.

Shun fue el único que se arrojó a sus brazos saludándolo con verdadero amor fraternal, aunque estaba algo afligido y quizás enojado por el abandono, no pudo evitar explotar de felicidad. Y la crisis de la que habló Hyoga, se tornó realidad: Shun no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción y ni hablar correctamente podía. Le contó los últimos cuatro años a su niisan, en cuatro minutos. Y no porque no hubiese hecho mucho en ese tiempo, sino por la desesperación; a ver si todavía se iba de nuevo, por otros cuatro años.  
En pocas palabras, Andrómeda acaparó al Phoenix durante todo ese día y se había convertido en una especie de hombre de las cavernas el cual, ante la amenaza de que le quitasen su presa, mostraba los dientes acompañado de sonido gutural ¡Era su hermano de sangre! tenía el derecho exclusivo de mantenerlo encerrado en un cuarto para él solo. A pan y agua lo tuvo.  
Igual Jabu no tenía intenciones verdaderas de hablar con Ikki, menos enfrentarse a un guerrero tan territorial. Así que se mantuvo ajeno, lo saludó, cuando pudo verlo horas después de enterarse de su llegada, al paso y sin emoción alguna en sus palabras. O sea... Era loco tenerlo a Ikki allí de vuelta pero no se iba a poner a gritar como Shun. Ni por el Phoenix ni por nadie.

Ninguno lo dijo, pero todos sintieron lo mismo: Estaban juntos otra vez... Después de tanto tiempo.

 

***

Habían pasado los días, y las revoluciones de Shun habían decrecido, sin embargo Saori como mujer notó que uno, solo uno, a diferencia del resto, se encontraba entristecido. Y le dio curiosidad que justo sea el más alegre de los Kido.  
Lo halló sentado en el banco del jardín, muy pensativo y serio, además de callado (que ya de por si eso era alarmante). Se sentó junto a él y guardó unos segundos de silencio hasta que murmuró:

—¿Qué sucede Seiya?  
—Nada —alegó con tono tranquilo, aparentando normalidad.  
—Desde que llegó Ikki has estado algo... Ausente, cabizbajo ¿Por qué?  
—No es por Ikki —se defendió de inmediato, no quiso dar esa impresión errónea—. Me alegra ver que han vuelto.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Es que... —elevó sus hombros—No sé.  
—Si sabes, que cabeza dura eres Seiya, dime.  
—Es que desde que Ikki llegó para Shun no existo—realizó un mohín infantil de disgusto.

Ante esa declaración Saori rompió a reír sin malicia, es que aquellos dos ya se pasaban de la raya con su amistad.

—Hay Seiya, me haces reír—aclaró por si habían quedado dudas al respecto.

La joven se puso de pie:

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —Ante la negativa de su guerrero propuso otra opción—: ¿Por qué no sales con ellos dos?  
—No, Shun quiere estar con Ikki, y eso yo lo respeto—frunció su ceño, la verdad que le incomodaba tener que andar con el Phoenix.  
—No creo que le moleste a Shun que salgas con ellos.

El castaño silenció, ya no tenía más argumentos sólidos; por eso la joven Diosa cambió la actitud alborozada a una de abatimiento, no le gustaba verlo así, no a Seiya.

—Cambia la cara Sei.  
—No puedo. Es la única que tengo, llegué tarde a la repartición de rostro... —bromeó adusto, con tanta seriedad que le arrancó otra carcajada a la joven.

Por eso Saori siempre lo quiso tanto, porque el Pegasus sencillamente “era”. Toda su persona, su transparencia, su humildad, su tozudez, su calidez lo hacían la persona autentica que era, y por momentos, no se podía negar, desesperante.

La dama de pelo lila dejó en soledad a su Guerrero, para comenzar la búsqueda de otro; lo halló leyendo, en la sala de la mansión, con la luz diurna que entraba por la ventana iluminando su rostro tenuemente. Se quedó allí, escondida gracias a la escalera, en silencio, espiándolo. Hasta que fue él quien notó la presencia de su Diosa; como si fuese complicado para Shiryu adivinar de quien se trataba.

—Saori ¿Qué sucede? —una débil sonrisa se instaló en su faz, buscando en vano no dejarse al descubierto.  
—Simplemente... —no supo que exponer—Me aseguraba que todos estén cómodos.  
—Como en casa —pronunció mordiéndose con sutileza su labio inferior, ¿Nervios, incomodidad?

Aquella respuesta le dio el pie que Saori buscaba para poder entablar un diálogo con el pelilargo.

—Creí que tu hogar se hallaba en los Cinco Picos, junto a Shunrei.  
—Mi hogar será aquel lugar donde esté la gente que amo—contradijo observándola de una manera que Athena se vio obligada a descender su vista—. No quiero decir que a Shunrei no la quiera, o a Dohko, pero ellos dos están muy acostumbrados a la soledad de aquel sitio; no me necesitan aunque no niego que me echen de menos tanto como yo a ellos.

Lo que quiso explicar Shiryu fue que su lugar siempre había sido en la Mansión, aunque hubiese vivido gran parte de su vida en Rozán, motivos atesoraba para decidir quedarse allí, si bien no los hacía públicos.

Siempre su corazón estaría dividido entre China y Japón.

Ante el silencio que se instaló entre los dos, luego de las palabras del Dragón, Athena se vio obligada a preguntar por el Cisne:

—¿Hyoga?  
—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que fue a mandar algo por encomienda a Siberia—volvió a su libro, pero luego de un breve intervalo preguntó—¿Necesitas algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?  
—Oh no... Lamento importunarte, se que estás leyendo.  
—No es por eso —se sintió mal al darle la falsa impresión de que atosigaba—, creí que buscabas a Hyoga para algo.

Saori negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Enseguida un ciclón verde bajó las escaleras con una mochila a sus espaldas, en ese momento la dama recordó al Pegasus:

—Shun ¿Sales con Ikki?  
—Ajá... —reconoció sin demasiado interés, sin siquiera mirarla, ajustando el broche de su cinturón—. Al cine y a comer algo.  
—¿Por qué no te lo llevas a Sei? —musitó en su oído.  
—¿Qué? ¿Está molesto?

Saori rió por lo bajo ante esa pregunta, como si Seiya fuese algún niño caprichoso.

—No, lo digo porque está algo aburrido —intentó no darle las causas verídicas, porque consideró que así traicionaba al castaño –Ya sabes, no tiene con quien jugar a los videos, se aburre fácilmente.

Pensativo Shun asintió. El mensaje, comprendió Athena, había llegado.

—Claro, siempre y cuando a Ikki no le mol Este —acotó la Diosa perspicaz.  
—¿Qué cosa debería molestarme? —indagó el “invocado” a mitad de las escaleras luego de oír lo dicho.  
—Vamos con Sei, niisan—decretó con una sonrisa compradora.  
—Si el pony quiere —realzó sus hombros restándole valor al pormenor.

Cuando Shun salió al jardín en busca de su querido aliado, lo halló jugando con la pelota junto a Jabu. Parecía ser que encontraba reemplazo de él muy fácilmente, pese a que el Unicornio no sabía jugar tan bien a los juegos como Andrómeda.

Un par de palabras, y aunque Seiya no se sintió muy seguro de querer ir con el pollo y su buen amigo, terminó siendo convencido por un insistente Andrómeda, dejándolo solo al pobre Jabu que no encontró mejor pasatiempo que coquetear descaradamente con una June despechada y olvidada.

Aunque claro, June no le daría cabida al unicornio, no era esa clase de chicas, según profesaba la misma Camaleón, aunque le divertía la situación.

 

***

Seiya fue todo el trayecto en silencio, oyendo las melosas conversaciones de los hermanos. En realidad las palabras de Shun cada dos “niisan” y las escuetas respuestas de Ikki. Y sobre todo sospechando de Saori... ¡Después le decían boca floja a él!

En pocas palabras se sintió algo penoso, aun más que ignorado. Se preguntó varias veces si el carácter cortante del Phoenix hacia su hermano se debía a su presencia. Quizás a solas, con su adorado Shunny(mote más Gay, a Hyoga no se le pudo haber ocurrido), fuese más transparente y natural.

Haber aceptado la invitación de Andrómeda, había sido un error, sintió el Pegasus. Pero ya, estaba en el cine sentado al joven de cabellera verde que no paraba de hablarle a su hermano mayor. De vez en cuando se acordaba que el castaño existía y le dirigía una o dos palabras. Lo que no notó Seiya, por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos fue que Shun le hablaba a Ikki en exclusividad de él.

Que “Seiya me acompañó a averiguar sobre el curso de pintura ¿Verdad Seiya?”

Que “Seiya juega muy bien a los videos ¡Deberías jugar con él niisan!”

Que “A Seiya le gustan las películas de catastro y seguro que esta le gustará”

El Pegasus se encontraba hundido en su asiento, Shun recién se calló cuando la película comenzó; el peliazul había mantenido la boca cerrada desde hacía rato; es que no le daba pie para hablar comentándole cosas sobre Seiya, prácticamente no lo conocía: ahora sabia que al castaño le gustaba escribir, algo que jamás imaginó verlo haciéndolo al menor de los Kido.

***

Shiryu se puso de pie para estirarse un poco, mucho tiempo holgazaneando en el sillón para su gusto. Caminó por la Mansión sintiéndose aburrido, insólito dado que él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad.

Se detuvo ante una puerta, que siempre supo, era la sala de informes, un lugar restringido, donde en una época funcionaba la sección más secreta de la Fundación Grad. Abarrotadas de computadoras y tecnología de última generación, capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar y de estar al tanto de cada gobierno en el mundo. En la actualidad no era más que un cuarto de cosas sin utilidad.

El Dragón frenó su paso al sentir una turbación en el cosmos de su Diosa, no por curioso, sino preocupado se quedó espiando por la puerta entreabierta.

Ella, cobijada en aquel lugar, sintiéndose segura de su soledad, derramaba gruesas lágrimas de pesar.  
Amaba estar allí, porque de alguna manera esa gran habitación le recordaba a su abuelo. Es muy común, para los humanos, relacionar las cosas con las personas.  
El señor Mitsumasa, cuando se encontraba con vida, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la sala, escuchando posibles novedades, preocupado, a su manera, por el bienestar del mundo. Saori era muy pequeña, empero le gustaba estar a su lado, observando su porte erguido y su rostro formal que variaba de acuerdo a cada informe.

Por eso tal vez, le agradaba permanecer horas enteras encerrada allí. Se sentía protegida, pese a que sonase irónico teniendo a sus Santos más leales bajo el mismo techo, no obstante se consideraba no sólo resguardada, sino amada. Solía hablarle a su abuelo, consultarle cosas personales que nunca había confesado a personas vivas. Era su santuario personal.

El pelilargo arrugó su ceño ¿Por qué lloraba Saori? Siempre le pareció una muchacha muy vivaz y segura, creyó que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Dio un paso al frente, con el fin de ingresar al cuarto, situarse a su lado y consolarla, pero se frenó a mitad de camino, no era prudente que él, siendo “nadie” en la vida de una Diosa, se atreviese a realizar tal osadía. El Dragón sintió que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de la joven sin derecho alguno.

Se advirtió contagiado por ese sentimiento arrebatador. No era la primera vez que él, como hombre, experimentaba ese dolor, desde hacía años se había anidado en su pecho, destruyéndolo con lentitud y en vida. No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión correcta, en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Hyoga por el pasillo, dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

—Shiryu —llamó cuando se cruzó con su amigo—¿Ha vuelto Shun?  
—No, creo que aún no... No lo sé —respondió dudoso.  
—¿Qué te ocurre? —lo notó perturbado.  
—Nada —negó con falsa naturalidad —¿A que fuiste al correo? —curioseó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero luego se sintió irrespetuoso—; lo siento, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida sólo es curiosidad.  
—Pues fui a enviar dinero... A Rusia —hombre de pocas palabras, el rubio no acotó nada más y ni tampoco tuvo tiempo ya que la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a un feliz Shun ingresando del brazo de su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Cuanto le dolió esa escena al ruso, si mal no recordaba el mejor amigo de Andrómeda siempre había sido él. Ante ese pensamiento infantil lanzó una carcajada muy interna, ya se estaba pareciendo a June con sus desplantes personales.

—Shun —prorrumpió Hyoga desde la parte alta de la escalinata—ahora te toca salir conmigo—se burló.  
—¡Ups! —espetó el susodicho—Le prometí a mi niisan que le mostraría mis dibujos.  
—Déjalo en paz media hora y vayamos por un helado, tengo mucho por contarte—no se daría por vencido.

Ante la acotación de “dejarlo tranquilo” a su hermano mayor, Shun plegó su frente mosqueado y se cruzó de brazos. Ikki a su lado no acotó nada y se perdió por las escaleras, Seiya a su vez por la cocina. Acaso ¿estaba siendo muy sofocante? De repente el muchacho se sintió mal consigo mismo; y el Cisne, que reparó en esto, bajando las escaleras pronunció:

—Era broma Shunny... Solo que desde que llegué no hemos podido hablar.  
—Mi hermano va a terminar odiándome —analizó cabizbajo.  
—¿Ikki? ¿Odiarte a ti? —abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la mera idea de que el otro diese lugar a ese pensamiento.  
—O por lo menos va a terminar odiándose a sí mismo por haber decidido regresar.  
—Naaa —negó tomándolo por los hombros para llevárselo fuera de la Mansión.

No comentó nada más al respecto, y eso le dio mucho por pensar al joven de cabellera esmeralda, quizás lo mejor sería tranquilizarse un poco y no estar pegado a su hermano como chicle al zapato. Suspiró y se dejó conducir por el Cisne hasta la heladería más cercana, la verdad que no tenía ganas de comer helado pero aceptó para no despreciar la salida con su amigo.

Caminaron un buen trecho; la heladería más cercana, no quedaba precisamente cerca, pero no sintieron las cuadras ya que fueron hablando sobre sus vidas.  
Durante los años que Hyoga se mantuvo alejado de todos, en Kotek, se comunicaba solo con Shun mediante carta, en ellas intentaba contarle como era su vida allí, así que Andrómeda estaba bastante al tanto, o por lo menos el nombre Nadezhna y Jacob no le eran ajenos.

—¿Te quedarás? —indagó con afabilidad—¿Por siempre?  
—No lo sé —tomó aire antes de responder, y observando de reojo a su compañero admitió —: La verdad que no me fue fácil dejarlos solos.  
—Lo entiendo.  
—Pero Nadezhna siempre me dice que Kotek no es mi lugar... Y estoy empezando a creer que es cierto pero...

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, Shun lo alentó a seguir hablando:

—¿Pero?  
—Pero es que... ¿Cómo saber cuál es mi lugar?  
—Con la gente que amas Hyoga—indicó seguro de sus palabras.  
—No es fácil Shunny, no es tan fácil.

En ese punto siempre, pero siempre había comprendido a Ikki, quien sin dudas amaba a su hermano menor, sin embargo era claro que todavía no había hallado su lugar en el mundo, quizás por eso vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Y al Cisne le pasaba algo similar.

—¿Por qué no es fácil?... —investigó algo molesto—. Yo no los entiendo a ustedes—espetó más bien enojado—A Shiryu si, entiendo que su corazón está dividido entre China y Japón pero tu e Ikki... —negó con su cabeza.  
—A eso apuntaba, Shun —dijo con delicadeza, intentando no herir los sentimientos de su amigo—Ikki te adora, eres lo único que tiene en el mundo, sin embargo no está aquí no porque no te ame, sino porque hallar el lugar de uno no es un camino fácil.  
—El lugar de uno es donde esté la gente que uno ama, justamente—siguió insistiendo, con su cabeza gacha, observando sus zapatillas.  
—Sucede que hay cosas o motivos que te arrastran a escoger un determinado camino, te puedes equivocar, como no... Te puede ir muy bien, pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás —metió sus manos en el bolsillo del buzo—; y cuando las cosas te salen mal, es bueno tener un lugar a donde ir, a donde regresar... Creo que por eso entiendo a Ikki.  
—¿Quieres decir que tú?...  
—Llegamos, ¿De qué quieres el helado?  
—Aún no llegamos, respóndeme —exigió.  
—Falta una cuadra pero ve pensando el gusto—desvió de nuevo.  
—Chocolate, ahora respóndeme.  
—¿Chocolate solo, chocolate con pasas al run, chocolate blanco, chocolate con... ?  
—¡Hyoga! Respóndeme: ¿Porque no permaneces en la Mansión?  
—No sé.  
—¿Amas a Nadezhna?  
—¡Por Dios Shun! ¡No! —negó como si el otro le hubiese dicho alguna aberración.  
—¿Entonces? Hyoga explícate —volvió a requerir parándose frente a su amigo para evitar su huida.  
—No a la amo a Nadezhna, la quiero, al igual que a Jacob, me he encariñado con la gente de Kotek y me necesitan. En la Mansión nadie me necesita, y sé que si las cosas me van mal en Kotek que puedo volver con ustedes. ¿Listo? —dijo firme.  
—Entonces mi hermano...  
—No lo sé, Shun —interrumpió siguiendo su camino, ya habían llegado frente a la puerta de la heladería—No quiero hacer especulaciones sobre Ikki, él tendrá sus motivos. Cada persona es un mundo.

Comieron el helado cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, le tocó el turno a Shun de explicar cómo había sido su vida en esos años; en sus labios cada dos palabras dichas salía el nombre “Seiya”, y no era para menos si con él único que había convivido era con él y con su Diosa.

 

***

Ikki se encerró en su viejo cuarto, que se había mantenido tan sobrio en esos años como él lo había dejado, nada más que ahora se le sumaba el polvo del tiempo. Se acostó en su cama y sacó debajo de la almohada una tela maltratada por los años, se quedó observándola como si ese trozo harapiento le pudiese decir algo.

No era una persona que se apegase a los recuerdos o a cosas materiales, pero ese trozo de tela que había usado, hace ya años, su querida Esmeralda para curar una herida, era una de las pocas pertenencias valiosas que atesoraba el poderoso Phoenix.

No era más que una venda, no era más que un objeto sin vida. Pero de tan solo saber que Esmeralda la había tenido entre sus dedos era motivo suficiente para conservarla.

Solía torturarse imaginándose como hubiese sido la vida de la joven de haber cumplido con su promesa. Una promesa que le pesó al peliazul toda su vida. Un juramento roto por una muerte temprana.

…l se la iba a llevar, iba a mostrarle el mundo, la nieve, el mar, las montañas, el aire puro. …l la iba a hacer feliz. Sin embargo no pudo... No pudo cumplir su promesa y eso era algo que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Decidió que ya era suficiente martirio por un día, guardó la tela en el mismo lugar de donde la sacó y se puso de pie. Un baño de agua tibia le haría bien, todavía no se explicaba porque demonios se encontraba allí en la Mansión, pero aunque no lo quiso reconocer, le hacía bien estar entre los suyos.

Caminó por los pasillos con la ropa limpia bajo su brazo, se topó con una escena graciosa en uno de los cuartos y no pudo evitar detenerse a observar.

—Eres patético Jabu. ¡Ja! Te gano siempre —se jactaba Seiya sentado en unos almohadones frente al televisor.

El Unicornio no sabía jugar tan bien como Shun.

—Obvio que me ganarás, yo no me la paso como tú, todo el puto día jugando a los videos, tengo vida —objetó profundamente molesto y sin poder disimularlo, la bronca escapaba por cada uno de sus poros.  
—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré y te sacaré bueno, ya vas a ver.

Ikki aguantó la risa, aquellos dos, si bien habían dejado sus diferencias de lado, no dejaban de ser los mismos. Pelando por algo tan estúpido, como si el honor estuviese en juego. El Unicornio no dejaba de ser el orgulloso rubio que siempre fue y el Pegasus no dejaba de ser el mismo necio que todos conocían.

No pasó mucho hasta que notaron la presencia de un tercero en aquel cuarto, cuando por fin dejaron de pelear, fue Jabu quien advirtió al intruso de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, y sin saber que decir señaló el aparato entre sus manos invitándolo:

—¿Quieres jugar?  
—Oh no... Ya pasé la pubertad. Gracias — rechazó incoherente ¿? —. Me voy a bañar—y desapareció, muy divertido con la escena.

Es que sí, en el fondo, muy en el fondo le gustaba estar allí. Le gustaba saber que tenía un lugar a donde regresar cuando se encontraba muy cansado de vagar sin rumbo fijo, sin tener un destino concreto.

Jabu detestaba pelear con Seiya, le crispaba los nervios, como nunca nadie lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Es que era fastidioso cuando se lo proponía y le daban ganas de sacarle la prepotencia a golpes. Se cansó de mariconear con él y se fue, era mejor jugar sólo con la pelota; a los videos con el castaño, lo confirmó, era imposible. ¡Es que le ganaba siempre! Y no soportaba discutir con él por algo tan trivial.

 

***

En las afueras de la Mansión, Shiryu se encontraba cautivado observando a su Diosa montar el corcel negro. Desde pequeña Saori se había inclinado a la equitación y aunque era muy buena nunca quiso participar de eventos.

La Diosa se acercó a su Guerrero bajo la luz diurna y con una sonrisa lo invitó a pasear junto a ella:

—En mi vida he cabalgado —se excusó el Dragón no muy seguro de poder hacerlo, o mejor dicho con el temor de hacer el ridículo frente a la dama.  
—Hay una primera vez para todo —pronunció sonrisa mediante—Además ¿A qué le temes, Dragón? —investigó desafiante, rodeándolo con el caballo.

El pelilargo no pudo negarse al pedido de Saori, así que se encaminó al establo en donde la muchacha le cedió a Diamante, una yegua muy dócil que no lo tiraría al suelo.  
Como todo, al principio le costó acostumbrarse, pero luego de unos minutos el joven encontró muy placentero aquella relación jinete – caballo. Comprendió porque muchas personas dedicaban su vida por entero a aquella labor, era un pasatiempo fabuloso que llenaba de energías, así también como agotaba. Ni el más duro entrenamiento con el Antiguo Maestro se comparaba a una hora de cabalgata al trote; exagerando, claro.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión, Seiya se encontraba paseando por todos lados con su nueva adquisición: Jabu. Juego de niños al que el Unicornio se prestaba. No pasó mucho hasta que la bomba explotó, porque si el fin era ponerlo celoso a Shun, lo consiguieron.

Porque Shun estaba muy ocupado con su niisan, demasiado ocupado como para jugar una mísera pelea en los videos. Por lo tanto el Pegasus se encontraba “entrenando” arduamente al rubio para que cumpliese esa tarea.  
Pero no fue el fin verdadero del castaño mosquear a su amigo, solamente buscó con quien perder el tiempo mientras su mejor amigo se encontraba entretenido con la visita, que dicho sea de paso ya no era más visita puesto que ya había pasado casi un mes. Es que la emoción ¿No se le iba a ir nunca? pronto empezarían a rendir los exámenes y ¿con quién iría Seiya?

Cuando Shiryu y Saori entraron a la Mansión, escucharon los gritos masculinos desde la parte alta de la casa, el Dragón observo a Hyoga quien sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión elevó sus hombros.  
Shun pasó cual tolvanera verde por la sala acusando un “¡Eres un idiota y nunca dejaras de serlo!” Dieron todos por hecho que se refería a Seiya. El Cisne salió detrás de Andrómeda en su búsqueda al mismo tiempo que Saori negó con su cabeza sobrepasada con la situación, no le gustaba que peleasen.  
Ikki de pie en el pasillo se quedó observando al castaño, y este, ante el temor de una reprimenda por parte del hermano mayor dio la vuelta ignorándolo. Sin embargo se pudo notar en sus ojos la bronca y el abatimiento. Un “¿Qué pasó?” de June, quien salió de su cuarto alarmada, dirigido a Jabu... Este bajó su mirada al suelo sin responder.

—Tsk, lo mismo de siempre —murmuró Tatsumi al paso, bajando las escaleras.

“Lo mismo de siempre” Cuando Shun y Seiya peleaban cual pareja de enamorados ardía Troya en la Mansión, Saori y Tatsumi estaban bastantes acostumbrados aunque no curados, ya que era espantoso convivir en un ambiente tan tenso.

Seiya se encerró en su cuarto, la mayoría permaneció como espectadores, salvo la Diosa que subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca del Pegasus:

—Seiya, abre la puerta, soy yo —exigió golpeando con insistencia.  
—¡No!  
—Abre la puerta —intentó girar el picaporte pero Este no cedió—¿Qué pasó ahora?  
—¡Nada!

Shiryu también subió con calma y acompañó a su Diosa.

—Sei, soy Shiryu, abre la puerta —demandó con voz tan firme que se escuchó del otro lado movimiento.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se entreabrió dejando asomar una cabeza castaña.

—¿Si? —preguntó el refugiado como si se tratase de un comerciante. “¿Que necesitan, que van a llevar?”  
—¿Qué pasó con Shun?  
—Cosas nuestras —afirmó el menor frunciendo su frente y cerrando luego su puerta de un portazo.

Hyoga halló a Shun hecho una furia en el jardín de la Mansión, primero intentó tranquilizarlo, luego sentarlo y luego pedirle que le cuente lo ocurrido, pero Andrómeda estaba tan ofuscado con el Pegasus que al final, el ruso, no entendió nada.

Ikki en el pasillo se rascó la cabeza y bajó a la cocina en busca de cerveza.

***

Luego de la tensa cena, cada uno se fue por su lado, pero cuando Ikki apareció a la sala se encontró con Seiya sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea encendida. Con un semblante ceñudo, más bien desconsolado. Dubitativo el Phoenix se acercó a él.

El Pegasus giró su cabeza cuando sintió al peliazul acercársele, con sinceridad, después de la pelea con Shun, no tenía ganas de escuchar el reproche del hermano mayor. Suspiró maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. Sin embargo las palabras que surgieron de la boca del mayor, lejos fueron las que el castaño imaginó:

—¿Cómo estás?

El menor volvió su vista a su compañero guardándose el asombro, aparentemente el ogro de la familia Kido sí poseía sentimientos.

—Bien... supongo —dudó a lo último.

El Phoenix tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, dejándole el de tres grandes cuerpos al otro y se tomó su tiempo para seguir hablando:

—Tú lo conoces a Shun —aseguró —; es algo posesivo con quienes estima.

Seiya lanzó una pequeña risa ante esa veraz acotación, el peliazul lo secundó con una escueta y fugaz sonrisa.

—Lo sé...  
—Cuestión de tiempo hasta que se le pase —siguió el mayor.  
—No se trata de eso —quiso explicarse, levantando sus piernas sobre el sillón para acomodarse a lo largo como si estuviese en el consultorio de algún psicólogo—. Es que... No sé... No me gusta discutir con él...  
—¿Por qué?

Buen pregunta. El castaño buscó al otro con su mirada, no tuvo con certeza la respuesta, por eso salieron las palabras de su boca, algo trabadas:

—Porque él es mi amigo; no me gusta discutir con nadie, aunque no sea mi amigo... —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ahora observaba sus dedos entrelazados—No me gustan las cosas que a veces, enojado me dice, pero yo también le digo cosas horribles.  
—¿Cómo qué?

Seiya no se había olvidado de que se encontraba hablando con Ikki, por eso con precaución respondió:

—Nada, pendejadas... Es que él es muy criticón —aseveró frunciendo su frente.  
—Lo sé.  
—Si... Y siempre me anda retando por todo como si fuese mi padre. Qué sino estudio, que si no ordeno... ¡Problema mío!  
—Le importas —acotó con tono de obviedad.  
—Por eso. Lo sé, pero hay maneras y maneras de decir las cosas.  
—Eso es muy cierto.  
—Y el precisamente no es perfecto para andar buscándome los defectos a mí, que sé perfectamente —elevó su dedo índice acotando solemne–que yo soy el señor de los defectos, pero no es justo. Igual... —finalizó notando que estaba hablando de más, como siempre—Últimamente está más extremista.  
—Está celoso de Jabu —confesó aguantándose la risa.  
—Por eso se que también es mi culpa —se sonrojó apenas, bajando el tono de su voz—Pero no fue mi intención molestarlo.  
—¿No?  
—No—refutó con ahínco—. El estaba muy entretenido contigo como para jugar a los videos conmigo... Jabu si tiene tiempo para jugar...

Pareció el reproche de un niño, así lo sintió el mayor.

—Ahora para colmo vienen los exámenes —se quejó—, y Shun está cabreado conmigo ¿Cómo voy a hacer para cursar con él?  
—Se le pasará —tranquilizó.  
—Parece que no lo conoces... Se le pasará, sí... el año que viene.  
—No falta mucho... 4 meses —bromeó para aplacar los ánimos.

Se produjo unos segundos de silencio, el joven de cabellera azulada vio que ya era tiempo de seguir con lo suyo y se puso de pie para alejarse, pero Seiya lo frenó, simplemente para profesarle un tímido pero sincero “Gracias”. El otro simplemente asintió como respuesta y se fue por donde había llegado, olvidando a que había bajado a la sala.

En la soledad de aquel lugar, el Pegasus se perdió en sus pensamientos. En apariencias Ikki no era como él creía; un poco, al menos un poquito de sensibilidad poseía. Y pensar, que apenas un día atrás, no podía ni ver al Phoenix de la bronca que le producía la situación, porque por todos esos años fue él quien tuvo que consolar a Shun cuando su niisan ni siquiera gastaba energías y dinero en un mísero llamado navideño.

Creyó tontamente que no sólo tendría que soportar la furia de Andrómeda, sino la consecuente cólera del hermano. Pero obvio que no iba a ser así, todo lo contrario, y fue bueno haber hablado con el mayor, Seiya se encontraba mucho más sereno en su interior.

Esa misma noche, en ese mismo momento, Shun se encontraba en el cuarto de Hyoga tocando sus cosas sin permiso, como solía decirle el mismo Cisne; hablando sobre el Pegasus, el ruso escuchó los motivos del enojo de Andrómeda con dicho Santo, notando y sacando una escalofriante revelación, por lo menos escalofriante para el rubio.

***

Pasó semana y media, tal como había dicho Seiya, Shun siguió sin hablarle. Ikki lo comprobó, aunque su hermanito ya no estaba enojado, estaba dolido y eso, conociéndolo a su conejo, era peor para él.

¿Qué se habían dicho en verdad el día de la discusión? Nadie lo supo con certeza. Pero aun se mantenían distantes. Había llegado el día en el que Andrómeda y el Pegasus debían ir a averiguar los días y horarios de sus exámenes finales, pero ni por eso el muchacho de pelo esmeralda cedió al menos un poco.

Avisó que a las seis de la tarde iría hacia el colegio donde cursaban un secundario a distancia (A distancia entre comillas, no iban nunca y por eso rendían libre) Y ni siquiera se lo dijo a Seiya, desde ya, no tuvo intenciones de ir con él... Que el mismo castaño fuese por sus horarios (Que eran casi los mismos aunque diferentes materias)

Cuando se hizo la hora, Shun se preparó, fue en busca de una campera de tela y con desinterés le preguntó a su hermano si lo acompañaba. Ikki aceptó y aprovechó aquello para invitarlo al Pegasus:

—¿Vienes?

Shun escuchó las palabras de Ikki cuando se encontraba abriendo la puerta de entrada, dio la vuelta observándole con un enojo mal disimulado.  
El castaño se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y jugando nervioso con su pie respondió:

—No sé...

Andrómeda tomó aire y volvió a dar la vuelta para irse; que el otro hiciese lo que se le viniese en regalada gana.

—Vamos, tu también tienes que ir a averiguar sobre tus exámenes ¿O no? —animó el Phoenix con una excelente excusa, a ver si de esa forma aquellos dos se reconciliaban y volvía la jodida paz a la Mansión.  
—Si, pero no hace falta que vaya hoy...  
—¡Vamos mierda carajo! —espetó el mayor perdiendo su inexistente paciencia—. No te voy a rogar pony—le hizo un gesto bastante obvio sobre que era su oportunidad.  
—Bueno, pero voy por una campera.  
—Naaa, estás bien así—extremó el Phoenix, el otro se encontraba con una camiseta gris suelta.  
—Pero estoy con pantalones deportivos—se observó, su atuendo era el famoso “entre casa” con su pelo revuelto como si se lo hubiese hecho en “Pili peinados”.  
—¡Niisan! ¡No te espero más. Me voy!

Ikki tomó al ponny de dicha camiseta, por el hombro y lo arrastró con ellos al grito militar de “¡Camina!” Es que tampoco el Phoenix no estaba para esas cosas. Iluso si creyó que su gran, genial, estupenda, magnifica, brillante, incomparable e insuperable idea funcionaría a la perfección... Pues hizo una cuadra y se arrepintió profundamente.

El ambiente estaba tan denso, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Desde ya que Ikki iba en el medio, a su derecha su hermano y a su izquierda Seiya. Los tres en silencio como si fuesen camino a un velatorio.

¿Qué saldría de todo eso? En su interior, el Phoenix no quiso saberlo.


	2. No temas.

Antes de que el sol desapareciese del todo, Saori se encargó de darle de comer a sus caballos y de prepararles sus cubículos. Como últimamente ocurría Shiryu la ayudó en lo que pudo, descubriendo la pasión de su Diosa por esos animales y aprendiendo cada día algo nuevo sobre ellos.

—Saori ¿Nunca has participado de eventos?

La dama esbozó una débil sonrisa y reconoció:

—Lo mío es muy amateur, hay que tener un preparador físico, un entrenador y un caballo entrenado —explicó con paciencia, levantando con sus brazos el tacho con agua limpia.  
—Lo sé, pero es algo que podrías pagar ¿O no? —se apuró en llegar a ella y ayudarla con el recipiente, que dejó al alcance de la yegua más vieja.

La muchacha se quedó sin excusas, por eso agregó:

—Es que a mí me gusta disfrutar de los caballos, estar con ellos... Son una buena compañía. Pero no me creo buena para competir.  
—Practicas equitación desde que yo tengo uso de razón.

Saori asintió, aquello era muy cierto. Desde niña que había aprendido a montar a caballo, pero algo en ella le hizo creer que no era buena para competir, además ¿Para qué hacerlo? Lo que necesitó era precisamente que alguien le diera confianza, cosa que el pelilargo había logrado con éxito.

—Señorito Shiryu —interrumpió una voz conocida, su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual en aquel reducido lugar—, tiene una llamada telefónica de larga distancia —Tatsumi y dio la media vuelta para seguir con sus cosas.

Con rapidez, para no hacer esperar a la otra persona en la línea, Shiryu corrió hasta la Mansión. A los pocos minutos, cuando se aseguró de dejarle suficiente alimento a los animales, Saori ingresó buscándolo, acaso ¿Volvería a irse? No supo porque —intuición femenina le dicen— pero esa llamada no le auguró nada bueno.

 

***

Llegaron ante la escuela, una gran infraestructura. El hombre de cabellera azul tan sólo "pensó" en quedarse afuera para dejar a los otros dos juntos, que Shun olió sus intenciones y se le pegó como chicle del brazo, así que terminó siendo arrastrado hasta informes.

La muchacha, de alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos, rubia de cabello lacio y muy simpática, atendió a Andrómeda... En unos minutos, dicho Santo tenía anotando en su cuaderno todos los datos necesarios para él. Y cuando terminó, le dio las gracias a la dama y sentenció:

—Listo... Me voy —con la frente bien en alto dio la media vuelta y se mandó a mudar.

Seiya permaneció, paralizado, de pie, bajó su vista al suelo sintiéndose muy mal; Ikki en el medio se quedó observando al ponny y a su hermano menor marcharse como un huracán verde grado cinco. No supo qué hacer ¡Qué escenario de mierda le tocaba vivir! Y a él no le gustaban esas incómodas situaciones, escapaba siempre que podía, pero esta vez involucraba a su pequeño.

—Ve con él —instó Seiya realizando un gesto despreocupado con su brazo—; estaré bien.

Sin decir nada y confundido, Ikki dio la vuelta con lentitud y divisó a su hermano, al trote lo alcanzó a la salida de la escuela y llamándolo por su nombre detuvo su furiosa huida.

¿Qué era eso de andar comportándose como pendejos de secundaria yankee?

 

***

Shiryu ingresó rápidamente a la Mansión, casi a las corridas y tomó el tubo algo extrañado aunque fuese hasta cierto punto lógico de donde provenía ese llamado de larga distancia. Pero sorpresa fue en realidad la noticia que recibió, con el tubo en la mano no cesaba de repetir:

—No lo puedo creer ¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer.

Hyoga, que salió de la cocina mordiendo un emparedado, se quedó a su lado, quizás preocupado o más bien curioso. En cuanto el pálido Dragón dejó el teléfono, el Cisne atinó a abrir la boca:

—Shiryu ¿qué... ?

No obstante se quedó con las palabras atoradas a mitad de garganta, como el trozo de emparedado que había tratado de digerir sin éxito, pues su amigo varió rotundamente, plasmando una gran sonrisa en sus labios tomó por los hombros al rubio sacudiéndolo al mismo tiempo que le confesaba:

—¡Shunrei está embarazada! ¡De tres meses y medio!

Vaya, esa sí que era una gran noticia... Por lo menos para el pelilargo, y el ruso no pudo más que alegrarse al notar la tan contagiosa emoción de su compañero. Sin embargo, para cierta persona, la “historia” sería otra.

***

Ikki guardó silencio un tiempo prudencial. No por temor, desde ya, no obstante conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para adivinar cuando era correcto hablarle y cuando no. Tampoco pudo asegurar que lo entendía con profundidad, sería muy hipócrita de su parte, sabiendo que había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia ausente en la vida de él, sin embargo en algunas cosas, la gente no suele cambiar con el tiempo.

—¿Es para tanto, Shun? —atinó a investigar el Phoenix metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su campera de tela.  
—Tal vez no —sincero el pequeño.  
—¿A qué estás jugando, entonces?

El joven de pelo verde guardó silencio y frunció su frente, esas eran cosas que no podía ni quería hablar con el mayor; por eso, al notar el mutismo y el encierro de su hermano, Ikki volvió a hablar:

—…l te aprecia —. Importunado por lo dicho, carraspeó.

Algo en Shun se quebró con esas palabras. Era tan complicado ser sincero inclusive con él mismo.

—No me lo demuestra —susurró con un dolor muy palpable.

El mayor lo miró de reojo, Shun no hizo más que descender su vista al suelo gris de la calle.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que te lo demuestre?

Andrómeda elevó rápidamente su vista y la posó en su hermano ¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? Lanzó un suspiro prácticamente inaudible.

—Si es por Jabu...  
—¡No es por Jabu! —prorrumpió apretando sus puños con rabia.

De nuevo precavido, Ikki guardó silencio, pero fue el otro quien siguió hablando:

—Son muchas cosas, entre ellas... Jabu —reconoció dejando de lado su vanidad.  
—Pues... No puedo hablar mucho sobre Seiya —confesó y era cierto, no lo conocía tanto como para comprender sus reacciones o motivaciones—; sin embargo por lo que sé y conozco de él... A veces es un estúpido pero tiene buen corazón.  
—Por eso mismo me molestan sus actitudes... —explicó con vehemencia —Si no fuese un buen tipo me resbalaría que...  
—¿Qué? —incitó.  
—Que haga esas pendejadas con Jabu.

Ikki plegó su ceño, embrollado ¿A qué tipos de pendejadas se refería? Tragó grueso, o había estado mirando mucha pornografía en Internet o el jugo que había bebido en la mañana estaba vencido. Que imaginación prodigiosa poseía.

—En fin... Creo, que haya sido lo que haya sido —concluyó el Phoenix—ya ha sido suficiente castigo. Tampoco mató a nadie, Shun.

El aludido nada dijo, mantuvo el silencio un largo trecho hasta que decidió abrir su boca para cambiar de tema. No quería hablar sobre Seiya con su él, e Ikki no tuvo más alternativas que platicar de cualquier otra cosa menos que del pony. Pero en realidad, lo que le preocupaba al Phoenix, eran los sentimientos de su hermano menor, buscar ayudarlo y lograrlo había sido su propósito desde que había nacido.

***

Saori ingresó por la puerta de la cocina a la mansión, allí se encontraba Jabu dejando sobre la bacha su taza de té vacía, la dama aprovechó para lavarse las manos y curiosear sobre Shiryu, pronunció al paso, levemente, el nombre del guerrero:

—¿Y Shiryu?  
—Ahí anda —comentó el Unicornio con desgano dando la vuelta para irse—; contento con la novedad de Shunrei, lo anda gritando a los cuatro vientos—le llamó la atención que su Diosa no estuviese al tanto, empero era muy reciente y en tal caso no pasaba de ser una buena noticia.

Athena se quedó de piedra cuando oyó aquel nombre: “Shunrei” tan seguido del de el Dragón. Reaccionó cuando el rubio apoyó su mano sobre la puerta vaivén para irse.

—¿Qué novedad? —frunció ligeramente sus finas cejas.  
—Está embarazada, de tres meses y medio según escuché.

Cuando Jabu desapareció del todo, la muchacha tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Se sostuvo de la mesada y aunque sus piernas flaquearon se mantuvo en su lugar. Una lagrima amenazó con surgir de sus ojos y resbalar su tersa mejilla...

Permaneció unos minutos allí, pero fue demasiado para ella, no podría... No podría siquiera mirar a Shiryu a los ojos luego de semejante confidencia. Por eso, antes de que la encontrase él, salió de la cocina rumbo a los cuartos y se encerró en el suyo, dispuesta a llorar sobre su almohada todo lo que le quedase de vida terrenal y de vida eterna como Diosa.

Pero ¿Qué fue lo que más le dolió? ¿Suponer que el Dragón volvería a partir? O ¿Aceptar de una buena vez que sus posibilidades con el pelilargo eran aun más remotas que antes? Sea cual fuese la razón, era por igual dolorosa para ella.

***

Cuando Shun regresó con su hermano a la mansión fue interceptado por June, quien lo raptó sin reparos y se lo acaparó para él. No terminaron de cruzar la puerta que ya la gran noticia de Shiryu hacía eco en la morada.

Ikki felicitó a su amigo lo más efusivo que pudo, no obstante la conversación con su hermano y sus conjeturas lograron agotarlo. A los pocos minutos Seiya llegó, como era de esperarse, había terminado rápido con sus averiguaciones, pero comprendiendo la situación prefirió no alcanzar a los hermanos y dejar que sigan su camino sin él, aunque sólo los separase una cuadra de distancia.

Pasó ese día, con la notable ausencia de Saori y pasaron otros días, en la misma situación. A pesar de que su Diosa bajaba a comer y a realizar las labores diarias necesarias (Comer y bañarse, nada mas) Era notable que el mayor tiempo lo derrochaba en su cuarto.

La mayoría tomó la determinación de dejarla tranquila, aunque algo preocupados llegaron a la conclusión de que era una persona adulta y que en especial ella solía enojarse cuando andaban detrás de su persona cada vez que estornudaba. Era una Diosa, mejor dicho una reencarnación, pero primero humana, y mujer.

Fue Seiya quien secundado por Jabu atinó a golpear un día su puerta para preguntarle si estaba bien. Luego fue el mismo Unicornio preguntándole si necesitaba algo. Pero no consiguieron más que escuetas respuestas y un “quiero estar sola” por parte de ella.

No se hicieron más mala sangre de la necesaria, salvo por Shiryu que anheló poder compartir con Saori su alegría... Sí, con el tiempo la había considerado alguien importante en su vida y en sus días pero no supo como acercársele sin importunarla. Porque eso si que nunca se lo perdonaría: Molestarla de alguna forma.

Lo que no supo Shiryu fue lo que era capaz de hacer por ella con tan sólo hablar del tema. ¿Cómo adivinarlo? Era imposible, por lo menos en ese instante.

***

Pasó una semana, en esa semana todo siguió exactamente igual. Saori encerrada, Shun enojado, Ikki iracundo por momentos, Hyoga apático, Shiryu alegre, Seiya entristecido, Jabu y June ausentes y a la vez presentes como Tatsumi. Que dicho sea de paso, era el único que tenía un contacto directo con su Diosa pues era quien le llevaba la comida cuando la dama decidía no bajar al comedor.

El Pegasus creyó, soñador, que la presencia de Ikki lograría algo en Shun, en su actitud, sin embargo estaban igual, lo que no supo era que de no ser por el Phoenix, Andrómeda seguiría unas cuantas semanas más encrespado con él.

Harto de la situación y atormentado, dejó de lado su temor a ser encadenado de sus partes más santas al árbol más grande del jardín y se animó a ir a la habitación del muchacho de cabellera esmeraldina. Lo halló leyendo, boca abajo en la cama, un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Golpeó apenas la puerta con una caja pequeña de CD en su mano. Shun volteó cuando escuchó el ruido y el castaño tragó grueso; mascullando con torpeza y señalando el objeto en su mano expresó:

—T--tengo el nuevo Final Fantasy... ¿Q--quieres jugar? —una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su cara por una milésima de segundo.  
—Es para un solo jugador, Seiya —pronunció con inapetencia cerrando sus ojos un instante.  
—Lo sé... —rió el menor rascándose la cabeza—, pensé que por ahí querías verme jugar —cuasi bromeo, no obstante lo dijo de verdad.

Andrómeda torturó a su amigo volviendo su vista al libro sin responderle, sonrió apenas, una sonrisa que Seiya no pudo ver porque le estaban dando la espalda y que por eso mismo, incómodo, decidió irse soltando unas palabras al aire como último recurso:

—Bueno, estaré en mi habitación...

Partió si más, algo derrotado. Sin embargo el joven de pelo verde no tardó mucho en aparecerse en la habitación de su camarada, cinco minutos después de que el Pegasus se fue; lo halló en cuclillas prendiendo la consola, a punto de sentarse en los almohadones.

El castaño se sorprendió al ver a su amigo allí, pero comprendió que por fin Shun había dado el brazo a torcer. En pocas horas volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, jugando y divirtiéndose para luego ponerse de acuerdo en cómo estudiar para los próximos exámenes... No faltaba mucho, apenas un mes y aún no habían tocado un libro, teniendo en cuenta de que eran entre seis y ocho materias, sino se ponían cuanto antes ni un cero sacarían.

***

Saori había pasado ya dos semanas en esa situación y la preocupación de Shiryu se acrecentaba cada vez con más consideración. Pero por fin la muchacha decidió salir de su cuarto, dispuesta a hacer algo por su persona ya que si ella no lo hacía no lo haría nadie por ella.

Se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía cómoda y segura, al establo, junto a los caballos que mudos amigos eran sus confesores. Sin embargo al bordear el cubículo que guardaba a Black, uno de sus caballos favoritos, se hallaba el Dragón expectante.

Supuso que su Diosa, algún día saldría de su habitación y el lugar que imaginó sería el primero en visitar era ese. El pelilargo, que se encontraba sentado en una banqueta se puso de pie, y se encaminó hasta la dama quien guardó silencio.

—Imaginé que vendrías aquí.

Saori enmarcó una tenue sonrisa y escondió su mirada acariciando con su mano el largo pelaje negro del caballo.

—¿Qué te ocurría? —siguió investigando sin ánimos de importunar a su Diosa—Digo, has estado encerrada todos estos días.  
—Estoy bien —contradijo abriendo por primera vez su boca.  
—Estás triste —corrigió.  
—Supongo que... —se apartó un mechón de pelo que entorpecía su mirada—supongo que me entristece que te vayas —. No logró evitar sentirse avergonzada, y buscó justificarse como si eso fuese necesario—Digo, aquí estoy muy sola, aunque están Seiya y Shun, siento que contigo puedo hablar de otras cosas.

No se atrevió a ser tan sincera y decir que aquellos dos no maduraban nunca, pero era cierto. Tampoco pretendió conversar sobre política y estado con el Pegasus y Andrómeda, pero con el pelilargo podía hablarse de cosas más... profundas, sí. Quizás lo que en realidad le gustaba era ver que Shiryu la trataba como una chica y no como una Diosa, pese a que sí, manteniendo siempre el respeto y cierta distancia, pero a su vez hablándole de cosas referidas al corazón, sin olvidarse que ella también era humana y tenia corazón pese a representar a algo tan frío como puede serlo una deidad inalcanzable.

—¿Irme? —caviló unos segundos, extrañado por esa afirmación.  
—Supongo que ahora, con el embarazo de Shunrei, te irás... —le quitó la traba a la pequeña puerta que hacía de tranquera para el equino.

El Dragón nada dijo sin embargo reparó que de alguna forma Saori se había enterado de la novedad.

—Me gustaría estar junto a ella pero... Recién he llegado aquí —acomodó su espalda contra una columna de madera —Iré a verla, pero tal vez mas adelante.

La Diosa frunció su frente confundida y sorprendida, acaso ¿no pensaba irse? En un segundo la visión positiva sobre su compañero varió bruscamente y con furor salió del establo junto al caballo, ignorando al pelilargo, empero Este percibió el enojo en la dama, muy visible por cierto.

—Espera Saori, ¿Qué ocurre?  
—¡Ella seguramente debe estar esperando por ti! Lo más lógico es que quieras estar junto a tu hijo.

Ante esas palabras Shiryu se largo a reír, de una manera en la que Saori, en su vida, había visto reír a alguien, menos al Dragón; Este se encorvó, aferrándose el estómago con ambas manos, llevaba el cabello atado con una cola simple y esa cola cayó por el costado, y cuando se incorporó tuvo que acomodársela con un rápido movimiento de su mano despejándolo.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Se molestó comenzando a sonrojarse.  
—Voy a ser tío —se contuvo el Dragón—, no papá —luego tosió y se puso serio, de nuevo no quiso disgustar a la dama.  
—¿Eh?... —se descolocó—Yo pensé que...  
—A Shunrei la adoro, es como una hermana para mí, de hecho dentro de mi corazón siento que es mi hermana menor, la amo, como se puede amar a un ser querido tan cercano.

La Diosa perdió su mirada, avergonzada por el espectáculo que había dado y sintiéndose estúpida por haber permanecido dos semanas llorando por algo que ella sola había maquinado en su loquera. Suspiró, para ver si de esa forma el peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía del todo, pero fue Shiryu quien diciéndole, simplemente con el fin de reanudar la amistad “¿Cabalgamos?” como cual invitación erótica, que ella pudo desprenderse de esa angustia. Prepararon dos caballos y compartieron parte del día.

Durante esa tarde Saori pudo recuperar esa calma perdida, escuchó a su amigo, como con emoción le hablaba sobre la extraña relación que tenían los tres, en los Cinco Picos. Siempre había visto a Dohko como su maestro, su mentor, su consejero y hasta su padre. Se sintió raro al saber, luego de la resucitación que Este había quebrado ese lazo con Shunrei, pero no lo culpó, todo lo contrario, lo aceptó.  
Un Dohko rejuvenecido tenía ahora un camino por vivir, unos años de vida que cumplir en la Tierra, debido a que el Misophetamenos le había quitado esa posibilidad, ese destino que tienen todos los humanos: Nacer, vivir y morir en armonía con la Tierra.  
Nunca cuestionó el amor que poco a poco comenzó a crecer entre su maestro y su hermana del corazón, porque para él el amor, era la única cosa que no podía cuestionarse en el mundo. Carente de lógica y sentido... No podía ajusticiarse con la razón, además era lo único que para él en la vida, realmente valía la pena.

Saori sonrió y se sumió en un mundo ajeno, en una burbuja, escuchando a ese hombre hablando sobre el amor y filosofando al respecto, recordó, una vez más, porque desde pequeña siempre le había llamado la atención Shiryu y porque ahora, siendo casi adulta, su espíritu le correspondía por entero. No había otro hombre como Shiryu en el mundo. Sencillamente no lo había...

 

***

En esos días, Hyoga, decidió aprovechar el tiempo en Japón estudiando algo referido a la cocina, lo elemental, de esa forma podría llevar sus conocimientos a la hostería, aunque con Nadezhna no era necesario preocuparse mucho al respecto, pero le pareció oportuno. Además, ya comenzaba a desesperarle la situación de estar sin hacer nada; así que tomó un curso corto e intensivo.

Ese día en particular, el día de su primera clase, cuando llegó del instituto se encontró con un Shun curioso que le preguntó absolutamente todo, como eran las clases, si se comía mucho, como eran sus compañeros y profesores.

En pocos segundos la Mansión se llenó de gente, o por lo menos de los inquilinos que allí vivían. En cuanto Andrómeda vio a Seiya, cambió abrupto de tema preguntando qué harían al otro día.

—Nada... lo mismo que hacemos siempre —se extrañó el Phoenix con la interrogación de su hermano, de pie junto al hogar encendido con sus llamas crepitando.  
—Tratar de conquistar el mundo —bromeó el Pegasus sentándose todo despatarrado en el sillón, supo que su amigo se refería a él.  
—Supuestamente lo protegemos ¿no? ¿O confundí conceptos? —el Dragón se rascó la cabeza.  
—Son todas mentiras, Shiryu —comentó el castaño incorporándose para seguir hablando con efusividad—Una tapadera de Saori, pero el fin es conquistar el mundo.  
—Bueno ya... Seriedad por favor —pidió el chico de cabellera verdosa elevando sus manos para callar a los dos payasos —Esto es importante ¿Qué hacemos mañana?

Ikki iba a abrir la boca de nuevo ¿Por qué sintió que él era el único que no entendía nada ahí?

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Seiya? —investigó la Diosa —Es tu cumpleaños, tu decide.  
—¡Salgamos a Réquiem! —alegó Andrómeda con alegría.  
—Dijo “Seiya” —acusó el mentado Santo —Pero está bien Shun, si quieres ir ahí, vamos a Réquiem.

¡Cierto! El cumpleaños del pony, lo había olvidado por completo el ajeno Phoenix. En ese momento, notando la situación, intentó fugarse con sigilo de la sala, rumbo a la cocina, esperando que su hermano no reparase en él, pero tarde... se escuchó la tierna vocecita de Andrómeda:

—¿Vienes niisan?  
—Pues... —realizó una mueca de duda llevando su mano al estomago en gesto nervioso  
—Es el cumpleaños de Sei —argumentó el menor comenzando a ofenderse.  
—Déjalo Shun —intervino el futuro agasajado al notar la incomodidad en el mayor.  
—Es que, para ir y ser un aburrido, prefiero quedarme aquí y no arruinarles la noche —se explicó y no se hubiese justificado de no ser por la presencia de Shun, y es que no toleró la idea de que su hermano se indignase con él.  
—¡Cuanta verdad! —exclamó Hyoga —Por fin algo sensato por parte del pollo.  
—¡Tu cállate! ¡Contigo no estoy hablando! —acusó el Phoenix con una ira pasajera, señalándolo con el dedo índice.  
—No te aburrirás niisan... No sabes lo divertido que es verlo a Seiya borracho  
—¡Hey! —intentó defenderse el nombrado Santo—No es cierto, yo soy alegre por naturaleza.

Al final, mayor de los Kido, no pudo con la mirada de su hermano y terminó aceptando con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego desaparecer por la cocina... A decir verdad tenía ganas de salir y estar con ellos, muy en su interior, sólo que como siempre se sentía sapo de otro pozo y no daba para estar allí sintiéndose ajeno a todos.

La cuestión es que terminaron convenciendo hasta el pobre de Tatsumi, quien ese día comprendería que en realidad la intención de todos era hacerlo chofer en el viaje ¡Abusivos! Así que el grupo era bastante surtido.

***

La Mansión se encontraba silenciosa, sumida en una tranquila y acogedora soledad, las luces apagadas y la luna nueva iluminando el interior con su extraño fulgor... Eran esos momentos que Ikki disfrutaba a pleno, pues podía estar en compañía de sus pensamientos; pero no solo él, alguien más se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto en el jardín, observando las estrellas.

Por el gran ventanal de la sala, el Phoenix espió un rato a su compañero de batallas, hasta que decidió salir a pedirle lo que justamente se estaba llevando a la boca a escondidas, probablemente sintiéndose seguro y resguardado, suponiendo que todos estaban durmiendo.  
Cuando Seiya sintió la presencia a sus espaldas se mostró nervioso e perturbado, escondió sin éxito su cigarrillo encendido, debajo de sus piernas encogidas, pero el mayor fue astuto:

—¿Me convidas uno?  
—No sabía que fumabas... —susurró el Pegasus estirándose hacia atrás para quitar un cigarrillo de sus partes más santas.

El Phoenix se quedó helado viendo esa escena y dudó en aceptar viendo de donde provenía.

—No sabía que tú fumabas. Buen escondite ese —se rió colocándose en cuclillas para tomar el cigarrillo que gentilmente le ofreció el otro.  
—Sí, en ese lugar nadie lo descubriría.

Ikki esbozó una esporádica sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo y luego de pedirle fuego disfrutó de esa porquería analizando más consigo mismo que con el castaño:

—El noventa por ciento de las veces sabe espantoso. Y sin embargo la gente fuma.

Seiya asintió al mismo tiempo que lanzó lejos su cigarrillo encendido pero ya consumido del todo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —escudriñó Ikki luego del mutismo que se instaló entre los dos.

El Pegasus giró su cabeza y posó su mirada en el mayor. Siempre lo tuvo a Ikki como el antisocial de la familia y le impresionó, otra vez, ver que le estaba hablando con un trato cordial.

—Nada ¿Por qué?  
—Porque pareces pensativo... Y eso es raro en ti —lanzó una carcajada malvada.  
—¿Tu también piensas que soy un idiota?

Aquella pregunta, hecha con fastidio, borró la sonrisa de los labios del Phoenix.

—No pony tonto, es divertido molestarte, nada más; sino reaccionarías siempre no te joderían con eso. Como cuando a Hyoga le digo ganso pecho frío.

Otro nuevo silenció se apoderó los dos, la noche estaba bastante templada para esa época del año pese a que de todos modos una brisa fría se sentía sobre la piel.

—Gracias —soltó de la nada—por hablar con Shun —no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que de no haber sido por ese hombre frente a sus ojos, él en ese momento no tendría con quien estudiar, ni con quien jugar a los videos juegos, ni con quien divertirse, ni con quien pelear.  
—Es mi hermano, lógico que me preocupe por él —se justificó.

Claro ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por el Pegasus? …l solo buscó ayudar a su hermano, pues si Shun estaba mal, él también lo estaba.

—Shun me dijo que tienes planes ¿Es cierto que te vas de la mansión?

El castaño frunció su frente extrañado ¿por qué él aparente interés del Phoenix? Bueno, no era más que una conversación banal, además se notaba que Ikki no estaba muy interesado en la charla pues a cada rato miraba su reloj de pulsera como si estuviese preocupado por “su vuelo”.

—No... Pues no sé, cuando termine de estudiar, quería ir a visitar a mi hermana a Grecia pero... No sé —ni él supo qué carajo quería hacer de su vida—¿Shun te dijo que yo tenía pensado irme? —indagó atónito.

Según él recordaba nunca le afirmó eso, era solo un pensamiento que tuvo una tarde calurosa de verano que comentó en voz alta, pero nada más.

—Sí... —una nueva ojeada a su reloj.

Seiya estuvo a punto de recriminarle, de decirle que si quería otro cigarrillo que no estaba obligado a hablar con él, que dejase de observar a cada rato su condenado reloj, pero Ikki interrumpió su posible queja pronunciando débilmente con una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Ya son las doce de la noche... —comentó poniéndose de pie para marcharse —Feliz cumpleaños, pony...  
—Gra-gracias —pretendió expresar el sorprendido, pero el otro ya le había dado la espalda, rumbo a la mansión.

Un susurro apenas audible que se perdió en el viento. Seiya pestañeó un par de veces elevando sus cejas. Ikki aparentemente era toda una caja de sorpresas... Es que había algunas cosas evidentes que al menor se le escapaban quizás por inexperiencia en la materia o por excesiva inocencia.

 

***

Ese mismo día, al finalizar la mañana, fue Shun quien despertó cálidamente a su amigo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, los saludos siguieron ese día acompañado de un festejo intimo antes de la noche. Nada ostentoso, un almuerzo común con el agregado de una torta doble de chocolate, como le gustaban al menor de los Kido y el consentido de la familia.

Hablar por teléfono con Seika lo llenó de nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, quería estar junto a ella, sin embargo algo lo ataba a la Mansión, el problema era no saber que, o aun peor, tener que reconocerse que se moría de miedo al emprender solo un camino de esas magnitudes, un cambio tan brusco en su vida.

Ese día, como siempre ocurre con el cumpleañero, el Pegasus se sintió más que raro. Como si no fuese él, como si estuviese mirando todo desde “afuera”. Sólo deseaba que el día pasase lo más rápido posible.

En la planta alta de la mansión, Jabu intentaba convencer a una terca June de salir a la noche con el grupo, pero la amazona se negó rotundamente, no tenía nada en contra de Seiya, aunque pecaba de celosa, pero no le apetecía ir, sencillo.

—Vamos June... Si tú no vas, yo tampoco.  
—El problema que me hago —soltó la rubia volviendo su vista a la revista sobre su falda—. Ve tu Jabu...  
—No quiero ir solo.  
—No iras solo, irán todos.  
—Por favor, te lo ruego —se arrodilló a los pies de su cama entrelazando sus dedos.  
—Que patético te pones a veces —bufó hastiada, dejando su revista de lado para incorporarse en la cama y colocarse sus pantuflas dispuesta a irse ella ya que en apariencias, su compañero, no tenía pensado marcharse.  
—Eres mala —culpó el rubio todavía de hinojos en el suelo.  
—Tú quieres que vaya por Seiya —reveló June asintiendo reiteradas veces, ya de pie, con los brazos cruzados viéndolo con aires arrogantes a su amigo.  
—Por favor... Si tu vas, te encargas de Shun... —confesó el muchacho al verse descubierto.

Sí, no había que ser muy inteligente para comprender las motivaciones del Santo de Bronce por rogar de aquella forma. Si June acaparaba a Shun durante toda la noche con su habilidad para acaparar hombres, Seiya no se vería custodiado y asediado por Andrómeda, y le quedaría para él solo... Sin embargo olvidó que en esa oportunidad las cosas eran distintas ya que no estaban ellos nada más, se le sumaba Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki.

Al final la Camaleón terminó aceptando, eso o asesinaba a Jabu por ser tan insistente en su pedido. Además no le vendría nada mal salir un rato a la noche y mover las caderas al son de la música, a diferencia de Shun, Jabu era un muy buen bailarín. O por lo menos se “defendía” en la pista de baile.

Siempre que salían todos los inquilinos de la Mansión, Saori se la pasaba aburrida a un costado, Seiya y Shun bebiendo hasta terminar borrachos y ellos dos bailando. Sin embargo esa noche sería, quizás, algo distinta.

 

***

Luego de la cena, todos se prepararon para salir a terminar de festejar el cumpleaños de Seiya. Ninguno se vistió ostentosamente pero tampoco de entre casa, la más arreglada era June quien vistió con una ropas muy sensuales, ceñidas a su cuerpo y escotes provocativos. Un top blanco que dejaba entrever mucho con una minifalda rayada en tonalidades blancas y negras demasiado corta, además de sus tacos.

El más narcisista de todos resultó ser Ikki para sorpresa de algunos, contrario a él, el más descuidado de todos fue el Pegasus pero desde ya que eso sólo si los comparaban, pues el Phoenix se había esmerado realmente con un pantalón de vestir algo suelto, una camisa negra con una tela parecida a la seda desabrochada arriba y unos zapatos que quedaron tapados por el ruedo del pantalón, en cambio Seiya se puso su mejor jean que de todos modos lo usaba diariamente, una camiseta lisa de algodón recién regalada por Shiryu de color azul Francia y sus zapatillas negras, despreocupado porque al lugar a donde iban no molestaban con el tema de las zapatillas.

El resto, nuevamente, se vistió casual, Saori se colocó un vestido de noche con tonalidades rojas y rosas, bastante decente a comparación del vestido negro y diminuto de June, ya que aunque lucia un gran escote con que mostrar, el ruedo le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Shiryu fue sobrio, se colocó un pantalón de lino de un gris muy opaco, una camisa blanca y zapatos. Hyoga unos pantalones que se ganaron la burla de su peliazul amigo, pues eran estrechos pero abiertos en el ruedo “Mas gay, imposible” pensó Ikki, de un color azul obscuro que hacia una bonita combinación con su remera de color cyan, de nuevo: “Un color mas gay, imposible”. Empero con total franqueza le sentaba bien con sus gafas y su sombrero todo a tono… pese a las burlas del Phoenix.

Tatsumi parecía un guardaespaldas con su pantalón de vestir negro y su sobretodo del mismo color cerrado hasta arriba, él solo iba por complacer al grupo, nada más. Por último Shun se fue acorde con él lugar al que iban, con un pantalón bien ancho de un color rojo sangre, una remera de dos tonalidades, blanca en el centro pero negras en las mangas, cuello y parte baja, además de un chaleco que le hacía juego con su pelo esmeraldino. Cualquiera diría que estaba disfrazado pero le quedaba muy bien, además se había adornado con collares masculinos y demás adminículos. Jabu se puso sus jean´s negros, su camisa de manga largas blancas, sus zapatillas yendo lo más sencillo posible a comparación del grupo de cirqueros con el cual iba.

Los más llamativos eran sin duda June, Hyoga y Shun. Los más sensuales sin llegar al punto de ser obscenos o ridículos eran Ikki, Saori y Shiryu, el resto parecían gente “normal” por fortuna para ellos.

Al llegar al lugar, los que no lo conocían, comprendieron porque era llamado un bar alternativo. La música que ofrecían, era melodía moderna, para jóvenes, mejor dicho adolescentes, no obstante lo que hacía valer su nombre era que, sin rodeos, se trataba de un bar bisexual.

Sí... Bisexual. Cualquiera podía ir a ese lugar, tanto heterosexuales, como bisexuales y homosexuales. Era común ver muchas parejas hetero besarse apasionadamente, resguardados en la obscuridad, pero también lo era ver a dos chicas besándose o a dos chicos haciendo lo mismo contra la barra. Lo más chocante, para los que visitaban por primera vez ese sitio, fue ver a dos muchachos de alrededor de unos veinticinco años besándose en la puerta sin reparos, sin que nadie dijese nada, sin que nadie se detuviese a mirar o a acusarlos.

Shun, al ver el rostro semi pálido de su hermano, ahogó una risa ladina y se acercó rápidamente a Seiya para jalarlo de un brazo y hablarle al oído ya que la música no permitía demasiado la comunicación verbal, menos en el lugar donde estaban ellos parados.

—¿Crees que estuvimos mal en no decirles qué onda con Réquiem?  
—Naaa, está bien —naturalizó el castaño divisando a lo lejos una mesa vacía, aunque llena de vasos abandonados y olvidados.

Desde ya, que los asombrados eran Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, el resto, ya conocían el bar; y Tatsumi... …l estaba curado de espanto con la juventud así que nada le sorprendió más de lo requerido. Se sentaron todos a la mesa, buscando banquetas desperdigadas por otros lugares, luego de limpiar la mesa con la técnica “Saco mi pañuelo de papel para no tocar fluidos extraños” ya que uno nunca sabe si eso verde o marrón realmente es un daiquiri; o sí... pero uno mal digerido.

Los tragos empezaron a circular y las voces se mezclaron con la música y así pasaron las horas. Saori se entretuvo dialogando con Shiryu. Seiya se entretuvo yendo varias veces a la barra a pedir un trago, siempre distinto, siempre colorido y él siempre alegre.

El Dragón vio en su Diosa una chica normal, se podría decir común pese a que esa no era la palabra adecuada para describirla. Una muchacha como cualquier otra, a pesar de ser una representación tan importante en la Tierra, mas sin embargo las Guerras habían quedado atrás, aun así el pelilargo no pudo quitarse de su mente y su sentir que esa mujer era su Diosa y que por lo tanto merecía respeto y veneración.

Hyoga intentaba conversar con Shun, intentaba, ya que Este se encontraba muy ido, apenas le prestaba atención y respondía monosílabos, era evidente que algo le molestaba pero ¿Qué?:

—Shun, ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada... — aligeró dándole un sorbo a su vaso —Es que Seiya... Nada —reiteró.  
—¿Qué pasa con Seiya? —inquirió Jabu al otro lado de la mesa redonda.

El joven de cabello verde sólo guió su mirada a la barra, en donde el castaño se encontraba bebiendo un trago, charlando animadamente con dos muchachos, casualmente y todos pudieron reconocerlos, eran los dos jóvenes que se estaban besando en la entrada. Ambos, parecían modelos por lo llamativos y bellos que eran.

—Déjalo Shun —se quejó la Amazona —Es grande, sabrá lo que hace.  
—No es eso —refutó Shun, a su lado su hermano prestaba atención sin meter bocado—, es que ya saben como es Sei... Algo inocente, no sé da cuenta de las cosas.  
—Pero es un Santo de Athena, sabrá defenderse en caso de necesitarlo —retrucó la rubia con mucha verdad.  
—Igual, no deja de preocuparme, June —se explico con efusividad.

Fue Ikki quien se puso de pie, al menos escudado en la preocupación de su pequeño, decidió interceder en ese momento. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la barra y se situó detrás de los dos muchachos que conversaban con el más pequeño de los Kido, justo para oír como uno de ellos susurraba con provocación:

—Bueno, si hoy es tu cumpleaños te podemos hacer la “fiestita” ¿No? —el pelirrojo de pelo corto miró cómplice a su amigo.  
—Claro —sentenció el rubio de pelo largo con una gran sonrisa.  
—Bueno, técnicamente ya pasó mi cumpleaños —bromeo observando su reloj de pulsera, haciéndose el coqueto en la barra—; son más de las doce.  
—¿Perdón? —se escuchó la voz del invasor, tan cercana que estremeció al Pegasus, quien rápidamente se incorporó en su lugar quedándose erguido, dejando de hacerse el ganador, pálido y asombrado por la interrupción de quien menos lo esperaba.  
—¿Perdón? —volvió a repetir el taheño enfrentando a Ikki... Craso error.  
—Hay eco, parece — ridiculizo el Phoenix con una sonrisa soberbia—. Está conmigo —acotó serio y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a su amigo.  
—Lo sentimos, no sabíamos —se disculpó el blondo sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio.

Y tomando su trago de la barra se alejó con su “novio” hasta perderse del todo por la pista de baile... Lo bien que hicieron.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Qué bicho extraño y radiactivo le había picado a Ikki? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Le costó reaccionar, aunque su rostro habló por él. Ikki se quedó observándolo, esperando una queja o algo, cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué pasa pony? ¿Te moriste de pie?  
—No, es que... —balbuceó el mentado Santo—¿A ti que te pasa?  
—Nada, es que en la mesa todos estaban preocupados por tu seguridad anal y bueno, vine acá a hacerme el mártir... —reveló—Para quedar bien con la gente, nada más —se mofó muy serio—Ya que a mí me importa muchísimo lo que opine la gente.  
—Estoy bien... O sea...  
—Perdón si te “escupí el asado”… Pero esos dos querían “guerra”.  
—No pienses mal —se atajó el castaño con premura—, sólo estaba conversando con ellos, no pensaba en hacer otra cosa.  
—Esta bien pony —elevó sus hombros restándole valor al asunto—; de su culo cada uno hace lo que quiere ¿No?  
—No, sí —se contradijo—; es que yo no soy así  
—No hace falta que te expliques, menos conmigo.

Sin más, Ikki se alejó de su amigo volviendo a la mesa, se sentó guardando silencio pero su hermano le preguntó, apenas aplastó el trasero en la silla, que había pasado con los dos “buitres carroñeros” y su amigo.

El Phoenix dijo que nada había pasado, fue reservado y no reveló cosa importante. Buscó con su mirada al pony pero lo perdió de vista ¿Dónde se había metido? Lo vio yéndose por la puerta ¿Qué pasaba? Aun más preocupante, detrás de él —sin que lo supiese quizás— los dos muchachos de antes siguieron sus pasos.

—Esto no terminó —soltó el Phoenix a la nada poniéndose de pie para ir en camino.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, con su corazón palpitando furioso, llegó hasta la puerta y lo que vio cuando la atravesó le arrancó una risa. Seiya se encontraba golpeando al rubio furiosamente contra el suelo de la calle en aquel callejón, mientras que el pelirrojo intentaba ponerse de pie con suma dificultad.

Los dos muchachos, en cuanto vieron al peliazul, recobraron sus fuerzas, necesarias para salir corriendo y huir como dos cobardes.

—¡Mierda! —profirió el castaño, sacudiéndose la ropa.  
—Veo que te sabes defender muy bien solo.

Sorprendido por la voz, Seiya buscó a su dueño soltando un susurro apenas audible: “Ikki”.

—Por supuesto —se jactó el menor descansando su espalda contra una columna y luego tomándose del estómago.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —el Phoenix rápidamente fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y lo tomó por los brazos.  
—No es nada... Nada más salí a tomar un poco de aire ¡Y esos dos estúpidos!  
—Tranquilo —pronunció el peliazul notando la expresión de dolor en el rostro del castaño, acercó aun más su cuerpo, para ayudarlo a re incorporarse.  
—Me duele el estómago, lo tengo revuelto como si me hubiese comido un kilo de grasa.  
—Eso es porque tomaste mucho —Ikki ya lo había notado y lo retó como cual padre a su hijo  
—No es eso —rebatió asiéndose de la camisa del mayor—; es que mezclé mucho, y es la mezcla lo que hace mal... Todavía no estoy borracho.  
—¿Qué pasó con esos dos tipos? —para esas alturas tenía a su compañero entre sus brazos.  
—Nada —escondió su mirada—. Intentaron algo... Pero ya vez el resultado  
—Sí, afortunadamente que eres un Santo de Athena... —susurró el peliazul en el oído del otro—Uno de los más aguerridos y emblemáticos, ni aunque Hades quisiera violarte podría.  
—¿Tu hermano?  
—¡¡Hablo del otro Hades!! —explotó abochornado—El Dios, bobo. No Shun.  
—Era broma —sonrió el castaño, pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al sentir el aliento dulzón de su amigo tan cerca de sus labios.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? O sea, era Ikki Kido. Seiya a veces sentía que volaba mucho, que soñaba despierto demasiadas veces para su sanidad mental. Sin embargo el mutismo que se instaló entre los dos y la fuerza que ejerció Ikki en su abrazó lo puso más que alterado, buscó separarse de su cuerpo, pero una nueva puntada y las ganas de vomitar lo hicieron flaquear. No era un momento precisamente romántico.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? —investigó saliendo de su letargo.  
—¿Al hospital? No ¿Para qué?  
—Puede ser el hígado, pony, y si es eso estas jodido.  
—No es eso —desmintió intentando tomar distancia.  
—¿Qué es? Entonces —al final lo liberó de su agarre.  
—Me sentía con el estomago dado vuelta cuando salí, no me dolía es que...  
—¡¿Qué?! —La paciencia no era una de las virtudes del Phoenix.  
—Nada, que uno de los dos tipos me tomó desprevenido, mareado, alcoholizado, llámalo como quieras... Y... Me golpeó en el estomago cuando lo rechacé, e intentó tumbarme al suelo.  
—Hijos de puta.  
—Pero ya está.  
—Suerte que tu eres alguien que sabe defenderse, Seiya, pero otro tipo u otra chica no tendrá las mismas posibilidades.

Eso era cierto pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Escapaba de ellos dos, Seiya ya les había dado su merecido, además se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. El Pegasus suspiró y le pidió a Ikki que no dijese nada de lo ocurrido a los demás para no preocuparlos.

—Bueno, pero igual, volvamos a la Mansión, es evidente que no te sientes bien.

El castaño sólo asintió.

—Vayamos a decirle a los demás que nos vamos.  
—No hace falta, me puedo ir en taxi, o pedirle a Tatsumi que me lleve de vuelta.  
—Que no, Pony terco, no puedes estar solo... —insistió Ikki dudosamente —Necesitas compañía.

¿El viejo truco?. En fin, los dos ingresaron de nuevo al bar y buscaron a sus amigos, sin embargo allí no estaba Tatsumi. Lástima, tendrían que pagar un taxi, pero ¿Dónde se habían metido June y Jabu?

—¿Y Tatsumi? —Inquirió Ikki.  
—Se fue con Jabu y June... —reveló Saori, y ahí la otra respuesta.  
—Estaban aburridos, dijeron —acotó Shiryu —; se levantaron para irse y Tatsumi se ofreció a llevarlos.  
—¿Qué pasó?—curioseó Shun.  
—Que cara, Seiya —observó Hyoga—, estas pálido.  
—No me siento muy bien.  
—Así es... Por lo tanto lo llevaré a la Mansión —apuró a decir el Phoenix.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Andrómeda se puso de pie para tocar la frente de su amigo.  
—No es nada, solo que mezclé bebidas y siento que voy a devolver mi estomago entero.  
—Bueno vamos —Andrómeda bebió de un sorbo su trago.  
—No hace falta Shun, yo lo llevo —sentenció el mayor de los Kido, firme.  
—¿Qué hacemos? —pronunció Saori poniéndose de pie y tomando su cartera.  
—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? —propuso el Dragón.

Athena asintió con una sonrisa y se despidieron yéndose juntos, sin invitar a nadie. Tan concentrados estaban con el “Que hacer” que ninguno reparó en ese detalle. A decir verdad esos dos últimamente andaban muy juntos de un lado para el otro, no era de extrañar que se fueran así.

—Shun, podríamos quedarnos —Hyoga perspicaz propuso otra alternativa —O hacer lo mismo que Shiryu y Saori, vamos por un helado.

Por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida, Ikki tuvo ganas de abrazar al pato sarnoso, de darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle “te amo” pero sólo le dedicó un sincero “gracias” con su mirada, no más. Sin embargo Shun se mantuvo firme:

—No... Vinimos todos juntos, es lógico que volvamos todos juntos. Además si Sei se siente mal...  
—No te preocupes por mí, Shun —se adelantó el convaleciente muchacho.  
—Sí, Sei; es tu cumpleaños. No quiero divertirme sin ti, volvamos a la mansión.  
—No hace falta otouto... No te preocupes, ya te dije que yo me encargo de él, además no es nada, solo se siente algo descompuesto.  
—Shun, apenas son las dos de la mañana —rebatió el Cisne prestando atención a la hora —Vayamos a algún otro lugar.  
—No quiero arruinarles la noche —se lamentó el castaño sosteniéndose de la mesa.  
—¡Que NO mierda! —Andrómeda diciendo “mierda” a lo Ikki (Se notaba que eran hermanos) logró que todos cerrasen la boca.

Y sin más opciones los cuatro regresaron en taxi a la Mansión. Allí no había señales de Shiryu y de Saori, sin embargo sí las había de June y Jabu pues sus camperas se encontraban colgadas en el perchero y el auto de Tatsumi aparcado afuera.

Para esas alturas se notaba que Seiya estaba mejor, sin nada que hacer cada uno se fue por su lado, a su cuarto, para finalizar esa noche. Sin embargo Ikki, al salir del baño luego de cepillarse sus dientes dio la vuelta para encaminarse al cuarto del Pegasus.

Dudó un instante en golpear, pero con la excusa de saber cómo se encontraba de salud no tuvo que dejarse en evidencia. El extrañado Pegasus dejó pasar al visitante, se acomodó en la cama sentándose apenas, con su espalda recostada contra la almohada.

—Ven, pasa ¿Qué sucede? —prendió la luz de su velador y el Phoenix pudo ver mejor su camino.  
—Quería saber cómo estabas.

El castaño sonrió, acaso su amigo ¿se estaba preocupado demasiado por él?  
Respondió al mismo tiempo que el peliazul se sentó al borde de su cama:

—Bien.

No había nada por decir ni por hacer en ese lugar, sin embargo Ikki se quedó de todos modos, lo que le dio pie a Seiya para preguntar:

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Fue solo un golpe y una indigestión.  
—Es que... —dudó—No ha sido una noche muy agradable para ti ¿Cierto?  
—¿Lo dices por los tipos? —su compañero asintió elíptico—No fue nada, solo un mal momento.

Un renovado mutismo que el Pegasus quebró luego de analizar las palabras del otro:

—Tú también crees que soy un imprudente, un inocente y un estúpido ¿no?  
—No, Seiya —negó el peliazul rotundo—; sólo que verte con esos tipos, hablando... Despertó algo en mí.

El Pegasus elevó sus cejas ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No se atrevió a preguntar qué cosas estimuló en él.

—No es algo que suelo hacer —se atajó el castaño nervioso.

Preocupado por darle al otro una visión errónea de su persona ya que él no era un joven que buscase sexo con hombres de esa forma, sólo los trató de una forma cordial, y hasta creyó dejar en claro que no quería nada cuando sentenció que su cumpleaños ya había pasado.

—Les diste una buena lección —sonrió el Phoenix sensual—; no esperaba menos de ti.  
—Gracias —palabras que nunca esperó de ese hombre sentado junto a él.  
—Y me preguntaba —divertido habló pausadamente al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Seiya —Si a mí también me darías una lección si...  
—¿Si qué? —tartamudeó tragando saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un débil contacto de labios en los suyos.  
—Si intento besarte —la sonrisa del otro fue más franca cuando percibió la incomodidad, empero al mismo tiempo, la pasividad y espera en el menor de los Kido —¿Me golpearás?  
—¿Tienes el coraje suficiente para averiguarlo? —Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para decir aquello, pero lejos de hacerse el superado estaba aterrado y la cama le ofreció resistencia cuando intentó separarse lo más que pudo del rostro del mayor.

Ikki no lo dejó escapar, estaba demasiado jugado como para hacerlo y tomó entre sus manos el moreno rostro de Seiya para apoderarse de sus labios. El mentado Santo del Pegasus no rechazó el contacto, por el contrario cerró sus ojos dejando al otro hacer a sus anchas y deseos. Con inexistente dificultad, la lengua del Phoenix se abrió camino en la boca del castaño, probando su sabor, su esencia, apoderándose de su candor, ternura y calidez.

Aquello se sintió bien, para ambos, pero las manos del hombre de cabellera azul acabaron con la magia cuando se posaron indecorosas en los botones del piyama de Seiya, en su parte más baja. No había que ser un experto en la materia para comprender que intentaba hallar Ikki en esa “búsqueda del tesoro”. El Pegasus no se consideraba un mojigato ni un idiota, pero tenía limites y ese era uno de ellos.

—Espera, no.

Aquellas dos simples palabras apenas susurradas fueron suficientes para que el Phoenix comprendiese que hasta allí había llegado su suerte.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Nunca antes lo has hecho?  
—Con un hombre no —expuso el castaño con firmeza.

Lo que le dio la pauta al otro de que al menos virgen no era, o sí, pero de la parte que más le interesaba a él y a su “amigo del sur” en ese agonizante momento no. Ikki se distanció un poco de su agitado amigo y le regaló una sonrisa que Seiya no olvidaría en absoluto, en lo que le quedase de vida.  
Su mirada, franca y sincera le indicó que no intentaría hacer nada, comprendió, por lo poco o mucho que conocía al Phoenix que no lo hacía más que por respeto, ya que el miedo no era una cosa que experimentase con facilidad.

En silencio, Ikki se alejó del cuarto de Seiya para dejarlo descansar. Y reposar sería una de las ultimas cosas que haría el Pegasus esa extraña noche que lo marcaría por siempre, ya que no sólo un hombre había mostrado interés en él, no sólo un hombre lo había besado... Había sido Ikki y quizás eso fue lo más significativo para el Pegasus, que haya sido él y no cualquier otro.

No supo si eso lo llenaba de alegría o angustia, de esperanza o desesperanza, de temor o de confianza. Era imposible saberlo esa noche, todo era muy reciente, no obstante una pregunta se instalaría en su cabeza ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Ikki? Siempre lo había visto como un compañero de armas, como un hermano mayor al cual había que tenerle respeto, y ese respeto el Phoenix se lo había ganado para con todos. Un remolino de sentimientos se anidaba en su pecho al evocar su infancia en el orfanato, al evocar al joven de cabellera azulina. Aquello ¿Estaba bien? Más allá de los tabúes que rondan la homosexualidad ¿Era correcto sentir esas cosquillas en su vientre y esas ganas de ser besado por Ikki? La culpa lo empezó a dominar, o dejaba de verlo como un hermano mayor, y quebraba ese lazo, o sentiría que estaba acostándose con un familiar directo, aunque eso todavía no hubiese pasado.

Aún, lo más extraño de todo, era dilucidar porque Ikki había posado sus ojos en él, habiendo tantos candidatos y que en tal caso eran, seguramente, mucho más apuestos que él. Desde ya que el Phoenix tuvo sus motivos pero Seiya los averiguaría mucho mas adelante.

El castaño se quedó dormido cuando el sol empezó a surgir con debilidad por el horizonte, con esa extraña sensación en su pecho, ese cariño que siempre sintió hacia el Phoenix aunque nunca lo había manifestado, por las cosas vividas no sólo en el campo de batalla sino también en la vida desde que eran pequeños. Y allí estaba la respuesta, en “el campo de batallas”.

 

***

Al otro día Seiya despertó con la imagen de Ikki en su cabeza la cual rascó furiosamente como si de esa forma desapareciesen (al menos los piojos). Tal vez solo había sido algo momentáneo, producto del alcohol consumido en esa noche y de una mala imagen que le dio al Phoenix, porque él estaba seguro de que no era ni siquiera bisexual... En apariencias al menos.

Lo más triste era que hasta el Pegasus se creyó eso, o por lo menos se había estado engañando ya que no había explicación para su conducta, permitirle a un hombre que lo besase y no frenarlo, no decirle nada.

Contaba y tenía mucho peso que ese otro hombre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el Phoenix; sin embargo el castaño estaba seguro que no se dejó besar por temor o confusión. No... Es más, había sentido ese beso como tierno, fraternal... ¿Fraternal?

—¡No es mi hermano!

Se gritó a sí mismo y salió de la cama rumbo al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Sí, quizás con suerte y viento a favor, al bajar a la sala y encontrarse con Ikki descubriría que todo fue producto de la borrachera, de su imaginación o de lo que fuese. Empero no resultó ser así.  
En la sala, el hombre de pelo azul, se encontraba desayunando junto a su hermano de sangre.

—Hola... Buen día gente —saludó el castaño sin poder mirar directamente a los ojos al Phoenix—, buen día Shun —se sentó a su lado—; buen día, hermano mayor —remarcó dirigiéndose, desde ya, a Ikki.

Este enarcó sus cejas, asombrado por el mote que le habían colocado, el desconcierto de Shun no fue menos, pero conociéndolo a Seiya simplemente lo ignoró y lo encaró con lo que tenía pensado decirle esa mañana apenas despertase.

—Seiya, aún no hemos empezado a estudiar ¿Qué hacemos?  
—¿Estudiar? —respondió el aludido tomando una tostada del plato al mismo tiempo que Ikki tomó otra, muy cerca de su mano y rozándolo apenas.  
—Eso ya lo sé, pero me parece mejor empezar por matemáticas que es lo que más odiamos los dos, le pedimos ayuda a Shiryu que a él parece excitarlo, no sé, pero le gustan los números —siguió hablando ignorando la extraña reacción de su amigo.

El Pegasus retiró su mano como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, o como si se hubiese quemado la mano... Sí, esa última sensación era la más acertada. Por primera vez en la mañana posó sus ojos en la mirada del Phoenix quien sin descaro le sonrió cómplice.

No, no se había olvidado de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, no había sido la imaginación del castaño ni producto de la borrachera, aunque tal vez sí el alcohol había influenciado un poco, pero ya sobrios era evidente que algo estaba ocurriendo allí.

Y el resto de la mañana le sirvió a Seiya para comprobar y afirmar Este temor, las miradas de Ikki y sus sonrisas lo delataban ¿No podía ser más discreto? ¿Cómo manejar lo inmanejable? Que es la pasión ¿Cómo comprender algo que no se debe razonar sino sentir? Como el cariño. Era tan difícil para el pequeño de los Kido.

***

Luego de desayunar y de batallar con sus dos amigos intentando explicarlo lo poco que sabía de matemáticas, Shiryu decidió buscar a Saori; es que si le daban a elegir entre hacerles entender a Seiya y Shun matemáticas y estar con Saori, el Dragón siempre elegiría la última opción sin dudarlo.

Fue al lugar que con el tiempo se había convertido en el punto de reunión para ellos dos, el lugar donde encontrarse y estar a solas, para dialogar: El establo. Que ya no era más un establo sino una especie de Santuario para los dos, muy secretamente en sus interiores.  
La halló, como era de esperarse, preparando a los caballos para montar uno, pero en esta ocasión la dama no estaba sola. ¿Quién era ese tipo extraño? ¿Ese prototipo fallado de cowboy? ¿Ese payaso mal disfrazado de John Wayne?...


	3. Sin saber qué hacer.

La sonrisa del Dragón se borró de sus labios cuando vio a un invasor en su santuario personal estropeando y pisoteando ese sentimiento ¿Cómo podía ser posible?  
Exageraba, claro.

—¡Oh, Shiryu! —se alegró la dama yendo con rapidez hacia él—Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien—finalizó tomándolo de la mano.

Un poco reticente el pelilargo la acompañó, serio como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado. El hombre, que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, se quitó su sombrero y le sonrió. Sus bucles rubios, mal atados por una coleta, adornaban su juvenil y pícaro rostro.

—¿Quién es? —Investigó el Dragón con rudeza y no era uno de sus defectos ser descortés, pero simplemente le nació como un impulso.  
—Pues, te hice caso —sonrió feliz, en verdad contenta y satisfecha con su decisión—; busqué un entrenador personal.

¿No pudo ser un viejo? ¿Alguien feo? ¿O al menos una mujer?  
¿Tuvo que ser necesariamente un hombre joven, muy apuesto y con mirada de ganador? Su facha profesaba que se trataba de uno de esos tantos tipos de la noche, a los cuales no les bastan con tener una sola amante.

El Dragón se quedó viendo a ese payaso como quien observa al comerciante que nos estafa con un vuelto ¿?. Ante esta mirada, mezcla de desconcierto, indignación, extrañeza y demás etcéteras, el hombre no amedrentó, por el contrario, esbozó su más cálida y pintoresca sonrisa extendiendo su mano. Por eso gesto el pelilargo adivinó con certeza que era occidental.

—Irvine Kenneas, mucho gusto—cuando el joven le cedió dudoso su mano, el extranjero aprovechó para estrecharla con candor–. Tú debes ser Shiryu—afirmó con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.  
—Así es... —el mentado sólo pudo expresar eso; muy a lo Ikki el tono de su voz.

Saori, en el medio, miró a uno y luego a otro, juraría que podía ver ciertos “chispazos” entre los dos, pero quizás solo era su imaginación. Para cortar el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre los tres la dama interrumpió con una cuasi exclamación de júbilo:

—Bien, podemos empezar—dio la vuelta tomando las riendas de su caballo preferido para llevarlo al campo—¿Vienes con nosotros, Shiryu? —consultó de espaldas, ansiosa por empezar cuanto antes.  
—No quisiera interrumpir—se excusó el aludido no muy seguro de que postura tomar.  
—¡Hombre! que no interrumpes nada... Vamos—alentó el intruso, muy gestual, invitándolo con su mano, cuya misma extremidad fue a dar sobre el hombro del Dragón.

Este, aun más incómodo que antes, observó esa mano y con sutileza se distanció, no le gustaba el contacto físico tan directo con extraños ¡Y menos! con ESE extraño que acaparaba tanto la atención y las sonrisas de su Diosa.

¡Asco! Era lo que comenzaba a experimentar el pelilargo sentado afuera, viendo como el rubio de cuarta coqueteaba descaradamente con esa mujer que no era otra más que la mismísima reencarnación de Athena (Aunque claro, quizás el entrenador no conocía Este detalle) Intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo su perturbación, pero de vez en cuando bufaba escondiendo su rostro.

No había necesidad de toquetear tanto a Saori, no precisaba ayuda para montar el corcel, ella venía haciéndolo desde que había aprendido a caminar. ¿Y por qué le tenía que tomar las manos?:

—Siempre, tus manos, deben estar en las riendas... Nunca, escucha bien Saori, nunca, pase lo que pase las sueltes porque será lo único que en una caída te mantendrá firme y lo que en circunstancias te ayudará a manejar a tu corcel cuando Este no quiera obedecer.  
—Sí... —asintió con energía.  
—Debes estar cómoda en todo momento, para que tu caballo también lo esté; ellos presienten todos nuestros cambios de humor. Si tú te asustas, el se asustará; si te cansas, el dudará. La espalda bien derecha... —indicó posando, ahora, su mano sobre la parte más baja de la misma.

Y en ese momento el alma a Shiryu se le fue al piso. Sin decir nada, porque si decía algo explotaba, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó... Era demasiado para él. Sin embargo a mitad de camino se arrepintió y volvió, su deber como Guerrero de Athena era proteger a la misma, no podía dejarla sola a merced de ese degenerado. Vayan los Dioses a saber que podría llegar a hacerle.

Lo cierto es que Saori ya no era una nena, podía y sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien sola, pero el Dragón no pudo disfrazar sus celos, celos que se desprendían por cada uno de sus poros. Nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones y esas emociones negativas.

Las dos horas que duró el entrenamiento al pelilargo le parecieron eternas. Nada dijo cuando Saori, luego de despedir a su entrenador, le consultó que le parecía. La dama, muy perspicaz notó que el mutismo de su amigo era más que una respuesta, acaso ¿Estaba enojado con ella? ¿Qué había hecho de malo?

La muchacha se extrañó, Shiryu no era de actuar así, nuevamente, muy a lo Ikki. Es que para el Dragón todo era muy difícil, ya que nunca antes había abrigado algo similar por alguien, eran sentimientos que no podía manejar tan bien como otras cosas... Pensar, pensar, pensar, cuando sólo se trata de sentir; era muy complicado para el joven Dragón.

 

***

 

Seiya, con mucho éxito, logró escapar de las garras de Ikki, aunque no pudo hacerlo de sus miradas insistentes depositadas en su enjuta persona. Decidió, luego de un almuerzo liviano, entrenar un poco, para alejar ese remolino de pensamientos.

¡Debía dejar de pensar en Ikki! Con un carajo, era el Phoenix: El hermano mayor, el niisan de Shun, el hombre de cabello azul con mal carácter, la oveja negra de la familia... Y el hombre que le había dado su primer beso (Al menos el primero que le daba alguien de su mismo sexo)

No estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto, él era de actuar, no de meditar las cosas; Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar analizar una y otra vez la situación, de buscar explicaciones en su cabeza, de intentar ver los pro y los contra.

En la enorme infraestructura, el Pegasus se propuso entrenar hasta el agotamiento físico y mental, hasta caer desmayado en coma cinco sobre el suelo del gimnasio. Levantó las pesas con tantos kilos como había disponible y comenzó, de pie, observando la pared y concentrado únicamente en los números que atravesaban su mente marcándole el paso... Pero no iban ni diez segundos que sintió una presencia perturbadora, al menos para él, a sus espaldas.

Dejó caer al suelo la barra, que por pocos mas destroza la superficie, al mismo tiempo que sintió una escalofriante respiración en su cuello. No por cobarde, sino por nervios, no pudo ni quiso girar a ver quién era, se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil, incapaz de poder hacer algo más que respirar.

—Así me gustan —susurró el mayor en su oído, y el pobre pony tragó grueso—, bien entrenados, en forma —sin delicadeza y sin previo aviso tomó con ambas manos los pequeños y redondeados glúteos del castaño—Con el culo bien firme y duro, como mi polla.

La cual fue frotada sin reparos en dicho lugar santo, hasta el momento. Ahí sí, el menor reaccionó dando la vuelta.

¿Qué debía hacer?: ¿Hablarle? ¿Intentar hacerle entender? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Asesinarlo?...

—¡Eres un cerdo! —exclamó furioso, sintiéndose muy estúpido y mojigato por reacción tan pasiva de su parte, que no era una niña de secundaria. Y como al Pegasus no se le ocurrió nada mejor por hacer o decir, dedicándole una mirada asesina al otro, se alejó del lugar dejándolo al Phoenix solo, al menos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que le tocó el turno a él de reaccionar.

Lo positivo fue que no lo había pegado; por un instante Ikki creyó que se le venía encima unos cuantos Cometas, meteoros, meteoritos, estrellas fugaces, aerolitos, desperdicio especial, satélites, soles, estrellas, constelaciones enteras. Pero no fue así, lo que le indicó también que no todo estaba perdido, aún, salvo que él arruinase más las cosas de lo que ya lo había arruinado.

Lo encontró en la cocina, escapando por la puerta vaivén que conducía a la sala, y lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo; en ese momento, el castaño sí elevó con puño cerrado con el fin de hacerle una nariz nueva al mayor de los Kido.

—Espera —alcanzó a decir el Phoenix sin convencer demasiado al otro, quien lanzó su golpe pero fue detenido por su mano—¡Lo siento! —se excusó Ikki tomándolo rápidamente entre sus brazos para evitar otra trompada.

Seiya estaba rojo de ira, indignación y frustración, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, pero aunque intentó escaparse forcejeando con el mayor no lo logró.

—¡Suéltame idiota!  
—¡Lo siento!... —volvió a repetir.

Ese pedido de disculpas le supo sincero; solo un poco más tranquilo, el Pegasus dejó de sacudirse para prestar atención a lo que el otro tenía para decirle.

—¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¿Eh? —se molestó con justa razón.  
—Tienes razón, lo siento, me dejé llevar... —balbuceó incapaz de poder explicarse—No lo sé...

Supo en su interior que el pony no era un chico cualquiera, se sintió algo culpable por actuar tan impulsivamente. No quería que las cosas con el menor fueran así, no con Seiya, merecía un mínimo de respeto, al menos porque convivían bajo el mismo techo, se conocían desde niños, habían combatido juntos, era un leal guerrero... ¿Y porque negarlo?, Ikki siempre lo quiso aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente.

—Perdóname pony, no fue mi intención asustarte.

El Pegasus frunció su frente ofendido... pues no tuvo miedo, para nada; sólo que lo tomó por sorpresa ¡Y vaya que sorpresa! (El pollo tenía un matafuegos entre las piernas).

—No me asusté—se defendió con energía—; sólo que... ¡No quiero! —prorrumpió sin saber bien como expresar su sentir.

Rechazo, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento. No era algo habitual, no era algo que le sucediese todos los días, simplemente se impresionó, y sí... Muy en el fondo se asustó, no siempre un chico como Ikki se le lanzaba así, cual lobo hambriento.

El “no quiero” de Seiya logró petrificar al Phoenix, no era algo que esperase escuchar del pony, sin embargo comprendió que el error había sido suyo y realizando una mueca algo picara pronunció:

—Dame otra oportunidad.  
—¿Para qué? —cuestionó de malos modos.  
—Dale pony... Dame otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... O al menos un poco mejor.

Ese no era el Ikki que él conocía, ¿Quién era ese tipo frente a sus ojos? ¿Se lo habían cambiado? Era muy evidente que la vida, el tiempo, los años, las experiencias cambian a las personas.

—Prométeme que no volverás a darme estos sustos.

Ante la petición del Pegasus el Phoenix no pudo hacer más que lanzar una carcajada y asentir con su cabeza.

Ahora sí, verlo a Ikki reír a causa de su comentario, desconcertó mas al menor. Luego de pedir aquello se quedó en silencio, incapaz de poder mantener un diálogo con su compañero.

—Perdóname, en realidad no soy taaan así —volvió a disculpase, y ya se había disculpado demasiado para ser Ikki Kido—, pero me dejé llevar por la escena.  
—¿Qué escena? —preguntó, no por pecar de inocente, es que todavía no podía concebir lo que estaba escuchando, viendo, sintiendo.  
—A ti... —dijo con tono obvio—De espaldas, haciendo ejercicios, marcando tus músculos, con tu camiseta ajustada—Volvía a entonarse con cada palabra dicha, acorralando al otro contra la mesada.  
—¡B-bueno!... —no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, giró su cabeza para esconder su rostro y así evitar dejarse al descubierto—Me lo prometiste ¿r-recuerdas?  
—Seh... —reconoció cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos—Pero es tu culpa, no mía...  
—¡¿Mi culpa?! —lanzó una carcajada irónica de indignación.  
—Sí... —reafirmó seguro—Por tener ese cuerpo —iba a decir “Por tener ese culo” pero se contuvo y se corrigió a tiempo.

El castaño entreabrió su boca para dejar salir una expresión de asombro, pero nuevamente no pudo decir nada. ¡Vaya que Ikki estaba loco! Siempre lo supo, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Se vio algo tentado en preguntarle qué carajo había visto en él, pero no se animó, hablar con el Phoenix lo ponía nervioso, sin embargo su mente lo traicionó:

—¿Qué carajo ocurre contigo Ikki? —susurró perdido en sus pensamientos.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —frunció su frente confundido y fue en busca de jugo (ya que estaba en la cocina, mejor aprovechar).  
—¿Es acaso una broma? —se llevó una mano a su cintura y cuestionó con aspereza, porque de ser así le quitaría las ganas de joder a puros Pegasus Ryu sei ken.  
—¿Eh? —se quedó con la botella en la mano, anonadado.  
—¿Es una prenda? ¿Una apuesta? ¡¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?! —exigió explicaciones fuera de sí—¡Dime! ¡¿Hyoga?! ¡Eh!  
—¿Qué bicho te pico ahora, pony? —dejó la botella sobre la mesa para aclarar las cosas con su amigo—¿De qué hablas?  
—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó sarcástico —tengo fama de tonto ¡Pero no para tanto!

El Phoenix, curioso por la extraña y atípica reacción del menor, dejo que continuase con su monologo paranoico.

—¡Pero de ahí a creerme todo Este circo!  
—¿Qué circo? —finalmente interrumpió, comenzando a comprender.  
—¡Que tú!... —lo señaló con su dedo, tembloroso —¡Que yo! —se señalo a sí mismo —¡Que tú! ¡Que yo! —ahora era su voz y su persona la que temblaban.  
—Que tu, que yo... —cooperó intentando adivinar lo que el otro estaba queriendo decir.

¿Era acaso algún juego de palabras nuevo que desconocía?

—¡Que tu conmigo! —estaba siendo por demás incoherente, pero tan difícil era de aceptar para el Pegasus que ni expresar su desconcierto en palabras pudo.  
—Que yo quiero... Algo... contigo —alentó el Phoenix, formando una oración; cuando el menor asintió, suspiró satisfecho de haber acabado con las adivinanzas—. ¿Qué tiene de raro pony? Ahora no vendrás con un discurso moralista y machista —entrecerró sus ojos —; que quede bien claro, que uno no es más hombre o menos hombre por lo que hace con el culo —golpeó con su puño cerrado la mesa haciéndola tambalear (Eso que era de roble)  
—No me refiero a...  
—¿Entonces? —se sirvió, por fin, en su vaso un poco de jugo y lo tomó de un sorbo, como al tequila.  
—Vamos Ikki... —sonrió de medio lado—No soy idiota, que tu hayas reparado en mi...  
—¿Qué tiene? ¿No puedo ahora? Yo no vi ningún cartel en tu trasero que diga “propiedad de”  
—No digo por eso tampoco... Pero... ¡Dioses! Estando Hyoga, Shiryu, hasta el mismo Jabu, y todos los demás humanos en la Tierra... ¡YO! O sea, no soy idiota.  
—Si lo eres... ¿Por qué criticas mis gustos? ¿Eh? Ya bastante tengo con Shun que critica mi forma de vestir.  
—No tiene nada de malo tu forma de vestir —juzgó Seiya, el otro llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta blanca algo holgada.  
—Dice que me visto como camionero.  
—¡No me cambies de tema! —retomó—Ya te digo Ikki, esto llega a ser alguna especie de broma...  
—Ya, termínala con eso pony... Pasé por la adolescencia, no tengo intenciones de hacer estúpidas bromas... —ante la expresión de Seiya en su rostro que profesaba un “¿Entonces que es, estas drogado?” agregó—: ¿Tan difícil es entender que me gustas?  
—Sí.  
—¿Por qué?

El castaño en respuesta descendió sus ojos al piso cual “Chavo del ocho” y movió sus hombros sin poder explicarse. No había que ser muy inteligente, según el mismo Seiya, para darse cuenta: El no era un adonis griego, ni nunca lo sería por más horas de gimnasio que cargase sobre sus hombros. Tampoco era un cerebro andante, odiaba los números y se le dificultaba aprender la tabla del 7. Sin restar que su carácter era exasperante. ¿Quién podría querer estar con él?

—No me digas que tienes el complejo del patito feo —rió, incrédulo por lo que estaba presenciando.

Es que para él, Seiya era simplemente encantador... Con esos ojos color de avellanas, enormes, que siempre brillaban con fuego propio... Con esa mirada y esa carita de perro mojado, daban ganas de quitarle la ropa con los dientes y enseñarle las cosas más sucias que dos personas pueden hacer revolcadas en el fango.

Sí, el pony despertaba todo su morbo, su lado más oscuro. Con otros amantes el deseo pasaba por un sin fin de lados y motivos, pero con el castaño era diferente... Le daba ternura, tanto como su querido hermanito, pero al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de pervertirlo.

Recordar al menor, cuando eran casi adolescentes a punto de entrar en la pubertad, preguntando cosas del estilo: “¿El sexo oral es besar con lengua?” con su dulce voz de niño, todo él, tan inocente... Hoy en día le daban ganas de explicarle con hechos y no con palabras lo que realmente significaba.

Le quería tanto como lo deseaba...

—No es eso...  
—No te pongas así, Seiya... —suplicó comenzando a sentir que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba ante la escena de un pony avergonzado.  
—¿Así como? —bajó mas su vista para evitar que el otro descubriese sus mejillas sonrojadas y jugó nervioso con la manga de su camiseta.  
—Así—susurró ido pegándose más al menor—Todo tierno y tembloroso.  
—¡Tiernas mis pelotas! —prorrumpió entre dientes en un arranque de furia, agitando su puño al aire; y prefirió desaparecer de la cocina antes de masacrar a golpes al mayor.

Era eso lo que más le gustaba de Seiya, sus arranques temperamentales, su capacidad para ser dulce en un segundo y al siguiente explotar destrozando todo a su alrededor. Porque a pesar de tener un carácter tan ambiguo, culpa de juntarse tanto con Shun, el pony era bien hombre... Las tenia bien puestas, y así le gustaban... ¡Nada de mariquitas!

 

***

Ese mes fue caótico para los dos menores de la casa, era el mes decisivo, en donde tenían la oportunidad para rendir los exámenes del secundario y concluir con otra etapa. Estudiaron hasta el hartazgo, cosa que ponía de muy mal humor a Seiya puesto que con Shun no tuvieron tiempo libre ni para jugar una mísera pelea en los videos juegos, sin embargo sus esfuerzos y el sacrificio rindió sus frutos.

Por el otro lado, Shiryu tuvo que seguir cuidando de su Diosa, como él solía decir. Odiaba presenciar las clases de equitación porque notaba que cada clase que pasaba ese tipo le caía cada vez peor... Y él nunca se había llevado mal con alguien, o mejor dicho: nunca nadie le había caído tan mal.

Le corroían los celos al ver como Saori correspondía cada uno de los cumplidos de su entrenador, quien sin reparos realizaba comentarios sobre su persona cuando su función era, nada más, que la de enseñar. No tenía ninguna necesidad de acotar respecto a la vestimenta de la Diosa, o si estaba más linda que ayer, ni tampoco tenía ningún derecho a arreglarle la ropa y aprovechar esas circunstancias para tener un contacto físico, que aunque era mínimo, no dejaba de ser un contacto y por ende osado e irrespetuoso viniendo de su parte.

Fue una tarde en donde las cosas explotaron, al menos en esa tarde en vísperas de Navidad comenzó a encenderse la mecha. El Dragón llegó al establo y se encontró con Irvine preparando los caballos, por pedido de su dama el pelilargo le informó al rubio:

—Saori ya viene, está terminando de arreglarse.

¿Por qué, con un demonio, Saori se arreglaba para una mugrosa clase de equitación? De nuevo, lo que el Santo no se daba cuenta era de que todo lo que hacía la dama, lo hacía por él y no tanto por la clase y su instructor.

—Oh, perfecto... Igual aún no termino de preparar al corcel —respondió observando al otro como se acomodaba en una silla de mimbre—; supongo que... —su intención, dedujo Shiryu, era entablar una conversación—Supongo que te veré en la fiesta de la fundación ¿Verdad?  
—¿Qué fiesta? —se extrañó; él no recordaba que hubiese alguna fiesta.  
—La de fin de año, la que Saori organiza todos los años.  
—Pues... Supongo—en ese momento recordó que era cierto, que ya estaban en diciembre ¡Como pasaba el tiempo! —¿Tu... irás?  
—Por supuesto —sonrió.

El Dragón frunció su frente, ¿por qué un simple entrenador iba a asistir a una fiesta de la fundación? Esas fiestas solían ser para gente rica, de dinero, o en su defecto para Dioses y Santos, pero no para la clase de gente que era ese tipo (Sí, no lo quería mucho)

—Mi padre es Thomas Kinneas —aclaró al ver que el menor se encontraba “navegando”, perdido en su mente.  
—¿Thomas Kinneas?  
—¿No te suena? —no le resultó tan insólito que no supiese de quien se trataba, por eso acotó—: Mi padre es el abogado de la fundación, es el presidente del buffet de abogados.  
—¡OH! —ahí cayó en la cuenta.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho. La imagen de un tipo cualquiera se le fue al tacho, ese Irvine Kenneas tenía tanto dinero y tanta clase como Saori... pero algo no le cuadraba.

—¿Qué haces trabajando de entrenador?  
—No, no trabajo de entrenador —corrigió tomando las riendas del caballo para sacarlo al campo —. En realidad es un pasatiempo que tengo, aunque realmente he pasado mi vida estudiando al respecto, sobre los caballos y la equitación. A Saori la conozco desde que era un bebé, pese a que nunca tuvimos una estrecha relación. Su abuelo solía cenar con mi padre.  
—¿Entonces?

El pelilargo se vio tentado en preguntar porque había querido ocupar ese lugar, pero no toleraba la idea de una confesión abierta por parte del otro, la revelación de un interés sentimental hacia su Diosa, por eso guardó silencio.

—Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a Saori. ¿Vamos afuera? —pidió cambiando de tema—¿Hoy te quedas con nosotros?  
—Pues... —iba a decir “como siempre” sin embargo se disculpó—: Tengo mucho por hacer esta tarde —lo cual era cierto en parte.  
—Entonces te veré en la fiesta, porque no le daré clases a Saori hasta enero. Tampoco falta mucho, una semana y media —saludó percibiendo a lo lejos que la muchacha ya estaba en camino—. Fue un gusto volver a verte —finalizó como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, aunque siempre solía decir lo mismo a pesar de verse casi todos los días.

Shiryu no pudo negar, con lo poco que logró conocerlo en ese corto lapso, que el hombre era cortés y amable, sin restar que más allá de la confianza que se tomaba con Saori (confianza que ahora comprendía mejor el porqué), era bastante respetuoso y correcto.

Eso le daba aun más bronca.

—Shiryu ¿Te vas? —investigó Saori, apenada cuando notó que su guerrero comenzaba a marcharse.  
—Sí, recordé que ya viene Navidad, y quiero comprar los regalos hoy, sino mas adelante el centro será un calvario —sin más, se despidió de los dos, sintiendo en su estomago un nudo.

¿Qué podría pasar entre esos dos si los dejaba solos? Bueno, tampoco podía atarse al lugar, y a decir verdad comenzaba a perder motivos y excusas para quedarse ya que Irvine, por donde lo viese, era un buen tipo, a simple vista perfecto, y ahora que sabia un poco más de su descendencia esa perfección era casi similar a la de Saori.

Ambos eran el uno para el otro en apariencias... Y él, siendo un Guerrero insignificante, huérfano, con un apellido que había ligado prácticamente de pura suerte, con una fortuna que en realidad no le pertenecía a él sino a ese mismo apellido, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, porque no tenía nada para ofrecerle a Saori... En cambio Irvine sí, podía darle la vida y el status social que la dama merecía.

 

***

En el interior de la Mansión, Hyoga se encontraba preparando los regalos para enviar a Siberia, encerrado en su cuarto y susurrando maldiciones al aire. Así lo encontró Shun y le causó gracia ver a su amigo tan enfrascado en los paquetes.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué el mal humor?  
—No es nada —aclaró el Cisne aplacándose, reparando en la presencia de su amigo el cual ya vestía con su pijama, tan temprano que todavía no habían cenado—; es que fui un idiota, tuve que haber enviado estos paquetes a principio de mes...  
—¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Ninguno grave, sólo que llegarán para la navidad del año que viene... No me di cuenta de comprar las cosas apenas llegué.  
—¿Tanto tarda en llegar el correo? —investigó sorprendido, haciendo a un lado un paquete para poder sentarse sobre la cama.  
—Pues sí, entre la distancia y la no tan insignificante ubicación de Kotek, pueden pasar meses hasta que algo llegue.  
—Nunca imaginé que Kotek fuese tan remoto.  
—Pero por eso mismo es un lugar bellísimo... —explicó con emoción parca, guardando algunos paquetes dentro de una bolsa.  
—Te quedó esto... —advirtió tomando uno mediano y de inmediato, por curiosidad, leyó el papel—Nadezhna.

Hyoga tomó el regalo y lo guardó con prisa. Shun se quedó observándolo con curiosidad, algo extraño. Una mirada a la que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado y por eso cuestionó en son de broma:

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —su amigo le sonrió y perdió su vista en otro el lado de la habitación.  
—¿Qué me compraste?  
—No seas impaciente Shunny, que bastante tenemos todos con Seiya.  
—¡JAJAJA! El año pasado rompió apenas el envoltorio del paquete que tenía para él, antes de navidad —rememoró con nostalgia—. Estaba tan ansioso y sabía que yo le había comprado lo que él quería, que no pudo con su genio. Este año no sabía que regalarle... Pero supongo que le gustará porque desde hace tiempo que me viene pidiendo que le regale ese dibujo.

Hyoga observó con detenimiento como su compañero hablaba sólo respecto al menor de los Kido. Se notaba que Shun estimaba mucho al pony, pudo leerlo en las pupilas de sus ojos y corroborarlo con sus palabras.

—Yo no sabía que comprarle y al final le compré ropa... No sé si le gustará—comentó el ruso.

Y a decir verdad no supo que comprarle a ninguno de sus amigos, hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía que había perdido de vista sus hábitos y gustos.

—Sí, le gustará... No te preocupes por eso, Seiya es muy agradecido... Aunque le regales algo espantoso, él es como un niño, se pondrá contento y lo usará sólo porque determinada persona se lo regaló.  
—Es un pantalón fucsia con ribetes a los costados verde manzana—bromeó frente al comentario de su amigo, tan serio, que el otro se lo creyó.  
—Bueno... No sé si para tanto —aunque no ponía las manos en el fuego ya que el Pegasus sí era capaz de usar un pantalón con esos colores por el simple hecho de que era un regalo.

Ante la sonrisa del Cisne y la aclaración de que era una camisa lisa, el menor suspiró aliviado. Además él no recordaba al rubio con tan mal gusto para elegir ropa. Se produjo un silencio pesado, en el cual Hyoga aprovechó para acercársele un poco más:

—Shun...  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Recuerdas ese día en la heladería? ¿Cuándo yo apenas había llegado?  
—Sí ¿Qué sucede? —frunció su frente, muy curioso con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.  
—No te fui sincero ese día.  
—¿No? —Andrómeda no pudo decir otra cosa, porque a decir verdad no recordaba muy bien lo que habían hablado ese día como importante.  
—No te fui sincero... ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste?  
—La verdad que no... Hablamos tanto ese día.

Hyoga lanzó un suspiro y corrió su vista para depositarla en el suelo de su cuarto, con paciencia retomó la conversación:

—Tú me preguntaste porque me había ido y luego porque había regresado...  
—Ahora sí recuerdo.  
—Bueno... Te dije la verdad cuando te expliqué que aquí nadie me necesita y que en cambio la gente de Kotek sí.  
—No digas que aquí nadie te necesita...  
—No me interrumpas, por favor —rogó con amabilidad, en realidad eso no importaba ahora—. Yo volví por una persona.

Shun elevó sus cejas boquiabierto, aquello le supo a confesión.

—¿Por quién?  
—Volví por ti —sonrió apenas, nervioso, su compañero se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión neutra en su rostro—En realidad tu eres el único real motivo que yo tengo para volver aquí, a pesar de que estimo a todos los chicos, incluido al desgraciado de tu hermano...  
—Hyoga... —reprochó al escuchar el mote que le había puesto al Phoenix.  
—Lo siento, pero él tampoco me tira flores a mi... —se atajó rápidamente.  
—¿Has vuelto por mi?  
—Sí, para verte.

En ese momento, con esa confidencia, Andrómeda sonrió abiertamente, una gran sonrisa que iluminó su blanco rostro. Como le hubiese gustado oír decir eso de la boca de Ikki.

—Gracias... —murmuró el joven de pelo verde—No sabía que yo para ti... Bueno... –no supo cómo explicarse—Que yo era más importante, para ti, que el resto.

En ese instante Hyoga comprendió que su Shunny no estaba entendiendo en profundidad sus palabras, lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Iba a ser más directo y sincero con sus sentimientos, pero Tatsumi interrumpió la charla:

—Señorito Hyoga, tiene una llamada de larga distancia.  
—Gracias Tatsu-chan... Enseguida voy.

El mayordomo realizó una mueca de disgusto ante tanta familiaridad y falta de respeto hacia su persona. Al menos él era un mayor como para que le anduviesen diciendo “chan”, pero por culpa del Señorito Seiya ya era costumbre para el resto llamarlo de esa forma.

El Cisne le pidió a Shun que se quedara en su cuarto hasta que regresase pues la conversación no había acabado. Andrómeda se quedó asombrado por la petición, pero permaneció en ese lugar, a la espera de su amigo.

Por su lado el ruso tenía en su cabeza muchas cosas, entre ellas la imagen de Shun había acaparado toda su atención, pero Jacob del otro lado de la línea logró borrar todo eso de un plumazo, intuyó que algo no estaba bien para que el pequeño lo llame sin motivos evidentes.


	4. Para que vuelvas.

Hyoga bajó los escalones de dos en dos acortando la distancia para evitar dejar esperando por más tiempo a la persona detrás de la línea. Tomó el tubo y pronunció un rápido "Hola" que fue correspondido por una voz infantil:

—¿Jacob? Que sorpresa —se extrañó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
—¿Cómo estas Hyoga? ¿La estas pasando bien? —preguntó pausadamente.  
—La verdad que sí... Aunque también me gustaría estar allí, con ustedes. Lamentablemente no me puedo partir en dos —intuyó que el llamado del niño escondía un motivo relevante—¿Cómo andan las cosas por allí?  
—Pues bien. El negocio marcha bien, por suerte.  
—¿Sucede algo, Jacob? —inquirió impaciente—¿Cómo está Nadezhna?  
—Por eso te llamaba... —pronunció bajando el tono de su voz —Verás... Ella está algo… enferma.  
—¿Qué tiene? —se apuró a preguntar, comenzando a preocuparse.  
—No es nada grave, aparentemente es una gripe.

Algo común en la muchacha, la cual se pescaba algún que otro resfriado por descuidada. Kotek era una zona muy fría como para andar demasiado tiempo a la intemperie, sin embargo Nadezhna era necia y si tenía que pasar dos horas buscando leña bajo la nieve, lo hacía sin titubear.

—Se pondrá bien Jacob, no te preocupes.  
—Lo sé... Es que, hace tiempo que está así...  
—¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—Dos semanas... —tragó saliva, el también se mostró inquieto—Está muy débil, aunque yo me arreglo en la hostería, ella no hace reposo.  
—Debe ir al médico.  
—Lo sabemos. Por eso te llamaba —se sinceró—, no le digas que te llamé para contarte esto, se enojará conmigo por preocuparte.  
—Lo sé, no le diré...  
—Pero por favor llámala tú, habla con ella... Convéncela de que se deje ver por un doctor, de que tome la medicación que le receten y que guarde reposo —suplicó dejando al descubierto su congoja por la situación—. Stephen se ha ofrecido a buscar la leña por ella... De hecho lo está haciendo ahora, pero la conoces a mi hermana, es muy terca.  
—No te preocupes, debe ser solo una gripe muy fuerte. Ya se pondrá bien, como siempre.  
—Pero es mucho tiempo... Ya van dos semanas y no quiere ver a un médico, dice que con el tiempo la gripe se le irá.  
—El clima de Kotek es inclemente, lo sabes —consoló sin verdadera fuerza en su argumento.

Hyoga le prometió que en cuanto pudiese la llamaría, esa misma noche, ya que en Rusia sería de día. Lo tranquilizó con algunas pocas palabras, imaginó lo difícil que era para el niño, luego de haber perdido a su madre por una enfermedad, ver a su querida hermana en una situación similar aunque sólo se tratase de un simple resfriado. Comprendió su desesperación y su tristeza, su frustración por no poder hacer nada. En el fondo Jacob era un niño muy fuerte y muy maduro.

Sólo eso: Una fuerte gripe, se auto-consoló Hyoga subiendo las escaleras. Nada más un poco de reposo y ya estaría bien. No supo porqué pero el llamado de Jacob no lo dejó tranquilo a pesar de que el motivo de dicha llamada no era tan grave.

El Cisne intentó convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero su cara lo delató, Shun notó su semblante ensombrecido y su mirada preocupada, sólo necesitó preguntar qué ocurría para que el ruso soltase todo en pocas palabras.

—No es nada... Solo una gripe —repitió el rubio cual un robot.  
—Es natural que estés preocupado, Hyoga —reconoció con una empática sonrisa—; estas muy lejos de ellos y bueno... Te sientes impotente desde aquí.  
—Tienes razón —. Se sentó en la cama, junto a su amigo—Debe ser que siento culpa por haberme ido, si estuviese allí seguramente Nadezhna guardaría reposo porque yo estaría ayudando a Jacob.  
—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —se incorporó poniéndose de pie—. No suponías algo así, no es tu culpa. Ni mucho menos lo has hecho a propósito.

Hyoga apenas sonrió, Shun tenía el don, por lo menos para con él, de aquietarlo con sus palabras. Repentinamente el Cisne sintió paz, estaba dramatizando demasiado la situación.  
Se produjo un mutismo pronunciado que fue interrumpido por Andrómeda quien luego de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, partió de su cuarto perdiéndose por los pasillos.  
El ruso, algo ido todavía, se llevó una mano al pómulo en cuestión, acariciándose con sutileza la zona... Al final, no había podido hablar con Shun sobre sus sentimientos.  
Por una parte mejor, a Hyoga aún le falta resolver muchos asuntos personales respecto a su vida, y Shun... Pues el joven Andrómeda buscó evitar la situación vivida, ya que no sabría cómo manejarla. Quería mucho al Cisne y le dolería de por vida lastimarlo de alguna forma.  
Sí, en parte, Andrómeda había entendido las palabras del ruso, nada más que por el bien del mismo (de ambos en realidad) prefirió utilizar su "inocencia" para no tener que sincerarse con él. Mejor así, mas adelante quizás las cosas estuviesen más claras.

 

***

La Navidad finalmente llegó, a diferencia de las anteriores esta estaba cargada de emociones renovadas y encontradas. Estaban todos juntos, otra vez; sería la primera Navidad, de muchas, en paz, unidos como la gran familia que eran.

Todos estaban emocionados, aunque algunos sabían ocultarlo muy bien, como Ikki o Hyoga, pero otros, como Seiya y Shun no dejaban de hacer planes para la noche.

La decoración de ese año, nuevamente, estuvo a cargo de Saori; era su casa (en gran parte) lógico que la decorase como a ella le gustaba.

En realidad a nadie le molestaba ese detalle, no porque la dama tuviese buen gusto o mal gusto para la decoración, simplemente no les importaba demasiado, para los hombres de la Mansión era suficiente con tener un árbol de Navidad en la gran sala.

De niños nunca habían tenido uno; nunca habían tenido una Navidad como la mayoría de los niños la suelen tener: junto a sus padres y seres queridos, por eso mismo, los jóvenes guerreros se sentían muy agraciados de poder compartir una cena entre sí. Por eso mismo no necesitaban más, y ni tampoco les importaba si Saori colocaba sobre la chimenea campanas en vez de guirnaldas.

Para la Diosa era distinto, ella sí recordaba las Navidades en esa misma mansión, decorando el enorme lugar en compañía de su abuelo, eran unos de los pocos momentos en el año que el señor Kido tenía tiempo para su nieta, dejando de lado el trabajo de la Fundación. Y eran los momentos más felices de Saori cuando era niña, por eso decoraba ella sola la mansión sin quejarse y con una gran sonrisa nostálgica.

Sin embargo, aunque quiso valerse sola, sí necesitó un poco de ayuda, sólo Jabu estaba disponible para esa labor, aunque mejor sería decir que sólo al Unicornio logró convencer y atrapar.

Allí se encontraba el rubio, sosteniendo la tira de papel roja y verde con inscripciones en hiragana que Saori, con una apabullante y asombrosa calma se encontraba pegando en los bordes del techo, alrededor de la sala. Era toda una proeza porque ese espacio era de dimensiones descomunales.

Igual a Jabu, a pesar de quejarse, le hizo bien cumplir con esa labor, ya que pudo conversar un poco con su Diosa. Desde que todos habían llegado a la Mansión y desde que Saori se mostraba muy interesada en dialogar con Shiryu, el Unicornio había quedado en el olvido.

Le gustaba conversar con ella, nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero se sentía cómodo confesando sus sentimientos. Saori era la única que sabía lo que pensaba Jabu al respecto de muchas cosas que el rubio guardaba. Le daba algo de pena notar lo excluido que se sentía el joven respecto al grupo y aunque había intentado integrarlo al mismo, el propio Jabu terminaba por apartarse.

Tuvieron toda la tarde para conversar, gracias a eso pudieron dialogar sobre todo lo que no habían hablado en ese tiempo. Athena le contó a su guerrero sobre su entrenador, lo que le dio pie para confesar algo que le preocupaba:

—No entiendo porque Shiryu está tan enojado —susurró la muchacha, mientras que Jabu se limitó a suspirar—En realidad no sé si está enojado... —comento con efusividad para acotar con aun más energía—: No sé con quién, si es que lo está...  
—No creo que esté enojado —atinó a pronunciar.  
—Es que nunca lo vi comportarse así —expresó bajando de la escalera—; comprendo ahora que quizás no lo conozco tanto como yo pensaba.  
—La cosa no es contigo, creo —no era bueno esas cuestiones referidas al corazón empero tampoco quiso quedarse sin decir nada al respecto, al menos por Saori, quien esperaba por sus palabras, como si el fuese algún tipo de consejero ¡No podía ni con su vida! Menos con la de los demás.  
—Pero si es con Irvine, quien es un amor de persona... —continuó con un brillo en sus ojos.  
—Ahí el problema —algo se prendió en su cabeza.  
—¿Qué problema?  
—No está enojado, está celoso —analizó luego de hilar todas las "extrañas" reacciones del Dragón, según le había contado su Diosa.

Saori sintió aquellas palabras como si de una declaración, del propio pelilargo, se tratase. Como si fuese Shiryu el que le estuviese hablando a través de Jabu. Se quedó helada, de pie junto a la escalera.

—¿Terminamos? —El unicornio dio por hecho aquello y tomó la escalera, la cerró y se la llevó de la sala no sin antes pronunciar—: Fue bueno hablar contigo.

Athena pudo haber acotado lo mismo, pero aun se encontraba conmocionada por aquella revelación, ahora le cuadraban las cosas, entendió así muchas reacciones y palabras de Shiryu, no obstante había algo que le preocupaba. Si se trataban de celos, lo cual en ese momento era muy evidente para ella, ¿Celos hacia quien o hacia qué? Temió ilusionarse.  
La joven tomó suficiente aire por la nariz como para inflar un zeppelín, dejó el asunto de lado, o por lo menos lo intentó, ese día era un día muy particular y muy ajetreado, aunque había preparado todo pidiendo una gran orden de comida para la noche, quedaban todavía labores por realizar.

***

Esa noche comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo, decidieron, después de tanto planear la salida, no hacer nada, quedarse en la Mansión y disfrutar un poco estando juntos después de tanto tiempo separados.

La impaciencia de Seiya logró convencer a todos de abrir los regalos apenas el reloj marcó las doce. Cada uno, sin excepciones, tuvo la misma cantidad de regalos, lo que indicó que todos se habían acordados de todos, incluido Tatsumi. Seiya no sabía por cuál de sus ocho paquetes comenzar, abrió el primero que se le presentó a sus ojos que brillaron con infantil alegría.

—Niisan —Llamó la atención de su hermano mayor—¿No abrirás tus regalos?

Ikki borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se distrajo con un paquete como respuesta a la pregunta de su pequeño, pero luego de agradecerle a Shiryu el perfume, sentado en el sillón, siguió observando al Pegasus, en silencio y a escondidas.  
El castaño se encontraba abriendo los cd`s de música que le había regalado June, aunque no le gustaba el J-Pop estaba rebosante de alegría por el detalle de la rubia de acordarse de él.  
Era todo un niño, el Phoenix no pudo evitar reír y enternecerse con esa imagen, Seiya nunca crecía y que nunca lo hiciese, por favor. Sin embargo su mueca se borró nuevamente de sus labios cuando el Pegasus tomó un pequeño paquete cuadrado de color negro con suma curiosidad.  
En ese momento Ikki se arrepintió de haberle hecho un regalo tan estúpido al castaño, sobre todo cuando Este, al descubrir que se trataba de un colgante se quedó observándolo sin su radiante sonrisa.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué no le había gustado el regalo? ¿Qué esperaba otra cosa?

En realidad Seiya se sintió confundido, le gustaba demasiado esa pequeña piedra negra que brillaba con fuerza, pero le desconcertó el regalo porque no lograba entender el porqué regalarle algo tan lindo a alguien como él. El obsequio parecía significar mucho más de lo que en verdad era.  
Solo bastó, para desconcertarlo aun más, que Shun acotara al ver el presente:

—Que linda piedra, Sei... ¿Quién te la regaló?

Seiya creyó que provenía al menos de Andrómeda, pero por sus palabras era evidente que no; miró a sus costados buscando quien podría haberle hecho ese regalo. Ante la incomodidad que comenzaba a experimentar, el hombre de cabellera azulada decidió hablar:

—Son... Varios minerales fundidos por la lava del volcán, en Death Queen —pronunció acaparando la atención de varios—; se forma con el tiempo, y sólo en ese lugar... Dicen que tiene mucho que ver la zona, el viento, la temperatura y el suelo.  
—Es... Muy bonita—expreso el Pegasus sintiendo un calor envolver su rostro.  
—¡Es preciosa! —exclamó Saori prendida de aquella piedra ovalada.

Shun sintió una punzada de celos, ¿Por qué ese regalo era para Seiya? …l era el "otouto" verdadero de Ikki. Merecía un regalo de igual magnitud ¿O no?  
No dejó que ese sentimiento negativo le nublara el juicio... Porque para él también Seiya se merecía eso y mucho más.

—La mandé a pulir y a preparar en la joyería del centro, no recuerdo su nombre, pero es la que está apenas bajas del tren... Enorme, de dos pisos—siguió hablando, sin sentido, buscando distraer con sus palabras los pensamientos de los demás.  
—Gracias —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la cadena de plata.  
—¿No te gusta? —investigó al final, harto de tener esa extraña sensación de agobio; ya todos se encontraban de nuevo concentrados en sus regalos.  
—Claro que si —obvió, sentado en el suelo, rodeado de trozos de papel de diversos colores.  
—¿Entonces?...  
—Es que... No sé... —No supo cómo explicarse, comenzó a susurrar para evitar ser escuchado por los otros—Me parece demasiado para mi, con un nuevo juego para la consola hubiese estado más que satisfecho.

En realidad quiso decir otra cosa: Que él no era merecedor de semejante atención, no él. Antes estaba Shun y un sin fin de personas. Aquel regalo le supo muy personal además de contener un mensaje, ¿tal vez?  
Un mensaje muy serio.

—Pero quería darte algo especial —s se agachó un poco para poder murmurar esas palabras en el oído de Seiya.

Algún que otro inquilino notó que aquellos dos estaban cuchicheando demasiado, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

—¿Por qué? —el Pegasus corrió su mirada y tragó grueso, la cercanía del peliazul comenzaba a ponerlo más nervioso que el regalo en sí.  
—Porque tú eres alguien especial.  
—¡Gracias niisan! —interrumpió abalanzándose sobre su hermano, cayendo despatarrado sobre el sillón.

Seiya, aprovechando el momento de distracción, se colocó el colgante y siguió revisando sus regalos con la misma emoción de antes, pero sin poder quitar de su mente las palabras de Ikki.  
¿Qué quiso decir con especial? Especial de... ¿Una persona especial? ¿O que era tonto? El Pegasus rió ante su pensamiento pero luego se sintió mal, por haber elegido una camiseta como regalo para el Phoenix, para colmo ayudado por Shun, porque él no tenía ni noción de que regalarle y como a Ikki siempre le gustaba lo que Andrómeda le regalaba, se dejó guiar por él.  
Pero ya estaba, el Phoenix recibió bien el regalo, tampoco era algo raro, una camiseta negra y lisa con cuello redondo, sencillo y fácil para no errar con el regalo. Porque a decir verdad a Seiya le aterraba la idea de regalarle algo que no le gustase.  
Terminaron de abrir todos los paquetes y de agradecerse, para luego seguir bebiendo y comiendo junto al hogar de leña. Seiya se encontraba en una punta de la sala, perdido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la conversación que se había iniciado, tocando sutilmente la piedra cuya cadena de plata descansaba sobre su cuello; en la otra punta de la sala, Ikki lo observaba... Lo mejor era irse a dormir, había bebido demasiado y el alcohol podría jugarle una mala pasada, de hecho, estaba comenzando a tener ideas muy pecaminosas e indebidas que relacionaban al menor de los Kido.

Uno a uno, fueron despidiéndose, era hora de descansar. Muy entrada la noche, casi al amanecer Shun saludó a Seiya y Jabu, los únicos dos que se mantenían despiertos, June hacia apenas unos segundos se había marchado a su cuarto.  
Andrómeda subió las escaleras con desgano, bostezando a su paso, pero alguien lo frenó justo antes de ingresar a su cuarto.

—Shun... Quisiera hablar contigo.

El aludido, al ver la extraña mirada de su amiga, comprendió que se trataba de algo serio, o al menos algo que a la Camaleón le preocupaba. El chico asintió y haciéndose a un lado la invitó a pasar.  
Con la puerta entre abierta, ambos de pie, la joven se tomó todo su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.  
¿Era muy pronto? ¿Muy descabellado hablar de ese tema en ese momento? June sintió que si no se sinceraba, no aguantaría un año más en esa situación.

—Veras Shun, yo te quiero... Mucho, demasiado —sonrió nerviosa, observó los ojos de su amigo para adivinar sus pensamientos, pero Shun se mantuvo atento, con una expresión neutra en su rostro que no reveló nada sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.  
—Yo también te quiero...  
—Te quiero de una manera que me está costando —ahora sí, su nerviosismo era tal que sus palabras se trababan en su garganta—Te quiero tanto que me duele...  
—June... Yo —no supo que decir, no le gustaba ver a su amiga tan agobiada, menos por su culpa.  
—Necesito saber si... —no encontraba las palabras adecuadas—Me está costando demasiado ser tu amiga, me está costando estar a tu lado como siempre...  
—¿Por qué? —se sintió afligido por lo dicho, sintió que estaba perdiendo a una amiga.  
—Porque deseo abrazarte y besarte... Tenerte conmigo.

La muchacha, luego de hacer semejante confesión, se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero esta no llegaba, los segundos se le hicieron minutos.

—Lamento molestarte con esto —susurró bajando su vista al suelo.  
—No me molestas, June —corrigió tomándola por los brazos—; me halaga...  
—¿Pero?  
—Pero no sé... Me siento algo... Extraño —carcajeó, porque esa era la verdad—Verás, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, ni tampoco me puse a pensar en frío que me pasaba contigo... Sé que te quiero y mucho, pero no se de que manera.  
—Intentémoslo, dame una oportunidad —a esas alturas, después de tantos años sintiendo un cariño muy profundo por Shun, a la joven le importaba poco rogar y sentirse algo humillada por hacerlo.  
—Pero...  
—Acaso ¿Tienes a alguien?  
—No —respondió elevando sus cejas, en realidad no tenía excusas para decirle que no, no encontraba razones ni puntos en contra para negarse.

La rubia se soltó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde, comenzando a llorar en silencio. Shun sintió la humedad en su piel y no pudo soportarlo, la abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le suplicaba que no llorase.  
Andrómeda no supo cuando, ni como pasó, pero se encontraba besando a su mejor amiga en su cuarto. No era tan malo... Es decir, la situación. Por el contrario, era muy cálido y reconfortante, sin embargo a pesar de serlo, Andrómeda no pudo quitar de su corazón esa extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, de estar cometiendo una equivocación; y esa perturbación no lo abandonaba.  
June lo advirtió, pero estaba tan emocionada por la respuesta del peliverde que prefirió no indagar demasiado, para evitar arruinar el momento. Con el tiempo las cosas se aclararían, pues si el problema era que Shun no la amaba, ella se encargaría de que así fuese en el futuro.

Ese veinticinco de diciembre marcaría por siempre, no solo a la pareja, sino a todos los inquilinos de la Mansión, ya que fue el punto de partida para señalar un antes y un después en la vida de los Guerreros.  
Notaron que con el tiempo, sin darse cuenta, habían dejado de ser esos niños que peleaban y sangraban por una Diosa, para pasar a ser hombres con sentimientos que hasta ese momento no habían experimentado; hombres con sueños por cumplir.

 

***

Tres días después de Navidad, se celebró la fiesta anual que Saori Kido organizaba por Año Nuevo, para todos los empleados de la fundación o que tuvieran relación con ella. Esas fiestas solía realizarlas su abuelo, una vez fallecido Saori se sintió obligada a cumplir con esa tradición.  
Gente de todas partes del mundo acudió al evento que se celebró en la misma Mansión. Gente que para la mayoría de los jóvenes Guerreros presentes les eran desconocidos. Abogados, científicos, doctores, letrados, hasta los de mantenimientos y amigos de Mitsumasa Kido estuvieron presentes.  
Como no podía ser de otra forma, Irvine Kenneas también se apersonó en compañía de su padre, un hombre calvo y alto de mirada dura pero con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos que acompañaban su sonrisa. Shiryu, desde la otra punta de la sala, comprendió de donde había heredado ese encanto tan particular.

Todos se encontraban bebiendo, comiendo, algunos fumando y otros charlando. Los jóvenes Kido, como solían decir los demás para referirse a los huérfanos adoptados por Mitsumasa, se mantuvieron algo ajenos a la festividad ya que no se sentían plenamente cómodos.  
Saori parecía ser la única, entre ellos, que se sentía a gusto, no era para menos, estaba acostumbrada a lo ostentoso; sin embargo la dama solía disimular bastante bien ya que nunca, ni aun cuando estaba su abuelo con vida, se sentía parte de ese "grupo" de ricachones.  
Por eso, en cuanto divisó a Irvine se refugió con él, escapándose un poco de la fiesta. Se sentaron a dialogar en un banco, en el enorme Jardín. Desde el amplio ventanal de la sala, el Dragón divisó a la pareja, con su vaso de "vaya Zeus a saber que era" en la mano tomó todo de un trago sintiéndose mareado al instante... No estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol.

La fiesta siguió su marcha, June había empezado a disfrutar de tanto glamour, no se mostraba como el resto, aburrida y apartada, por el contrario, con una sonrisa se acercaba a hablar con los invitados quienes quedaban maravillados por la simpatía de la joven.  
June se preocupaba por hablar lo justo y necesario, supo que había cosas que a ella se le escapaba, no sabía de medicina, ni de ciencias, ni mucho menos sobre leyes más que las cotidianas. Y con el correr de las horas, arrastró a Shun al centro de la pista para bailar un vals.

Ikki comenzó a reír, sentado en el sillón junto a Hyoga y Seiya... No era algo que se viese todos los días: su adorado hermano, vestido con un traje, acompañado de una despampanante rubia que portaba un largo vestido negro, brillante, de noche, bailando un vals. Por un instante tuvo una especie de visión: Su hermano bailando un vals con June en su casamiento. Eso le trajo a la memoria:

—¿Sabían de esos dos? —dijo sin necesidad de nombrar a los bailarines.  
—Pues claro, June no deja de "expresarlo" —indicó el cisne con un tinte extraño en su voz que no fue percibido por los otros dos.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Sólo el Pegasus podía salir con esa pregunta.  
—Pony... ¿Vives en una consola de videojuegos? —cuestionó el Phoenix asombrado, era muy extraño descubrir que el castaño no estaba enterado de la nueva buena siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Para el ruso no le pareció extraño que Shun le hubiese ocultado algo así a Seiya, ambos eran muy celosos, mutuamente, de su amistad.

—Mi hermano y June comenzaron a salir, en Navidad.

Seiya abrió sus ojos como plato, ahora entendía porque el día después de Navidad Shun se excuso con él diciéndole que tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Ese día no pudo comprender como Andrómeda se rehusaba a probar el juego nuevo para la consola que le había regalado Jabu. ¡Habían querido jugarlo desde que supieron que existía en el mercado! ¡Desde que habían visto imágenes en Internet sobre el juego!  
El Pegasus se sintió algo ofendido; no le gustó ver que él era el único que no estaba al tanto, pero más le dolió saber que su querido amigo había tenido la oportunidad de contárselo y no lo había hecho ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya? —El tono del Phoenix fue de pura preocupación, sonó muy cálido proviniendo de él.  
—Nada —sonrió el joven —. Me alegro por ellos.

Ikki perdió su mirada en su vaso de wishkola, ¿Qué significaba esa mirada triste en los marrones ojos del pony? No le gustó ver eso, por no comprender a que se debía. Una sensación de celos lo invadió, pero luego de comprender la situación y su lugar, no permitió que esa sensación se hiciese notoria o lo importunase más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Y Shiryu? —investigó el rubio observando a sus costados.  
—Sigue mirando por el ventanal —el Phoenix señaló a lo lejos.

Entre la marea de gente se pudo visualizar una larga cabellera negra; el joven, vestido con un traje negro se encontraba sosteniendo un vaso vacío. Giró su cuerpo para dejar de ver esa escena y decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín, lejos de la pareja feliz.  
Cuando atravesó la cocina atestada de gente trabajando, sirviendo comida en bandejas y bebidas en otras, dejó el vaso sobre la mesada y siguió su camino. Una vez fuera tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante para masajear su cuello.  
"Una pareja feliz" eso eran lo que parecían Saori e Irvine, una feliz y radiante pareja. Porque sin dudas eran el uno para el otro, ambos provenían de la misma clase social, ambos tenían algo en común, se llevaban bien, se conocían desde pequeños... Y eran hermosos a su manera.  
Shiryu suspiró... No tenía nada que hacer allí. Hacía poco tiempo que había dejado los Cinco Picos con la idea de no volver en al menos un año y ya estaba reconsiderando regresar para refugiarse en la calma del lugar. La excusa, válida por cierto, era Shunrei. Aunque no era un mero pretexto, pues en verdad quería verla, saber cómo estaba ella y su embarazo.  
Supo que si partía de la Mansión en enero nadie le reprocharía nada. Pero ¿Quería irse? Tenía ganas de quedarse un tiempo, disfrutar junto a sus hermanos, y ¿por qué negarlo? pelear por el amor de Saori.  
Por el otro lado comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que no tenía nada para ofrecerle a su Diosa, que valiese al menos la pena. Su amor, quizás, pero no lo que una dama de alta sociedad como Saori requería.

—Shiryu... te estuve buscando.

El aludido se sobresaltó, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de una persona. Con las defensas bajas, así cualquier enemigo podría aprovechar el descuido.

—Saori... —esbozó el Dragón.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, la razón de su martirio

—Me estuviste buscando —pronunció soltando una, apenas perceptible, risa sarcástica, puesto que se le veía muy a gusto con Irvine.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —La dama se acercó con su vestido blanco cuyo ruedo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se situó junto a su guerrero, extrañada por su porte endurecido, el pelilargo, quien siempre fue tan amable y cordial se mostraba hosco y distante.  
—Es que yo no soy uno de ustedes y no me siento cómodo —reparó en que Saori estaba particularmente hermosa esa noche, empero se guardó el cumplido.  
—¿Uno de... "nosotros"? —Enarcó sus cejas—¿A qué te refieres?  
—A nada, solo a eso, tú me preguntaste que hacia aquí afuera, sólo te respondo.  
—¿Qué te ocurre Shiryu? —inquirió la muchacha entre dolida y enojada—¿Por qué me hablas así?

Shiryu negó con su cabeza y perdió su mirada en el negro firmamento, para luego volver su vista hacia su Diosa y pronunciar con algo de pena:

—Me voy adentro, a seguir fingiendo que la paso bien... Si me disculpas, no es correcto tampoco que la anfitriona esté en los rededores de la Mansión hablando con unos pocos invitados.

Shiryu tiró la bomba y no le dio ni oportunidad a Athena de responderle algo, de siquiera defenderse o acotar al respecto. El Dragón con el creciente sufrimiento que comenzaba a experimentar se metió por el mismo lugar por el cual había salido: la cocina, y atravesó la puerta vaivén soportando las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

—Shiryu, que bueno verte —El hombre frenó su paso con una gran sonrisa.

¿De todas las personas en esa fiesta? ¿Tuvo que ser justo Irvine Kinneas? El Dragón tomó aire y trató de guardar la calma, sin embargo su porte no dejaba de ser rígido y arisco. Notó que, al ser una fiesta "blanco y negro", el rubio portaba un traje blanco que le quedaba por demás exquisito, realzando su figura.

—Lo siento, Irvine —se disculpó pasando a su lado para poder llegar hasta las escaleras.

Sin embargo el rubio lo detuvo, tomándolo de un brazo, sumamente preocupado y contagiado por esa congoja tan visible en el pelilargo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?  
—Nada... —observó con algo de reticencia esa mano que detenía su huida y acotó—: ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?

Irvine obedeció la petición sólo porque percibió la revolución en el otro, se sintió nulo, no comprendía porque ese joven se mostraba tan agobiado.

—Si buscas a Saori, está en jardín del ala derecha, por la puerta de la cocina —sin más, el Dragón dio la vuelta y subió los escalones rumbo a su cuarto.

En el camino se cruzó con Seiya que le preguntó que le ocurría, pero no se detuvo siquiera a responderle, su urgencia en ese momento era encerrarse en su cuarto, quitarse ese estúpido traje negro y echarse sobre la cama para conciliar un eterno sueño que no lo despertase hasta pasadas unas cuantas décadas, pero el bullicio en la sala de abajo tornó imposible ese reposo.

Había arrastrado a Saori hacia ese hombre apuesto y adinerado, sin lugar a dudas, con su comportamiento; si la dama tenía alguna duda, o si tan sólo se podía fantasear con una posibilidad, lo había estropeado. Mejor así, mejor para ella.

La fiesta terminó al poco rato, afortunadamente para Saori los invitados comenzaron a irse apenas llegó la medianoche; cuando ya no quedaba nadie por saludar y la sala se encontraba aparentemente vacía, se dejó caer sentada sobre el sillón. A los pocos segundos rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué Shiryu se comportaba de esa manera tan cruel con ella? Ese no era el Dragón que ella solía conocer en su infancia y en su adolescencia ¿Cuándo se lo habían cambiado sin que se diera cuenta?

—¿Qué te sucede, Saori? —preguntó Jabu intranquilo por su Diosa quien con su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos sollozaba.  
—Jabu —se sorprendió secándose con premura las lágrimas, no pensó que todavía quedase gente despierta—. No es nada, solo una basura en el ojo.

Athena se puso de pie y rápidamente subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, el Unicornio se quedó allí, un poco entristecido por no poder hacer nada por ella, pero viendo la situación, decidió que lo único que le quedaba era irse a dormir.  
Saori era una mujer y si le había ocultado sus lágrimas, él, más, no podía hacer.

***

La llegada del año nuevo no fue muy distinta a la Navidad, por lo menos referido al momento vivido, en compañía de todos, la celebración en sí obviamente que fue diferente.

Luego de haberlo visto vestido a Ikki con un elegante traje negro acompañado de una camisa del mismo tono en la fiesta organizada por Saori, Seiya no pudo quitar de su cabeza esa imagen. El Phoenix era mucho más de lo que el pobre pony podía tolerar.  
Su deseo comenzaba a desbordarlo, se le hacía muy difícil contenerse cuando por mera casualidad o capricho del destino se cruzaba en los pasillos de las habitaciones con esos ojos del tiempo. Aun le costaba aceptar que una persona, un hombre, despertase algo tan desconocido y profundo como el deseo, jamás había experimentado algo así, a esas escalas.

Ikki no era lerdo, notaba las insistentes miradas del Pegasus sobre su persona y le divertía la situación, ver como el menor buscaba contenerse. Conociéndolo, en cualquier momento explotaría como una bomba de tiempo.  
El Phoenix se entretuvo torturándolo cuando descubrió esto en el castaño. Un juego peligroso y sin sentido, se podría decir. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el paso, aunque mejor sería decir que el mayor esperaba a que lo hiciese Seiya. No por respeto, que le tenía al Pegasus, ni tampoco porque era entretenido verlo al castaño tan impaciente y nervioso, que lo era... Si no porque le había prometido no intentar nada "raro"; por eso esperó pacientemente a que el menor diera ese primer paso.  
Pero... estaban perdiendo el preciado tiempo. Estaban perdiendo noches enteras, besos y caricias ¿No se daba cuenta de esto el menor? Ya para el treinta y uno de diciembre Seiya se encontraba desbordado, deseaba tanto a Ikki que eso le asustaba.

Intentó no pensar en el tema, buscó perder su tiempo, estar ocupado en diversas actividades para que el Phoenix no ocupase su mente, por eso se ofreció a ayudar a Saori, en compañía de Jabu, a organizar todo para la noche.  
Sin embargo el Phoenix se la hacía más difícil al pobre de Seiya, pues le dedicaba miradas estremecedoras y le brindaba pequeños roces de cuerpos que vaticinaban el fuego que ardería si tan sólo cediese un poco.

Cuando la noche llegó, todos estaban listos para cenar. El Pegasus vio con alegría que el mayor de los Kido llevaba puesta la camiseta que le había regalado en navidad, haciendo una excelente combinación con unos pantalones de tela de un color claro, que por no saber del tema, el castaño no supo si era crema, ocre, o que corno... El sólo había notado que ese pantalón le marcaba un pronunciado bulto en la entrepierna.  
Seiya enrojeció súbitamente y se reprochó en un susurro "¡Qué andas mirando, Seiya!" El alcohol comenzaba a darle calor, pero en vez de parar, siguió bebiendo un poco más. Sentado en el sillón, luego de cenar, se contentó con observar a su amigo. Se sintió algo seguro y confiado, pero esa seguridad y confianza flaquearon cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ikki.  
Bajó rápidamente la vista hasta su vaso, notando que ya estaba vacío. Dejó de lado aquella compulsiva actividad, no quería emborracharse, no esa noche y menos frente al Phoenix.

Luego de las doce, cuando ya todos habían brindado y se encontraban dispersados en la mansión, el Pegasus buscó al peliazul ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? No sabia bien porque lo buscaba, aunque no quiso reconocer la razón; le había nacido como un impulso, no obstante cuando lo encontró de espaldas, en el balcón de la planta superior, observando las estrellas, el castaño se arrepintió.  
Su instinto le dictó que lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar, sin llamar la atención del mayor, con mucho sigilo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el fin de llegar a la puerta que conducía al pasillo de la escalera.

—Está cálida la noche para esta época ¿No?

El castaño se quedó quieto en su lugar, supuso que le hablaba a él ya que no había nadie más en la habitación, eso o Ikki realmente estaba loco como siempre supusieron todos. No supo que decir, porque no estaba seguro de que esas palabras fuesen para él, por eso se quedó en silencio, hasta que el Phoenix agregó:

—Ven aquí Seiya, no te quedaras toda la noche allí observando mi trasero.

El mentado Santo frunció su ceño ofendido, pudo ver el cuerpo de Ikki convulsionarse por una risa mal contenida. ¿Por qué siempre buscaba molestarlo de alguna manera? Siempre, desde que eran niños, el Phoenix se las arreglaba para torturarlo de alguna u otra forma.

—Idiota —fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta; se acercó lentamente hasta el mayor para situarse a su lado.

Lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, intuyó que el pony se traía algo entre manos, por su evidente nerviosismo, así que aguardo un tiempo. Sin embargo los segundos pasaron, incluidos los minutos y el silencio que no se quebraba. Era tan difícil para Seiya poder estar en el mismo cuarto que Ikki, a solas.

—Bueno, me iré a dormir —musitó el Phoenix dando la vuelta.

A pesar de que sus palabras profesaban su verdadero cansancio, en su interior le hubiese gustado la idea de pasar esa noche en compañía del Pegasus; pero no tenía sentido si iban a hacer de cuenta que el otro no existía.  
Sin embargo, haciendo acopios de sus fuerzas, el castaño detuvo la partida del peliazul colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El Phoenix, sin sospechar hasta qué punto el menor se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, volteó a la espera de algunas palabras que detuviesen de verdad su marcha.  
Pero lejos de lo pensado, Seiya no dijo nada: tomó sin previo aviso entre sus manos el moreno rostro y con algo de violencia besó sus labios. Ikki se quedó con sus ojos bien abiertos, más que sorprendido, ya que en verdad no esperaba eso por parte del Pegasus.  
Creyó, ilusamente, que solo hablarían... Sin lugar a dudas el beso era mucho mejor que hablar para detenerlo.  
El Phoenix se quedó con sus brazos a sus costados, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar porque tal era su estupor que a duras penas correspondió el gesto que duró unos escasos segundos.  
El castaño soltó a su "amigo", completamente agitado y enrojecido, con una expresión en su rostro mitad de placer, mitad de terror... Acaso ¿Ikki lo golpearía? Claro que no, eso era lo que quería el mayor ¿No?

—¡Ouch! Pony... —se rozó los labios con la yema de su dedo—No seas tan bruto ¿Quieres?

El aludido bajó su mirada al piso, el otro esbozó una sonrisa que el menor no pudo ver, en cambio sí pudo sentir la mano de Ikki en su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, y luego la otra, elevando su quijada.

—Así es mejor... —masculló acercando con lentitud sus labios a la boca entre abierta de Seiya, quien lo recibió con ansias; el contacto fue tenue, se podría decir que superficial, muy suave al principio. Se sintió reconfortante y caluroso, Ikki besaba muy bien, mordisqueaba los labios de su compañero y jugaba con su lengua... Cuando la misma se encontró con la del Pegasus se inició un combate de poder y dominio que enloqueció a los amantes.

Tomó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura estrecha del Pegasus, Este se dejó, colgándose de su cuello y besando desesperadamente la boca de su amigo, como si su vida dependiese de eso.  
Cuando el castaño sintió una pronunciada dureza golpeando su cuerpo que provocaba el endurecimiento de su propio miembro, se separó del Phoenix, aun más agitado y alborotado que antes.  
Ikki no supo que decir, no le parecía correcto dado lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, invitarlo a dormir a su lado. Aunque no hiciesen nada "indebido", que ganas no le faltaban, pero al menos para sentir el calor su cuerpo y poder dormir a su lado.

—Feliz año nuevo, Seiya —dijo y dio la vuelta para finalmente irse a dormir.

Seiya nada logró responderle, lo dejó marchar con esa sensación de decepción en su pecho... Le hubiese gustado quedarse un poco más en compañía de él.

***

Enero había comenzado, trayendo consigo un nuevo año cargado de renovados sueños y esperanzas. Era hora de decidir, para cada individuo, qué camino tomar.  
Para Ikki no era fácil volver a partir, ahora con Seiya y Shun, tenía dos motivos para estar en la mansión. Sin embargo, esas dos razones que lo hacían quedarse, eran también lo que le preocupaba si no encontraba la mejor forma de manejar las situaciones. Lo mejor sería buscarse un empleo de medio tiempo, para no estar sin hacer nada... Sin hacer nada más que acosar al pony.

Hyoga por su lado buscaba la forma de no mezclar sus sentimientos. Su corazón se hallaba divido entre lo que realmente quería y lo que debía. La salud de Nadezhna logró preocuparlo, sin embargo se encontraba atado a Japón. Lo mejor para él sería marchar, estaba perdiendo su tiempo en la mansión... Aunque le gustaba estar allí, en compañía de todos.  
Decidió comenzar con un curso de verano, algo corto y sencillo que le sirviese en un futuro, por eso eligió cocina básica. Con ello podría darle una mano a Nadezhna en la hostería.

Andrómeda, luego de que se enteró de que había finalizado el secundario con mucho éxito, no había pensado demasiado qué hacer con su tiempo libre. No le gustaba trabajar ni tampoco tenía verdadero interés en estudiar, sólo le gustaba dibujar, por eso el Pegasus, tiempo atrás, le había insistido que iniciase un curso de pintura que el joven había comenzado a reconsiderar.

El pasatiempo favorito del menor de los Kido era acorralar al Phoenix en los pasillos de los cuartos, en el lavadero y en el gimnasio para robarle un beso y dejarse manosear sin descaro. Eso sí, al principio Ikki era recatado y correcto, pero a medida que Seiya le cedía terreno, tomó confianza.  
Fue el mes más caluroso para el castaño, a pesar de que nevaba como nunca afuera. Le gustaba jugar a ese juego de hostigar al otro y ocupar el papel de niño inocente, desprotegido y abusado.  
Lo cierto era que Seiya no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, pero sus hormonas les dictaban que se dejase tocar acá y allí que le iba a gustar ¡Y cuanta verdad! cuanta sabiduría poseía su instinto sexual. A los abrazos, besos y caricias de Ikki se le sumaron, con el tiempo, mordidas, manoseos y alguna que otra palabra soez que el pony disfrutaba con libertad. Todo era casi nuevo y desconocido para el menor, por ende también prohibido y excitante.

Para Shiryu las cosas no iban tan bien. Con suma pena, a principios de enero, se disculpó con Saori por su comportamiento en la noche de la fiesta de fin de año, se excusó diciendo que había bebido mucho y que no se encontraba de buen humor. Luego de un momento tenso, la Diosa quebró el hielo haciendo el chiste de que nunca más volviese a tomar ya que no le gustaba ese "Dragón".  
Aunque Shiryu se había excusado, aunque Saori había aceptado las disculpas, ambos se mostraban extraños. Ya no era como antes, la relación, inevitablemente había variado, enfriándose un poco quizás.  
Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez en ese año nuevo podían volver a empezar, volver a retomar esa amistad que tenían antes... Antes de la llegada de Irvine.

Irvine... De tan solo pensar que a mediados de enero, la tortura de ver a Saori con ese rubio, volvía a ser una realidad, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca al pobre pelilargo. Se encontraba cabizbajo, sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, mirando a lo lejos el establo, el lugar que en un tiempo había representado algo muy especial para él y que en cambio, en el presente, sólo le causaba angustia y enojo.

—Hoy Saori comienza con su clase de equitación ¿No? —pronunció el Unicornio apareciendo de la nada.

El mentado Dragón giró su vista rápidamente, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, hasta que asintió con su cabeza.  
No le costó adivinar que la dama comenzaba con sus clases pues el pelilargo era muy transparente.

—¿Qué tal ese tipo Irvine? —El rubio se sentó al lado de su compañero—¿Eh? —investigó casual entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca—Todo un personaje ¿Verdad? —observó de reojo al Dragón para ver su reacción.  
—Mhmg —fue el único sonido que salió de su boca como respuesta—¿Tu ya lo conocías? —se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.  
—Algo... Es medio... Rarito —relajó todo su cuerpo estirando sus piernas.  
—¿Qué tanto lo conoces? —escudriñó el pelilargo entrecerrando sus ojos, quería averiguar algo más de ese hombre.  
—Pues, no mucho... Lo que se sabe, es el hijo de Thomas Kinneas, es un tipo agradable, simpático, cortés... Y con mal gusto para vestirse.  
—Perfecto —susurró bajando su vista al suelo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Digo que es un tipo a simple vista perfecto.  
—¿Por qué tanto interés? —elevó, divertido, una ceja—¿No te me estarás pasando al otro bando? ¿Eh?  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuando entendió la sonrisa de su compañero acotó—: Nada que ver, por el momento no me gustan los hombres y dudo que algún día me gusten.  
—Entonces es por Saori —pronunció con suma naturalidad, no había que ser muy lúcido para comprender al pelilargo, Este se quedó con sus ojos fijos en la hierba... ¿Tan evidente era? Tragó grueso y se quedó en silencio—. No te preocupes por Irvine, en tal caso.  
—No es que él me preocupe... —se sinceró al notar que ya nada tenía por esconder—De hecho... —lanzó un suspiro de resignación—, hay que ser realistas: Irvine lo tiene todo—comenzó a enumerar—: dinero, estatus social, inteligencia, un apellido reconocido, carisma...  
—Todo lo que tú también tienes —puntualizó, él no veía el problema desde la perspectiva del Dragón.  
—¿Yo?... No —no supo que decir—Yo no tengo forma de... competir... con todo lo que tiene Irvine

Por fin entendía la razón de su martirio ¡La competencia! El pelilargo odiaba competir con los demás, aborrecía verse en esa situación, por eso mismo le afligía tanto darse cuenta de que si quería conquistar a Saori debía pelear por ella.

—¿Te quedaras aquí, sentado, sin hacer nada? —reprochó el Unicornio con dureza.

Shiryu posó su mirada en el rostro de su amigo, le sonrió apenas comprendiendo sus palabras. Ante el mutismo del Dragón, el rubio profesó:

—Ya debe haber llegado Irvine... Te pregunté: ¿Te quedaras aquí sentado mirando el establo?  
—Gracias Jabu —El pelilargo se puso rápidamente de pie y prácticamente corriendo se dirigió al establo.

Por la hora era casi seguro que Irvine se encontraba preparando los caballos, por lo tanto tenía tiempo, antes de que Athena llegase, para dejar las cosas bien en claro con ese payaso.  
Shiryu no era de buscar pelea o de causar alboroto, pero ese rubio de pelo enrulado conocería la furia del Dragón.  
Como tiro llegó al lugar y buscó con su mirada al invasor, encontrándolo de espaldas peinando a un caballo.  
En cuanto lo vio, en cuanto Este volteó y le sonrió, toda esa furia que había acumulado en el camino, se le borró de un plumazo; Irvine no era una mala persona, no lo era.

—Shiryu... Qué bueno verte.  
—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo firme, no obstante al ver la sonrisa del rubio borrarse a causa del asombro, acotó más calmo—: Por favor.  
—Bien —asintió serio.

El pelilargo caminó hasta quedar frente al mayor, tomó aire, acomodó sus ideas y comenzó a hablar:

—Sé que eres una buena persona, se nota... —habló con tacto, cuidando bien sus palabras—Eres correcto, amable, servicial... —asintió para reafirmar sus palabras—Una persona con la que cualquier chica del mundo quisiera estar, porque además eres apuesto... —tosió percibiéndose incómodo por lo dicho—Sin... —pero se vio violentamente interrumpido por un furtivo beso.

Se quedó con sus ojos abiertos, incrédulo de estar envuelto en aquello ¡un hombre lo estaba besando! Y no era nada menos que el entrenador; Este apenas posó sus labios sobre la boca del menor, sin irrumpir con su lengua, sin atinar a abrazarlo ni nada.  
Fueron sólo un par de segundos lo que duró el beso, pero al Dragón le parecieron minutos ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Se quedó pasmado, incapaz de poder recriminar algo o de tener alguna reacción.

—Yo... —titubeó el pelilargo tomando aire—Vaya... —cerró sus labios fuertemente.  
—Te admiro, Shiryu... —dijo con una jovial sonrisa—Me gustas desde que Saori me contó sobre ti, mucho antes de conocerte.  
—No sabía... —expresó con un hilillo de voz, señalando al aire—Que tu...  
—Que soy gay —apenas rió para luego cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza—. Supongo que tu... Correspondes a Saori, lo cual...  
—Claro, no soy gay —sonrió nervioso, pero se sintió mal al ver la congoja en el extranjero.  
—Pensé que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, como dijiste todo eso... Yo... Lo siento.  
—Oh... Está bien —negó tratando de mantenerse sereno y no salir corriendo—Soy heterosexual-carcajeó sin saber qué actitud tomar—Pero si algún día me hago gay, te tendré en cuenta, serás el primero en saberlo...  
—Gracias.  
—Ahora tengo que... —señaló la salida del establo sin encontrar un pretexto para huir.  
—Buscar a Saori —completó el rubio—. Desde que te conocí, comprendí mucho más a Saori... Siempre entendí las razones que tenía para querer estar contigo, pero ahora lo veo claramente.

Shiryu no pudo decir nada, su nerviosismo se borró por completo, dando lugar al asombro. Las palabras de Irvine fueron claras y directas, comprenderlas le llevó pocos segundos.

—Me adelanté un poco —Dijo la Diosa ingresando al establo—; hace mucho que no practico y estoy ansiosa.  
—Sa-ori —balbuceó el Dragón, pálido.  
—¿Sucede algo? —la muchacha se quedó en su lugar, acaso ¿Estaban discutiendo?  
—Nada, sólo hablábamos —respondió el entrenador con una serenidad inusitada.  
—Eso, eso —secundó el otro pelilargo.  
—¿Comenzamos? —prosiguió el entrenador y Saori asintió—¿Nos acompañas, Shiryu?

El mentado santo nada respondió, pero los siguió detrás. Sin embargo no pudo quedarse, la situación era por demás insólita, ya no se sentía enojado con Irvine, pero tampoco cómodo. Por otro lado la imagen de Saori lo perturbaba, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, por lo que se despidió de los dos y alegando un pretexto poco convincente se fue hacia la Mansión.

Para ese entonces, Hyoga se encontraba resignado, notando con suma pena que Shun se veía muy bien junto a su nueva y feliz novia. ¿Qué más podía pedir un chico? June era linda y agradable. Además, hacían una hermosa pareja.

Para Andrómeda no pasó desapercibida la reacción del Cisne, lo notó algo apartado, ya no hablaban como antes y hacia mucho que no sabía nada nuevo de él a pesar de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo. A decir verdad, desde que había comenzado a salir con la Camaleón, el peliverde se encontraba algo distanciados de todos, de su hermano, de Seiya, de Hyoga. Ahora, no tenía tiempo para jugar a los videos juegos con el Pegasus, ni para hablar con Ikki, ni para salir a tomar un helado con el ruso.  
El día del cumpleaños del rubio, Shun encontró la excusa perfecta para acercarse a su amigo y recuperar la amistad, si es que la había perdido. En realidad, Andrómeda no sabía que pensar al respecto, desde la conversación que tuvo con él en su cuarto, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, pero supuso que se debía a que el Cisne se encontraba muy preocupado por la salud de Nadezhna y a que él estaba muy ocupado con June cumpliendo el papel de novio, sacándola a pasear y pasando tiempo con ella.

No le molestaba estar con la rubia, había aspectos positivos como el sexo, las caricias, los abrazos, las palabras de afecto, el perfume de la muchacha, el contacto con su piel, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero no dejaba de sentirse algo... Sofocado.

El joven de cabellera esmeraldina halló al cumpleañero en su cuarto, ordenando sus libros nuevos de cocina básica, algo que le pareció extraño a Shun ya que siempre creyó que más que una sartén y una cuchara de madera no necesitaría en un curso de ese tipo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, patito —bromeó a sus espaldas sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba ese apodo.

Lo que no sabía, es que viniendo de él, al ruso le encantaba. Esas palabras lograron acaparar la atención del Cisne.

—Shun... Gracias —dejó un libro sobre su escritorio para aceptar el paquete—¿Y esto?  
—Tu regalo, bobo —comentó con tono obvio ¿Qué más podía ser?

Cuando el rubio lo vio, entrecerró sus ojos.

—Vamos Hyoga, admite que es útil, no le puedes tener tanto miedo a un celular.  
—No es miedo —se defendió el agasajado conteniendo su risa—; sólo que no me parece algo tan útil... Pero gracias.

Shun supo que regalándole algo que él quería que tuviese no era precisamente el mejor obsequio, pero no le importaba, quería que el Cisne tuviese un celular, para poder ubicarlo en caso de necesitarlo. Había comenzado la campaña "Todos con un celular" empezando por el ruso y siguiendo por su hermano ya que odiaba necesitar saber donde se habían metido sin poder descubrirlo hasta que decidían regresar.

—No sé si funcionará desde Kotek —analizó el ruso levantando la tapa de aquel aparato negro y rectangular, el fondo de pantalla era un pato de hule en una bañera.  
—Calculo que sí —Era cuestión de probar, analizó—¿Cómo está Nadezhna?  
—Oh... —recordó cerrando la tapa de su teléfono sin hacer comentarios sobre el patito feo—Temen que sea neumonía...

Andrómeda cambió su rostro neutro a uno de desasosiego, sabía que de neumonía había muerto la madre de ella y Jacob, se lo había contado el Cisne hacia bastante tiempo.

—Deberá ir al hospital de la ciudad —continuó el ruso—La llevará Stephen.  
—¿Y la hostería? —investigó preocupado en realidad por el pequeño ruso-francés.  
—Pues, serán solo tres días, calculando que deberá quedarse un día en observación si todo sale bien... Y durante ese tiempo la hostería permanecerá cerrada a nuevos clientes, igual la hija mayor de Stephen, Alexia, ayudará a Jacob.  
—Pero ¿ella no tiene hermanitos pequeños que cuidar?

Shun sabía también que Alexia contaba con solo dieciséis años. A pesar de que su padre se encargaba de ellos desde que había fallecido su madre dando a luz a su hijo más pequeño, la joven ocupó el lugar de hermana mayor y de madre. Siendo aún una niña era tan responsable y quizás más que Nadezhna, porque por lo menos era consciente, no era tan terca y no se exponía al peligro.

—Según me dicen, tienen todo arreglado —respondió el Cisne no muy seguro de sus palabras—Stephen se irá con Nadezhna y los dos más pequeños; mientras que Alexia se quedará con Jacob y sus otros tres hermanos. Iván, a pesar de tener solo catorce años, sabe limpiar y cocinar, él se encargará de la leña.

Sin ir más lejos, Jacob era aun más pequeño que Iván y podía manejar la hostería prácticamente solo.  
Andrómeda notó la congoja en su amigo, supo lo que el Cisne no se atrevía a confesarle, por eso se lo preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Qué harás, Hyoga?  
—Supongo que... Me iré —observó a su amigo, buscando algún gesto que lo delatase, pero a pesar de que Shun no quería que se fuese supo que sería muy egoísta, dada la situación, pedir algo semejante—. Si las cosas empeoran, si los resultados médicos de Nadezhna no son buenos, sin dudas me iré. Ya me parece mucho que los niños estén solos tres días, no me puedo quedar aquí si la estadía de Nadezhna en el hospital debe alargarse.

Shun intentó sonreírle a su amigo para darle ánimos, sin embargo Hyoga no pudo corresponderle ese gesto. Ante el mutismo que se cernió entre los dos y la necesidad de Andrómeda por recuperar el tiempo perdido con el Cisne, lo invitó a tomar un café.

—¿Aquí?  
—Vamos a la cafetería del centro —negó el menor.  
—¿Y June? —investigó receloso, pronunciando el nombre de la dama con algo de fastidio.  
—Psh —soltó dejando en claro su hartazgo—; no te preocupes por ella, está muy entretenida comprando ropa con Saori para ponerse el viernes, tardará día y medio en regresar.

Sobre todo por la Diosa, a ella sí que le gustaba navegar en un mar de ropas, vestidos y collares, aunque no era de malgastar el dinero, por mirar no lo hacía, así que ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—El viernes —susurró el ruso ido, claro... cumplirían un mes como novios ¿Era eso?  
—¿Vamos? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—Pues... —Dudó.  
—Dale... le prometí a todos que te sacaría de la Mansión para que así pudiesen hacerte la fiesta sorpresa.  
—¡Shun! Se supone que es una sorpresa.  
—Sorpresa fue lo de Shiryu.

Rompieron a reír, para el cuatro de octubre del año pasado, todos, absolutamente todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños; cuando Seiya, en un deje de lucidez mental se dio cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante, y luego de que Andrómeda se fijase en el almanaque, cayeron en la cuenta de que nadie lo había saludado.

Shiryu disimuló muy bien ese detalle, aunque no estaba molesto, si le había dolido un poquito en el fondo de su corazón, pero no los culpaba, si después de cuatro años se volvían a ver, era hasta cierto punto lógico que no recordasen un cumpleaños, no era algo tan grave.

Sin embargo luego de darse cuenta de su negligencia, aprovecharon la ausencia momentánea del Dragón para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en la noche. Entonces pasó como que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños a propósito, aunque el pelilargo no era tonto, y al pony terminó por escapársele ese secretito; la risa de Shiryu se escuchó por varios días.

Hasta que punto sus amigos se habían sentido mal por olvidarse su cumpleaños que le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa guardando el secreto ¡Nunca mejor dicho un cumpleaños sorpresa!

***

El primero de febrero Seiya se despertó con un nudo en su estómago, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle a Ikki. ¿Le daría importancia a la fecha? Si su memoria no le fallaba, todo había comenzado en Año Nuevo.  
¿La recordaría siquiera? El Phoenix no parecía ser esa clase de persona. ¿Qué pasaba si iba y le decía algo? Algo como "Feliz día", nada elaborado, sencillo, sin hacer mayor escándalo al respecto.  
¿Sonaría muy cursi? ¿Muy marica? Casi seguro que sí, temió en realidad que pensase eso ¿Le pegaría por ello? Conociéndolo, no le extrañaría. ¿Lo dejaría por ser una niñita tonta? ¡Ah! Estaba pensando demasiado al respecto, para su gusto.  
La verdad es que desde que había comenzado todo, Ikki y él no habían hablado bien del asunto, aunque había sido de mutuo acuerdo no hacer escándalo al respecto teniendo en cuenta de que dos hombres juntos despertarían muchos comentarios, jamás aclararon que querían de la relación.

El Pegasus sintió que no tenía derecho a nada, para ser realista aún no eran nada, apenas algún que otro beso furtivo, alguna que otra franela intensa, pero no pasaba de ello. Aunque, conteniendo una risita pervertido, la imagen de Ikki bajándose el cierre del pantalón y él arrodillándose a sus pies era muy sugestiva, no había pasado más que eso.  
No es que fuera importante... ¡Aunque lo era! Ambos eran hombres, tenían deseos y necesidades, se estaban tomando su tiempo para hacerlo, yendo paso por paso. En realidad Ikki estaba buscando la manera más natural de llegar a buen puerto, quiso que el castaño se sintiese seguro, confiado, cuidado y respetado antes de intentar algo más con él. Eso sí, la noche o el día que Seiya le diese su cuerpo, no lo pensaba dejar ponerse de pie con tanta facilidad, ¡por días no podría caminar! Pero, tiempo al tiempo.  
Por su lado Seiya esperaba... Esperaba y esperaba. No tenía el coraje suficiente para tomar la iniciativa, una cosa era tomarla para dar un beso, y otra muy distinta era para permitirle a un moreno que desbordaba calentura tomarlo y destrozarlo en una cama. No, el pony no era tonto, aunque quería hacerlo con Ikki, aun el miedo a lo desconocido no se le iba del todo.  
Por el momento se contentaba con sus jueguitos osados, cada vez más atrevidos que rayaban lo pecaminoso y escandaloso. Estaban a sólo un paso de hacerlo, nada más hacia falta encontrar el lugar y el momento apropiado.

Seiya dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a desayunar; para los demás ese primero de febrero era un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo para él significaba mucho, aunque no quiso reconocerlo.  
En el pasillo se cruzó con la mirada penetrante del Phoenix y se detuvo para espiar sus intenciones, para saber o al menos dilucidar si era correcto y oportuno hacer mención a esa fecha. Porque... No eran novios... ¿No? O ¿Si? ¿Qué eran en realidad? ¿Buenos amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Novios informales?

Lejos de esperar algo cercano a las fantasías del pony, el otro siguió su camino y lo ignoró sin darle siquiera los buenos días por cortesía, cuando lo normal hubiese sido tocarle el trasero al paso, por lo menos, no... Ni eso hizo. Y de hecho lo ignoró durante todo ese día

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ikki no era mala persona, no era capaz de lastimar intencionalmente a alguien. Sin embargo lo había hecho. El castaño intentó disimular su decepción.


	5. Sólo quiso ser feliz.

Seiya se las ingenió, ese primero de febrero, para disimular su decepción. No esperaba un ramo de rosas, ni un poema de amor o bombones, ni ningún tipo de cursilería similar, pero tan solo un “recordatorio” de su “unión”.  
Alejó esos fantasmas, por el bien suyo y el de Ikki, ya que le aterraba más que nada importunarlo al otro con esas estupideces. Pero el Phoenix no era tonto, había notado en su par de ojos marrones la tristeza y el enojo, sin embargo nada pudo hacer al respecto. Le molestaba saber que había sido su carácter el que había abierto una herida en el corazón del Pegasus pero en su momento creyó que era mejor así: No darles falsas esperanzas al menor, no ilusionarlo con una relación seria como quizás estaba esperando por parte de él.  
Aunque el joven de pelo azulado intentó mostrarse sereno y autosuficiente respecto a ese pequeño incidente, no se podía negar que era humano y de cierta forma le terminó afectando. El también intentó alejar esos fantasmas pero con el correr de los días se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de enmendar su error, su olvido.

Fue gracias al famoso y mundial “Día de San Valentín” que el mayor de los Kido aprovechó para curar la herida abierta en el corazón del castaño. Y fue el mismo día que Shiryu dio un paso decisivo en su relación con Saori, invitándola, como simples amigos, a pasear por el centro.  
Tal vez la dama esperaba mucho más del tranquilo y apacible Dragón, pero se contentó con ver que el pelilargo adoptaba, poco a poco, otra postura, otro lugar. Aceptó gustosa, salir con él esa mañana y perderse todo el día en compañía del muchacho; llegaron cuando el sol comenzaba a irse, en la mansión, el resto de los inquilinos recién se preparaban para salir.

—Que bien te ves, Ikki —agudizó la Diosa cuando vio a su guerrero bajando las escaleras para unirse a los demás en la sala; vistiendo un pantalón de gabardina negro y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos de una marca reconocida, todo le sentaba de maravilla realzando su porte varonil y rudo.  
—Gracias —soltó Ikki más que nada por compromiso, tomó su chaqueta y no posó un sólo segundo su mirada en el menor de los Kido para no dejarse en evidencia.  
—Es cierto, raro verte vestido así en la casa —comentó el Dragón dejando su chaqueta en el perchero junto a la puerta.  
—Sí, saldré esta noche —se vio obligado a responder algo, se observó en el espejo amplio del pasillo y se sintió satisfecho con el trabajo logrado en su persona.

De “entre casa” lucia siempre, un look tan informal que rayaba lo pordiosero, en cambio cuando se trataba de algún evento fuera de lo cotidiano, no había nadie como Ikki para lograr encontrar la ropa justa que realzase la figura de uno. Era narcisista, aunque se empecinaba en negarlo.

—Shun, tu también sales, por lo que veo —advirtió el Cisne al ver a su amigo bajando las escaleras a toda prisa como si algo o alguien pudiese llegar a matarlo si llegase tarde a donde quisiese que fuese.  
—Si, ¿Tu no sales, Hyoga? —investigó ajustando su cinturón, sin perder tiempo en mirar a su amigo.  
—Pues... No, no tengo con quien...  
—Puedes salir con mi hermano —sugirió haciendo a un lado al mencionado para poder verse en el espejo, Ikki aun seguía escogiendo que chaqueta ponerse aunque se quedó a la mitad por escuchar semejante idea por parte de su hermano menor.  
—Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, no me va mucho la idea de ir en busca de mujeres —se negó el ruso con algo de desprecio hacia aquella actividad.

El mayor suspiró aliviado y sin dilatar más la partida se fue por la puerta antes de que le encajasen al pato.

—Me iré, pórtense bien niñas —saludó cerrando con energía la entrada.  
—Shun... Te están esperando afuera —dijo el Unicornio apareciendo por la puerta que segundos antes había atravesado Ikki.  
—Lo sé, lo sé... —de la desesperación se le cayó el celular y aún tenía botones sin abrochar en su camisa.  
—Yo... Me iré también —susurró el Pegasus poniéndose de pie y tomando una campera cualquiera del perchero.  
—¿Adónde vas tú? —preguntó la dama, curiosa, sin ánimos de inmiscuirse en la vida de su guerrero.  
—Pues, daré unas vueltas, a ver si pasa algo —comentó de manera inconexa—Nos vemos.  
—¡Espera Seiya! —alcanzó a gritarle Andrómeda—Salgo contigo.

Seiya esperó unos segundos y su amigo lo siguió, cuando atravesaron la puerta, el castaño intentó irse pero Shun lo detuvo, recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que las intenciones del otro eran hablar.

—Espera Sei, quiero hablar contigo —Por si no había quedado claro—; quiero saber qué te pasa conmigo... Desde tu cumpleaños que estás...  
—Ja... —rió de manera sarcástica—¿Es a mí al que le pasa algo? —Se señaló el pecho realmente molesto—A ti no sé qué carajo te sucede... ocultándome cosas ¡Creí que éramos amigos!  
—Sei, no te entiendo...  
—Yo no te entiendo.  
—¡¿A qué te refieres con ocultarte?!  
—Me tengo que enterar por otros que mi mejor amigo tiene novia ¡Y vivimos en la misma casa! — explotó de pura indignación.  
—Lo siento... Perdóname —se disculpó sin saber que decir, como explicarse—; no quise ocultártelo, te juro que no fue mi intención...  
—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que se te olvidó contármelo? —inquirió con ironía punzante.  
—No es eso, ¡No es eso! Yo... Yo temí que te enojaras conmigo.  
—¿Enojarme? —la furia se disipó dando lugar al desconcierto.  
—Es que... June me consume la vida y temí que te enojaras si... Que pensases que yo prefería estar con ella... Que si yo te decía que no tenía tiempo para jugar a los videos porque ella...  
—Ya, lo entiendo —frenó a su amigo antes de que tuviese una embolia cerebral por hacer tanto esfuerzo para armar una explicación coherente.

En el mar de palabras, Seiya había comprendido a su amigo.

—Ve... June te está esperando.  
—Sí —asintió y dio la vuelta para salir corriendo prácticamente (Aparentemente lo tenía bien amaestrado)—¿Tu no sales?  
—Ahora, dentro de un rato —mintió, y menos mal que el otro estaba apurado, porque no tendría formas de excusarse tan bien como Ikki.

En cuanto Shun se perdió de vista, con mucho sigilo, Seiya disimuló irse pero acabó dando la vuelta a la enorme Mansión, seguro de que nadie, en la obscuridad de la noche, lo había visto escabullirse detrás del gigantesco predio del gimnasio.  
Dentro de la mansión fue Saori quien dijo con sabiduría, luego de escuchar inevitablemente gracias a los masculinos gritos, la discusión de los otros dos:

—Aquellos dos más que amigos parecen amigas.

Shiryu soltó una pequeña risa apagada, pues aquello era muy cierto, celarse de esa forma, enojarse y reprocharse mutuamente, era por demás dudoso aunque no había nada más que un fuerte vínculo de amistad... ¿Nada más?

***

Seiya llegó con su corazón latiéndole de una manera alarmante, buscó a Ikki con la mirada pero la cerrazón era prácticamente total en aquel lugar, lo llamó por su nombre, apenas susurrándolo, temiendo que alguien además de él, lo escuchase.  
De pronto, una fuerte mano lo tomó del tobillo y lo jaló, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo, el Phoenix estalló en carcajadas aunque el rostro del Pegasus no mostraba alegría alguna sino más bien enojo. Asustar a alguien así, no era justo.

—Bien... Me alegra ver que viniste —murmuró el Phoenix en la penumbra.  
—¿Te has vestido así solo para que el plan saliese a la perfección? —preguntó arrodillándose en el pasto.  
—No... Me vestí así para ti. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?  
—Eres malo, Ikki Kido.  
—Y me encanta serlo —bromeó y ambos sonrieron.  
—Bueno, pero no entiendo para que me citas aquí, en la oscuridad —se quejó.

Sin dar respuesta con palabras, el mayor encendió una vela con un encendedor. Ya desde antes Seiya había podido vislumbrar, gracias a la luz de la luna, algunas cosas en el lugar, pero lo que sus ojos le mostraron, fue más de lo imaginado.

—¿Y esto?  
—Quiero que tengamos una cena romántica.  
—Que cursi —se burló el Pegasus acercando su rostro para besar los labios de su chico.

No pudo disimular lo mucho que le gustaba la faceta romántica y melosa de Ikki. El lugar de por sí era bellísimo, adornado con ciento de plantas cuyas flores nacerían a principios de primavera; el predio, un lugar desolado, no era más que la parte trasera del terreno donde descansaban las propiedades de Mitsumasa Kido (que en paz descanse).

—No conocía Este lugar.  
—Y pasas más tiempo aquí que yo —reprochó el Phoenix.  
—¿Cómo hiciste para traer todo esto hasta aquí?  
—Bueno pony, no es tanto —se jactó intentando, quizás, que su trabajo no parezca tan esmerado como en verdad lo era—Se trata de unos rolls de sushi, eso hasta lo puedo traer en los bolsillos y dentro de mis pantalones.  
—Que sucio —rió comiendo un bocado, toda la comida consistía en cosas armadas y sencillas.  
—Se podría decir que Este es nuestro festejo ¿No?  
—¿Festejo? —Se extrañó dándole un sorbo a su vaso con sake.  
—Claro, aunque yo la fecha no la tengo muy en clara, pero todo paso alrededor de tu cumpleaños.  
—Ikki Kido, no intentes enmendar tu olvido —atajó muy risueño.  
—No estoy haciendo eso —se rascó la cabeza, había sido descubierto, en parte—. Es que yo sentí algo por ti mucho antes que en año nuevo; lo lamento si nuestras fechas no coinciden.

Seiya no pudo más que abalanzarse sobre su chico para devorarle la boca. Si Ikki había cometido un pequeño error, si había hecho algo mal o si le había hecho daño, ya todo estaba enmendado.  
Los besos, estupendos besos que Ikki sabia dar con tanta pericia, se tornaron cada vez más fogosos y eso era algo habitual con el Phoenix, sin embargo Seiya también le permitió ir más allá, pero había algo que atentaba contra todo intento de él por desvestir al menor:

—Hace frío ¿no? Ya todos deben estar durmiendo ¿entramos? —propuso el mayor casual, con su voz ronca por el deseo, intentando no quedar como un lobo hambriento y feroz deseoso de sólo sexo.  
—Bueno.

Ese “bueno”, profesado con algo de duda y temor, no pudo interpretarlo... Ikki se quedó sin saber que tan buena era la comunicación corporal con el menor, ya lo sabría, una vez que se encontrasen subiendo las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos.  
Tomaron todo lo que estaba en la hierba, entraron por la puerta lateral de la cocina, acomodaron las cosas de la mejor forma para no dejar evidencias de una cena secreta, y ya listos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero como la de Ikki quedaba antes, Este fue el que tuvo que dar el pie:

—¿Quieres pasar?

El Pegasus se mostró dubitativo, pero aceptó sin más y ya una vez dentro del pulcro cuarto de su “amigo” se dio cuenta de lo que había desencadenado con tan solo atravesar el marco, es que la mirada del otro, no era la misma de siempre.  
Seiya vio como se sentaba en la cama tomando un trozo de tela viejo y arruinado que con sumo cuidado guardó dentro del cajón de su mesa de luz, el cual cerró estrepitosamente al ver en el interior la caja de preservativos que había dejado esa misma mañana.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —ofreció el mayor tomando el paquete dentro de su bolso, con sumo nerviosismo encendió uno cuyo humo aspiró como si fuese tranquilizante puro.  
—Gracias —se acercó hasta el lugar y tomó uno, aceptando el encendedor para prenderlo y sentir la misma falsa serenidad que había experimentado el mayor.

Ikki se preguntó a sí mismo, casi en un reproche, con algo de fastidio ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando? No es que hubiese tenido muchas experiencias de ese tipo, pero tampoco era algo que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso. Pero ahí, en compañía del pequeño Kido se sintió tan vulnerable cual virgen.  
Quizás el miedo a echarlo todo a perder, de saber, muy en su interior, que si seguía dando esos pequeños pasos, terminaría por lastimarlo con gravedad. Seiya estaba nervioso, pero por simple empatía, ya que en realidad la idea de estar a solas con el Phoenix no le aterraba, no... ¿Por qué debería aterrarle? Si era Ikki Kido, a quien durante mucho tiempo consideró su hermano mayor, quien había combatido a su lado un centenar de veces. No le haría daño, jamás, de ninguna forma.  
Seiya lo miró y arqueó sus cejas suspirando un “Bueno”. En ese momento, mordiéndose los labios, Ikki rompió a reír, el castaño se quedó mirándolo entre divertido y extrañado:

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
—Nada... Es que... Si alguien me hubiese dicho, hace tan solo seis meses atrás, que terminaría así contigo... Lo hubiese masacrado a golpes por idiota y fantasioso.  
—Gracias por la parte que me toca —aunque quiso mostrarse ofendido, también rió un poco, porque para él fue casi con exactitud igual.  
—Encontrarme así, deseándote hasta donde física y espiritualmente me es posible... —susurró muy cerca del menor, en su oído, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero improvisado y le sacó a su compañero el suyo de los dedos para hacer lo mismo. Seiya se quedó, un poco asombrado por las palabras de su hombre, en su lugar, sin atinar a hacer nada más que esperar los siguientes pasos del Phoenix.  
Con él siempre acababa admirándose, es que aún, a pesar de que ya había pasado poco más de un mes y medio desde que habían comenzado con algo, le parecía muy surrealista encontrar al poderoso Ikki diciéndole esas cosas, a él... Que no era más que un morocho petiso y bromista.  
El Phoenix acercó su rostro y atrapó los labios de su niño degustando el sabor del tabaco, algo que no le molestaba y por el contrario le agradaba, sobre todo viniendo de Seiya, quien supuestamente con esa cara de “no rompo un plato” no había fumado solo tabaco en su vida. Un chico con mucha calle, a pesar de aparentar chuparse el dedo; y esa faceta en el menor de los Kido le causaba algo de gracia y sorpresa.  
Ikki se levantó de improviso, caminó hasta su puerta y la cerró con llave dándole a entender a Seiya que no había marcha atrás. El Pegasus, por simple inercia o gravedad se puso de pie con rapidez pero se topó con la figura de su amigo intercediendo su paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó el Phoenix notando el creciente nerviosismo en el otro, pero no recibió respuesta así que lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para poder seguir besando su boca.

El castaño se dejó hacer, poco a poco la inseguridad comenzaba a abandonarlo, cuando pudo armarse de coraje, se aferró al cuello de él dejando que invadiese con la lengua su calurosa cavidad bucal.  
Con parsimonia, quizás para darle lugar al menor de que se fuese haciendo a la idea, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa blanca, uno por uno sin dejar de besarlo. Sin embargo Seiya tuvo que distanciarse un poco, para darle lugar a su amante de quitarse la prenda.  
El mayor sólo le sonreía, con calidez, se acercó con su torso desnudo hasta donde estaba el Pegasus y le quitó la camiseta roja por encima de su cabeza, el menor elevó sus brazos, de manera mecánica e inconsciente, para permitirle a Ikki que lo desvistiese... Pero el Phoenix supo que debía empezar por él, para demostrarle hasta que punto era capaz de llegar esa noche, así que con la misma calma, se desabrochó su pantalón bajando el cierre hasta que la ropa cayó al suelo.  
Ahora sí, por completo desnudo, sin medias y sin ropa interior, al castaño le pareció algo amenazante, pero no se dejó llevar por esa desagradable sensación y haciendo acopios de su fuerza de voluntad se quedó de pie, erguido, sin flaquear, sin dar ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento.  
Ikki sonrió con más soltura, su sonrisa, diferente a la anterior, era pícara, al igual que su mirada intensa; susurró un “Ven aquí” y sujetó a Seiya por el cinturón que en pocos segundos se encargó de desabrochar para hacer lo mismo con los jeans. Cuando Este sintió que pronto estaría despojado de toda su ropa, recién entonces reaccionó, tomando las manos del mayor.  
Fueron unos segundos tortuosos para el Phoenix, pero el castaño, luego de meditarlo, aferró esas manos y las deslizó, dándoles permiso para que le bajasen los pantalones con ropa interior incluida.  
A medio vestir, con sólo el colgante de plata en su cuello y la piedra negra brillando con fuerza como único accesorio sobre su piel.

A diferencia de Seiya, él no escatimó miradas, descendió la suya hasta posarla en el miembro endurecido del menor, notando, con mezcla de admiración y envidia que era ligeramente más grande que le suyo, aunque tal vez solo en largo.  
El Pegasus respiró profundo cuando notó la mirada de su amante en esa parte tan privada, largó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un hondo suspiro cuando sintió la cercanía del mayor y el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca al suyo.  
Ikki, sin decir nada todavía, elevó sus manos y las posó sobre los hombros del castaño para luego acariciar esa zona, descendiendo por su espalda sin llegar hasta el final; volvió a subir, siguiendo el mismo recorrido pero, sin frenarse en los hombros, acarició el lampiño pecho del menor hasta llegar a su vientre, se quedó jugando allí, en su ombligo, haciendo círculos.  
La sensación, para Seiya, era más que gratificante, lo arrastró a cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida caricia que le estaba regalando un aparente experimentado Phoenix; Este se acercó más al Pegasus para abrazarlo y hacerle sentir su piel. Sus cuerpos, sus miembros latiendo, hicieron contacto logrando que ambos experimentasen un escalofrío general y la necesidad de apagar ese fuego interior que comenzaba a crecer con furia.  
El castaño se dejó besar, se dejó acariciar, se dejó tocar, agradeciendo en su interior el respeto que guardaba el mayor para con él. No pudo, por mucho más tiempo, guardar un perfil bajo, fueron sus manos las que buscaron, afanosas, la hombría de Ikki.

—Vas rápido —se sorprendió el Phoenix abriendo con exageración sus ojos.  
—¿Te molesta?  
—¡Para nada! —temió que pensase que aquella actitud le había molestado—Me gusta ¿Puedo acariciarte así?

Seiya sólo asintió con desesperación, hacia ya bastantes minutos que quería un tipo de mimo similar.  
No se hizo rogar, asió con su morena mano el miembro de su niño y comenzó a masturbarlo con delicadeza, reconociendo con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de piel en aquella delicada zona.  
El Pegasus también se tomó su tiempo para investigar bien la anatomía de su amigo, palpó sus testículos notando lo endurecidos que estaban e imaginando lo doloroso que era para el mayor estar así; eso era inhumano.

—Ikki... —jadeó sintiendo la cálida lengua del mentado Santo en su cuello, humedeciendo todo a su paso.  
—¿Qué? —siguió besando y degustando el cuerpo del menor, aún de pie, descendió por el pecho hasta llegar a su tetilla izquierda la cual apresó entre sus labios.

Pero ahí quedó la conversación, si Seiya tenía algo por decir, con esa boca, lo había olvidado, y ni siquiera al Phoenix le importó en ese momento lo que tenía para decirle, pues aunque explotase a su lado una guerra santa, él no se detendría; empero... Una duda, más bien un temor, lo colmó:

—¿Quieres parar?  
—N-no.

El mayor suspiró aliviado, esa era la respuesta que quería, sin embargo necesitó aclarar algo antes de seguir camino, ya estaban los dos muy entonados y era hasta evidente y obvio el paso a seguir.

—Si no quieres, está bien... —se distanció apenas del Pegasus para ver su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de su velador—No hace falta que haya penetración.  
—Gracias, pero quiero —se explicó en un murmullo.

El Phoenix no necesitó oír mas, tomó al menor del brazo y lo llevó hasta el borde de la cama, se acostó boca arriba. El menor, con la necesidad de seguir sintiendo la piel de su amante, se acostó sobre él y las caricias tomaron otro tinte.

—Espera —susurró el mayor deteniendo la mano que con pasión lo estaba masturbando—, me harás acabar —se explicó separándose un poco.

Se incorporó apenas buscando en su mesa de luz un pote que Seiya supuso acertadamente era algún tipo de lubricante íntimo, junto a dicho pote había una caja de preservativos, en ese momento la duda lo embargó e Ikki lo notó.

—¿Seguro?

En respuesta, el Pegasus tomó el pote de lubricante y lo abrió para tomar un poco del producto con sus dedos llevándoselos luego a su virginidad. Aquella imagen enloqueció de deseo al Phoenix, viendo como un arrodillado castaño se abría con delicadeza su propio orificio. Se untó un poco de lubricante en su pene y lo instó a sentarse.

—Así te dolerá menos.  
—Pero... —el menor guió su mirada fugazmente al cajón abierto de la mesa de luz—¿No te pondrás uno?  
—¿Hace falta? —Inquirió reconociendo que hablaba de los profilácticos.  
—Pues, creo que sí...  
—¿Tú estás sano?  
—Sí... —aseguró Seiya con energía.  
—Yo también, así que no hay problema—luego acotó para aclararse—: Los uso cuando estoy con alguien que no conozco muy bien.

Seiya se hubiese sentido más seguro utilizando uno de esos condones, pero aceptó la propuesta de Ikki, Este expresó un “Me estoy enfriando” y el Pegasus ocupó su lugar, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el enhiesto miembro de su amante.

—Tranquilo... Así, despacio... —balbució el Phoenix desplegando con sus manos los glúteos del castaño para permitirle a su hombría adentrarse mejor.

El menor escondió el rostro en su cuello, se curvó su faz en una mueca de dolor cuando tan sólo la punta había ingresado. Tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero con suma paciencia, el mayor poco a poco, fue introduciendo en el interior de Seiya.  
Cuando la peor parte finalizó, el Pegasus se incorporó irguiendo su espalda, ahora sí pudo sentir la última punzada de dolor y toda su sagrada cavidad ocupada por el miembro de su hombre.  
Un lento vaivén comenzó, lento porque aun al castaño le costaba acostumbrarse al grosor, pero ya desde antes de empezar Ikki se encontraba bastante entonado, así que tornó ese lento vaivén en un furtivo y alocado movimiento de caderas.  
Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, para no perderse ningún detalle, le encantaba verlo al menor sentado sobre su pene, moviéndose de esa forma, escondiendo su mirada cristalizada, sonrojándose apenas cuando le sonreía con lujuria.  
Seiya solo quería que todo terminase cuanto antes; una parte de él deseaba eso, aunque otra comenzaba a experimentar un placer que rayaba lo morboso: las manos del Phoenix, las poderosas manos del Phoenix aferrando con fuerza sus glúteos, incitándolo a mecerse más y más. Le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse deseado, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de él, saber que por su culpa se los estaba arrancando, escuchar su nombre surgir de esa boca.  
Lo besó con real deseo de hacerlo, como si de su boca pudiese beber el agua que necesitaba para apagar esa sed; le correspondió, mordiendo apenas su labio, exhalando el último gemido de gozo, descargándose completamente en su interior, inundándolo y saciándose.

—Fue fantástico.

Seiya, todavía agitado, sonrió en respuesta, a él le hubiese gustado seguir un poco más porque recién comenzaba a sentir un particular placer en aquella zona. Ikki, notando la situación inquirió:

—¿Tu no acabaste?  
—Estoy un poco nervioso —se excusó con algo de pena.

Su miembro había perdido flacidez, además de que el dolor que había experimentado logró espantar un poco la excitación.  
El Phoenix se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo, no se pudo permitir dejar las cosas así. Se quitó de encima el menudo cuerpo del Pegasus y lo acostó con cuidado sobre su cama, antes de sumergirse, rumbo al sur, en su entrepierna, le regaló una sensual sonrisa.  
Seiya se dejó otra vez, sólo necesitó sentir la humedad en la punta de su pene que el semen amenazó con surgir.  
Engulló sin prejuicios la hombría de su amante experimentando a los pocos segundos un notable grosor del mismo y luego el cálido néctar, de un olor y un sabor tan penetrante y característico.  
Volvió a su lugar, encontrándose a un Pegasus todo alborotado, con su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos entre cerrados y su boca ligeramente entreabierta intentando atrapar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones y por lo cual su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente.  
Rompió a reír con sutileza, algo enternecido con aquella imagen; besó la frente del menor y se acostó a su lado, tomando entre sus brazos su cuerpo. En menos de una milésima, Seiya se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho; tapó ambos cuerpos con las sabanas y también cayó rendido.  
Esa sería la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos, descubriéndose peligrosamente cada vez más. Sin saberlo, sin buscarlo realmente, Ikki se había involucrado demasiado con Seiya encaminándose irremediable a un destino del cual intentó huir desde un principio.  
No quería hacerle daño a nadie, sobre todo a las personas que más adoraba en el mundo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rueda había empezado a girar y no se detendría.


	6. Lo que fue y será.

A fines de febrero, el frío aun no había menguado lo suficiente, pero era más tolerable que en enero. Saori se encontraba preparando su caballo favorito, en el establo, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella.

—¿Irvine? —investigó el recién llegado, algo sorprendido por la ausencia del entrenador.  
—Oh... Es que a partir de ahora vendrá una vez por semana —comentó sin dejar de peinar la crin del equino, incapaz de poder mantener un contacto visual con el Dragón.

Si bien en la salida de San Valentín no había ocurrido nada revelador, ambos supieron que una barrera se había quebrado entre ellos. Para el pelilargo no era diferente, se encontraba sereno en apariencias, pero por dentro era un mar de sentimientos. Tuvo ganas de arrojarse a los pies de la mujer que amaba y rogarle que le correspondiera, también tuvo ganas de irse, de salir corriendo ante su presencia, siempre tan imponente, propia de una Diosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tontamente el hombre; tontamente porque en verdad no le interesaba saber sobre Irvine, pero le encantaba escuchar la melodiosa voz de ella.  
—Ha conseguido un empleo junto a su padre. Le pidió ayuda con un caso y ahora forma parte del buffet de abogados.  
—Pensé que no le agradaba tanto ejercer esa profesión.  
—Pero de algo hay que vivir —Saori también se mostró poco interesada por la conversación, le costaba mantenerse atenta y formular oraciones coherentes.

Se produjo un silencio que la dama interrumpió profesando un descuidado:

—Pensé que Irvine te caía mal.  
—Pues... —el Dragón se acercó al caballo que Athena acariciaba de forma compulsiva e imitó sus gestos—No puedo negar que en un pasado no muy lejano sí —rió apenas y sintió, por una milésima de segundo, que esa era su oportunidad, por lo tanto acotó—: En realidad... Estaba celoso.  
—¿Celoso? —susurró descendiendo más su vista al suelo gris del establo, su mano tembló apenas ante aquella significativa frase.  
—Sí... …l tenía todo lo que yo no... Y aunque eso parezca envidia más que celos —el pelilargo aún seguía mostrándose templado—, creí que también te tenía a ti.

Otro silencio, el cual Shiryu se encargó de quebrarlo pronunciando en un murmullo el nombre de su Diosa, ésta elevó apenas la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo la proximidad de su guerrero, sabiendo muy en su interior que esa tarde sería muy distintas a las anteriores.  
El Dragón se odió en los escasos minutos que le tomó reaccionar, hasta ese día se había mostrado inseguro de dar el paso definitorio, a pesar de ser Este tan evidente; todavía le costaba aceptar que una Diosa pudiese enamorarse de un insignificante mortal.  
Saori se sintió presa de un calor sofocante que la envolvió por completo, sus mejillas ardían, y ese candor tan particular cautivó al hombre, a la vez que lo arrastró a tomar la determinante decisión de besarla.  
Pensarlo, desearlo... Fantasearlo, era una cosa; llevar a cabo el acto implicaba un compromiso total del alma y del cuerpo. La información ya había llegado al cerebro, pero sus músculos se encontraban tensos.

—Shiryu —pronunció entre abriendo sus rosados labios.

Ese minúsculo gesto fue lo que necesitó Shiryu para apresar esa boca con la suya y fundirse en un cálido beso repleto aún de temores y dudas.  
Como era de esperarse Saori le correspondió.  
El martirio del Dragón no era por temor a un rechazo, sino a todo lo contrario. Saori podía amarlo, aceptarlo, pero él ¿estaría a la altura de una Diosa?

—Saori —expresó abrazándola por la cintura, obligando a que su rostro quedase cerca de su cuello—te amo con locura.  
—Lo sé...  
—Pero... —¿Cómo explicarse? Shiryu sintió desvanecerse de dolor.  
—Lo sé —volvió a repetir en son de consuelo.

Se separó apenas de su guerrero y elevó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, comprendió sus vacilaciones y sus recelos, pero no iba a permitirle que se mortificase con ello.

—Quiero intentarlo contigo... Quiero demostrarme que soy digno de ti —Dijo con una seguridad en sus ojos que enterneció a su Diosa.  
—Yo lo sé. No soy más que una reencarnación, no me coloques en un lugar en el que nunca quise estar.

Volvieron a besarse, con más pasión y descuido, el caballo relinchó apenas quejándose por no llegar al tacho de agua que aún su dueña no le había alcanzado.  
Se volvieron a separar cuando necesitaron respirar y luego de unos segundos de tortuoso análisis el Dragón tuvo que aceptarlo:

—Lo mejor será no decirles a nadie de esto...  
—¿No confías en tus hermanos? —se extrañó yendo más tarde en busca del tacho con agua para dejarlo cerca de su caballo.  
—Sí...  
—¿Crees que juzgaran? —En ese instante, al terminar de decir aquello, silenció de golpe y la imagen de Seiya ocupó su mente.  
—No es eso... Es que —incapaz de poder explicarse, el siempre elocuente Dragón, terminó por llevar sus brazos detrás de su nuca—No sé qué es lo que temo.  
—Creo que por el momento deberías ir con cuidado... Sobre todo por...  
—Seiya... —finalizó la frase, y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, casi interna.

Era complicado de explicarlo hasta para ellos mismos, pero a decir verdad, aunque sabían que los demás eran personas de buen corazón, con sus defectos y virtudes, no podían asegurar que tomarían la noticia con alegría, sobre todo por El Pegasus.  
Si bien nunca se había mostrado posesivo de su Diosa —aún cuando todos creyeron que Athena guardaba sentimientos hacía él y que era correspondida—, conocían a la perfección los pensamientos del joven respecto a su venerable y respetable Diosa.  
Shiryu lo entendió así, por eso al que más le temió confesarle sus sentimientos respecto a Saori, fue al castaño.

Fue de común acuerdo, mantendrían la relación que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos, en secreto, hasta que encontrasen el momento oportuno de dar las explicaciones pertinentes en caso de necesitarlo. Así se ahorraban reproches, aunque no supiesen si estos en verdad llegarían. Recién comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos y no querían pasar por esa situación si llegaba a darse, demasiadas emociones por el momento.

***

Marzo había llegado con el notable cambio de la temperatura; aunque todavía era invierno, pudieron disfrutar de algunos días medianamente cálidos en comparación a los anteriores. La primavera esperaba su turno, y los inquilinos expectantes por su llegada. Aunque a Hyoga, le daba igual, pues muy pronto debería marcharse de Japón.  
Se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros de armas, les explicó su situación, pidió perdón por la repentina decisión. Más de uno se sorprendió, creyeron que el Cisne se quedaría para siempre en Japón, salvo por Shun quien muy en su interior supo que aún habían cosas en Siberia que lo ataban. Pero los motivos verdaderos del ruso iban más allá de ello... En la Mansión tampoco había encontrado eso que había ido a buscar, en Kotek lo necesitaban; su presencia era más necesaria para la gente del pueblo que para sus hermanos.  
Seiya se entristeció con la noticia, deseó que todo volviese a ser como antes, los cinco siempre juntos…  
¿Porque en algún momento los caminos deben dividirse? ¿Porque no caminar por los mismos senderos con la gente que amamos?  
Para colmo así, tan de golpe... Hyoga se encontraba preparando todo para su viaje que sería al otro día. Aunque el Cisne no lo manifestó abiertamente, le había costado llegar a esa decisión y le dolía en el presente volver a partir, en exactitud por los mismos motivos que antes.  
Hasta el día previo a la partida del rubio, Shun se mantuvo al igual que todos, ajeno a su decisión, no se sintió en el lugar de reprocharle nada ni de exigirle, pero cuando vio sus bolsos armados y dejados en la puerta de calle no lo soportó y lo buscó, encontrándolo en el lugar que había sido su cuarto durante su estadía, armando la cama para dejarla tendida, como si en ese acto hubiese, escondido, un mensaje: “Algún día volveré a ocuparla”.

—Hyoga...

El aludido levantó su vista para posarla en el joven que había pronunciado su nombre.

—¿Porque te vas? —sonó a reproche, aunque no quiso que así fuese.  
—Nadezhna está mucho mejor ahora, pero deben hacerle análisis para saber qué es lo que tiene —terminó de acomodar la colcha y dio la vuelta, intentó mostrarse calmo ante la figura de Andrómeda, frío, impenetrable, indiferente—. Tendrá que estar algunos días en el pueblo, es mucho para los niños —siguió excusándose, como si en su interior lo sintiese como una obligación.  
—Por favor... Quédate —dijo al final, incapaz de poder callar—; se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo.  
—No puedo Shun —se lamentó mostrando por primera vez, desde que comenzó la charla con su amigo, un atisbo de tristeza.  
—¿Porque no puedes? —se acercó a él.

Acercamiento que el mentado Santo temió, no era momento para que Shun lo confundiese aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—Me necesitan.  
—¡Yo también te necesito! —gritó enojado.

El ruso esbozó una afligida sonrisa, la voz no le salió, le hubiese agradado darle las gracias, pero en cambio expuso:

—Te... Te invitaría a que vengas conmigo —tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con fluidez—de no saber que la tienes a June en tu vida.

Sin nada más que decir, Hyoga tomó el bolso de mano que cargó al hombro y salió de su cuarto, dejando atrás al peliverde, sin atreverse a voltear para ver su expresión, sea esta de enojo, tristeza o decepción... no lo soportaría.  
Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, llegó a la entrada donde el equipaje más pesado ya no estaba puesto que habían sido cargados por Tatsumi quien esperaba, con paciencia, en el auto para llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto.  
Odiaba las despedidas, por eso saludó en general elevando su mano al aire:

—Nos vemos, cuídense.  
—Adiós Hyoga —saludó el Pegasus a sus espaldas—; escríbenos.  
—Cuídate y regresa pronto —secundó el Dragón a su lado.

Saori al igual que Ikki nada dijeron, ya habían hablado minutos antes a solas con Hyoga y a su manera, se habían despedido, para ellos también les costaba verlo partir. Cuando el Cisne estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del rango visual, el Phoenix expresó en general, aunque más para su niño, que se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana:

—Ánimo carajo… Que no va a la guerra. Ni que esto fuese el puto velorio del pato.  
—Bien, seguiré con los papeles de la fundación —suspiró la Diosa levantándose del sillón.

Por más que les pesase a todos debían continuar adelante con la ausencia del ruso. Al principio era raro, un sentimiento de vacío los había embargado, pero con el tiempo se disipó. Aunque para Shun no fuese tan fácil: las últimas palabras de Hyoga se habían calado profundo en su alma.  
Sin embargo no era momento de dedicarle tanto tiempo en su mente a Hyoga, en escasas semanas sería el cumpleaños de June y todavía no sabía bien que regalarle, más allá de que era su novia. Por eso le pidió consejos a todos, incluido su hermano. Pero mientras algunos le aconsejaban ropa, otros perfumes, otros libros y accesorios, Saori fue la única original dándole la idea de partir un fin de semana romántico a algún lugar bonito. Eso terminó por convencerlo, sin embargo algo material debía comprarle, así que con suma pena arrastró a Seiya una tarde de pleno sol al centro, para que lo ayudase a elegir algo... Pero el Pegasus sabía tanto de mujeres como de corte y confección: O sea, nada.  
En el camino Andrómeda le compró a su amigo un helado en compensación por semejante desgaste físico y emocional... Emocional porque el castaño alrededor de las diecinueve horas se encontraba al borde de una crisis de nervios.

—¡Ya Shun! ¡Cómprale esos zapatos!  
—Es que... No sé... —dudó caminando presuroso entre la marea de gente.  
—O la cartera blanca que viste.  
—Pero ella no usa... ¿Y si no le gusta?  
—Bueno... Entonces el libro sobre Dioses y mitos japoneses.

Seiya siguió mencionando las infinidades de cosas que en esa tarde había visto con su medio hermano, pero nada parecía convencerlo del todo, es que June era una chica muy complicada y nada le gustaba, o mejor dicho, nada la dejaba conforme. Shun nunca creyó que sería algo tan estresante comprar un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya es la hora de la cena y todavía seguimos aquí —se quejó el Pegasus arrepintiéndose profundamente por haber aceptado acompañarlo en tamaña odisea.  
—Te compraré una hamburguesa —consoló apenado, no había sido su intención molestar a su mejor amigo.  
—No me compres a mí una hamburguesa, cómprale algo a tu novia.

En ese momento, Shun frenó su paso abrupto, el castaño notó sus esmeraldas cubiertas por un halo de amargura y advirtiendo la situación acotó más calmo:

—Ya, no es para tanto... Es un simple regalo, no debería importarle lo material, sino el gesto.  
—Lo siento Seiya, es mi culpa que te pierdas la cena.  
—Naaa —naturalizó—puedo sobrevivir.

Viendo que pronto los negocios cerrarían, Andrómeda se decidió por comprar un par de sandalias blancas en el primer lugar al que habían ido apenas llegaron al centro. Tantas vueltas, para acabar allí. Seiya suspiró de satisfacción y placer al ver a su amigo haciendo la dichosa compra. Salieron del lugar y, sintiéndose culpable, el peliverde le ofreció al otro ir a cenar al lugar favorito del castaño.  
En Mac Donalds, con un Seiya renovado y nuevamente feliz, Shun entablo una conversación que, sin saber ambos como ni porque, desembocó en Ikki. El Pegasus se sintió incomodo por el rumbo de la plática; conociéndose, temió decir algo o profesar algún gesto que lo delatase.

—Ahora te llevas bien con Ikki —sonrió Andrómeda comiendo una de sus últimas papas fritas, ya fría.  
—Pues si... —intentó decir lo justo y necesario. Escondió su mirada y bebió de su gaseosa, hacía rato que él había terminado de comer—¿Vamos?

Shun asintió y se puso de pie tomando las cosas sobre la mesa para tirarlas al tacho de basura mientras Seiya se colgó su mochila, pero curioso siguió el diálogo:

—Se ve que mi hermano te estima —se quedó pensativo, recordando el peculiar regalo de Navidad que el Phoenix le había dado al Pegasus, y cuyo obsequio se podía ver colgado en el cuello del mismo.

En ese momento, cuando reparó que la mirada de Andrómeda estaba puesta sobre la brillante piedra negra, el castaño tragó saliva.

—Ikki... Nos estima a todos. Es mutuo e inevitable, nos criamos juntos —y no acotó nada más, prudente.  
—Sí, pero contigo es distinto.  
—No me había dado cuenta —Seiya siguió, o al menos intentó, mantenerse sereno e indiferente, pero supo que el otro, tarde o temprano, si seguía, terminaría por descubrirlo... era hábil, era su mejor amigo, era quien mejor lo conocía.  
—Mi hermano tiene formas muy peculiares de expresarse, y aunque creo conocerlo, a veces me desconcierta.  
—Es Ikki —pronunció con tono obvio—, no está nunca pero siempre está. Quiero decir, nos cuida a todos, somos sus pollitos bajo el brazo —bromeó sonriendo con franqueza.  
—Sí, pero contigo es diferente —reiteró con más énfasis.  
—Ya Shun, cambiemos de tema, no veo que sea diferente conmigo, o quizás sí, no es igual con todos.  
—Eso es cierto, no se comporta igual con todos, pero a su manera nos quiere —Sin embargo había cosas que a Shun no le cerraban, iba a acotar, insistente con el tema, sobre el regalo navideño pero habilidoso fue Seiya quien lo colocó a su amigo en un lugar incómodo cuando sacó a Hyoga como tema de charla.

Ahora, el que no quería hablar y contestaba telegramas era Andrómeda. Volvieron a cambiar de argumento, varias veces, hasta que llegaron a la Mansión la cual se encontraba en una quietud llamativa, cuando observaron la hora se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Ya todos se encontraban dormidos o encerrados en sus habitaciones a punto de hacerlo.  
El joven de pelo verde saludó a su amigo yendo directo a su cuarto para descansar, mientras que Seiya se entretuvo buscando algo dulce para comer en la cocina.

—Ya era hora.

Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, con la cuchara de helado en su boca y el pote en su mano, aún con el freezer abierto en la penumbra de la cocina, fue pescado cometiendo el pecado capital de la gula.

—Ikk i—balbuceó como pudo sin soltar el cucharón y con una expresión de inocencia en sus ojos.

Allí se encontraba el mencionado santo del Phoenix cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

—Toque de queda para los niños de la casa ¿Estas son horas de volver?  
—Niños mis pelotas —se sacó la cucharilla de la boca para tomar otro bocado de chocolate con nueces—. Culpa de tu hermanito que es más complicado que las mujeres para comprar, ni Saori tiene tanto dramas existenciales y morales a la hora de elegir un regalo, y eso es mucho decir —se expresó apoyando la espalda contra la mesada.

El mayor se acercó a él; calzaba sus pantuflas marrones y su negro pantalón largo de dormir, y a pesar de que el calor comenzaba a sentirse todavía, seguía durmiendo con camiseta.

—La próxima vez me dicen a donde van y a qué hora vuelven.  
—Si, papá pollo —se burló porque supo que el otro estaba dramatizando, quizás por hastío o por despecho—¿Te aburriste mucho sin mi?  
—Seee —soltó suspirando y llevando sus brazos a su nuca—; tuve que masturbarme cinco veces seguidas con una foto tuya.  
—Cerdo —rió francamente el castaño golpeando el vientre de su amante.

Este gesto, débil gesto, ya que no era la intención de Seiya causarle un daño real, alentó al otro a acercarse más y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero el helado era más interesante, en ese momento, para el Pegasus.

—Espera que ya termino —solicitó hiriendo con gravedad el orgullo de Ikki.  
—¡Ah! Prefieres más un helado que un suculento y sabroso trozo de carne morena proveniente de Death Queen, directo a su cama, es decir ¡A su mesa!, el cual...

Pero Seiya lo calló robándole un furtivo y violento beso con sabor a chocolate que el Phoenix degustó, y que extrañó fue que aquello lo excitase. Tomó los glúteos de su amante y concediendo la compañía de un tercero: el pote de helado, lo arrastró a su cuarto. Es que había sido la única forma de convencerlo al Pegasus.  
En el camino el castaño le contó el terrible momento que le hizo vivir Shun con sus divagues acerca del trato “particular” que tenía con él. Las preguntas de Andrómeda, según expresó Seiya, también preocuparon a Ikki. Quizás no era tan sutil como pensaba.  
Y no, no había nada de sutil regalarle una piedra única a uno de sus hermanos, teniendo cuatro, de los cuales el muchacho de ojos esmeraldinos ocupaba el primer lugar. Bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
Fue esa noche en la que el Pegasus se preguntó en su fuero más interno que tenía de malo que los demás supiesen en que andaban ellos dos, pero no se animó a enunciar Este pensamiento. Ikki tuvo sus motivos, y eran esas razones las que lo arrastraban a dar pasos falsos y retrocesos en la relación con el castaño. Aun así, las cosas iban muy bien entre los dos, demasiado bien... Tanto, que comenzaba a asustar al Phoenix.

***

Fue en el cumpleaños de June que a Shun se le escapó lo de Shiryu y Saori, justo frente a la mencionada pareja, y ante la sorpresa de Ikki, no tuvieron más opciones que explicarse. El Phoenix primero se mostró algo ofendido por enterarse así y cuestionó el porqué de contarle a su hermano y no a él, sin embargo también manifestó alegría, a su manera.

—Es que, entiéndenos... —se disculpó el Dragón sintiéndose apenado por el lógico reproche de su compañero de armas—No es que confiásemos mas en Shun...  
—Que por cierto, por bocón, nunca más te contaremos nada —desdeñó Athena un poco sonrojada por el embarazoso momento.  
—¡Perdoooón! Se me escapó —Una simple acotación sin necesidad que reveló el estado de la formal pareja.  
—Eres peor que Seiya para guardar secretos —rió ella atormentando a su Guerrero.

El Phoenix aguantó la risa, su pony era muuuy habilidoso para guardar secretos... Al menos los que lo involucraban a él.

—Seguramente soy el último en enterarme —El phoenix, cruzado de brazos, cerró sus ojos y elevó sus cejas—. Como siempre.  
—No; sólo tú, Jabu y Shun, lo saben —aclaró el pelinegro acotando con premura—: y esperamos que nadie más lo sepa, por favor.  
—Sobre todo Seiya —mencionó la dama presa de un terror inexplicable.  
—¿Y porque Seiya no debe saberlo? —Ikki frunció su frente, entre curioso e indignado, se estiró en su asiento esperando la oportuna elucidación de tan egoísta decisión.  
—Pues, tú ya sabes cómo es... —pronunció el Dragón sintiéndose importunado por la penetrante mirada del mayor—Se lo tomará mal, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.  
—¿Por qué se enojaría?  
—Sé que Seiya me estima —mencionó con calma—, pero a veces olvida que soy humana... Si es por él me tiene encerrada en una caja de cristal; alejada de todos para que nada me lastime.

El Phoenix asintió un poco convencido ante esa veraz acotación, a veces su chico era extremista con su Diosa.

—Por eso, lo mejor es que no lo sepa, no le gustará para nada saberlo —Dijo el Dragón seguro de sus palabras—; no quiero que me odie o que haga tonterías…  
—¿De veras creen que Seiya sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de ustedes dos?

Ambos elevaron sus cejas desconcertados, Shun sentado junto a su hermano se quedó observándolo con sorpresa, aun más cuando agregó:

—Se ve que ustedes no lo conocen para nada. …l no sería capaz de hacer algo que lastime a la gente que ama; y siempre antepone la felicidad de todos a la de él ¿Y se dan el lujo de afirmar que sería capaz de molestarse tanto como para hacer estupideces?  
—Nii-san...

Pero la frase quedó en el aire, el mencionado hermano mayor se puso de pie visiblemente molesto dejando a los tres más que confundidos con sus palabras; la energía de éstas y la seguridad con la que fueron dichas, enmudeció a la pareja.  
Shun suspiró, se puso de pie y buscó a su novia que hacía rato había desaparecido con Seiya y Jabu en busca de cosas dulces para comer.

***

Para mayo una niña había nacido. Shiryu se emocionó con la noticia y lamentó no haber estado allí al menos para ver el vientre hinchado de Shunrei. Sentimientos ambiguos lo habían embargado, abatimiento y alegría, ganas de quedarse y de partir. De haber podido, se hubiese dividido en dos.  
Salió al jardín, bajo los fulminantes rayos del sol y buscó a la derecha de la enorme infraestructura los bancos siempre resguardados del calor por las oportunas sombras de los tilos y cerezos.  
Pero allí se encontraba alguien que no importunó al Dragón, por el contrario, Jabu se había convertido en ese tiempo en un buen amigo. El hecho de que gracias a él, el pelilargo tomó una crucial decisión, era algo que no lo olvidaría jamás aunque no lo manifestase a viva voz.  
Se sentó a su lado, en silencio, y fue el Unicornio quien quebró el apacible mutismo pronunciando un:

—Creo que… yo también me voy.

Sus palabras no fueron dichas con tristeza pero tampoco con convicción. Shiryu se sorprendió, elevó sus cejas y tardó en formular una oración:

—¿Adónde?  
—No lo sé —elevó sus hombros restándole importancia, era lo de menos el lugar. Se incorporó en el asiento y dirigió su mirada al Dragón.  
—Quédate —solicitó con un tono tranquilo—; si te vas, no sabré donde encontrarte —ante la mirada de extrañeza del rubio, acotó con una sonrisa—: Y tú serás mi padrino de boda.

Jabu entre abrió apenas su boca y sus ojos, le pareció algo precipitado por parte de Shiryu y se lo manifestó con suma confianza.

—¿No te parece muy pronto? Digo, no hace mucho que estas con Saori —riendo apenas ante la idea agregó—: Mataran a Seiya de un paro cardiaco si se entera de un día para el otro no sólo que están juntos sino que se casan.  
—La conozco a Saori desde que éramos niños —tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos, serio—; estoy seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

En ese momento una duda natural lo embargó. Esos eran sus sentimientos, pero Saori ¿Querría pasar el resto de su vida junto al Dragón? Este palideció un instante, su seguridad flaqueó una milésima de segundo pero... Había solo una manera de averiguarlo.  
Sin embargo, en su interior, supo la respuesta con la seguridad con la cual se sabe que todos los días saldrá el sol.

—De ser así… —caviló el rubio—Creo que después de todo Irvine merece ese lugar, ¿no te parece?

El otro le sonrió en respuesta. Vaya que ese tipo tenía la culpa de que él se encontrase en esas circunstancias, meditando al respecto. Pero, era demasiado pronto para hablar sobre los padrinos de una boda que dependía, por entero, de la decisión de la otra persona involucrada.


	7. Todo principio tiene un fin.

Pleno verano, con un sol que quemaba la superficie elevando la temperatura tornándola, por momentos, insostenible.  
June se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando se enteró, gracias a Shun, del secreto a voces sobre los planes de Shiryu por ofrecerle casamiento a Saori... Pero por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentir que su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos.  
Postergar lo inevitable, era aletargar la agonía de algo que había muerto sin nacer. Caminó por el amplio Jardín de la mansión y se sentó bajo una de las palmeras del frente; en apariencias esa era una actividad que tenían todos en común: Pasear por el parque y reflexionar. Pero ella no tenía nada que reflexionar, sólo necesitaba juntar el coraje necesario para enfrentar a Andrómeda; para afrontar la verdad a la que se había negado.  
Este, sin sospecharlo, fue a su encuentro, preocupado por la ausencia de su novia. La encontró sin demasiadas dificultades y sólo pronunció su nombre para notar que había estado llorando, desde hacía mucho tiempo, en silencio.

—¿Qué te sucede? —se colocó en cuclillas turbado por la amazona.  
—Shun... —La joven se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas al verse descubierta, observó a su primer y único amor con excesiva ternura.

Shun, ante esa mirada repleta de dolor y amor no pudo más que estrecharla entre sus brazos, apreciando en su nariz el característico perfume de ella.  
Se sintió preso de una congoja inexplicable; no le gustaba ver a la gente que amaba sufrir, y aun más le dolía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué lloras?  
—Porque me he dado cuenta de algo importante —. Su voz quebrada denotaba no solo dolor, sino también seguridad en sus palabras—Que tú y yo... Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos.

Sin comprender del todo las palabras de su novia, se dejó caer sentado a su lado, pensativo.

—Quiero decir —continuó mirándolo con sus ojos vidriosos—que la relación que nosotros dos tenemos, no ha dejado de ser puramente una amistad.  
—June... Te quiero... —tomó aire sintiendo su pecho oprimido.  
—Pero no me amas...  
—Sí... Te amo...  
—¡No lo digas! —Se enojó, era innecesario en ese momento mentir; pero enseguida dulcificó su porte sonriendo tenue—No hace falta que digas nada. He comprendido que tu y yo estamos en... Otros niveles —frunció su frente, sin saber si esas eran las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir.  
—Otros niveles...  
—Yo busco algo distinto... —lo enfrentó—Algo que tu, por el momento, no puedes darme... —Al ver que su pareja intentaba acotar algo, agregó rápidamente—No porque no quieras... Lo sé. Pero a pesar de que me siento por momentos plenamente feliz a tu lado, en otros momentos... —Perdió su vista, que descendió al suelo... no quería volver a llorar—Me siento exhausta.  
—¿Te cansé?  
—No me entiendes... —negó tragando saliva—Me esfuerzo constantemente para ser digna de ti, para gustarte, para que me quieras de la forma que yo te quiero...  
—Pero...  
—Sin embargo esa no es la idea... —lo interrumpió mirándolo fijo—Se supone que debo ser “yo”...

Guardó silencio, dejó de explicarse, porque notó que Shun había comprendido lo que ella trataba de expresarle en confusas palabras.  
¿Qué decirle? Andrómeda intentó retenerla, explicarle que pensaba esforzarse, mostrar más interés en la relación, que no quería perderla, que quería tenerla a su lado, pero la Amazona lo desarmó cuando le dijo simplemente que el temía perder su amistad, y no la relación inexistente de pareja que ellos dos tenían.

—No debes temer eso... Nunca perderás mi amistad. …ramos amigos mucho antes de ser esto... —arrugó su frente suspirando con languidez—No podría dejar de quererte—. Se puso de pie y su solero violeta ondeó con el viento.  
—Pero... —la imitó, se levantó del suelo e intentó seguirla—Te vas ¿Por qué te vas? No lo entiendo.  
—Porque necesito estar un tiempo sola, alejada de la mansión. Me encanta Este lugar y estar junto a ti, pero necesito un cambio en mi vida.

Recordó aquella vez, cuando eran más pequeños, en la que Shun había decidido enfrentar al Santuario, y ella asustada quiso impedírselo, aun más luego de haber visto el lugar que consideraba su hogar completamente destruido. El joven, en esa ocasión, le había prometido con ahínco y convicción que él construiría una nueva “Isla de Andrómeda” en donde ella pudiese vivir.  
Que hermoso sentimiento la embargo aquella vez. Y tan solo tenía catorce años cuando se había dado cuenta de que Shun era el amor de su vida.

—June... —negó con su cabeza ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?—¿Cuándo te marchas?  
—Ahora mismo —dijo con calma, plasmando una amplia sonrisa repleta de amor hacia el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos—; será lo mejor.

Y sin más, dio la vuelta y se encaminó rumbo a la Mansión. …l no intentó detenerla, supo que sería en vano con June, ella se iría pese a todo lo que hiciese o dijese. Y allí, solo, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de esa palmera.  
Siempre era igual, todos, tarde o temprano se iban. Ahora que por fin comenzaba a sentir esa dicha tan ansiada, ahora que por fin su hermano mayor se encontraba a su lado, atado a la mansión de una manera extraña y atípica, ya que nunca solía permanecer tanto tiempo en ella... Hyoga partía, y June también.  
Al final de cuentas, terminaba quedándose solo... O casi solo, ya que siempre quedaba Seiya a su lado. De principio a fin.

La noticia de la partida de la Amazona sorprendió al resto mucho más que la partida del Cisne, quizás porque había sido más inesperada, brusca... Sin previo aviso.  
No había que ser muy inteligente para comprender que Andrómeda estaba atravesando un momento difícil. Aunque Este se mostró, como siempre, animado, Ikki lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver el infierno en el que estaba sumido su hermano menor, podía ver sus lágrimas aunque no llorase y sólo sonriese.  
Seiya intentó distraerlo, se mostraba más predispuesto a pasar tiempo con él, a divertirlo, a escucharlo. El chico agradeció Este gesto... Y los consejos de Shiryu. Pero no podía explicarles correctamente con palabras que su dolor no era por la partida de June, ya que en su interior intuyó que era algo inevitable, sino aún peor la sensación de abandono que lo acompañaba día a día.  
No podía explicarlo con palabras, ni quería manifestarlo con gestos, odiaba entristecer o incomodar a sus amigos con sus crisis de adolescente. Supuso que era una etapa y que pronto se sentiría mejor.  
Durante ese tiempo, el Pegasus, siendo secundado por el Phoenix, se las ingenió para arrastrar a Shun a diversas salidas que lo mantuvieron ocupado. Actividades que a Andrómeda le agradaban. Fueron al cine y vieron todas las películas de comedia que había en cartelera, fueron a comer comida hindú pese a que al pobre castaño le caía pésimo al estomago. Visitaron museos, teatros, plazas. Participaron de un taller de literatura. Salieron de noche, bebieron hasta terminar borrachos... Y un sin fin más de proyectos y salidas.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de agradecer la constante presencia de Seiya sintió que le robaba demasiado tiempo... El Pegasus era un chico que disfrutaba estar en compañía de todos. Por eso cuando iban al cine, invitaba a Jabu, cuando iban a un museo lo invitaba a Shiryu y cuando salían de noche, le pedía a su hermano mayor que los acompañara... y eso... Eso para Seiya era refrescante, emocionante. Le gustaba estar con Andrómeda, pero desde que June había partido, prácticamente no tenía tiempo para estar con el Phoenix, por eso aprovechaba las salidas nocturnas, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, sólo para poder estar cerca de él. Aunque no pudiese besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, o decirles palabras cariñosas o soeces, se conformaba con verlo sentado bebiendo su trago Ferrari. Y así, se entretenía con un juego de miradas, muy interesantes, que sólo conseguía encenderlos peligrosa y dolorosamente. Función que finalizaba a la noche, en el cuarto de alguno de los dos, cuando los inquilinos en la mansión, sobre todo Shun —por insistencia de Ikki—, dormían.

***

El sonido del piano arrastró al joven Dragón hasta la sala principal de la Mansión. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio, observando a su dama, la templanza y dedicación en cada nota efectuada. Hasta que el sonido se detuvo de improviso y una sensación efímera de tristeza se apoderó de Shiryu.

—Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba tocar el piano.

Saori sonrió, una sonrisa con cierto tinte melancólico. Rara vez tocaba el piano, y si lo hacía, era sólo para exorcizar los fantasmas interiores que la acosaban. Le daba paz, le permitía no pensar, más que sentir la melodía. Y eso daba la pauta de que algo perturbaba a la Diosa; o quizás simplemente había intuido la partida del pelilargo.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo sentándose en la larga banqueta, a su lado—para decirte que pronto partiré rumbo a China.

La dama guió su vista a las teclas blancas y negras, perdiéndose en ellas.

—Quiero conocer a Lin —expresó con voz serena—, ya nació y me gustaría verla.  
—¿Volverás? —Fue lo único que pudo musitar.  
—Por supuesto —espetó plasmando una débil sonrisa—. Y cuando lo haga... podremos casarnos.

Saori posó sus ojos en su Guerrero, y su rostro de desconsuelo varió rotundamente a uno de profundo asombro. Y ante esa mirada, entre balbuceos, Shiryu comenzó a hablar con torpeza_

—Digo... Si tú quieres... Desde ya que si no... No se puede... No te voy a obligar.

El Dragón rió nervioso, había sido la peor propuesta de casamiento en la historia de la humanidad. Athena guardó un silencio que arrastró al pelilargo al borde de la desesperación, y cuando abrió su boca, Este la interrumpió:

—Shiryu...  
—Espera —elevó su mano—no me des una respuesta ahora, por favor. Piénsalo, y ya me dirás cuando regrese.

A la mujer le hubiese gustado decirle que a pesar de ser precipitado y una completa locura, era dichosa de la propuesta, pero Shiryu no le permitió hablar del tema; lo correcto era meditarlo el tiempo que fuese suficiente.  
…l había gozado de ese “espacio” personal, lo justo era que ella también tuviese su tiempo para reflexionarlo.  
La partida del Dragón había quedado relegada a segundo plano ante ese ofrecimiento.

El pelilargo les informó a todos que pensaba partir a China la semana próxima, pero que volvería en menos de un mes. Aun así, a pesar de su afirmación y promesa, todos se sintieron algo agobiados y preocupados de no volver a ver a su amigo por un buen tiempo, y aunque la mayoría supo que Saori era el principal motivo de regreso para Shiryu, Seiya no estaba al tanto, y por ende era el más asustado, tanto que le hizo prometer al Dragón por la vida de la Diosa Athena que volvería enseguida.  
Un jueves a la noche su avión partió, nuevamente fue Tatsumi quien llevó a otro desertor al aeropuerto de Tokio; El pelilargo les permitió a sus amigos que lo acompañasen a despedirlo, aunque Saori no quiso ir... Ya se había despedido de él y temía largarse a llorar en plena pista, frente a todos, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse... porque Shiryu volvería, le había prometido casamiento, y ella pensaba darle una respuesta.  
Tenía que volver.

***

La noche que Shiryu partió, a pesar de ser jueves, decidieron salir a despejarse. Pero Saori no quiso ir, lo que arrastró al Unicornio a quedarse a su lado, siendo conocedor de su miedo interno. Ni Ikki, ni Shun les insistieron, aunque Seiya, terco como mula, intentó convencerlos. Pero al final salieron los tres nada más.  
Fueron a un karaoke que quedaba en pleno centro, el que estaba más cerca de la mansión, pero los ánimos no estaban para festejar; bebieron unas copas, vieron a Andrómeda cantar semi borracho “Moon River” en un inglés medio extraño, y volvieron para descansar... Aunque esa noche el Pegasus terminó en el cuarto del Phoenix y no precisamente para dormir.  
Cuando el castaño se cercioró de que el peliverde se había encerrado en su cuarto, en la oscuridad de la noche se escabulló hasta el cuarto del otro... Este lo estaba esperando.  
Seiya ingresó comentando algo sobre que Shun dentro de todo estaba sobrellevando la partida de June.

—Mi hermano es fuerte —fue lo único que dijo al respecto, acercándose a su chico.

El Pegasus caminó hasta la cama de su amante y se desparramó en ella, pero al tomar la almohada notó algo debajo de la misma.

—¿Y Este trapo? —curioseó sin intenciones de ofender, puesto que en verdad era un trozo de tela harapiento.  
—Dame eso —el Phoenix se lo quitó vertiginoso de la mano para guardarlo dentro de su cajón de noche, pero al ver la expresión del castaño, mitad tristeza, mitad desconcierto, sólo aclaró—: Es... Una vieja venda que Esmeralda usó para curarme... Hace ya mucho tiempo.

Seiya sonrió enternecido y llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, entrelazando sus piernas.

—La extrañas y la quieres mucho.  
—La quería, sí —rectificó sentándose en su cama—; Y podría decir que no... No la extraño. O sea... —silenció un instante, estaba contando cosas muy personales, sentimientos que ni siquiera a Shun le había expresado—O sea... Me acostumbré a la idea de que ya no está en la Tierra.  
—Te entiendo —El Pegasus cerró sus ojos unos instantes y suspiró, su rostro se tornó serio, algo melancólico—; yo me acuerdo algunas cosas de mi mamá... Pocas... Y sé que hoy en día no la extraño a pesar de sí extrañar el tener una madre.  
—¿Te acuerdas de tu madre? —se sorprendió.  
—Pues... Sólo tengo el vago recuerdo de un largo pasillo—rememoró el castaño—, de ir corriendo y arrojarme sobre ella... También recuerdo la silla donde estaba sentada... Me apena no recordar su rostro pero... —esbozó una sonrisa—Sí recuerdo la sensación de su abrazo, su cariño en ese gesto...  
—Nunca contaste nada... Pensé que como Shiryu, no recordabas absolutamente nada.  
—Es que nunca se lo conté a nadie —elevó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto—Cuando nos re encontramos con Seika, hablamos mucho de nuestra infancia... Ella me contó muchas cosas que yo había olvidado.  
—El punto es—concluyó—que las personas que ya no están se siguen recordando pero no extrañando.  
—Ajá... Es raro eso —meditó el menor—; hasta parece frío, sin embargo...  
—No lo es... —completó la oración acostándose junto a él—Supongo que es natural, es parte de aprender a sobre llevar las pérdidas humanas, de seguir adelante sin estar atado y llorándole a los muertos.

El Pegasus se incorporó apenas y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, el Phoenix lo abrazó y agregó:

—Me costó mucho aprender eso.  
—A todos... —susurró en su oído sintiendo los potentes brazos del otro cobijándolo, brindándole una cálida protección.  
—Cómo pasa el tiempo —susurró mirándolo fijo—¿Quién iba a decir que las cosas serian así?  
—¿Lo dices por nosotros? —hundió su rostro en el pecho del Phoenix.  
—Por nosotros, por Shun y June... Por Shiryu y Saori —finalizó nombrando a los últimos dos con algo de ímpetu.

Eso... Llevó a que el castaño elevase su mirada y la posase en su hombre. ¿Shiryu y Saori? Para el mayor no fue difícil contarle la novedad, era hora de que lo supiese ya que el rumor de un posible casamiento resonaba en la mansión. Era injusto que Seiya fuese el último en enterarse cuando siempre había sido el primero en velar por la seguridad de su Diosa y amigos.  
Sin embargo Ikki pecó de inocente, se podría decir. Le contó sobre la unión de los dos con una naturalidad esperada, pero el Pegasus no lo asimiló demasiado bien. Había sido muy de golpe, no sólo enterarse de que su amigo y su señorita eran algo más que Guerrero y Diosa, sino aun peor del rumor de casamiento.

—¡No lo puede creer! —exclamaba a viva voz, de pie, en el cuarto del Phoenix; Este intentaba calmarlo, silenciarlo, para que no despertase a todos—¡¿Y así me vengo a enterar?! —se señalaba el pecho con ahínco.  
—No es para tanto Sei, tranquilízate —De más está decir que la reacción le sorprendió de sobre manera.  
—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!  
—Sei... Es Shiryu —supuso que la bronca del menor era hacia su compañero de armas.  
—¡¿Qué carajo importa que sea Shiryu?! —caminó de un lado a otro, indeciso, no sabía si ir a China a masacrar al Dragón o incendiar la mansión—¡Saori!... ¡Athena! —repitió de manera inconexa—¡Athena! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Es Athena!  
—Seiya —sentenció firme acaparando la atención del otro—, no se trata de mi, de Hyoga... Se trata de Shiryu... Serénate un poco y usa tu linda cabeza que para algo la tienes.

El castaño intentó serenarse, su respiración se hallaba agitada, la ira lo había dominado como pocas veces. Pero Ikki tenía razón: Era Shiryu ¿Quién mejor que él para estar al lado de su Diosa? ¿Quién mejor que él para amarla, respetarla y protegerla?

—Se quieren —acotó el Phoenix, un poco molesto por una idea que se agolpó en su mente—O acaso... ¿Estás celoso?  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Tú querías ocupar el lugar de Shiryu? —frunció su frente y se quedó petrificado.

¿Podría ser que, por lo que tanto tiempo creyeron, era cierto?  
Cuando eran niños, sobre todo durante las batallas, todos llegaron a creer que el Pegasus y Saori compartían un lazo y sentimiento especial... Pero pasado los años eso quedó sólo en una amistad, ya que por parte del castaño era una relación basada en un profundo respeto hacia ella.

—¡Por el amor de todos los Dioses! —exclamó al borde del colapso—¡NO!  
—Entonces... ¿De Saori? —Volvió a arremeter con un dejo de celos en su mirada—Si sientes algo por Shiryu, dilo... Total... Pero dilo ahora.  
—Ikki... —El Pegasus rió sarcástico—¡No se trata de eso!

Ambos guardaron silencio y buscaron tranquilizarse, no era la idea estar gritando como dos desaforados a las tres de la madrugada. El castaño se dejó caer sentado en su cama y quebró su mutismo profesando un:

—Esta bien... —tomó suficiente aire como para dejar sin oxigeno el cuarto—Si ellos son felices... Si Saori es feliz —. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos más agregó—: No es para tanto.  
—Creo que ponderas demasiado a Saori olvidando por momentos que también es humana.  
—Lo sé... Es que... Me cuesta ¿Está bien? —se defendió—Pero créeme que entiendo lo que dijiste: Es Shiryu ¿Quién podría ser la persona ideal para estar con ella? Los quiero a ambos.  
—Perfecto... Veo que lo entendiste —elevó sus cejas—; y yo que estaba convencido de que te lo tomarías a bien.

Se produjo otro mutismo cerrado, pero repleto de calma y paz, poco a poco un detalle se le fue revelando al menor de los Kido.

—¿Tu? —Seiya lo miró y con lentitud se fue plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que soltó un—: ¿Estás celoso?  
—¿De qué? —disimuló echándose en su propia cama, incómodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.  
—Pensaste que yo sentía algo por... —estalló en carcajadas y se arrojó sobre él—¡Imposible! ¡Estas celoso!  
—¡Que no! —desvió, fastidiado, su mirada.  
—¡Sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—Ya cállate —plegó su frente, y para silenciar a su moreno lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con furia.

Le devoró la boca, sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar, sólo para que cerrase su pico y dejase de decir tantas boberías.  
El Phoenix negó todo sentimiento de celos; se lo negó al Pegasus y se lo negó a sí mismo.  
…l no podía permitirse eso...  
…l no podía permitirse sentir esas cosas por el castaño. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, y recién comenzaba a darse completa cuenta de ello.  
¿Cómo fue que después de ese beso terminaron desnudos? No lo supieron, pero con suma calma cada uno se entretuvo en desvestir al otro, entre caricias y besos, deleitándose con el cuerpo frente a sus ojos.  
Cuando Ikki terminó de quitarle y quitarse la última prenda, Seiya se echó boca abajo con sus piernas encogidas, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Apenas pudo girar sobre su hombro para alcanzar a vislumbrar a su amante ubicándose detrás de él. No pudo más que entregarse al placer, en cuerpo y alma... Ciegamente.  
El Phoenix le acarició con firmeza la espalda, deleitándose con cada músculo en su trabajada anatomía de guerrero. Luego, fue su lengua la que realizó ese erótico recorrido, que se detuvo, rumbo al sur, en las caderas del castaño.  
A esas alturas, aunque no le estaba otorgando lo que necesitaba para calmar esas ansias, se sintió preso de un deseo desbordante que se materializó en un gemido masculino.  
Fue ahí que, para tortura del menor, el mayor lo lamió arrancándole nuevos gemidos.

—Por favor... Ikki —jadeó en un susurro similar a un quejido—no aguanto mas... Penétrame.

Y eso que recién comenzaban. Ikki sonrió complacido al ver la reacción de su amante. …l no se encontraba en una situación muy distinta. Terminó arrodillado para poder cumplir la petición, al mismo tiempo que llevó una mano al miembro del Pegasus para poder masturbarlo deliciosamente. Pero necesitaba acariciarlo de pies a cabeza, por eso posó su mano nuevamente en su espalda descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos que aferró con ímpetu.  
El castaño mordía la almohada, sus labios, sus manos... Ya no sabía que morder para evitar gritar de placer y a su vez reprochar la paciencia de su hombre. Y cuando pensó en hacerlo, sin importarle despertar a media mansión, un dedo, lubricado como por arte de magia, se introdujo en su interior... Y lo que fue uno, a los segundos, con un leve vaivén de caderas, fueron dos.  
Pero iluso el menor si creyó que obtendría la anhelante “atención” en ese momento.

—Da la vuelta —solicitó el Phoenix con un tono de voz tranquilo—quiero verte el rostro.

Aquella petición, no supo porque, o quizás porque así lo era... Le sonó sumamente tierna. No como otras veces en las que el pedido era solamente para satisfacer la necesidad de ver su rostro curvarse en morboso placer. Tal vez fue la sonrisa o la mirada que vio en el mayor cuando volteó, que pudo confirmar eso.  
Cara a cara, Seiya sintió un calor en su pecho que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Las manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, re descubriendo con parsimonia y dedicación la intimidad del otro.  
El Pegasus besó con honda pasión la boca de su amante y Este lamió su nuez de adán en respuesta, arrodillándose para alcanzarlo y a su vez para tomar distancia de su piel, la cual sentía que comenzaba a quemarlo.  
El castaño enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, aferrándose a los hombros; el Phoenix a su vez lo tomó por la espalda estrechando sus cuerpos y disfrutando de ese cálido tacto.  
Con sus muslos sobre el colchón, el menor elevó sus piernas aprisionando la cintura de Ikki. Sus penes erguidos y húmedos hicieron contacto, frotándose con delicadeza por temor a causarle daño al otro con esa particular forma de comunicación corporal.  
Pero no duraron mucho. Seiya, rebosante de gozo, eyaculó estrepitosamente gimiendo el nombre de su chico.  
Sin embargo no se sintió completo, ni mucho menos satisfecho.

—Ikki... —lo aferró con más energía y abrió sus piernas invitándolo a entrar.

El aludido dudó un instante, pensó que el Pegasus no querría saber nada del asunto luego de haber alcanzado el dichoso orgasmo, pero pudo ver en sus ojos esa firmeza y determinación que siempre caracterizó al castaño.  
Lo penetró con dulzura y no paró hasta sentir esa barrera física que le impedía ir más allá de lo que su deseo le dictaba... Necesitaba fundirse y ser uno con el otro.  
Un lento ir y venir dio comienzo, que se fue intensificando mientras el menor se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del peliazul y besar sus mejillas reiteradas veces; hasta que el vaivén se tornó de nuevo lento y un gemido retumbó en el cuarto augurando lo que pocos segundos después Seiya sintió en su interior.  
El ardiente y reconfortante semen del poderoso Phoenix descansando en su ser como el más preciado y anhelante regalo que sólo ese hombre podía darle.  
Luego de la tormenta, sobrevino la calma. Sus respiraciones poco a poco fueron normalizándose y aunque ya habían pasado unos minutos, no querían ni podían deshacer ese abrazo.  
El Pegasus no pudo resistir la tentación, y en el pecho de Ikki, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, se confesó:

—Te amo... Ikki... Te amo mucho.

Este sintió que el oxígeno del planeta se había acabado. Tardó en reaccionar, no pudo ni tuvo las verdaderas intenciones de responder esas significativas palabras. Porque si hablaba, las correspondería, y había sido eso lo que por tantos meses buscó evitar.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?... ¿Por qué el amor a veces dolía tanto?  
Esa noche el Phoenix no pudo dormir, se dio cuenta que, sin poder evitarlo, había llegado el día tan temido. Veló el sueño de su chico, susurrándole palabras que el castaño no escuchó por estar en los brazos de Morfeo, y lentamente se escabulló de la cama... Afuera todavía era de noche.

***

Seiya despertó sintiéndose desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Súbitamente lo recordó. Buscó al dueño de ese cuarto en su propia cama y no lo encontró. Se sentó con suma pereza y bostezó con exageración.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la noche anterior le había dicho por primera vez “Te amo”. Pero ese gesto se borró cuando sintió un su corazón un espantoso sentimiento.  
Intentó apartar de sí ese atípico escalofrío, se vistió y salió del cuarto del Phoenix con extremo sigilo para evitar ser descubierto. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha fugaz sin dejar de experimentar esa sensación agobiante que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
¿Por qué Ikki no lo esperó en su cama? Suspiró y una idea macabra rondó su mente.  
Se vistió aun con más premura con la que se había bañado y corrió nuevamente al cuarto de su hombre. Abrió la puerta estampándola con brusquedad, comprobando lo sospechado.  
¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que las pocas cosas personales del Phoenix ya no estaban? Era un cuarto, otra vez, semi vacío.  
Bajó prácticamente a zancadas las escaleras, pero se detuvo a la mitad, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse.  
No... Ikki no podía haberse ido, no así.

—¡Shun! —llamó a su amigo.

Si alguien sabía de él, ese sin dudas era su hermano menor; quizá Ikki solo había salido un rato para despejarse, no era nada raro viniendo del antisocial Phoenix.  
Encontró a Andrómeda sentado en la cocina desayunando solo, y mientras el menor de los Kido se repetía con insistencia “No puede ser posible” le preguntó aparentando serenidad:

—Shun... Tu hermano —tragó saliva, le costaba formular la oración sin quebrarse del todo—: ¿Dónde está?

El mencionado Santo de Bronce negó, sus esmeraldas abatidas y apagadas hablaron por su cuenta; el Pegasus lo conocía lo suficiente, y pudo leer esa mirada.

—Se fue muy temprano en la mañana, no me dijo a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, sólo me dejó una nota... —suspiró y descendió la vista hacia su taza en donde el té ya se había enfriado—Siempre es igual con mi hermano —se quejó resignado.

El castaño negó con su cabeza. Lo que estaba pasando no era posible. Seguro se encontraba cautivo en una horrible pesadilla, y pronto despertaría en la cama de su amante, y a su lado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era la triste realidad, que el hombre de cabello azulado había partido con rumbo incierto otra vez, tuvo que hacer acopios de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar frente a Shun.  
Maldito bastardo insensible... Pensar que le había confesado sus sentimientos y el muy cobarde huía de esa forma tan ruin. Seiya no supo como sentirse, sí enojado, entristecido, o ambas. No pudo comprender los motivos de Ikki para partir de esa forma tan abrupta. Sin siquiera darle un vago motivo.


	8. Abrió sus alas.

Kotek, Este de Siberia.

Hyoga desenterró de la nieve uno de los arboles que la última tormenta había derribado. Stephen, a su lado, observaba la labor del joven sin salir de su asombro, pese a haberlo visto realizar trabajos más pesados y difíciles. Cuando el largo tronco por fin quedó a la vista con sus ramas, el hombre mayor acercó su corpulento cuerpo hasta la copa para empezar a machetear. Golpes secos y firmes que podrían partir en dos un cráneo.  
A lo lejos un niño corría tan deprisa que caía de bruces al suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y seguir su torpe andar por la nieve. El Cisne comprendió que algo fuera de lo cotidiano ocurría. Stephen volteó encontrándose con su hijo Iván que apenas podía hablar por la falta de oxigeno.

—Nadezhna... —jadeó cayendo de rodillas.

Hyoga corrió a su encuentro y lo ayudó a incorporarse. El niño intentó formar una oración coherente:

—Nadezhna no despierta...

El hombre calvo y barbudo se quitó su sombrero, le dedicó una mirada de empatía al ruso – japonés y sin mediar palabras, éste corrió a través de la nieve con paso ágil y raudo, para llegar cuanto antes junto a Jacob y su hermana.  
Ingresó a la hostería sin preocuparse por ensuciar, el recién lustrado piso, con barro y nieve, la puerta a su paso quedó abierta tambaleando a causa del viento. Llegó al cuarto de la joven en cuya cama yacía inmóvil, y a su lado... Su pequeño hermano lloraba pronunciando su nombre, intentando en vano librarla de ese letargo.  
Hyoga se acercó asustado a ella y luego de comprobar su débil pulso exclamó:

—Aún respira... —La tomó entre las sabanas y la cargó en brazos, encontrándose en el umbral con un recién llegado Stephen.

Juntos la cargaron en el coche del hombre para ir cuanto antes al hospital de la ciudad. Un viaje largo pero necesario.  
El Cisne reparó por primera vez en Jacob cuando éste subió detrás para acompañar a su hermana; vio sus lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Estará bien... No te preocupes... —Se perdió en su mente, rogándole a la joven en silencio:

“Por favor, no mueras... No dejes solo a Jacob”

Stephen puso el auto en marcha y desde la ventanilla notó a su hija mayor de pie en la puerta, bajo el alero, tan aterrada como todos:

—Alexia, hazte cargo de la hostería... —Le dedicó una mirada a su hijo mayor y agregó—: Iván, ayúdala y cuida de tus hermanos.

El niño asintió con efusividad y la joven permaneció taciturna con sus dedos entrelazados. Esperó a que su padre desapareciese de su vista y les indicó a sus hermanos menores que ingresasen a la cabaña, para luego seguir su camino y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

\---

Seiya tuvo dos opciones: O caer en la desesperación y depresión, o levantarse y seguir adelante. Cayó preso en un punto intermedio. Se aferró con todo su corazón a un sentimiento que jamás creyó llegar a experimentar: El odio. Aunque se trataba más bien del más puro y profundo enojo.  
Rabia, porque si sentía amor por Ikki y esperaba su regreso, corría el riesgo de vivir en la rutina de observar por la ventana hasta el día en el que el Phoenix retornase, aunque esto nunca ocurriese. Y como supo que eso no iba a pasar, prefirió enterrar a ese peliazul en lo más hondo de su ser y despreciarlo con todas sus ganas.  
Se unió a Shun en esa insondable tristeza, volvieron a ser los de antes, con la mansión vacía. Volvieron a re encontrarse y a apoyarse mutuamente.  
Desde ya que el Pegasus no pudo ni quiso explicar las razones de su melancolía crónica.  
Sintió que volvía a la misma modorra de siempre, cuando supuso que por fin esos días habían acabado con Ikki, iluminando su camino.  
Que iluso, ¿Cómo pudo engañarse de esa forma? Justo el mayor de los Kido, el más errante, el más narcisista y egocéntricos de todos.  
Su pensamiento por momentos se tornaba obsesivo, pero necesario, pues pensar así del Phoenix lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y no derrumbarse ante la menor brisa.  
Habían vuelto a la rutina, con Saori más encerrada y trabajando que de costumbre en su despacho, con Jabu entrenando arduamente, quizás sin necesidad de hacerlo.

Sentados en sendos almohadones no hablaban, de hecho, en esa habitación no se escuchaba más que el sonido de los botones siendo apretados con energía:

—Pausa, Sei... Pon la pausa—solicitó Andrómeda al escuchar el sonido de su celular advirtiéndole de un nuevo mensaje de texto—No seas tramposo... pausa —pidió sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

Se estiró un poco y tomó su teléfono mientras que su castaño amigo, serio y concentrado, y pese a su pedido, seguía golpeando con su personaje, al de su camarada, hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Se ganó, en buena ley, un golpe en su hombro.

—Es Hyoga... —Se alegró al ver que el mencionado Santo había decidido hacerse amigo de la tecnología; aparentemente tenía cobertura al menos desde la ciudad—Oh...  
—¿Qué sucede? —Seiya notó el cambio abrupto de emociones en el otro.  
—Nadezhna falleció... —Soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo el mensaje sin saber que responder.  
—La mujer a cargo de la hostería donde Hyoga trabaja ¿Cierto? —Intentó hacer memoria, pero su compañero no le respondió de tan ensimismado que estaba escribiendo en su celular—La hermana de Jacob...

Shun se dejó caer de espaldas y llevó las palmas de su mano a sus ojos, cubriéndose el rostro. A su lado el castaño guardó silencio, sin comprender la actitud de Andrómeda. Aunque éste era una persona que se preocupaba por todos, no veía como le podía afectar tanto la muerte de alguien que no conocía.  
Sí... Dolía por Hyoga, aun más por Jacob. Pero no era motivo suficiente para mostrarse tan abatido como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabar.

—¿Qué pasa, Shun?  
—¿No lo ves? —dijo incorporándose con sus ojos aguados—Hyoga no va a volver, jamás... —Se puso de pie dejando el control de juego a un costado—Ahora sí que no va a volver...

Seiya vio a Shun partir sin poder decirle nada en son de consuelo, se quedó sentado, analizando sus palabras y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón. La muerte de Nadezhna implicaban muchas cosas, y entre ellas, que el Cisne irremediablemente se encontraba atado a Kotek, como nunca antes lo había estado.  
El Pegasus apagó la consola, se puso de pie, hurgó en su cajón en busca de su paquete de cigarrillos, el cual le costó encontrarlo dado que pocas veces fumaba, y bajó a la sala.  
Afuera era de noche. Llegó al jardín, se dejó caer sentado sobre la hierba y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas encogidas. Detestaba quedarse solo, pues cuando no estaba entretenido con Andrómeda lo único que podía hacer era pensar... pensar en Ikki.  
No podía evitar convertirse en una maquina de recuerdos, la cual se encendía y no cesaba de torturarlo. Elevó su cabeza, maldijo al Phoenix, y encendió un cigarrillo.  
Se quedó unos cuantos minutos, horas –no lo supo– observando el débil titilar de las estrellas, sintiendo sobre su piel una fría brisa veraniega. Arrojó la colilla lejos con la determinación de dejar de fumar definitivamente, cuando sintió pasos en la hierba, muy cerca de él, y se secó sus lágrimas al visualizar a Jabu.

—Perdón ¿Interrumpo?  
—No... —negó poniéndose de pie—Igual ya entraba.

Se sintió un poco egoísta y frío por dejar plantado de esa forma al Unicornio, por eso detuvo sus pasos y volteó para preguntarle:

—¿Me buscabas por algo?  
—Te vi desde la ventana... —Se explicó en la oscuridad—Y como pasaron varios minutos quise... No sé...—se mostró dubitativo—Ver si estabas bien.  
—Sí... Nada más me agrada estar en el jardín viendo las estrellas.

En ese momento un recuerdo estúpido golpeó su mente, una situación muy similar, una suerte de deja vu, nada más que en vez de ser Jabu, había sido Ikki en protagonista. Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino rumbo a la Mansión.  
Se dio una ducha reconfortante, sumergiéndose en una bañera con agua tibia, se quedó allí buscando la forma, ideando la manera de sentirse, sólo un poco, menos abatido. Se vistió con su pijama y salió del baño.  
Caminó por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la del Unicornio, golpeó despacio con el temor de despertar al dueño de dicho cuarto, pero recibió una inmediata respuesta que lo invitaba a ingresar.

—Sei —se sorprendió—¿Qué sucede?

El Pegasus le sonrió de una manera algo pícara, pero era en realidad su mirada graciosa la que hablaba por su cuenta. No abrió la boca, salvo cuando llegó ante Jabu y se colgó de su cuello. Extrañado, éste lo recibió, enredando sus brazos en la cintura del castaño y estrechando sus labios.  
Seiya le permitió la invasión, iban demasiado rápido y eso era lo que él pretendía. Abrió su boca, recibiendo la lengua de otro hombre que no era Ikki... Eso le dolió, pero también renovó sus fuerzas.  
El Unicornio se dejó llevar, se apoderó del cuerpo de su compañero de armas, deleitándose con lo que por tantos años había deseado.  
Sin embargo, mientras lo tenía a Seiya atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta, besándolo con pasión sin soltar ese abrazo comprendió que no era esa la forma en la que había pretendido tener al Pegasus.

—Espera...  
—¿Qué? ¿No quieres? —susurró el castaño mordiéndole los labios y descendiendo su mano para aferrar con ímpetu su entrepierna—Sí, te mueres de ganas...  
—No así...

Con sumo dolor se separó de Seiya, sin dejar de mirarle con algo de lastima. Esta particular mirada molestó profundamente al Pegasus, hiriendo su orgullo. Por eso Jabu entendió que era oportuno explicarse:

—Si haces esto... pensando en él... Te vas a sentir pésimo.  
—¿De qué carajo me estás hablando? —El castaño enfureció de repente.  
—De Ikki...  
—¡¿Y tú que mierda sabes?! —Dio la vuelta con el fin de abrir la puerta y mandarse a mudar, pero la mano del Unicornio cerrándola le hizo desistir en su intento.  
—¡Escúchame!... No te enojes —suplicó—; o bueno... Sí, enójate... Prefiero que lo hagas, y no que te acuestes conmigo para después sentirte peor de lo que ya te sientes.  
—Tu —pronunció más calmo, asombrado por la revelación—¿Desde cuándo sabes que Ikki y yo... ? —No pudo completar la frase.  
—Que me dé cuenta de las cosas, no quiere decir que hablaré de ellas... Es cosa de ustedes—aclaró con premura para luego acotar más sosegado—: No quiero que me lastimes... Ni mucho menos que tú te sientas peor de lo que ya te sientes —le regaló una tenue sonrisa—; me gustas, y mucho... Pero para ti sólo sería sexo...

Seiya se quedó en su lugar meditando las palabras del otro. Todavía se sentía irritado y leso, pero comenzaba a comprender las intenciones de Jabu. No pudo darle las gracias en ese momento, pero se fue de su cuarto más tranquilo.

***

Al otro día finalmente concibió que en su desesperación buscaba de que aferrarse, y que de haber tenido relaciones esa noche con el Unicornio, se hubiese sentido peor, aún después del acto, por no encontrar ese sosiego que tanto necesitaba. Por que ni él ni nadie podía dárselo, era algo que sólo el castaño debía buscar, o tener paciencia de que ese día llegase... El día en el que pudiese estar un sólo segundo sin pensar en Ikki y sentir que moría en vida por hacerlo.  
Jabu, a pesar de ser muy impulsivo a veces, tanto o más que Seiya, era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que a simple vista, y a la mayoría de las personas, se les escapan. De todos modos no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para comprender cuanto afectaba al Pegasus la partida de Ikki. Desconocía si el resto sabía de la relación que ellos dos tenían, por su cuenta comprendió que el castaño no estaba atravesando un buen momento desde la fugaz desaparición del mayor.  
Por un momento se sintió dichoso, creyó que tal vez podría ocupar el lugar de Ikki y hacerlo feliz al Pegasus... Pudo haberse aprovechado de la situación, pero a la larga el que iba a resultar más herido hubiese sido él, preso de un engaño. No quiso acabar como June: darse cuenta tarde o temprano de que la persona que tenía al lado y a la cual se ama profundamente, siente todos esos nobles sentimientos por otro ser.

***

Al igual que Seiya, Shun buscó mantenerse de pie, la partida de Hyoga, luego la de June y finalmente la de Ikki, habían ocurrido casi simultaneas. Y a veces, cuando uno cree llegar a su límite, descubre una fuerza interior para no sucumbir que no creía poseer.  
Sumado a todo eso, un llamado telefónico acabó por desbordar a Andrómeda, que si bien siempre fue de lágrima fácil, las duras pruebas en su vida y la madures alcanzada con los años, hicieron de él un hombre que prefería ahorrarse el llanto.  
Pues había sufrido tanto y había llorado tanto, que ya no recordaba como volver a hacerlo.  
El teléfono sonó y fue Tatsumi quien con una simple frase puso el mundo del joven dado vuelta:

—Señorito Shun, tiene una llamada... Es la señorita June.

Con una rapidez propia de un Santo, Andrómeda bajó las escaleras y llegó al aparato. Se preocupó un poco, pues acaso ¿June estaba en problemas?  
Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Hola? June.  
—Shun... —se escuchó decir del otro lado con un tono débil.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Pues... En verdad no —tomó aire y juntó coraje—, tengo algo que decirte y no es fácil.  
—¿Qué te sucede? No me asustes —pudo notar la voz de su amiga quebrársele, a pesar de sus intenciones por ocultarlo.  
—Bien, dije que no era fácil —realizó una breve pausa y continuó—Estoy embarazada, de dos meses...

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras, sin aire, sin voz. Con sus ojos bien abiertos intentó comprender lo que había oído, y en cuanto pudo reaccionar para decir: ¿Estas embarazada? La Amazona lo interrumpió:

—Sí, pero eso no importa...  
—¿Cómo que no importa?  
—Porque me haré un aborto, sólo llamaba porque me parecía correc...  
—¡No! ¡No June! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —se encontraba fuera de sí, como pocas veces lo había estado.  
—Sí, Shun... Sólo me pareció correcto llamarte, tienes el derecho de saberlo.  
—¡No, no puedes llamarme y decirme como si nada que estas embarazada!  
—Escúchame...  
—¡Y qué piensas matar a mi hijo!  
—¡No me grites Shun! ¡Tampoco es fácil para mí! —ahora sí, su llanto podía oírse nítido, profundo y contagioso—No es una decisión fácil ¿Qué pretendes que haga?  
—Regresa ¡Conmigo!... podemos...  
—No.  
—June, por favor —solicitó desesperado.  
—No voy a regresar...  
—¿Dónde estás? Dime, voy a buscarte, dímelo...  
—No importa Shun... Sólo quería... —suspiró, conteniéndose por fin—Adiós Shun... Colgaré.  
—¡No! ¡No! —Pero por más que gritó y exigió ya era demasiado tarde, del otro lado, habían cortado la comunicación—¡No me hagas esto!

Se dejó caer derrotado al suelo, con su espalda apoyada contra la gran librería de la sala principal, sin soltar el tubo que para esas alturas chillaba. No pudo evitar que el torrente de lágrimas surgiese como un río caudaloso.  
Así lo encontró Seiya... Encogido de piernas, como un niño pequeño, llorando y gimiendo; tan frágil y tan dependiente como uno.

—Shun... ¿Qué ocurre?

Este apenas pudo hablar, y en pocas palabras le contó... le contó a su mejor amigo que la posibilidad de ser padre, se la habían arrebatado. Seiya se quedó helado con la confesión, y luego de unos minutos de silencio, escuchando al menos el llanto del otro, analizó la situación y acotó:

—Bueno Shun... Supongo que para June tampoco fue fácil tomar una decisión así...  
—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —exclamó furioso—¡Y el bebé tampoco! —empezó a golpear el pobre tubo, que nada tenía que ver, contra la pared.  
—Tranquilízate —intentó tomarle los brazos y quitarle el objeto—. Vamos Shun, serénate... Tú no eres así.  
—No puede llamarme como si nada... No puede excluirme.  
—Te entiendo...  
—Soy el padre, tengo derecho a opinar ¿No?... Que ella no lo quiera no significa que yo...  
—No creo que no quiera a ese bebé... —El Pegasus dijo lo primero que pensó.  
—Yo fui huérfano...  
—Todos lo fuimos...  
—¿Por qué no puedo darle un padre a un niño? —interrumpió, con su rostro húmedo y curvado en una mueca de enojo y dolor—¿Lo que yo nunca tuve?  
—Quizás ahora no es el momento, pero algún día... —intentó expresar una idea, pero su amigo estaba tan fuera de sí, que ni siquiera lo escuchaba.  
—¡Dios! ¡Porque es tan egoísta! —aferró su cabeza hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.  
—Creo que... Se siente sola... Y aterrada... —se sintió tan contagiado que su propia voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Ante la mirada de su compañero, agregó—: No me mires así, no la estoy justificando...  
—Es atroz matar a una vida inocente, ¡¿Quién es ella para decidir sobre la vida de otra persona?!  
—Es su cuerpo... —dijo Seiya en un susurro apenas audible.  
—¡Es mi hijo!  
—Tranquilo... —¿Qué mas decirle? Había entendido perfectamente el sentir de su amigo, pero tampoco podía crucificar a June por haber tomado esa decisión.

El Pegasus contempló a Andrómeda y su triste porte, para llegar a una nueva conclusión, que temió expresar, por considerar que quizás no era el momento apropiado para sugerirlo ¿Lo escucharía?:

—Shun... Escúchame —pidió, y el aludido elevó su cabeza para mirar, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, al otro—Creo que te haría bien hablar de esto con un profesional.  
—No estoy loco...  
—No estoy diciendo que lo estés... Tan solo que... —tomó aire y desvió su mirada—Son muchas cosas... Te hará mal.  
—No quiero ver a un psicólogo.  
—Creo que a veces todos necesitamos uno... Para que nos guíe un poco, nos ayude a ver la...  
—¡NO!  
—No te enojes conmigo —le tomó las manos en un gesto sumamente fraternal—; me preocupas Shun... Ya casi no pintas, y a ti te gustaba mucho hacerlo... No es bueno que cargues con todo este dolor...  
—No necesito a nadie...  
—No puedes solo... —acotó regalándole una sonrisa cálida.  
—No estoy solo —contradijo dejando de llorar, abrió sus ojos y miró a su amigo con extremo cariño—Te tengo a ti... Siempre...

Se arrojó sobre sus brazos, y Seiya le correspondió, acarició su esmeraldina cabellera y permaneció así el tiempo que Andrómeda necesitó para sentirse mejor. Habían pasado minutos de silencio hasta que el peliverde solicitó un poco avergonzado:

—Por favor... No le cuentes de esto a Saori o a Jabu...  
—Es algo muy personal... Si te refieres a lo de June... —Lo pensó, y aunque necesitó pensarlo un poco más supo que Shun esperaba una respuesta de su parte—Esta bien, me parece que es algo muy tuyo y que si no quieres contarlo...  
—Gracias...  
—Pero con la condición de que hagas un poco de terapia... —Y como supo que venía en camino una queja acotó con rapidez—: Al menos tenlo en cuenta, nada más...

Shun asintió y se secó el rostro. Sus bellos ojos se encontraban enrojecidos. Le agradeció a Seiya su compañía, simplemente con la mirada, y se puso de pie... Lo mejor era darse un buen baño, consejo del Pegasus, y acostarse un rato.  
No sabía si ocultarles a todos el mal momento que estaba atravesando Andrómeda era lo correcto, pero tampoco podía meterse en algo tan personal y privado. Además, él estaría a su lado, conteniéndolo, y en caso de realmente necesitarlo, hablaría con todos... Bueno, al menos con los que todavía permanecían en la mansión.  
El castaño se preocupó por su amigo, pero con el correr de los días éste se mostró un poco más animado. Tal vez con el tiempo, como siempre ocurría a la larga o a la corta, las heridas cicatrizasen.  
Lo positivo de todo, si es que había algo positivo en todo ello, era que a raíz de la crisis de Shun y de su necesidad de tenerlo al lado, Seiya se olvidó completamente de su dolor. Al menos, a medias, ya que sintió que el pesar de Andrómeda era mil veces más considerable que el suyo... Sintió que no tenía derecho a sentirse mal, sobre todo porque lo necesitaba fuerte, y ahora más que nunca.

 

***

Acaso, se preguntaban Seiya y Shun, ¿Quedaba alguna desgracia por delante para sumarse a las anteriores? Quizás vivir en la mansión les estaba afectando demasiado y se encontraban ahogándose en un vaso con agua creyendo todo ese tiempo que era un mar.  
Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas negativas, pudieron rescatar que a fines de julio, Shiryu regresó de los Cinco Picos. Un poco de alegría para los jóvenes, en especial para Saori quien se preguntaba todas las noches si su Guerrero volvería.  
Esa noche hicieron una cena especial para festejar el regreso del Dragón, éste les contó lo hermosa que era Lin y lo bien que estaban sus padres. Luego de la comida, la Diosa necesitó acaparar la atención del pelilargo ya que tenía algo pendiente con él... Debía darle una respuesta.

Al otro día, cuando Seiya despertó, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras descalzo en busca de un poco de leche, no tenía intenciones aún de levantarse tan temprano, pero tenía sed. Encontró en la sala a la Diosa y a Shiryu conversando con ánimos, sin percatarse de su presencia:

—A mí también me gustaron más las tarjetas blancas y lisas con las dos “S” entrelazadas...

El Dragón cesó abrupto sus palabras al ver a un despeinado Pegasus todavía dormido y con un vaso en su mano.

—Tranquilos —expresó el castaño resuelto, observando algo divertido el rostro cautivo de terror de la señorita—ya lo sé, felicitaciones...

Shiryu elevó sus cejas y no dijo nada... Había sido demasiado. Saori miró cómplice a su pareja y soltó una risa. Al final no resultó tan terrible como pensaron, y aunque no tenían ni la más pálida idea de cómo Seiya se había enterado sobre la relación, sintieron que se quitaban un gran peso de encima.  
Pasada la mañana, cuando creyó que era un horario conveniente para el Pegasus, el Dragón subió al cuarto en su búsqueda. Necesitaba hablar con él del “asunto” y precisaba por sobre todas las cosas que estuviese de buen humor... Y bien sabía el pelilargo que el castaño no era muy amigo de la mañana. Encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta y a su compañero de armas aún acostado pero despierto.

—Sei, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
—Seee... —Soltó desperezándose en su cama.  
—No voy a preguntarte como te enteraste —Dijo soltando una risa a causa de los nervios que le daba hablar del tema con él—pero quería decirte algunas cosas... —Se sentó en la cama a su lado.  
—Tranquilo Shiryu —se adelantó—; lo sé... Para ser sincero me molesté mucho al principio, pero en verdad quiero que sean felices.  
—Lo somos...  
—Lo que me molesta ahora, y me duele un poco... Es saber que fui el último en enterarme.  
—Estábamos aterrados, Sei —pronunció sin poder evitar sonreír—; te teníamos miedo—acotó serio—: Mucho...  
—Naaa... No soy tan malo —bromeó riendo apenas—¿O que piensan? ¿Qué los asesinaré a la noche mientras duermen? ¿Qué el día de la boda secuestraré a uno de los dos?  
—Ja, ja,ja... No me asustes Sei —rogó espantado.  
—¿Cuándo se casan?  
—En noviembre tal vez, o a principios de diciembre... —respondió poniéndose de pie.  
—Es una linda época.  
—Sí... No hace calor y ni tampoco mucho frío —se acercó hasta la puerta y volteó para explicar—Jabu será mi padrino de bodas, y nos pareció oportuno que Irvine lleve al altar a Saori y sea su padrino de bodas... Es largo de explicar, pero se lo merece.

Ante la falta de una madrina de bodas ¿Qué mejor que un homosexual? Además de haber sido uno de los responsables de que ellos dos terminasen felizmente juntos.

—Bien... —aceptó.  
—Sin embargo queremos darles un lugar a ti y a Tatsumi...  
—Ah... Claro, me comparan con el viejo Tatsumi... Somos la sobra de la familia Kido —dramatizó en chiste, aunque sintiendo que algo de verdad había en sus propias palabras.  
—No seas así... Quiero que me ayudes a buscar un traje.  
—Pero eso puedes hacerlo solo... No es tan difícil.  
—¡Sei! —reprochó el Dragón comenzando a sentirse culpable y sin saber bien el porqué—Quiero que me ayudes, que estés conmigo, a mi lado... Se supone que va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.  
—Bueno, mientras no me lleves a ver tortas, adornos, vestidos de novias y casas de decoración—aclaró con ímpetu—acepto.  
—No, de eso se ocupan Saori y Tatsumi.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre Tatsu-chan, le tocó la peor parte.  
—¡Jo! Y a Shun la decoración.

Ambos rompieron a reír con fuerza, mas distendidos, por fin esa tensión entre ellos se había quebrado. El pelilargo comprendió que había ofendido un poco a su castaño amigo ocultándole las cosas, pero supo que en parte había hecho lo correcto, para darle tiempo a Seiya de asimilarlo, y no acabar molido a golpes por él.  
El Pegasus cumplió con su parte y acompañó a Shiryu en busca de ese dichoso traje, que al final lo terminó haciendo una modista; un traje perfecto para el Dragón, que le quedaba mucho más que bien, dado que había sido hecho a medida. Todavía faltaban meses para la boda, pero al menos el tema de la ropa, en menos de una semana, estaba resuelto.  
Sin embargo, a casi dos meses de la partida de Ikki, el quince de agosto, día de su cumpleaños, Seiya tomó una decisión crucial para su vida, que venía contemplándola desde hacía unas semanas... Sólo restaba comunicársela al resto, sobre todo a Shun. Pero le aterraba, más que nada, la reacción de éste.


	9. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los días previos, Seiya intentó comunicarle a los demás inquilinos de la mansión su decisión... Pero no creyó que le sería tan difícil. Sobre todo al pensar en Shun, sentía que su corazón se le encogía de dolor en el pecho.  
A la primera persona que se lo dijo fue a Saori, cuando la encontró una tarde en su oficina charlando por teléfono. Esperó a que esta cortase la comunicación, quien apuró la conversación al ver el porte extraño de su guerrero.

—¿Qué sucede Sei?  
—Solo venia a... —caminó con paso torpe hasta adentrarse a la gran oficina—Comentarte que me voy... De la mansión —aclaró para dejar por sentado que no se iba a la esquina a comprar caramelos.

La dama abrió grande sus hermosos ojos, sorprendida con tamaña revelación, descendió su vista, tomó aire y acomodó unos papeles. El Pegasus se detuvo al ver el rostro serio de la mujer.

—Creo que es hora de seguir mi camino —se animó a expresar—, por eso me dirijo al Santuario.  
—Es por Ikki ¿Cierto? —La Diosa elevó su mirada y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa de empatía a su joven amigo.

…ste se quedó de piedra; ahora el sorprendido era él, acaso ¿Todos estaban enterados de que ellos dos tenían algo? Pero, al recordar que Ikki ya no estaba a su lado, su rostro de asombro se cubrió de un halo de profunda amargura.

—…l... Tiene mucho que ver en esta decisión —expresó, como pudo, su sentir—; sin embargo esto lo hago por mí, no por él ni por nadie... Por mí —reafirmó, como si estuviese diciéndoselo a sí mismo.  
—Entiendo —tomó aire y preocupada preguntó—¿Shun... ya lo sabe?

El moreno negó con su cabeza, y suspiró con exageración para luego perder su mirada en la nada.

—Estará bien —Seiya no supo si eso se lo dijo a la joven o nuevamente se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.  
—Me sorprende un poco tu decisión... Sólo un poco, imaginé que algún día terminarías allí, pero no hoy, en éste preciso momento e instante.  
—Lo sé... Yo aún no caigo —sonrió de medio lado, arqueando sus cejas, dio la vuelta con el fin de seguir su camino, temió que su Diosa buscase convencerlo, y él era conocedor de lo persuasiva que podía llegar a ser la dama—. Bueno, tengo que empacar mis cosas.

Sin poder decir nada que en ese momento valiese la pena, Saori asintió y vio al Santo del Pegasus marchar de espaldas. No lo supo a ciencia cierta, o quizás sí, pero una tristeza infinita la dominó... Pues algo le dictó en su interior que tal vez era la última vez que viese a su joven amigo. Intuición de Diosa, le dicen, y para colmo femenina.  
Cuando había creído que por fin todos estaban reunidos, como antaño, ese sueño se había esfumado de golpe con una simple decisión del castaño. Pero supo que era inevitable... es decir, cada ser humano en algún momento de su vida escoge diversas decisiones que implica tomar un rumbo distinto que al de los demás. Sin ir más lejos ella se casaría en tan solo unos meses.

Seiya se encerró en su cuarto a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, cerrando la puerta como si fuese alguna forma de retrasar lo inevitable, de evitar que Andrómeda lo viese y le cuestionase su actitud.  
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire pues ya comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, a medida que se acercaban las horas, era inminente el enfrentamiento con él, nunca sospechó que, de su partida, lo más difícil fuese hablar con su amigo.  
Un llamado a su puerta le hizo volver en sí, con el temor de que sus pesadillas cobrasen forma preguntó quién era.

—Shiryu —respondieron del otro lado.

El Pegasus volvió a respirar. Por fortuna no era Andrómeda.

—Pasa, está abierto.  
—Saori me dijo que te marchas —fue lo primero que dijo al ingresar—, a Grecia —frunció su frente—¿Es cierto eso?  
—Pues... Sí —rió preso del nerviosismo y se rascó la nuca, en su mano tenía una camiseta que dejó sobre la cama.  
—¿Por qué? —pero luego de hacer esa pregunta, sólo se respondió—Bueno, eso ya lo sé pero... ¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí Shiryu, lo estoy —al punto de meditarlo acotó—: En realidad no, estoy aterrado —se confesó—pero quiero intentarlo, quiero ver si ese es mi camino. Siento que todos han hallado el suyo y yo... Todavía sigo en una nebulosa... —esa expresión le trajo el recuerdo de su peliverde amigo.  
—Es comprensible, pero también entiéndenos a nosotros —le sonrió—; te vamos a extrañar.  
—Y yo a ustedes.

Un mutismo intenso se apoderó de los guerreros, que rápidamente fue quebrado por el mayor:

—Bueno, pero más te vale estar aquí el día de la boda. O eso sí que no te lo perdonaré —amenazó ya de espaldas tomando el picaporte de la puerta.  
—No lo dudes, aquí estaré.  
—Por cierto —susurró antes de desaparecer del todo—Shun se encuentra abajo, en la sala, por si quieres hablar con él.

¡Y vaya! Que lo último que quería en la vida era tener que hablar de su partida con él. Pero ya no podía dilatar mas el asunto, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y mejor que la bomba explotase en ese momento o iba a colapsar de tantos nervios.  
Terminó de juntar sus cosas y armándose de coraje salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y buscó con la mirada a Shun, encontrándolo de pie junto al teléfono.

—¡Sei! —sonrió al ver a su compañero de armas.  
—¿Qué hacías? —investigó sin real interés en la respuesta, sólo buscando retrasar un poco más la tortura.  
—Intentaba comunicarme con Hyoga, pero... es imposible.  
—Ah...

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, para Shun no fue difícil adivinar que algo le pasaba a su amigo, su porte, su rostro, el tono de su voz, todo lo delataban.  
Se tomó su tiempo para hablar, esperando a que el Pegasus diese el primer paso, pero al no ocurrir, terminó por cuestionar:

—¿Me buscabas para algo?  
—Ok... No es fácil —bajó su vista al suelo, se le hacía difícil mantener un contacto visual con el otro.  
—No me asustes Sei... ¿Pasa algo grave?  
—No, no es eso —negó sonriendo fugazmente—; o sí... No sé...  
—Ya... deja de dar tantas vueltas...  
—Me voy.

Lo dijo y cerró sus ojos, esperando por alguna tormenta nebular asesina que no llegó... Sólo silencio y calma; eso le aterró aun más. Abrió un ojo para corroborar si todo andaba bien pero se encontró con la figura de su amigo mirándolo sorprendido.

—¿Qué... que dijiste?  
—Que me voy, Shun... A Grecia.  
—¿Iras a visitar a Seika? —su voz surgió temblorosa, supo en su interior que su pregunta era muy estúpida.  
—Pues, estaba dentro de mis planes —tomó aire y susurró—; me voy al Santuario, para quedarme... Ya sabes que...  
—¡¿Por qué tu también?!

Y la bomba, tenía que explotar. El rostro de Andrómeda profesó, sin lugar a dudas no sólo su desconcierto, sino su dolor y decepción.

—¡Shun, tranquilízate!  
—¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Es que acaso hay algo malo conmigo?! Hyoga, mi hermano... ¡Y ahora tu!  
—¡No Shun, sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... no eres tu el problema... Es que yo necesito... ! —Intentó acercarse, pero fue en vano, el otro dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la clara intención de no dejarse tocar por el castaño.  
—¡Pensé que eras diferente, pensé que... !—pero no pudo ni quiso terminar la frase, furibundo y apunto de soltar unas sentidas lágrimas se escapó de la sala para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Portazo mediante que se escuchó en toda la mansión. Seiya, sintiéndose derrotado y agotado, fue a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar. ¡Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo! Había sido más difícil enfrentar a Shun que al mismísimo Hades. Toda una ironía.

***

Por más que intentó, ese día y el siguiente, Seiya no consiguió hablar con Shun, ni siquiera verlo. …ste se había encerrado con el fin claro de no verle ni el rostro, y hasta el momento lo había cumplido con creces. Pero el Pegasus comprendió que esa reacción escapaba de él, o sea, le dolía la distancia, le dolía ser él el causante de mas agobio para su mejor amigo, pero también era plenamente consciente de que era hora de velar por sí mismo, de hacer algo y de salir adelante. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas se diesen de una forma distinta, pero sin lugar a dudas era descabellado suponer una partida armoniosa. Se preguntó, bajo el marco de la puerta, si las cosas con Andrómeda quedarían así. Realizó el último intento por verlo antes de partir, pero no hubo caso, nuevamente recibió una negativa acompañada de varios insultos.  
Volvió a bajar en busca de sus bolsos que había dejado junto a la entrada y allí se encontró con Jabu.

—No hay caso ¿Verdad?

El castaño negó, apesadumbrado, para luego acotar desganado:

—No quiere ni escucharme.  
—Ya sabes cómo es, pero eso no significa que te odie.  
—Hace esto porque me quiere, lo sé —afirmó con energía posando sus enormes ojos color miel sobre el Unicornio—. Pero no puedo hacerle entender que lo único que logra es hacer las cosas más difíciles... Si tan sólo pudiese entender como me siento ahora y porque hago lo que hago, no estaría tan enojado.  
—No te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre a no verte —intentó consolar.  
—Di la verdad —rogó—estoy siendo demasiado cruel.

Y aunque Jabu no lo reconociese, para Seiya sí era cruel partir de esa forma, el día del cumpleaños del hermano mayor de quien se encontraba abandonando. No pudo evitar sentir culpa. Tal vez lo conveniente hubiese sido escoger otro día, aun así el destino quiso que las cosas se diesen de esa forma, ya que el pasaje, le gustase a Shun o no, se lo habían dado para esa fecha en particular.

—Mira Sei... Shun ya es grande, él sabrá valerse por su cuenta y sino... que aprenda. Tú no tienes porque detener tu vida o dejar de hacer lo que sientes por un capricho suyo —y antes de que el Pegasus acotase algo en defensa de su compañero, el rubio se le adelantó agregando—: Son amigos, no novios... Salvo que... Tu sientas algo por él...  
—¡No! O sea, es mi mejor amigo...  
—Por eso, el mundo no se acaba por que tu mejor amigo se vaya lejos —elevó sus cejas—¿ O no?... Tarde o temprano lo comprenderá.  
—Cómo sea —susurró—. Hazme un favor ¿Sí? —ante el asentimiento del mayor continuó—: Cuídalo por mí. No está pasando por un buen momento y va a necesitar de un buen amigo.  
—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance —asintió—; te lo prometo.

Luego de profesar un sincero “gracias” se encaminó rumbo a la salida donde Saori y Shiryu lo estaban esperando. De nuevo Tatsumi se ofreció a llevarlo al aeropuerto, pero otra vez Seiya se negó, quiso pasar antes por el orfanato para despedirse de Miho y los niños, luego caminaría un rato.  
Quería y necesitaba estar solo.

***

Con su amiga, las cosas no fueron muy distintas: desplantes, reproches, preguntas.

¿Por qué se iba?

¿De qué escapaba?

Sí tan solo el mismo Seiya lo supiese, no se encontraría en ese estado tan patético y lamentable. Lo único que tuvo en claro era que necesitaba salir de la mansión, salir de Tokio e inclusive de Japón, lejos de Ikki, lejos de Shun y de todo lo que le recordase a él; aunque en el Santuario las cosas no fuesen muy distintas al menos, en Grecia, la tenía a su hermana, y hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba volver a verla; la necesitaba, le urgía, la imperiosa necesidad de oír su voz, de calmar esa ansiedad, de sentirse resguardado y protegido por el amor de su hermana, como aquel niño desamparado que necesita del consuelo de su madre.  
No pudo explicarle a Miho a fondo como se sentía, fue por eso que la visita resultó ser exprés. Se despidió de los niños experimentando una vasta tristeza, pero por el otro lado renovadas esperanzas. Tal vez, al pertenecer a la orden, sintiese que estaba haciendo algo útil con su vida, no tuvo la más pálida idea, y allí se encontraba, rumbo al aeropuerto para conocer esas respuestas.

***

El viaje fue tolerable, a pesar de ser endemoniadamente largo, le sirvió al menos para hacerse a la idea de que iba a Grecia a ocupar un cargo importante y que no volvería de ningún modo. Estaba siendo consiente por primera vez del cambio rotundo en su vida, estaba siendo responsable de ello... y eso, estaba bien.  
Llegó a Grecia por la mañana, le había avisado a su hermana de su visita y por eso ella se encontraba esperándolo con un taxi. Al principio sólo se miraron, unos segundos, luego sonrieron y se abrazaron con cariño. Seika rodeó la espalda de su pequeño hermano y juntos subieron al coche.  
La joven muchacha observaba al chico con una notable curiosidad, el paso del tiempo era notable en él. Su rostro, no mas aniñado profesaba dolores y pérdidas. Aun así sus ojos no perdían su brillo, ese que desde niño, el Pegasus portaba como estandarte.  
La morena vivía en las afueras del pueblo, en una pequeña y modesta casona que tiempo atrás había ocupado Marin con el único fin de cuidarla y ampararla.  
Hizo pasar a su hermano y le ofreció algo para comer. Se sentaron a la mesa y la inevitable charla dio comienzo:

—¿Cuándo irás al Santuario?  
—Mañana, por la mañana —explicó comiendo un gran bocado de musaka—. Hoy quiero aprovechar el día para estar contigo —le sonrió y recibió en respuesta otra sonrisa y un gran abrazo.

Seika comprendió que quizás aun no era prudente para ahondar en el tema, así que buscó otro, tal vez tan o más delicado que los motivos de su presencia en Grecia.

—Sabes... —pronunció casual—Hoy a la noche quiero que conozcas a alguien.  
—¿Eh? —frunció su frente y sin acotar nada, atento a las palabras de su hermana, bebió un sorbo de agua.  
—Sí... —le dio la espalda, simulando que ordenaba su precaria cocina—Se llama Agenor...  
—¿Y quién es?—preguntó con un tono duro, su mirada tampoco era más blanda.  
—Un joven que me ayuda, ya sabes... —giró para enfrentar a su invitado—Hay cosas que una mujer sola no puede hacer.

Ante su prodigiosa imaginación, el castaño enrojeció de ira y de vergüenza. Seika, comprendiendo la mala interpretación de sus palabras, acotó rápidamente:

—Talar leña, cargar cajas, arreglar desperfectos...

Y tener hijos, le faltó acotar, pero prudente no lo hizo.

—Ajá... —murmuró incómodo.  
—Sei... —La joven se acercó por su espalda y enredó sus brazos atrapando su cuello—¿No pretenderás que me quede sola toda la vida?  
—No es eso... —No supo que decir ¿Estaba siendo demasiado extremista? O mejor dicho ¿Era egoísta de su parte sentirse así?

Es que acaso ¿Era difícil comprender que por muchos, muchos años, no había tenido a su hermana? Tanto que la necesitó, como para que ahora viniese un fulano a quitársela. No quería compartirla con nadie, aunque era ya un adulto y también comprendía que había cosas que como hermano en la vida podría darle y que Seika tenía todo el derecho de tener.  
Le aterraba una sola idea que profesó porque ésta surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser sin que su dueño pudiese evitarlo.

—Cuándo tengas un hijo... Cuando tengas a tu familia ¿Te olvidarás de mí?  
—No seas tonto —se ofendió la morena, vivo retrato del Pegasus, sentándose en la silla junto al joven—, sabes perfectamente que el lugar que tu ocupas no te lo podrá quitar nunca nadie.  
—Lo sé —rió de repente, cambiando abrupto de emoción—. Me estoy comportando cual adolescente ¿Verdad?  
—Pero te entiendo —le sonrió con ternura—; tu me tienes a mí y yo a ti ¿O te piensas que a mí no me aterran las mismas cosas?

El castaño dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seika y le permitió a ésta que le acariciase el cabello por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la muchacha inquirió maternal:

—¿Te quedaste con hambre? ¿Quieres más?  
—No, ya me comí tres platos —sonrió satisfecho para continuar bromista—: dos tenedores y cuatro cuchillos... Gracias.

Entre recuerdos, nostalgia y risas, llegó la tan temida noche y la indeseable visita. A pesar del porte algo tosco de Seiya, en pocos minutos, el joven llamado Agenor, griego de los pies a su enrulada y corta cabellera azabache, entabló una buena relación con el hermano menor de la mujer que amaba.  
Le costó reconocerlo al pobre y conmocionado Pegasus, pero si a alguien quería como cuñado, sin dudas era a ese tipo que antes de conocerlo ya lo detestaba. Era un sujeto generoso para con todo y con todos, además de muy respetuoso con Seika, sin dejar de lado su franqueza. Aun así, el castaño no le sacaría el ojo de encima, que por un sólo vistazo no se conformaba para sacar un buen juicio del griego.  
La velada fue amena, al menos nadie murió, no hubo Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ni hermanos celosos masacrando novios, así que Seika pudo respirar aliviada cuando su casi pareja se retiró de su casa.  
Llegó la hora de retirarse a dormir y de entablar esa conversación crucial que Seiya supo que tarde o temprano se daría. Le agradeció en su fuero más interno a su hermana de que se tomase su tiempo para preguntarle las verdaderas razones por estar allí.  
Acostado en su cama recién preparada, con la mujer sentada a su lado, intentó explicarse:

—Las cosas se pusieron turbias en la mansión.  
—¿Tuviste problemas con alguien? —se preocupó.

El Pegasus se tomó su tiempo para responder, ya que podría decirse que sí, sin embargo aclaró:

—No... Es que necesitaba irme, cambiar de escenario...  
—Entiendo —aunque su hermano no le creyó, con esas pocas palabras, la muchacha le había entendido a la perfección—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?  
—Ni un poco —carcajeó ante tanta veracidad, con Shiryu le pasaba exactamente igual: No podía evitar sincerarse.  
—¡Seiya! —reprochó frunciendo su frente—Tu sabes perfectamente que una vez que decides ser parte de la Orden no puedes dejarla, representa una gran responsabilidad además de un gran riesgo... ¿O es que acaso quieres morir en una estúpida misión sólo por escapar de tu dolor?

El aludido silenció de golpe, las últimas palabras de Seika le habían revelado un deseo oculto, muy recóndito.

—No, obvio que no —dijo sin convicción en sus palabras—; es que tengo que hacer algo con mi vida.  
—Estudia, trabaja; pero por Zeus no te conviertas en un Dorado —suplicó temiendo por la vida de su único familiar.

Ella era consciente plenamente pese a ser una persona mundana, gracias a Marin, de lo que implicaba ser un Santo y servir a una Diosa. Comprendió que su hermano se encontraba atravesando por un momento difícil, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para inducir el suicidio.

—Soy el Santo del Pegasus —dijo autosuficiente y jocoso—, no voy a morir tan fácilmente.  
—Esa evidente que no quieres contarme, o al menos decirme que, o mejor dicho quien, es la razón de tamaña decisión...  
—Necesito hacerlo —interrumpió el castaño suplicándole con la mirada por comprensión—. Y no es por alguien —aclaró avergonzado—, es tan solo una decisión que venía contemplándola desde hacía mucho tiempo, nada más que no tenía el coraje para tomarla... Y digamos que ese alguien me resolvió el dilema. Así que no queda más que darle las gracias a ese bastardo hijo de la gran puta.  
—Ah... —susurró algo ida—Es “él” —caviló unos segundos ignorando la mirada repleta de pavor de su hermano—; ahora creo que entiendo un poco mejor...  
—N-no... No, me mal interpretaste, es que...  
—Será mejor que duermas —le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de amor, dejándole por sentado que no tenía nada que explicar o excusar.

Seika se puso de pie, acomodó las cobijas de su pequeño hermano, cerró la ventana, apagó la luz y antes de desaparecer del todo por la puerta de la sala recordó algo:

—Por cierto, mañana a las ocho en punto Marin te estará esperando en la puerta del Santuario.  
—Ok.  
—Me pidió que te avisara que seas puntual, así que a las seis treinta te despertaré para que desayunes conmigo... —Su voz era lo más dulce que el Pegasus había oído en toda su vida—Que duermas bien, Sei...  
—Igualmente, Sei —bromeó, y pudo ver a tras luz el rostro riente de su hermana.

***

Al otro día, luego de desayunar con su hermana y de despedirse de ella, se encaminó solo hasta las cercanías del Santuario. Metros antes de llegar a la entrada, pudo visualizar a lo lejos una figura humana. El sol de la mañana no le permitió enfocar bien la vista, pero en pocos segundos Marin llegó a su encuentro.

—Tanto tiempo, Seiya.

El mencionado santo sonrió, no pudo, por la máscara que llevaba puesta su antigua maestra, ver la sonrisa que igualmente portaba ésta.

—Hola Marin, es bueno verte.  
—Vamos... El Patriarca ya sabe de tu visita y te está esperando.

Caminaron con paso ágil, a través de riscos con su escasa o nula vegetación, no cruzaron demasiadas palabras pues aunque como a todos también Marin sentía curiosidad por saber las razones de su pupilo por estar allí, no le preguntaría, no era de su incumbencia y en tal caso, el mismo Pegasus debía ser quien se explicase. Ella no iba a inmiscuirse en su vida.  
De lo poco que hablaron fue, sobre todo, del perdón de Zeus y de la consecuente resurrección de los Dorados. En treinta minutos ya se encontraron frente a la gran puerta de orichalcum que se abrió ante ellos.

—Hasta aquí te acompaño.  
—Gracias Marin —le dedicó una sobria reverencia.  
—Cuando necesites... entrenar —pronunció ya de espaldas—no dudes en buscarme.

Seiya la vio partir, y volteó con el fin de seguir su camino recién cuando la perdió completamente de vista.  
El santuario, por dentro, se encontraba tan cual como él lo recordaba: Jóvenes de diversas edades, en su mayoría niños que rondaban los diez años de edad, entrenaban arduamente. El coliseo, que le trajo a la memoria el recuerdo del día en que obtuvo su armadura, se encontraba repleto de gente. Se perdió en esta imagen, cuando una voz muy familiar, lo hizo volver en sí:

—Entonces... es cierto, has regresado.  
—Shaina —se sorprendió, alegre de ver una “cara” (O mejor dicho: máscara) conocida entre tantas desconocidas—Aparentemente no sólo el Patriarca se ha enterado de mi presencia.

La joven bajó de las gradas hasta llegar a él, acotando:

—Medio Santuario ya lo sabe, no hacen otra cosa más que hablar de ello —silenció un segundo, observando detenidamente al sujeto frente a sus ojos, como buscando cerciorarse de que no era un espejismo—; pero creí que era sólo un rumor.  
—Pues no, ya has visto —expresó elevando sus hombros.  
—No sé qué estúpida razón te trae por aquí —pronunció con calma—pero contigo siempre ha sido así.

El castaño cerró sus ojos hasta formar con sus párpados una delgada línea y miró a través de sus largas pestañas a la mujer:

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Shaina rió apenas por la postura del menor, y luego se explicó:

—Es que a veces tú actúas de una forma que logra desconcertarme... pero allá tu, si quieres atarte al Santuario.  
—En fin... —finalizó tomando aire por la nariz—Debo seguir mi camino.  
—Te acompañaría pero...  
—¿Pero? —alentó a proseguir.  
—No tengo ganas.

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja... Así era Shaina. La saludó tomando una distancia prudencial y siguió su rumbo. En escasos minutos se encontró frente a las escalinatas que conducían a Aries. Frenó su paso, preguntándose por primera vez si estaba seguro de lo que pensaba hacer. Negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, ya había tomado una decisión. Siguió adelante con paso tranquilo, el sol comenzaba a quemar la tierra, y aunque su morena piel le ofrecía protección aquello comenzaba a ser sofocante. En cuanto llegó al primer Templo, esperó con ansias un reencuentro con Muu, pero aparentemente éste y su discípulo no se encontraban, la historia fue distinta en Tauro. Aldebarán lo saludó con excesiva efusividad, lo tomó con sus potentes brazos alzándolo escasos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Tanto tiempo, Seiya!

El Santo de bronce rió ante el candor del brasileño y luego de cruzar con él unas pocas palabras se disculpó:

—Supongo que el Patriarca debe estar esperándome, y estoy algo impaciente...  
—¡Típico del signo! —elevó su mano en un gesto gracioso de obviedad.  
—Por eso, luego bajaré y conversaremos mejor.  
—¡Perfecto! Te estaré esperando. ¡Tomaremos té!

El castaño continuó viaje sintiéndose bienvenido en aquel lugar, o al menos el recibimiento de Tauro había sido ameno. En cuanto llegó a Géminis, Saga salió a su encuentro sorprendido de comprobar que los rumores, efectivamente, eran ciertos. No le preguntó las razones para estar allí porque era más que evidente, al menos para él. Arqueó sus cejas cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, sorprendido aun más que por la visita, el ver al pequeño Kido convertido en todo un hombre atractivo. Era evidente que había dejado de ser el niño que él recordaba. Se saludaron con algo de formalidad y Seiya siguió adelante.  
Pero su sonrisa y su emoción se disiparon de golpe cuando pisó el cuarto Templo; sintió su pecho contraerse y se preguntó si Death Mask lo dejaría pasar o... Las cosas se pondrían delicadas. Bueno, para hacérselo más sencillo, Cáncer ni siquiera salió a su encuentro pese a saber que un invasor se había adentrado en su territorio. El Pegasus era "agua pasada" y a pesar de que no le caía del todo bien ese crío, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con él.  
Las cosas en Leo sí que fueron distintas. Apenas vio la imponente figura de Aioria en la entrada del quinto Templo, esperando por él, que una nueva sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. Es que de todas las personas que habitaban las doce casas, ese Santo en particular, le provocaba al castaño un sentimiento de admiración y profundo aprecio. Siempre que recordaba su infancia en Grecia, Aioria aparecía en sus pocos cálidos recuerdos. Y aunque nunca lo había hablado con él, en muchas oportunidades lo había ayudado, con sus palabras, de una manera que nadie había podido hacerlo.  
Si en ese entonces su propia maestra admiraba a Leo, él siendo un crío no podía más que idolatrarlo, y pese a que se había convertido en un gran guerrero, para Seiya en el presente las cosas no eran muy distintas, y sus sentimientos tampoco habían variado demasiado, de hecho, se habían acrecentado gracias a las duras batallas.  
Y ni sospechaba el Pegasus hasta qué punto ese Santo ocuparía un lugar en su vida, siendo su confidente, consejero y amigo.


	10. Algo llega.

El Santo Dorado recibió al joven con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Lo observó detenidamente a medida que éste se le acercaba, estudiándolo... Seiya ya no era ese niño impulsivo que él conocía, aunque todo su porte manifestaba que esa fortaleza interior no lo había abandonado, y que por el contrario, se había fortalecido.  
Luego de un saludo, que fue más físico que verbal, la inevitable pregunta fue formulada, pero Aioria se tomó su tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas, tampoco quiso importunar al menor.

—Te acompañaré hasta Sagitario —lo instó a seguirlo—; hace mucho que no visito a mi hermano y es una buena excusa.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron cavilar al joven Pegasus... él era conocedor de ese profundo sentimiento fraternal que invadía al mayor. No desvalorizaba las demás uniones entre hermanos, pero que fuerte se tornan los lazos afectivos cuando no se tiene a nadie más en el mundo que a una sola persona, que comparte tu sangre, tu pasado, tu historia, tus padres.  
Eran Santos, que luchaban por propósitos a veces no tan claros, sabiendo que la muerte acechaba en cada enfrentamiento. Eran en su mayoría huérfanos, abandonados a su suerte, en un mundo que pocas veces le dio y muchas otras les quitó.  
Es por ello que el castaño mantuvo su sonrisa, sobre todo al ver la emoción pintada en el rostro del rubio al formular una sencilla oración: "Hace mucho que no visito a mi hermano..."  
Alabados sean los Dioses por darle la posibilidad de tenerlo a su lado, quienes una vez se lo quitaron injustamente. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer por el aguerrido Santo de Leo.

—No me extraña verte aquí... —soltó fijando su vista en el extranjero—De alguna forma siempre supe que éste era tu lugar.  
—Supongo... —acotó, dubitativo.  
—Aun así... Me cuesta no reprochártelo —rió, ante el gesto mezcla de desconcierto y hartazgo que Seiya le había dedicado.  
—¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
—Sei... En Japón lo tienes todo, o casi todo —se explicó.

¿Por qué escuchaba una y otra vez las mismas palabras?

—Aquí la tengo a Seika, tú más que nadie debe entenderme.  
—Lo cierto es que no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿No? —fue un pregunta que careció de respuesta, por eso agregó, atravesando Virgo con premura sin interrumpir la meditación de su dueño—: Una parte de mi siempre creyó que éste era tu lugar, aun así, por otro lado, nunca creí que vendrías por decisión propia.  
—Ya ves... Soy así —dijo riendo, al no saber que acotar.  
—Está bien —sonrió el mayor—, entiendo que no quieras darme razones a mí.  
—¿Porqué todo el mundo piensa que esto lo hago por una razón? —se extrañó el castaño, aunque no debía hacerlo ya que él mismo conocía esos motivos—¿Siempre tiene que haber una razón para todo lo que hacemos?  
—En tu caso, queridísimo Pegasus —bromeó Aioria—eres la excepción de la regla, siempre.  
—... —frunció su frente, simulando enfado.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero sí... —acotó firme—Cuando hacemos "algo" siempre hay una razón. Cuando comemos, cuando respiramos, cuando caminamos... Si te pones a analizarlo siempre hay un "porque" hasta en las acciones en apariencias más triviales.  
—Yo no me detengo a pensar demasiado en esas cosas.

¡Cuánta verdad había en esas palabras! El rubio rompió a reír nuevamente, porque así lo había conocido a Seiya, y a pesar de que ya era un adulto, algunas cosas no cambiaban en él. Siguieron atravesando Templos, saludando por mera formalidad a sus dueños, los cuales cumplían la misión de permitir el ingreso o denegarlo, hasta que al final, sin mayores contratiempos, llegaron al noveno.  
El rostro de Seiya se iluminó al ver la perfecta figura de aquel Santo en el que tantos combates le había brindado su ayuda. Lo saludó con excesivo respeto japonés, tanto, que Sagitario no pudo más que largarse a reír, pues a pesar de ser Griego, por tener como reencarnación de Diosa a alguien de nacionalidad extranjera, era su deber y el de todos los demás Santos conocer sus costumbres y hábitos, por ellos comprendió el fin de aquel saludo y sus palabras tan formales.

—Por favor Pegasus, no hace falta.

El mencionado, con su espalda inclinada y sus brazos firmes a sus costados, relajó sus músculos. Sus facciones contrariadas ¿Había sido excesivo de su parte? No lo supo, pero los dos hermanos reían buscando en vano contenerse para no abochornar al menor.

—Vamos, el Patriarca nos espera.

Escuchar el tono de su voz, fue demasiado para el castaño. No pudo formular oración, apenas un tosco movimiento de cabeza como asentimiento. Aioria a un costado se mostró incómodo, hasta ahí había llegado su compañía, manifestó que volvería a su Templo mientras que Seiya dejaba su bolso en la entrada notando que su armadura ya había sido tele transportada y se encontraba en el centro de aquel enorme sitio.  
Fue en ese momento, luego de ver como Leo se alejaba, que cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Debo ponérmela? — conjeturó que no era necesario presentarse ante el sumo sacerdote envestido en ella.  
—Por favor —solicitó.

Se sintió extraño, hacía años que no la portaba, y de tan sólo sentirla sobre su piel, un frio recorría su cuerpo helando su sangre. Tantos recuerdos amargos le traía; pero a su vez se sintió reconfortado, pues volvía a experimentar esa sensación de absoluto dominio sobre su persona, el poder de su cosmos concentrado en su puño. Se sintió capaz de vencer a un Dios, al recuerdo de Ikki y a todo dolor que se le presentase en un futuro.  
Ambos, con sus armaduras puestas, recorrieron el último trecho hasta llegar al recinto principal del Patriarca. Shion los esperaba, eso había declarado el escudero que los acompañó por el ancho y largo pasillo, adornado con antiguos faroles y la alfombra roja, a sus pies.  
Seiya nuevamente se sintió extraño, algo ajeno a todo el panorama. Nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado. Las pocas veces que había pisado ese suelo habían sido por motivos nefastos y necesarios. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que todo el Santuario le traía tristes recuerdos.  
En Japón había olvidado todo eso, por momento llegó a pensar que hasta podría olvidarse de que era un Santo de Athena. Pero allí, todo volvió... La sangre, la muerte, las batallas, el dolor. En Japón él había tenido una vida normal y mundana, había asistido al colegio a distancia, había vivido rodeado de confort, de televisión, horno microondas, internet, teatros, cines, parques. Lejos de todo eso, lejos de las armaduras, sus Santos, el protocolo, la obligación, el deber.

Una enorme puerta doble adornada con pintorescas figuras en oro se abrió, una nueva alfombra roja que los conducía a un asiento en donde, a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a visualizar la esmeraldina cabellera.

Shun... Es color de cabello le trajo a la memoria otro de sus más recientes recuerdos, otros de los tantos que lo ataban a Japón y que le hacían añorarlo. ¿Cómo estaría Andrómeda? ¿Habría logrado salir adelante? No le importaba que lo odiase, si al menos gracias a ese sentimiento su amigo hubiese podido hallar la fuerza necesaria donde apoyarse y salir adelante. No lo supo, por estar a miles de kilómetros, pero el daño para Shun fue mucho más considerable, y por ello había tomado una rápida, drástica y estúpida decisión.

—Bienvenido Santo del Pegasus —la voz firme y elegante de Shion resonó en la habitación, pero sus endurecidas facciones pronto se dulcificaron, dedicándole una mirada de infinita sabiduría y comprensión.  
—Sumo patriarca —dijo el noveno Santo arrodillándose a sus pies y jalando más tarde el brazo del menor para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Seiya reaccionó, tomando su posición con rapidez y torpeza, llevando su rodilla al suelo y su cabeza gacha. Apenas había alcanzado a realizar ese leve movimiento que enseguida tuvo que volver a incorporarse, mientras que Sagitario tomó la palabra:

—Como debe saber, El Santo del Pegasus, se encuentra en el Santuario con el fin de ser mi sucesor.

Shion asintió y aburrido de tanto preámbulo acotó:

—Iré al grano... —se dirigió al más joven acomodando la solapa de su traje sagrado—Dado que conozco los motivos de tu visita y las intenciones del actual Santo de Sagitario, si éste está enteramente de acuerdo en que tú seas su sucesor —observó al mencionado para ver su respuesta.  
—Así es... No tengo ningún inconveniente en que lo sea.  
—Y como, en tu caso, haré una excepción —continuó el antiguo Santo de Aries sonriéndole a un petrificado castaño—Se dispondrá lo siguiente...  
—Un momento... ¿Excepción? —interrumpió el broncino, desconcertado.

Por lo que Shion se vio obligado a explicarse:

—En palabras sencillas, Joven Pegasus: La elección de un Santo de Oro se basa en muchos puntos. No sólo se es necesario que el sujeto en cuestión sea bendecido por la estrella correspondiente, es decir: El signo que le corresponde; debe gozar de un entrenamiento riguroso y especial, para saber si es digno de ser portador de una armadura Dorada.  
—En tu caso, ya lo has demostrado —sonrió el dorado, tomándose la libertad de interrumpir al Patriarca.  
—Esa elección es por entero de la Armadura —agregó el Patriarca—Ni yo, ni el antiguo Santo tiene la última palabra al respecto. Aun así, para asegurar una profunda y real lealtad al Santuario y su Diosa protectora, se le asignan diversas misiones.  
—Que una armadura te acepte no quiere decir que estés verdaderamente capacitado para portarla —Sagitario habló una vez que la mirada del otro le dio el permiso—; ser Santo Dorado implica muchas cosas: tener constancia en las misiones, lograr los objetivos...  
—Entiendo... —interrumpió el menor—Pero en nuestro caso, que estamos los dos... —dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, rogando para que lo entendiesen.  
—Desde ya que no puede haber dos Santos —dijo Shion con firmeza—. Antiguamente se enfrentaban a los candidatos para una misma armadura... De hecho se sigue haciendo aunque somos más flexibles.  
—Eso quiere decir que... —Seiya señaló a Aioros y luego se señaló a sí mismo.  
—No —Sonrió Sagitario—, no hace falta que nos enfrentemos a muerte, porque yo estoy de acuerdo en dejar mi cargo.  
—Oh... Menos mal... —el Pegasus se permitió reír, y el Patriarca acompañó su risa.  
—Aun así hay varios pasos que seguir, pero como decía al inicio —prosiguió el patriarca guardando compostura—En tu caso haremos una excepción, porque la armadura ya te ha escogido, y sobre todo porque ya has demostrado ser digno de ella.  
—Bien ¿Entonces? —el castaño se mostró impaciente no obstante más relajado que al principio.  
—Te asignaremos misiones, en el lapso de un año. Tiempo suficiente para que tú mismo decidas si de verdad quieres ocupar el cargo. Porque una vez que aceptas no puedes rechazarlo.  
—O sea que si yo acepto ser el Santo de Sagitario...  
—Lo serás hasta que alguien quiera ocupar el cargo o mueras —continuó Aioros las palabras del más joven.  
—¿Y si decido un buen día mandarme a mudar? ¿No me dejarán?  
—Debes saber, Pegasus —la voz del Patriarca fue placida—que la Orden existe desde tiempos inmemorables, y que se mantienen muchas de sus tradiciones —ante el asentimiento del otro, acotó—: Es considerado traición abandonarla una vez que eres parte de ella.  
—Y la traición se paga con la muerte —Seiya asintió con calma, reiteradas veces.  
—Tiene su razón de ser —excusó con premura—Un Santo Dorado es uno de los guerreros que más cerca está de la Diosa, el que más obligaciones tiene, y deberes por cumplir. Por ende, es el que mejor conoce el Santuario.  
—Somos quienes mejor conocen éste sitio y como se maneja —dijo con énfasis secundando las palabras del Patriarca—. No podemos permitir que alguien, sabiendo tantas cosas, sin motivos reales, abandone la Orden. Por temor a una verdadera traición. Puede aliarse con un enemigo y...  
—Entiendo —Seiya no necesitó escuchar más motivos.  
—De todos modos hubo excepciones a lo largo de la historia… Desde ya —Shion quiso demostrarle al otro que no eran tan duros y estrictos—. Y retomando, es por eso que se te da el plazo de un año comenzando desde hoy. Tiempo suficiente para que medites tu decisión y estés firmemente seguro de ella.  
—Ajá... Perfecto.  
—Mientras tanto... —dijo el Patriarca para ir finalizando—Permanecerás en el Templo de Sagitario bajo su mando, deberás acatar las órdenes que él te dé, y será también quien te comunicará de las misiones.

En pocas palabras, ya no volvería a tener contacto con el sumo sacerdote del Santuario. Solo Aioros se presentaría ante él, y sería él quien en su momento decidiría si la misión en cuestión la llevaría a cabo personalmente, en compañía del Pegasus o se la delegaría por completo a él.  
Le pareció justo los términos al castaño. Aclararon unos cuantos puntos más antes de partir, y siguieron su camino, rumbo a Sagitario. Aun le quedaba acomodarse en dicho lugar, aunque no había llegado con tantos efectos personales. El mayor le mostró una rustica habitación donde podía dejar sus cosas, allí no había más que una cama, un armario de madera y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, ubicada justo debajo de una abertura que daba a uno de los laterales del templo.  
Dejó su bolso sobre la cama, y cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con la figura de Aioria, recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Quieres almorzar en mi Templo? —propuso sin tapujos—Mi hermano cocina muy mal, me lo agradecerás.

Seiya carcajeó con el candor de un niño. Aceptó sólo por la tonta razón de que sentía pavor junto al Santo de Sagitario. No porque éste mordiese, ladrase o pellizcase a sus invitados, pero el Pegasus no supo de que y, en especial, como hablarle a ese sujeto que era considerado una leyenda dentro del mismo Santuario.  
Para él no era menos, casi como un semi Dios mortal.  
Sin embargo, a medida que iban transcurriendo los días, las semanas, los meses, el castaño pudo ver en Aioros un tipo sencillo y común, tanto o más que el mismo Aioria. De alguien, sin lugar a dudas, el león había aprendido a ser así.  
La vida en aquel lugar no podía ser más monótona y aburrida, pero aun así le gustaba, al fin y al cabo había hallado esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba. Las misiones, que en un inicio el Patriarca le había comentado, las terminaba realizando el Santo de Oro. Poco tiempo pasó para que el Pegasus comprendiese el motivo: Al menos, gracias a ella, uno podía salir y distenderse.  
Comprendió así que el tiempo, en aquel sagrado lugar, transcurría una lentitud desesperante. Los pocos habitantes se las arreglaban para no caer en la rutina agobiante, y a su manera cada uno había aprendido a encontrar su sitio. No por nada permanecían allí.

Algunos entrenaban, otros se dedicaban a tareas específicas, otros sencillamente leían, o visitaban a compañeros. Supo entonces que las relaciones entre los doce Santos Dorados se basaban en fuertes lazos, que irremediablemente los ataba y unía. Así, por más que Aioria se quejase de Death Mask y despotricase contra él y sus actitudes, más de una vez terminó compartiendo una tarde a su lado, al menos simplemente para discutir.  
Eran como hermanos… con mejores o peores relaciones unos entre otros, pero al fin y al cabo unidos, encerrados en un mismo lugar y atados al mismo destino.  
El tiempo allí le sirvió al castaño para madurar y reflexionar, a medida que pasaban las semanas con notable pereza, comenzaba a convencerse de que una vida allí era concebible. Extrañaba muchas cosas de Japón, pero el Santuario tenía “algo” que él no pudo dilucidar en ese momento, que le hacía sentir que ese era su lugar en el mundo.  
También le sirvió para conocer mejor a los Santos Dorados, establecer un vínculo más fuerte con ellos y tener una mayor confianza… Aunque esto último sólo se aplicaba a Leo más que al resto. …ste sujeto, poco a poco había invadido su espacio personal, en parte porque el mismo castaño se lo permitió, entre charlas, tardes de té, cenas, almuerzos y desayunos que compartían, sobre todo en el Templo de Sagitario.  
Había pasado casi cuatro meses desde que había llegado a Grecia y desde que se había instalado en aquel Templo. Los días eran, en su mayoría, iguales al anterior, sin embargo esa mañana sería muy particular.  
Como habitualmente venía sucediendo, Aioria se presentó en la Novena Casa para desayunar con su hermano. Este no podía más que echarse a reír por semejante mentira. Fue esa misma alborada que las cosas quedaron más claras para un poco perceptivo Seiya, quien ante la risa de Aioros acotó meditabundo:

—Lo entiendo… Si yo pudiese, estaría todos los días con Seika. Sólo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
—¡Que inocente eres joven Pegasus! —Volvió a reír sin despegar su vista del diario, para luego, tomando su taza de café, acotar divertido—: No he recibido tantas visitas de mí querido hermano hasta que tú llegaste. Ahora ya no sé como quitármelo de encima, es todo un presupuesto.

El ruido de una taza cayéndose en el suelo de la cocina sobresaltó al Pegasus. Desde dicho lugar apareció Aioria para quejarse y reprochar tales palabras:

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Pero no pudo acotar nada más, no encontró una defensa idónea en esa situación. La acusación era muy veraz, pero le molestaba que su propio hermano lo dejase tan expuesto al extranjero, que algo contrariado trataba de mostrarse sereno e indiferente.  
Aioros le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al otro castaño, sonriendo apenas de medio lado. Quiso ver si podía percibir algo en los gestos de éste, pero nada… Tenía esa expresión en los ojos: cuando un amor nos ha dejado con los brazos caídos y aún es muy temprano para curar las heridas.  
Seiya no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para pensar nuevamente en otra persona de la misma forma en la que lo hizo con Ikki. No estaba preparado para afrontar todo lo que implica depositar confianza otra vez en otro ser humano. No quiso arriesgarse a sufrir, y aunque fuese cobarde de su parte, no lo haría… No por el momento.  
Un escudero interrumpió la conversación de los tres, fue Seiya quien caminó hasta la entrada de Sagitario para recibir del hombre un sobre bien cerrado, sin destinatario claro a la vista, solo su nombre y apellido. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, volteó y se encontró con el rostro curioso de su amigo rubio. Le sonrió, explicándose:

—Es para mí…

La abrió, apresurado y ansioso, ya que la correspondencia que solía recibir por parte de Shiryu venía en sobre blanco y con su adecuado destinatario. Adentro, en efecto había un sobre, pero éste era blanco, con un bonito relieve de dos “S” entrelazadas. Sonrió y murmuró:

—Cierto… la boda era en diciembre.

Leo arqueó sus cejas. Seiya le había contado, en esos cuatro meses, muchas cosas de su vida en Japón, reservándose muchas otras y comprendió, ante la insondable amargura que desprendían sus ojos, que habían cosas que le dolían en lo más profundo, y que había preferido reservárselas:

—¿Qué sucede?

El Pegasus negó con su cabeza, incapaz de poder desprender su mirada de la invitación y de hablar correctamente por el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Apenas alcanzó a explicarse:

—Seguramente que él… Estará allí.

Seguramente, pensó el castaño, Ikki estaba invitado. Existía la gran y probable posibilidad de que se encontrase con esa mirada azulada que le martirizaba. Aunque también, conociéndolo al Phoenix, podría darse el lujo de no aparecerse y nadie se quejaría… Estaría dentro de las actitudes esperadas de él.

—¿Quién? —Aioria se mostró más confundido.

El Pegasus posó su mirada en su amigo y le sonrió con melancolía. Luego, meditando bien la situación, investigó:

—¿Has terminado de desayunar?  
—Algo así…  
—Vamos a tu Templo, necesito beber un poco de vino y tu hermano no tiene más que agua en la heladera.  
—¡Pero estamos a media mañana!  
—Y el vino sabe mejor a media mañana —soltó dando la vuelta para encaminarse al quinto Templo sin importarle si su dueño lo acompañaba o no.

En tal caso saquearía el refrigerador o la vinoteca con o sin él.  
Leo comprendió enseguida que el vino era una mera excusa. Lo que en ese momento necesitaba el menor era conversar con alguien, quitarse ese peso de su espalda que evidentemente le agobiaba, compartir el dolor, escuchar palabras de aliento y ser contenido.  
Necesitaba ser fuerte, estar fuerte… Porque no podía faltar a su promesa y no lo haría tampoco, al fin y al cabo se casaba su Diosa y su mejor amigo, no quería faltar, ni por culpa de Ikki ni por nada. No era justo. El que había huido cobardemente había sido el Phoenix, así que si alguien tenía que sentirse incómodo en la boda sin dudas era ese mal nacido. No él.  
El Pegasus llegó a la decisión de contarle aquellas cosas que en su momento había silenciado, por considerarlas muy personales. Sin embargo Aioria se había mostrado, para con él, como un verdadero amigo y confidente. Podría contarle un secreto y estar seguro de que lo guardaría.  
No le contaría todo con lujo de detalles, ni tampoco pensaba largarse a llorar como una mujer despechada. Permitiría que el vino le aflojase la lengua, que poco a poco las palabras surgiesen solas. No forzaría una conversación, no contaría su tormento, simplemente pensaba narrarle muy por encima las razones que lo había arrastrado hasta allí, porque le aterraba la idea de volver a Japón, y quien era el causante de todo aquello.  
No faltaba mucho tiempo. Su cumpleaños ya había pasado, su Diosa le pidió que estuviese unos días antes de la boda para poder hacer un festejo íntimo por ese acontecimiento, y que se quedase para pasar las fiestas navideñas con ellos, aclarándole en una previa carta que no tenía excusas, que había pedido un permiso especial –que por ser la Diosa no necesitaba- para que el pudiese salir de Santuario cuanto tiempo quisiese.  
Sin embargo temió que estar tanto tiempo allí de vuelta en la Mansión lo convenciese de quedarse definitivamente en Japón. Más lamentable era suponer que tendría que compartir el techo con el Phoenix.  
Todas conjeturas, probabilidades… Entendió entonces que en verdad no conocía lo suficiente al muchacho de cabellera azulada como para poder adivinar de lo que sería capaz éste. Sólo Shun podía, y hasta la fecha, ni siquiera le había enviado un mísero telegrama. Ni tampoco quería dejarse muy expuesto y tener que explicar los motivos de tanto rechazo a visitar por tiempo considerable a sus hermanos.  
Se las ingenió, misión como excusa mediante, para viajar una noche antes de la boda, caer ese mismo día, con boleto de retorno al otro, a primera hora. De esa forma, si se viese obligado a tener que estar a escasos metros de Ikki, la tortura sería por un día.  
Pero, de nuevo: ¿Qué o quién le aseguraba que el egoísta y solitario Phoenix asistiría a la boda de la Diosa y el Dragón?  
Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Y es que en su interior, muy en su interior, el castaño deseaba volver a encontrarse frente a frente con su amante.


	11. Anhelaba un amor.

El castaño llegó sobre la hora al Templo sintoísta. Justo a tiempo de que entrasen los novios, fue casi el ultimo en ingresar, alcanzando a vislumbrar una cabellera esmeraldina a lo lejos.

Se ubicó donde pudo, reconoció a la mayoría de los presentes, al menos de haberlos visto una vez en la mansión, sea que fuesen amigos del fallecido Mitsumasa o socios de él.

Se produjo un silencio abismal que le sirvió al Pegasus para comprender que los novios estaban a punto de arribar. Se acomodó su traje negro, preso del nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Tomó aire para retenerlo en su cuerpo cuando pudo ver a su amigo y a su Diosa entrando juntos, siendo seguidos por el maestro de ceremonia.

Nunca creyó que podría llegar a emocionarse en una boda. Carajo, pensaba que eso era “sólo para las mujeres” pero no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para retener una caprichosa lágrima.

Su hermano, de armas, de sangre, del alma, se casaba con SU Diosa… Porque sí, para Seiya Saori siempre sería su Diosa.

Como pasaba el tiempo… pensar que escasos años atrás se encontraban envueltos en una guerra, llorando, sangrando, sufriendo. Volvía a pensarlo: si alguien, quien fuese, le hubiese dicho en ese entonces, que él estaría allí presenciando esa boda, no lo hubiese concebido.

La novia lucía bellísima —al igual que su flamante marido— con un kimono tan blanco como la nieve, y aquel peinado con ornamentos, seguramente, que del oro más puro.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, el pelilargo le cedió a su esposa el rosario Juzu, aceptando el que ella le ofrecía. Una sonrisa pobló sus rostros, iluminándolos. El agradable día cooperaba en hacer todo mucho más mágico; el sol resplandecía, y la suave brisa, pese a estar en pleno invierno, era acogedora.

Cuando llegó la hora de entregar los anillos, Shiryu les regaló a todos una sonora carcajada al no encontrarlos y buscarlos como un poseso disimulando calma. La desesperación lo embargó, pero finalmente, entre los pliegues de la hakama, los halló.

Bebieron el sake, primero los novios, luego los invitados en honor hacía ellos, y por último el dichoso juramento, que los unía de por vida, más allá de un mero papel o documento. Palabras que sellaban su amor y que lo hacían eterno.

Finalmente el sacerdote consumó la unión dando por finalizada aquella bella ceremonia. Ahora sólo restaba la fiesta. Cuando los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse para ir rumbo a la Mansión, Seiya pudo divisar, con toda seguridad de que era él, a un amigo.

—¡Hyoga! —se alegraba, nomás, de ver una cara conocida.  
—Seiya… ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi…  
—Digamos que sobre la hora, por poco más y entro con los novios —soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos por un efímero instante.

Se detuvo a observar a su amigo, para asentir conforme con la vestimenta que portaba el rubio.

—Te sienta bien el blanco.  
—No te burles.  
—No me burlo —rió, arruinando su afirmación.  
—Es lo único que encontré de mi talla para alquilar.  
— ¿Tu también caíste a último momento? —preguntó siguiendo a la muchedumbre que comenzaba a abandonar el Templo.  
—Ayer… ¿Compartimos el taxi?

El castaño asintió y cuando pudieron verse liberados de tanta gente y alcanzar un taxi se dirigieron a la fiesta. Hyoga notó que su compañero se mostraba bastante silencioso y taciturno, pero no se atrevió a preguntar la razón de tal estado.

Por su lado, lo que Seiya no se atrevió a preguntar era quien se encontraba en la Mansión. Por eso, se las ingenió para investigar:

— ¿Sabes quien vino?  
—Pues… Vi a casi todos.  
—Casi todos… —susurró algo ido.

¡Maldición! Eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba más información:

—¿Cómo quien? —preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.  
—Pues, vi a Nachi, Hidra, Geki, Ban… A June no la vi. No creo que tampoco venga… Y nadie más —finalizó haciendo memoria—. Y bueno, Shun… ya sabes que él está ahí, no cuenta.

Entonces, Ikki no había aparecido. Tal y como sospechaba del antisocial Phoenix; y ahora le podía agregar el mote de cobarde… Qué bien merecido se lo tenía.

—Oye, Hyoga… —recordó, tratando de quitar de su mente a ese tipo—¿Cómo está todo allá en Rusia luego de lo de Nadezhna?

Una nueva y densa charla dio comienzo. Seiya se arrepintió de haber curioseado, sólo porque pudo ver la tristeza, nítida, en las palabras del ruso y en su apagada mirada.

Llegaron a la Mansión siendo uno de los últimos… Una vergüenza teniendo en cuenta que eran los más allegados de la pareja. Tenían un lugar privilegiado, al igual que Ikki, Shun, Jabu, Shunrei y Dohko, por ser “la familia” de aquellos dos huérfanos.

Claro que no todos los lugares habían sido ocupados, si bien las invitaciones fueron enviadas, algunas personas no pudieron asistir. De todos modos era una fiesta bastante íntima, como solían ser las bodas en Japón. Poca gente, lo que le sirvió a Seiya para encontrar a Shun, sentando en el sillón, con lo que pudo notar sin demasiada dificultad, era un bebé en sus brazos.

Se acercó con calma, pero en cuanto vio que Andrómeda reparaba en él, frenó sus pasos, algo temeroso de una reacción negativa. Pero de inmediato le sonrió con calidez:

—¿Sabes quién es? —fue lo primero que dijo cuando su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La beba en sus brazos se removió inquieta y estiró su mano para alcanzar el rostro del Santo de Andrómeda.

—Es Lin —continuó hablando el mentado Santo.  
— ¿Vinieron? —investigó buscando a sus padres con la mirada.  
—Sí, están con los novios… Shunrei subió con Saori para ayudarla a cambiarse y Dohko está con Shiryu.

El castaño se sentó, más tranquilo, junto a su amigo, guardando silencio, hasta que decidió quebrarlo susurrando un débil:

—Shun… Me he preguntado todo éste tiempo… Como estabas.  
—Lo siento —le miró y le sonrió otra vez—, sé que no contesté ninguna de tus cartas —supuso que luego de un tiempo su amigo se cansó de enviarlas, sin recibir respuesta a cambio—, pero no estuve bien.  
—Yo… —se animó a decir el Pegasus, empero el otro lo interrumpió.  
—Ahora estoy bien —asintió con energía—. Estuve haciendo terapia ¿Sabes? Me ayudó mucho.  
—Me alegro —y fue sincero hasta la médula.

Un nuevo silencio, que en esta ocasión fue aterrador. Tenían tantas ganas de decirse tantas cosas, pero las palabras no surgían, por más esfuerzo. Aun así, no hacía falta, hacia tanto tiempo que eran amigos, que por momentos no necesitaban del lenguaje oral.

—Si buscas a mi hermano —continuó colocándole el chupete a la beba que comenzaba a llorar—Creo que lo vi en la cocina. Hace un rato llegó.

Seiya se hundió en el sillón, de repente el mundo se había vuelto pequeño y sofocante. Un temor, más bien pavor, lo embargó. No podía, no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes siquiera para enfrentar miradas con él.

Antes de que pudiese hacer, decir o pensar algo, el aviso del discurso lo devolvió a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta, pero Saori y Shiryu ya se encontraban en la sala, pronto a partir el pastel, vestidos con trajes y no con kimonos. La Diosa portaba un elegante vestido de color rojo y blanco, bellamente combinado. El pelilargo un traje sobrio y caro.

—Bueno —pronunció una voz acaparando toda la atención—. Me da un poco de corte tener éste honor —Irvine Kinneas allí presente era el encargado de dar el discurso—; la verdad es que no tengo nada preparado —sonrió con soltura—, es decir, sí… preparé mil discursos posibles para el día de hoy, pero nada me conformaba, nada me parecía acorde.

Tomó aire, supo que todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención y pese a estar acostumbrado a llamar la atención, fuese por sus rasgos occidentales o su vestimenta a lo cowboy, en aquella ocasión se le erizaron los pelos de su cabellera larga y rubia.

—Me honra, de verdad, tener a cargo el discurso —. Elevó su dedo—Vale aclarar que me lo merezco—observó a la pareja que lo miraban atentos, entre la risa y la emoción—, porque gracias a mi ellos están juntos… Pero lo cierto es que se merecen mutuamente —se acomodó su sombrero quitándoselo luego—; Ambos son personas maravillosas que tuve la suerte de conocer… me siento bendecido por Dios al darme un lugar tan importante en sus vidas —carraspeó haciendo una breve pausa—. No preparé ningún discurso como dije al inicio, y soy un desastre para hablar en público, pero quiero decirles —se aclaró la garganta—Quiero decirles que les deseo lo mejor, porque sin duda se lo han ganado. Gracias por darme un sitio en sus vidas que quizás no merezca tanto como me he vanagloriado segundos atrás. Me hace feliz ver que están juntos y que se quieren de esa forma tan particular, que hasta da envidia… De la sana.

Guardó silencio por un instante, elevó su copa, y algo emocionado finalizó:

—Y mejor la corto aquí porque me prometí por mi orgullo masculino no llorar.

Todos rompieron a reír y luego del brindis la pareja cortó el enorme pastel. Más tarde encendieron la vela principal, siguiendo por las demás velas que descansaban sobre las otras mesas que estaban dispuestas de manera que quedasen alineadas con la de los novios.  
No había sillas cerca porque no eran lugares para sentarse, habían planeado no hacer una cena, sino más bien ofrecerles a los invitados refrigerios sencillos de los costosos… Era más moderno y más cómodo que tener que estar, obligado, sentados en una silla.

Todo estaba decorado en blanco y rojo, absolutamente todo. No había ningún detalle, por más mínimo, que escapase a esta regla.

Seiya reparó en que Ikki, en efecto, estaba allí, muy cerca de él y que era muy factible encontrarse con él. Palideció, aunque intentó no buscarlo con la mirada, supo que tarde o temprano, al menos cuando los invitados se fuesen, daría con él.

Intentó distraerse, lo primordial ahora era saludar a los novios… Claro, cuando estos se viesen liberados de la gente a su alrededor.

El castaño se abrió paso como pudo hasta que alcanzó el brazo del Dragón. Lo saludó con notable alegría felicitándolo.

—¡Cielo Santo! Desde que llegué a la tarde he intentado saludarlos pero me fue imposible.  
—Y eso que no vino tanta gente —Shiryu le hablaba pero se desconcentraba saludando a los amigos y conocidos del viejo Kido.  
—Siento mucho no darles el regalo como corresponde, pero sería una ironía.

El pelilargo rió, porque aquello era cierto ¿Qué sentido tenía entregarles dinero a los novios, como solía serlo, si los Kido gozaban de la misma herencia?  
Saori se vio liberada y se acercó en cuanto pudo a su marido para saludar a su guerrero pellizcándole un brazo.

—¡Creí que no habías venido!  
—¡Aouch! Saori, eso dolió.  
—Ya pensaba en irte a buscar al Santuario y traerte de los pelos —se quejó la dama, con notable felicidad que se leía hasta en las pupilas de sus ojos— ¿No te dije que vinieras antes? —Se cruzó de brazos, simulando enfado.  
—Ya te expliqué por carta, que no podía…  
—Excusas.  
—Pero bueno… Igual, quería felicitarte —lo mejor, creyó el Pegasus, era cambiar de tema.

Se colocó en pose para regalarle una reverencia a su Diosa, pero esta lo sorprendió cuando se le acercó dándole un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

Seiya le respondió con la misma calidez y pudo oír, nítidamente, de parte de la dama un: “Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi”, al mismo tiempo que, por sobre el hombro de ella, visualizó al Phoenix apoyado en la baranda de la escalera con una copa en su mano.

Una pose digna de todo dandi. Y ese traje azul opaco que entonaba tan bien con su piel y le sentaba a su cuerpo de adonis. Estaba para “comérselo” literal y metafóricamente.

Seiya sintió morir el escaso segundo en los que sus ojos se cruzaron en la lejanía. Cuando pudo, disimulando su turbación, se disculpó con la pareja, dejándolos con Irvine para escapar y refugiarse en el baño. En el único sitió donde podría estar a solas… Y toda la noche, se hacía falta.

¿Cobarde Ikki? Entonces lo de Seiya ¿Qué nombre tenía?

Pero no, no podía permitir que ese sujeto dominase su vida entera. No podía permitir que le nublase el juicio de esa forma. ¿Qué quedaba del valiente Pegasus que ni a los Dioses temía? Ikki, ni nadie, le arruinaría la vida. Mucho menos esa noche, tan especial.

Saldría del baño y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias. …l no había hecho nada malo, nada… El que tenía que avergonzarse era el mayor.

Al menos eso se repitió mentalmente como un poseso desesperado mientras se lavaba el rostro.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos salió del baño, topándose con una muralla humana que le impidió seguir… Un traje azul opaco.

—Hasta que te dignaste a salir, pony… —reprochó, en verdad, preocupado—creí que te pasaba algo o te sentías mal.  
—Ikki…

El castaño tragó saliva, clavando sus ojos de avellana en aquella mirada penetrante y firme que siempre caracterizó al otro.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Gritarle, golpearle, largarse a llorar como una niña? ¿Qué? Que alguien le dijese que se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese momento porque su mente se encontraba cerrada.

—Estoy bien —fue lo único que le surgió, parpadeó y caminó rodeando a Ikki—. Déjame pasar.  
—Espera —lo tomó del brazo, incapaz de poder posar su mirada en el menor—. Estuve esperando toda la puta noche para dar contigo, esta mansión siempre fue jodidamente grande.  
— ¿Si?...

“Y yo estuve todos estos meses esperando por ti” Pensó en decir, pero en cambio, sintiendo el gusto de la revancha en su boca, acotó:

—Nos queda todavía toda la noche. Ahora es la fiesta de Saori y Shiryu, no lo arruines.

Remarcó con énfasis las últimas tres palabras. Lo soltó y se pudo escapar, refugiándose entre las copas, bebiendo vaso tras vaso, tratando de mantenerse sobrio… Porque si había un dicho realmente veraz, era aquel que aseguraba que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. No le valía, por lo tanto, de nada estar ofuscado con el Phoenix… Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

¡Eso!… Le haría desear y lo dejaría con las ganas.

Aunque había un detalle… …l también “deseaba”; a esas alturas, tantas cosas, que no podía enumerarlas con los dedos de sus manos. Intentó distraerse, lo más que pudo, pero su cabeza, que antes estaba “dormida” ahora se hallaba despierta. No podía dejar de pensar y su mente iba a mil por hora.

Por suerte apareció Jabu, para rescatarlo de aquella lenta agonía y entretenerlo lo suficiente. Lo bueno de todo eso era que el unicornio estaba bastante al tanto de la situación, mucho más de lo que creía el castaño, lo cual le permitía actuar a conciencia: No nombró a Ikki ni una sola vez y cuando éste aparecía en el rango visual, arrastraba al Pegasus a otro lugar.

Era evidente que el Phoenix les seguía el paso, estaba muy atento al menor de los Kido.

Demasiado… Le urgía, imperiosamente, hablar con Seiya. Ya no podía esperar más, pese a que su juicio le dictaba lo contrario.

***

Poco a poco, con el correr de la noche, la gente se fue marchando, dejando la enorme mansión relativamente vacía. Para Seiya se hizo evidente quien pasaría, además de él, la noche en la mansión. Afortunadamente al otro día, a primera hora, tenía su vuelo de regreso a Grecia, evitando así tener que convivir más tiempo del necesario con Ikki.

Pero retomando y haciendo énfasis: Aún quedaba la noche, que auguraba un fin previsible, sobre todo porque el Pegasus lo había meditado seriamente, que hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo.

No necesitó ser él quien fuese en busca del Phoenix, éste lo acaparó cuando, sin invitados presentes, todos se disponían a acomodarse en sus viejos cuartos para descansar de la fiesta. El castaño no pudo, aunque tuviese la intención, de evitarlo, ya que éste le frenó el paso en mitad del pasillo del piso de arriba.

—¿Necesitas algo, Ikki? —simuló desinterés.  
—Sí, hablar contigo —fue firme y serio.

Seiya realizó un gesto con su cabeza invitándolo a ingresar a su propio cuarto, luego de cerrar la puerta una vez que Ikki la atravesó, pronunció:

—¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa, en vez de hablar? —preguntó con picardía—Hace meses que no… —no completó la frase, porque se tentó y estuvo a punto de reír, sobre todo al ver el rostro preso de la sorpresa que portaba el mayor.  
—Yo, en verdad quiero… —iba a decir “hablar” pero no le permitieron completar la frase.

Fue el Pegasus quien posó sus labios sobre los suyos, logrando así que olvidase por completo, lo que quería decir, de hecho hasta las ganas de hablar… ¡Que él también lo había extrañado, y horrores!

***

 

Hyoga ya se había quitado los pantalones cuando sintió que golpeaban a su puerta. Algo extrañado preguntó quién era y cuando recibió la respuesta, viendo que se trataba de un hombre, dejó el pudor de lado y le permitió el ingreso.

—¿Estabas por dormir? —Shun se mostró no sólo nervioso, sino penoso.

Tal vez porque el otro sujeto frente a él se encontraba semi desnudo, tal vez porque no era fácil expresar lo que quería decir.

—Tuve un viaje largo y agotador —respondió asintiendo, pero de inmediato agregó—: Igual, dime… —temió que su amigo creyese ser inoportuno pese a serlo un poco.  
—¿Puedo sentarme? —señaló la cama, único lugar, descontando el suelo, donde podría hacerlo.  
—Ven, acércate —lo invitó palmeando el colchón, se hizo a un lado metiéndose dentro y tapándose con las sabanas.  
—¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras? —Fue despacio, cauteloso.  
—Pues… Mañana parto, ya sabes… Aunque Stephen esté ayudando no me quedo muy tranquilo dejándolo solo a Jacob.  
—Entiendo —asintió, guardando silencio.

Hyoga perdió su mirada, sin saber que comentar, entendió que Andrómeda estaba allí por una razón puntual que le costaba pronunciar.  
Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea de que él jamás podría corresponderle, sin embargo, en ese instante, en ese lugar, con el atípico comportamiento de Shun, tuvo un atisbo de esperanza en su herido corazón.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —inquirió al final, impaciente.  
— ¿Te acuerdas?... —tomó aire, no pudo fijar su vista en el Cisne— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que una vez me propusiste?  
—Te propuse tantas cosas —sonrió, por un momento; presumió saber a lo que se refería el otro, pero precavido no quiso dar un paso en falso, por eso continuó algo bromista—: Te propuse una vez escalar el Everest, cosplayarnos de Chewaka, entre tantas otras cosas…  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo del cosplay no me acordaba —comentó divertido—; pero no… No es eso… Tú, antes de irte, me dijiste algo…  
—Continua —solicitó ante el mutismo prolongado de su compañero.  
—Dijiste algo así como que si yo… —se señaló, su voz comenzaba a flaquear denotando su alteración—Si yo no estuviese con June me pedirías que te acompañase.  
—Ajá… —sintió, con claridad, los latidos de su corazón, como éste se aceleraba cada vez con más furia.  
—Bueno… La cosa es que yo ya no estoy con June —se sintió estúpido, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía, aun más tratándose del rubio—, y me di cuenta de que… necesito un cambio.  
—¿Estás seguro? Mira que en Kotek no hay cine, ni recitales, ni parques de atracción… nada, sólo nieve.  
—Hyoga, viví gran parte de mi vida en una isla donde solo había arena —explicó serio, arrancándole una carcajada al otro.  
—La verdad es que me sorprende tu… —No supo cómo llamarlo.  
—Ahora que Saori y Shiryu se han casado, mi hermano no está aquí, quiero decir… viviendo, sé que está aquí hoy… —dijo con candor—Seiya en el Santuario… Siento que sobro en éste sitio.  
—No digas eso…  
—Déjame hablar —Solicitó calmo—. Sé que mi presencia no molesta, pero ahora que Saori y Shiryu son marido y mujer, vivirán en esta casa como familia, siento que yo desencajo. Aun así, aunque sé que no les molesta mi presencia, YO quiero irme —remarcó con ímpetu.  
—Te entiendo… —Lo miró, tratando de disimular la emoción —Pero ¿Por qué Siberia? Tienes tantos lugares a donde ir.

Aquello era cierto, con el dinero que poseían podían darse el lujo de vivir donde quisiesen, en la Luna inclusive. Pero Andrómeda lo desarmó cuando pronunció:

—Porque tú estás en Siberia.

Maldición… ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Ahora se moría de ganas de besarlo.  
Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, decir tantas otras, pero se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y ni respirar con normalidad podía, menos hablar.

—Shun…  
—He estado muy confundido durante mucho tiempo —interrumpió, era un buen momento para explicarse—. No puedo prometerte nada —sonrió temblando de miedo—; pero puedo hacer el intento ¿No te parece? En tal caso, si me arrepiento, sé que puedo volver.  
—Pero… —Hyoga también necesitó ser claro—No quiero arruinarlo todo. Si las cosas no funcionan, ¿Cómo quedaremos? Quiero decir… —Se explicaba fatal, y en ese momento se odiaba por ello.  
—No. Haremos que funcione —contradijo austero.  
—No puedes obligarte a… —todo su ser si entristeció—A quererme…  
—Hyoga… te quiero —elevó sus cejas, dejando a un suspiro surgir de su boca—. No es ese el problema.  
—Pero no me quieres de la forma en la que yo te quiero —por fin, lo había dicho.  
—Por eso, haré el intento… Y haré que funcione.  
—No creo que sea conveniente —No quería resultar lastimado.  
—Por favor, no me rechaces. Dame una oportunidad y déjame intentarlo —rogó de una manera en la que el otro no se pudo resistir.

¿Quién podía resistirse a un pedido hecho de esa forma y por Shun? Hyoga negó con su cabeza resignado y le sonrió, aceptando finalmente. Era una locura, quizás. Pero valía la pena hacer el intento. No gana quien no arriesga.

Además, sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que Andrómeda abriese su corazón, olvidando del todo a su primer amor. Es algo difícil, pero cuando uno crece y madura comprende que es posible querer y amar a otra persona.


	12. Lo que el viento se llevó.

Despertó, importunado por el insignificante rayo de luz que se colaba a través de la persiana, intentó abrir sus ojos a la vez que el recuerdo de un fogoso encuentro con su castaño le arrancó una sonrisa.

Se estiró en la cama y de inmediato un mal presagió lo invadió. Sí, podía deberse la ausencia del Pegasus a un desayuno, la imperiosa necesidad de bañarse, entre tantas otras razones… empero supo, en lo más recóndito de su ente, que le habían pagado con la misma moneda.

Nomás necesitó posar su vista en el cajón abierto de su mesa de luz ¿Cómo habían acabado en su cuarto? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba, porque el suyo quedaba más lejos y por ende los gemidos escandalosos serían menos evidentes.

Allí, en el reducido hueco, pudo visualizar algo que brillaba con fuerza, junto al trozo harapiento de tela que en un pasado Esmeralda había usado como venda.

Se vistió sólo con el pantalón de su piyama y salió, poseso desesperado, a ver si la suerte estaba de su lado y hallaba a Seiya en plena fuga.

En medio del pasillo la figura de Tatsumi subiendo con parsimonia los últimos escalones fue lo que necesitó para explotar.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

El hombre ya mayor abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el arrebato, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se debía que el otro le reveló su inquietud:

—¡Seiya ¿Dónde está?!  
—Acabo de volver del aeropuerto, su vuelo ya partió —se quitó, impertérrito, la mano que asía con fuerza su hombro y siguió su camino.

Ikki se llevó una mano a la boca, de inmediato a su nuca, que masajeó, luego sin saber para donde salir corriendo, volvió a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, abatido, sintiendo que en parte era justo, en parte injusto, él había intentado hacer las cosas bien ¿Por qué, entonces, los Dioses le pagaban de aquella forma tan ruin?

Tomó entre sus morenos dedos el colgante que en una de las navidades, la anterior, le había regalado al castaño. Qué ironía resultó ser, en ese instante, reparar de nuevo en el pedazo de tela… puesto que volvía a perder otro amor; uno que se rehusaba a abandonar.

Lo de Esmeralda fue algo que escapó de él, es más, de no haberse apoyado en el odio quizás, sin temor a pronunciarlo en voz alta, la hubiese acompañado, pero no, con Seiya las cosas eran distintas. ¡Tenían que serlo!

***

El castaño dejó sus bolsos y se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias en su habitación, sintió la presencia del otro Santo que, como supuso con certeza, no tardaría en aparecerse. Volteó, regalándole una melancólica sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal el casamiento?  
—Genial.

Lo dijo sin fuerza y sin convicción, Aioria se acercó a él:

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —ante el asentimiento de su colega agregó—¿No quieres ir a mi templo, a emborracharnos y a tener sexo gay, pernicioso y desaforado?

Seiya rió con renovadas energías frente a la broma de su camarada; eso era lo que necesitaba: un buen amigo.  
Lejos de lo pensado, vengarse de Ikki no hizo más que rebajarlo, que hacerle sentir peor de lo que en ese tiempo creyó poder.

***

El rubio observó a su compañero empacando con una sonrisa no sólo en sus labios sino en todo su semblante. Se sentó en la cama y le alcanzó las prendas que allí estaban por pedido de su dueño. No lo resistió más:

—Shun… —se cruzó de brazos—¿ya hablaste con tu hermano?  
—Pensaba hacerlo ahora.

¿Por qué? se cuestionó el ruso, su amigo había esperado hasta último momento para comentarle su partida. Andrómeda carcajeó al ver el rostro que profesaba el otro:

—Tranquilo, ya soy mayor de edad —objetó—, además, él no puede decirme nada. Una vez que soy yo el que decide partir —cerró el bolso y lo dejó sobre el suelo.

Pero la mirada del Cisne continuaba rogándole que acabase con esa tortura, cuanto antes, por ello Shun se dispuso a buscar a su hermano. Costó hallarlo, pero lo encontró sentado en el jardín, en una zona que pocas veces frecuentaban y que era muy hermosa por estar plagada de bellas flores.

El lugar que en su “aniversario” Ikki y Seiya habían compartido una cena secreta.

—Estas aquí.  
—No, en realidad soy un espejismo —bromeó, con una pizca de fastidio, no estaba de humor y eso era visible.  
—Creo que no es un buen momento para contarte algo —se sentó, dispuesto a hacerlo de todos modos.  
—¿Qué cosa? —había acaparado toda su atención.  
—Me voy a Rusia, con Hyoga —lo dijo, como si en vez de decirle que se iba a miles de kilómetros le estuviese diciendo “voy a la esquina a comprar pan con Hyoga”  
—¿Eh?  
—Eso… que me voy a vivir a Kotek.

El Phoenix arqueó sus cejas, más que asombrado, tardó en formar una oración coherente, en hallar las palabras que expresasen su sentir:

—¿Estás seguro? —su pequeño hermano asintió con una sonrisa —Pero… allá no podrás hacer nada de lo que te gusta.  
—Sí, podré pintar.  
—Pero sí sólo hay nieve.  
—Ya, niisan… no es el fin del mundo —posó su mano sobre su brazo—estaré bien, en cuanto sepa dónde estás te enviaré postales, cartas, te llamaré, y todas esas cosas que tú haces cuando te vas… —se corrigió—: o que deberías hacer y te olvidas.

Ok, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Ikki rechistó, ofendido pero sin poder alegar nada convincente en su defensa. Maldijo al pato ruso en silencio, pero nada pudo hacer más que encomendarles que pensasen bien las cosas antes de actuar precipitadamente. Igual lo consolaron diciéndole lo evidente: si Shun quería podía volver a la mansión.

Luego de la conversación que el Phoenix tuvo con el Cisne, cual padre a su yerno, subió las escaleras con la pregunta de su hermano le hiciera más temprano retumbando en la cabeza: “¿Tu que harás?”

Eso ¿Qué harás Ikki?

Se sentó, abatido, en su cama y tomó otra vez la redondeada piedra que había mandado a pulir por y para Seiya.

Era hora de revertir la situación; fácil es quejarse y quedarse sin hacer nada esperando a que la suerte haga todo por uno.

***

Luego de la Navidad, la calma del Santuario se vio interrumpida por la presencia de un cosmos que muchos supieron identificar, para el Santo de Leo no fue distinto, nada más que en su interior deseó que sus conjeturas fueran erróneas, pero no… allí estaba subiendo las escalinatas aquel Santo que tantas veces estuvo prendido de la boca del Pegasus.

Su corazón se agitó y sus puños se endurecieron.

—No creo que tenga ganas de verte —se apresuró a aclarar frenando su paso.

Ikki cerró por un efímero instante sus ojos, no había que ser demasiado listo para comprender la hosca postura del Dorado.

—Aquí me quedo —dejó caer, pesado, su bolso.

Cuando Aioria reparó en lo que quiso decirle no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero dejar mi cargo de Santo Dorado de Leo?  
—No lo pienso… me da igual lo que quieras hacer —no creyó que empezaría con el pie izquierdo apenas arribase.

Pero ¿Qué se creía ese rubio para tratarlo así? No supo que cosas o de qué forma Seiya había hablado sobre él con Leo pero era evidente que nada bueno. Al menos no le tiraron flores a su nombre, ni le hicieron honor.

—Bien, pero antes debes hablar con el Patriarca —indicó con su mano que siguiese su camino —pero desde ya te aclaro que yo no estoy de acuerdo.  
—Me vale.

Subieron rumbo al recinto del Patriarca, a una distancia prudencial, sin dirigirse la mirada. Aioria unos pasos más adelante cuestionándose las razones del menor para estar en ese lugar. Era claro que el motivo resultaba ser Seiya, pero si éste le había recalcado mil veces que al Phoenix no le importaba su persona ¿Qué hacía allí?

No pensaba, de igual modo, dejárselo tan fácil.

Cuando atravesaron los Templos y llegaron al noveno, Leo se apresuró a ir al encuentro de Seiya quien sobre advertido intuyó la presencia del moreno.

¿Hasta qué punto pensaba arruinarle la vida? Seguirlo hasta el Santuario, era el colmo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la pregunta fue hecha con enojo y aprensión.  
—Hola Seiya, para mí también es un gusto verte —ironizó, notó sin demasiadas dificultades que su visita no era grata.  
—¿Qué estás buscando? —volvió a cuestionar con dureza.  
—Nada, sólo quiero…  
—El Patriarca te está esperando —interrumpió Aioria, sin ánimos de ver una discusión entre ellos dos.

E Ikki se preguntó, en su interior, como podía ser posible que el sumo sacerdote del Santuario supiese de su visita… No por nada era patriarca ¿cierto?  
Intentó ignorar a Leo, pero fue el mismo Seiya quien le cortó las alas:

—Me enervas y no quiero ni verte —dio la media vuelta e ingresó al templo de Sagitario.

Aquello le dolió, las cosas con el Pegasus nunca fueron así. Si bien tuvieron sus diferencias a lo largo de su vida, en lo más profundo sabían que compartían el mismo sentimiento fraternal, en cambio, en ese instante, las palabras del Pegasus fueron dichas con verdadero aborrecimiento… No quería que las cosas fuesen así con el castaño, no le importaba a esas alturas tener un romance con él, poder pensar en la posibilidad de compartir sus días con él… pero al menos que lo escuchase y que no lo odiase.

Por Zeus, que no lo odiase. Que ya bastante tenía consigo mismo.

Siguió su camino con la “grata” presencia de Leo; a diferencia de Seiya, el Phoenix no vistió su armadura, nadie le dijo que “debía” hacerlo, más no importó.

La postura de Shion fue entre sorprendida y jocosa, por empezar pudo percibir sin dificultades que los dos Santos frente a él no podían considerarse buenos amigos, las razones las desconoció. Le recalcó lo mismo que meses antes le había dicho al joven Pegasus y luego despidió al broncino para quedarse a solas con Leo y advertirle una serie de… puntos:

—Como Santo Dorado no debes, no puedes permitirte perder el juicio.  
—Lo sé, Patriarca.  
—No quisiera enterarme de ningún —dibujó el aire con su dedo—altercado allí por tu casa.  
—Quédese tranquilo, no es mi intención ponerme a la altura de un cavernícola.

Saludó a Shion y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su Casa. Claro que no armaría ningún revuelo en el Santuario, pero que le haría la vida difícil al moreno, sobre eso no quedaban dudas. Es más, frenó su camino en Sagitario para subrayárselo a Seiya y tranquilizarlo:

—Déjalo en mis manos… se va arrepentir seriamente de haber venido.  
—¿Qué le harás Aioria? —preguntó con desconfianza, comprendiendo que por muy enojado que estuviese no podía dejar de estar preocupado por el Phoenix.  
—Nada bueno, de eso seguro.

El Pegasus rió apenas, algo malévolo, y lo vio marcharse de espaldas rumbo al Quinto Templo. En cuanto llegó, vio al Santo recién llegado muy cómodo en su sillón, sin que nadie le hubiese dado la confianza para hacerlo.

—Te mostraré tu cuarto.

Ikki se puso de pie con esas palabras —dichas entre dientes y con desprecio— para seguirlo. Leo pudo haberle dado la habitación que en antaño fue de Lythos, pero la de Garan tenía serios problemas de humedad, así que lo terminó arrastrando hacia allí.

—¿Este agujero mal oliente será mi habitación? —susurró lo suficiente audible para que Leo lo escuchase.  
—Puedes dormir afuera, si gustas —ofreció sarcástico—, para mi mejor.

Dio la vuelta por donde había venido para ir a hacer sus labores y dejar al Santo de Bronce apañándoselas solas, pero volvió sobre sus pasos para aclarar, cuanto antes, los tantos:

—Ah —lo señaló con su dedo—; esta sigue siendo mi casa, al menos por un año.  
—¿Tanta poca fe te tienes que no lo seguirá siendo? —rió, y pudo percibir que el otro se lo iba a comer crudo.  
—Te hablo en serio, Ikki Kido —se paró erguido, imponente como solo un Santo Dorado sabe serlo —. Es mi casa, no la tuya. Así que no te sientas cómodo. Pregúntame si puedes usar las cosas, el baño, la cocina, ni hablar de la comida —puntualizó—, lo que está en la heladera es mío. Deberás ir por tus víveres.  
—Genial; no pensaba pedirte nada, de todos modos —se cruzó de brazos, autosuficiente.  
—Y entrenaremos.  
—¿Para qué? Acaso ¿quieres conocer mis técnicas y tener una mísera chance para ganarme?  
—Al contrario —desafió—es para darte la oportunidad de que estés a mi altura, no te duela tanto la derrota y puedas durar unos minutos más en la arena.

Ok… eso había sido demasiado. Ikki deshizo la postura y asintió, no le interesaba entrenar con ese blondo venido a menos pero ahora el asunto tomaba otro tinte. Lo mandó a “fregar los platos” no sin antes vociferarle que le patearía su trasero griego en el coliseo las veces que el otro quisiese.

Y que distinta sería su vida de ahora en más, pero él no estaba ahí para pelear con Aioria, ni por la Armadura de Leo; la vida en el Santuario lejos era lo que él pretendía para sí mismo. Necesitaba hablar con Seiya, que éste lo escuchase al menos una vez.

Pensaba ser sincero y contarle su versión de la historia, si después el otro igual quería seguir enojado con él, lo respetaría, daría la media vuelta, y con sumo dolor lo dejaría en paz.

Sí, claro… pero el Phoenix no era un hombre que se diese por vencido con tanta facilidad. No obstante Seiya se mostraba reticente con él, no podía, siquiera, acercársele. Le dolía, tanto como lo desesperaba.

Un Nuevo Año estaba a punto de llegar, con renovadas esperanzas y anhelos, deseos de dejar atrás las frustraciones. Le hubiera gustado poder arreglar las cosas con el Pegasus antes, pero ni el mismo castaño ni Leo se lo dejaban tan fácil.


	13. No me malentiendas.

Varias veces se cuestionó si valía realmente estar allí y soportar el trato hosco de Aioria, pero al verlo a Seiya no podía más que responderse un rotundo “Sí”. El festejo del Año Nuevo no fue el mejor que tuvo en su vida, ni tampoco el peor. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse ajeno a los demás Santos, por efímeros instantes creía que ese era su lugar, al final de cuentas él no dejaba de ser un guerrero ¿Cierto?

Negó en su interior con resignación, hablar con el Pegasus había resultado ser más difícil que enfrentar a Hades y toda su hueste.

Para colmo el Santo de Leo no se lo dejaba tan sencillo, tampoco. Y no, no le molestaba tanto que le hiciese la existencia imposible dentro del Templo, o que no dejase de recalcarle en cada oportunidad que no era bienvenido y que nunca lo sería; lo que le fastidiaba era comprobar lo cercano que Aioria era a Seiya.

Creyó que los pseudos entrenamientos con el dorado le servirían para aplacar esas ansias, esas frustraciones, pero contrario a lo imaginado resultarían ser todo lo opuesto, un condimento a esos sentimientos que se arraigaban en su corazón, desesperándolo. Como si el tiempo fuese corto, como si sintiese que podría morir al instante siguiente sin haberle dicho a Seiya todo lo que tenía pensando explicarle.

Pero claro, es que tampoco estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, porque no podía dejar de lado que estaba quebrando un juramento, aún así su propio hermano le hubiese dado el visto bueno e incluso alentado a realizar la locura que en el presente estaba haciendo.

La vida en el Santuario no podía ser más aburrida porque al menos se tenían entre ellos discutiendo, peleando y entrenando. Las misiones eran exiguas para ese entonces, sin ningún Dios con sed de venganza los Santo no tenían mucho por hacer, y cuando esta aparecía reñían entre los doce para asistir y así dejar atrás un poco la rutina. No es que no les gustase su vida, al fin de cuentas estaban habituados a ella, eso era lo que conocían desde pequeños, a lo que habían sido adoctrinados, pero por más habituados que estuviesen también eran presos de esa desesperante ansiedad y necesidad de hacer algo distinto.

Por eso las misiones que encomendaba Shion eran tan preciadas y esperadas. Por supuesto que durante la estadía del broncino, Aioria no aceptó ni una, y ni se molestó en postularse como candidato cuando el Patriarca informaba al respecto; era evidente que no pretendía darle una sola chance a Ikki.

Seiya era su amigo, más que eso… y si él no quería verlo al Phoenix haría lo imposible para lograr su cometido, y eso el mismo Pegasus lo había dejado por sentado, empero Aioria no podía hacer a un lado la insistencia del Phoenix, estar allí, permanecer bajo ese clima constante de discordia. ¿Cuánto más resistiría antes de marcharse? Se había cuestionado el rubio infinita veces y aunque lo miraba tratando de entenderlo no lo comprendía, no. O tal vez sí, pero una parte de él no podía evitar estar siempre del lado de Seiya.

Los entrenamientos con el extranjero eran cada vez más crudos y violentos… Ikki lo provocaba, lo orillaba a utilizar todo su potencial porque él mismo lo hacía.

Los encuentros de ellos dos eran los que más publico atraían, porque en verdad parecía ser, siempre, una pelea de vida o muerte. No paraban, salvo que el patriarca lo exigiese a través de un escudero, o alguno de los dos cayese mortalmente desmayado… uno de los dos: resultaba ser invariablemente Ikki, detalle que a éste lo ponía de un humor muy particular, logrando que cada encontronazo fuese así más apasionado y sanguinario.

Aioria no era la Madre Teresa, si el Phoenix quería ir en serio, él iría en serio, que después no llorase desde el más allá por haber perdido.

Una tarde, después de mucho observarlo acabó por inquirir:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Phoenix? Porque no te entiendo —no solía dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario, pero ya a dos meses no soportaba la situación.

Creyó que le haría la vida imposible al japonés, pero estaba resultando ser al revés.

—Joderte la vida ¿Qué no es evidente?  
—Hablo en serio, Phoenix —reclamó austero—; no te interesa la armadura, ni el puesto. Ni siquiera joderme la vida a mí, que muy bien se te da.  
—Vine a hablar con Seiya, nada más.

Esa corta conversación, una fría tarde de febrero, había sembrado en el Santo de Leo la duda. Pero claro, en el presente, Ikki se encargaba de disipar esas vacilaciones con sus acotaciones.

—Me lo voy a follar como tú nunca lo hiciste, ya vas a ver leoncito.

Y sabía que lo decía nada más para provocarlo pero Demonios, con que facilidad lo lograba. Y caía, como un idiota en su trampa, encolerizándose. ¿Es que el Phoenix quería morir en sus manos, en el coliseo?

Era evidente que sí, y era evidente que no estaba allí para tirarse a Seiya, lo sabía… pero que dijese eso, sólo por molestarlo (que no importaba) conseguía crisparle los nervios y llevarlo al borde de la ira, porque no podía dejar de lado que Seiya aún seguía suspirando por él, aun seguía preocupado por él… aún seguía queriéndolo.

Por eso esa tarde decidió que le haría pagar todas y cada una, y si realmente estaba allí para hablar con Seiya que lo hiciese… o que muriese en el intento, pero que tuviese, de una buena vez, los huevos suficientes para hacerlo ¡Carajo! Ya casi se cumplía los tres meses desde su llegada ¿es que estaba esperando que Seiya bajase a tomar un té y conversar con él del asunto como dos buenos colegas?  
No lo imaginaba al Phoenix tan cobarde, y de ser necesario, sólo por el Pegasus, esa cobardía se la sacaría a golpes, aun eso implicase mandarlo al otro mundo.

Esa tarde el encuentro fue el más carnicero de todos; si es que los de antes creían que no lo habían sido, lo del presente no tenía nombre. Ikki a duras penas podía arrodillarse en la arena, actitud que comúnmente hacía desistir a Leo en sus ataques, pero no, en esa ocasión no frenó.

Miró hacía las escalinatas antes de darle una sonora cachetada en la mejilla que logró hacerle una nueva herida en el labio, tumbándolo boca abajo. Se acercó a él, sin piedad y lo tomó del cuero cabelludo haciéndolo voltear.

Nunca lo habían visto al león tan despiadado.  
Seiya bajó las escalinatas tan rápido como pudo; solía sentir un declive en el cosmos de Ikki, pero lo tranquilizaba saber que Aioria no iba más allá… en esa ocasión fue distinto, había descendido tanto que a duras penas podía sentirlo.

Desesperación… una desesperación inconmensurable lo embargó.

Llegó sin aire al coliseo, llevó sus manos a sus rodillas y observó la mirada enfurecida de Aioria, el ardor en sus ojos, el fuego en cada paso que daba.

—A… Aioria —musitó observando el estado lamentable del Phoenix—, ya basta.  
—Llévatelo Seiya —le vociferó—, llévatelo ahora o lo mato —se lo arrojó a sus pies como si fuese una bolsa de patatas, rodó hasta llegar al castaño, quien intentó alcanzarlo para ver más de cerca la seriedad de sus heridas.

Aioria negó con su cabeza, pasando al lado de ambos… ¿hasta que punto tuvo que llegar para lograr que esos dos, de una buena vez, arreglasen lo que carajo fuese que tenían que arreglar?

Hijos del rigor.

El tumulto de aprendices de dispersó cuando la pelea acabó, sólo unos pocos quedaban contemplado el cadáver de Ikki… cadáver, al menos para ellos lo era: apenas respiraba el extranjero.

Seiya corrió los mechones de la frente para ver la herida de su cabeza; sangraba, no sólo allí sino en distintas partes del cuerpo. Pidió ayuda para llevarlo a que lo tratasen, porque en verdad sintió que si no hacían algo pronto, sería irreversible.

La sensación de estar a punto de perderlo lo orilló a permanecer a su lado, pegado como una sombra, estando atento a su evolución.

Ikki durmió durante muchas horas, en el templo de Leo, luego de ser atendido.

Su dueño extrañamente no estaba. Seiya no caviló demasiado al respecto, lo más probable es que se hubiese ido al templo de Sagitario para dejarlos solos. Ikki despertó realizando un breve gemido de dolor, llevó una mano a su costilla adolorida topándose en el proceso con un impedimento físico.

El castaño era quien había posado sus dedos en aquella herida, consolándolo con una breve caricia. El Phoenix se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, no esperaba, de todas las personas que habitaban el santuario, verlo a él allí, a su lado.

—Son serias algunas —murmuró el Pegasus.  
—Nada que pueda matarme, lo sabes.  
—Casi mueres, Ikki —reprochó ignorando la risa autosuficiente de su compañero. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, enojado—¿Qué quieres? ¿A que has venido, a que Aioria te mate?  
—Creo que lo sabes…

Se produjo un silencio pronunciado… había muchas cosas que Seiya no sabía. Rió con ironía antes de quebrar ese mutismo:

—No te entiendo… La verdad Ikki, cada año logras desconcertarme más —antes de que el otro abriese la boca acotó con rudeza—: me has dejado en claro que no te importaba, al menos no de la manera en la que tú llegaste a importarme. ¿Por qué te empecinas en hacerme la vida más complicada? Me había hecho a la idea de estar aquí, había logrado encauzar mi vida, pero no… tú te apareces creyendo que tienes todo el derecho de poner mi mundo de cabeza. —Decírselo le produjo un inmediato desahogo, como si una mochila de concreto se hubiese disipado por completo.  
—¿De veras ésta es la vida que quieres para ti?

Esa pregunta lo desarmó, y de paso lo dejó mudo de replicas y justificaciones. Se hundió, avasallado, en el sillón de un cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? —cuestionó el Phoenix con una media sonrisa nostálgica—cuando me di cuenta de que sentía cosas por ti que no debía sentir, me aterré… Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos y tuve que irme. Pero al final… sólo conseguí empeorar las cosas.

Seiya comprendía a lo que se refería… aquella vez cuando le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba.  
Si bien reconocía que en su momento eran adolescentes, muy jóvenes para comprender y llevar sobre sus hombros el peso que representaba sentir aquello, no pudo evitar reprochar al respecto:

—Cobarde. Eso es lo que fuiste todo éste tiempo, un cobarde.  
—Quizás sí —admitió sin avergonzarse—; pero había otras prioridades para mí en su momento.  
—Gracias —musitó con dolor y sarcasmo.  
—Es que nunca lo entenderás —negó con su cabeza y logró sentarse con suma dificultad, el sillón de tres cuerpos representó un enemigo para cumplir esa labor.  
—No te muevas o tus heridas se abrirán —regañó acercándose a él para ayudarlo a sentarse.  
—Nunca me lo vas a perdonar ¿cierto?  
—Ni logro entenderte Ikki… —confesó, tomando un lugar a su lado—A veces… —le costaba hablar de ello, fijó sus ojos al frente incapaz de poder tener un contacto visual con el hombre que, pese a todo, aún amaba—A veces me demostrabas que no me amabas, que sólo me querías por lo que éramos… por todo lo que atravesamos juntos desde nuestra infancia —explicó—; pero hubo momentos… hay momentos—se secó con el revés de su mano una lágrima—en los que… siento que…  
—Te amo —completó la oración que tanto le costaba formular, y de paso se confesó.  
—No, no me amas —lo miró, ahora sí, con sus mejillas humedecidas—; y eso es lo que me mata, no entender porque haces todo lo que haces…  
—Si no te amaría, no estaría aquí.  
—Eso es lo que me digo —exclamó con brío—, pero no… Lo tuyo es egoísmo, Ikki. No es amor.  
—Lo sabes, sabes que te amo… lo sientes aquí —elevó su mano y señaló su corazón, tocando con el dedo índice el pecho del castaño.  
—¿Por qué te fuiste entonces? Si era por miedo, ¿Por qué no volviste?

No le había dolido tanto su partida, tal vez en su momento sí, y demasiado… pero pasado el tiempo, los años, abrigaba todavía la esperanza. Volvería por él, si lo amaba en verdad volvería. AL menos eso se había repetido durante mucho tiempo, incansablemente. Y lo que le dolía en el presente era eso, saber que nunca había vuelto.

—Estoy aquí ¿no? —reafirmó el Phoenix como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.  
—Pero ya es tarde… no puedes venir así como así…  
—¿Es tarde? —lo interrumpió—Hubiese venido antes, créeme.  
—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Ikki guardó silencio, detalle que lograba enfurecer al menor, pero en esa ocasión aguardó… había esperado tanto para conversar al respecto que esperar unos minutos más no lo mataría.

—Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes…

El Pegasus arqueó una ceja, notó que estaba huyendo, que estaba escondiendo los verdaderos motivos. Intentó arrastrarlo a confesarse abiertamente con una acotación hiriente:

—¿Ves? Nunca me quisiste… siempre había algo que estaba antes que yo.  
—Shun —sentenció de golpe, logrando extrañeza en el otro—; siempre lo supiste, Shun fue mi prioridad, toda la vida.

Abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato.

—¿Qué… Qué tiene que ver…?  
—¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? —cuestionó con dureza, mirándolo tal vez con un poco de enojo—Mucho Seiya… y es que tu a veces no te das cuenta de nada.  
—No entiendo.  
—Ese es tu puto problema, que no entiendes.  
—Explícate Ikki o… —¿o que? No necesitó consumar la frase, el Phoenix lo interrumpió otra vez.  
—Yo siempre lo supe, desde que llegué a la mansión, desde mi regreso lo había notado.  
—¿Qué cosa? —comenzaba a comprender, pero no lograba admitírselo siquiera a sí mismo.  
—Parecía que el único que no se daba cuenta de nada, eras tú. Pero era mi hermano, lo conozco, y lo supe apenas noté como te trataba… Y no, no me molestó saberlo: quiero que el sea feliz, no importa como.  
—Ikki —pero el aludido no tenía pensando dejarlo hablar. Había abierto una puerta que ahora no podía cerrarse, que lo escuchase con atención entonces.  
—Cuando nosotros dos empezamos lo nuestro me dije a mi mismo que sólo se trataba de sexo… pero claro, iluso que fui… ¿Cómo no sentir cosas por ti? Habíamos pasado tanto, tantas guerras, tantos recuerdos. Sin dejar de lado tu insufrible persona que no sé que mierda tiene pero hace que te enamores perdidamente.

Tomó aire, había dicho todo aquello casi sin respirar. Seiya lo contemplaba, entre aterrado y confortando… una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero que fue borrada cuando el hombre de pelo azulado continuó hablando, más calmo, con un tono de voz apagado y cubierto de cierto tinte de infinita amargura… culpas y reproches.

—No quería lastimarlo a Shun… es mi hermano —dijo con énfasis—, no podía hacerle eso. —Miró al castaño, persistentemente, antes de decirle lo que en apariencias todavía trataba de negar—El te amaba, Seiya… muchísimo.  
—Pero… yo…  
—Y a mi me importaba un carajo que tú no lo hicieras —se le adelantó, adivinando lo que iba a decirle. —Era mi hermano, ¿entiendes? No podía permitírmelo.

Seiya lo había comprendido, no necesitaba que se lo explicase con manzanas: Por más que él en su momento lo hubiese amado, Ikki no lo hubiese permitido… aunque el sentimiento fuese mutuo, no destruiría a su hermano con ello.

Luego de cavilar al respecto, Seiya profesó lo analizado:

—…ramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces —no es que en el presente no lo fuesen, pero en esa época incluso más—, quizás lo de él era un… amor platónico. Ikki, lo nuestro fue de verdad, no puedes compararlo.

—Quiso matarse —lo calló con esas palabras, luego, ante la mirada sorprendida del Pegasus, reafirmo—: Cuando tú te fuiste, a Grecia… años después… él quiso matarse. Lo encontró Shiryu y de no haber sido por él, el muy bastardo se hubiese salido con la suya —se secó las lagrimas no porque no le gustase verse tan vulnerable, al fin de cuentas se trataba de su hermano, y la sensación esa, la consciencia de entender que pudo haberlo perdido, era demasiado fuerte como para poder evitar el llanto.

—¿Por qué… ? —musitó el castaño poniéndose de pie, se llevó una mano a su boca, conmocionado—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¿Por qué?

—…l nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos nada.  
—¡Ja, y ustedes le hicieron caso! ¡Maldición! ¡Es mi amigo también! ¿Cómo pudieron ocultármelo?  
—Tenía razón, Seiya… —cerró sus ojos por un efímero instante—Al inicio nadie quiso aceptar, nos parecía prudente y lógico contártelo, pero él tuvo razón —asintió débilmente—; si te decíamos tú de seguro darías media vuelta para estar a su lado. Ya tenías tu vida aquí, eras feliz. Te conocemos, y no pudimos estar más de acuerdo con Shun, en eso, serías capaz de sacrificarlo todo por él. Por eso nos hizo prometer que no te contaríamos, y por eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Otro silencio -que esta vez fue necesario para acomodar las ideas- se hizo presente. Uno reconfortante, reconciliador. Seiya volvió a sentarse, más calmo en apariencias, aunque por dentro fuese un remolino de incertidumbres y reprimendas.

Las cosas empezaron a tomar un matiz diferente, todo parecía encajar en su lugar, acomodarse como por arte de magia… Había tantas cosas que ahora interpretaba. Tantas palabras, actitudes y sentimientos.

—Ven aquí —murmuró el Phoenix atrayéndolo hasta su pecho, pese al dolor físico que las lesiones le causaban con el roce más leve.  
—Yo… no sabía… yo no quería que Shun sufriese.  
—Lo sé… lo sabemos. …l también, por eso estoy aquí —besó su castaña cabellera, logrando que el otro levantase su cabeza para mirarlo, con sus ojos todavía vidriosos—, no pude antes porque…

Seiya lo silenció con un beso, no necesitaba que le diese más pretextos. Excusas más que válidas y que recién ahora toleraba… sólo le reprochaba el haberse tardado tanto en hacerlo, cuestión que Ikki explicó, otra vez, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente:

—Fue él quien me obligó a venir… y quien me dio permiso para decirte la verdad sobre todo —rió apenas, incrédulo—, desconozco como supo… como se dio cuenta de que yo… —se perdió en sus reflexiones, hasta que concluyó—Calculo que así como yo me di cuenta de lo que él sentía por ti… él se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía.  
—Pero él…  
—…l ahora está bien, Seiya —lo abrazó más a su cuerpo—; Hyoga se está encargando, y con creces, de curarles esas heridas.  
—Ahora entiendo porque se comportaba como se comportaba conmigo —dejó que Ikki le besase la frente, reconfortándolo—¿Está enojado conmigo?  
—Ya te dije, él ahora está bien —le sonrió con ternura—; y sabes perfectamente que el no puede enojarse con nadie, menos contigo Seiya.

Sonrió con amplitud, recargándose más en Ikki, pero tomó una breve distancia al escuchar su lamento. Pidió disculpas con la mirada, había olvidado las graves contusiones, pero no… El Phoenix no se lo permitió. Herido y todo no se privaría de su abrazo.

Habían transcurrido tantos años distanciados, que nada ni nadie impedirían que pasasen la noche así, en los brazos del otro, consolándose sin palabras.

El futuro seguía siendo incierto para ellos, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que ahora en más recorrerían ese sendero oscuro, juntos. Sin planteos, ni reproches, sin enojos ni venganzas. De eso no se vale el amor, al fin de cuentas.

Y como le había dicho alguien hacía ya mucho: Si ellos dos en verdad se amaban, tarde o temprano, sin importar cómo, ni por qué, estarían juntos.

En silencio, Seiya agradeció la amistad sincera que le había brindado Aioria, sus palabras y sus actos desinteresados.  
Claro que no le dijo a Ikki en que pensaba cuando éste se lo cuestionó… no haría más que enfurecerlo, y la verdad, habían pasado tanto tiempo enojados entre ellos que ya no quería estarlo más.

Ahora quería amarlo, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello, simplemente hacerlo y sentirse por fin en paz consigo mismo y con su alma.

Había sido duro, como quien dice: un camino cubierto de espinas, cual paso de la Casa de Piscis a los aposentos del Patriarca… pero al final lo habían logrado. Los sentimientos comenzaban a amoldarse, cada cosa a ocupar su lugar.

Ya no eran niños, envueltos en una guerra épica, eran hombres que sentían y pensaban como tales, envuelto en esa guerra diaria que es la vida.

Pero qué bueno era batallarla juntos, como siempre había sido… Uno al lado del otro, compañeros de batallas.

Fin


	14. Epílogo: diez años después.

El hombre de cabellera azulada observaba su inusual atuendo, hacía tanto que no usaba prendas occidentales que se sentía “raro”, miró la hora en el reloj pulsera, impaciente, ¿dónde diablos se había metido Seiya?

 

Hyoga, en Siberia, estaba en las mismas, si Andrómeda no dejaba YA los pinceles de lado no llegarían a tiempo al aeropuerto. Stephen los esperaba con el coche en marcha.

 

—¿Ya están listos? —consultó Alexia con una sonrisa, lo veía a Hyoga yendo de un lado al otro desesperado.

—Sólo falta que Shun ¡Shun! —gritó como última instancia—¡Me voy! Nos vemos en Japón.

 

Jacob, detrás del mostrador, ahogó la risa. El hombre rubio se acercó a la muchacha y acarició sutilmente su vientre en gestación, para luego mirar al culpable de dicho estado y agregar:

 

—Cuida a mi futura sobrina ¿Está bien?

 

Esa era la manera, escueta, que tenía el Cisne para decir todo lo que a una persona normal le llevaría una vida. Jacob asintió y la taza de chocolate caliente que su esposa le ofrecía.

 

Shun apareció, todo arrebolado y con el ceño fruncido. Maldición, no entendían que cuando la inspiración llegaba había que hacerle caso, porque una vez pasada la euforia ya no sería igual. Claro que Hyoga lo comprendía pero, de todos los días que tiene el año ¿justo se le tiene que ocurrir a la “inspiración” aparecer en vísperas de noche vieja?

 

***

 

Extrañaba su largo cabello, aunque seguía teniéndolo extenso, de igual modo, para ser un hombre; le había hecho caso a Saori en eso de cortárselo “un poquito”, resultando ser bastante. Se acomodó la camisa y dejó de contemplarse al espejo, justo a tiempo pues el timbre sonó. Vio al pequeño Hao de siete años bajar las escaleras y aprovechó.

 

—Ve a ver quién es. Deben ser tus tíos —los que faltaban.

 

El niño asintió y fue corriendo hasta la puerta para recibir con emoción primero a Shun y luego a Hyoga.

 

—Tú, que estás escondida allí —vio a su hija menor debajo de las escaleras, agazapada.

 

No sabían por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia pero a Aiko le gustaba esconderse, y era a tal extremo su afición que una vez se llevaron un gran susto cuando, siendo más pequeña, no tuvo mejor idea que ocultarse bajo su cama y quedarse dormida.

 

Durante dos horas la policía la buscó, hasta que ella sola salió de su escondite una vez que despertó. Lo consultaron con un especialista incluso, pero era normal, a veces lo empleaba como método de escape, sabían que las reuniones la ponían nerviosa, ella era muy tímida. Por supuesto que esa ocasión era distinta, porque eran sus tíos.

 

—Ve a decirle a mami que ya están todos.

 

La niña, vivo retrato de su padre, asintió con energía y subió las escaleras en busca de su madre. Saori estaba en su cuarto preparándose para la cena de fin de año, ansiosa por verlos a todos pero a la vez nerviosa.

 

Bajó las escaleras acompañada de Aiko, quien se escondió de inmediato detrás de su madre mientras esta los miraba a todos reunidos y sentados a la mesa. Los ojos se le anegaron amenazando con correrle el maquillaje, el Dragón notó el rostro de la mujer que amaba radiante de felicidad.

 

Seiya logró quitar a Aiko de su timidez sentándola sobre su falda, de todos sus tíos era con el que mejor se llevaba, con tan sólo dos años había aprendido a hablar a la perfección y cuando entraba en confianza y empezaba, nada ni nadie la paraba. Su hermano, en cambio, tenía el carácter de su padre, era más tranquilo.

 

El Pegasus percibió que Ikki lo miraba con sus luceros del tiempo lleno de emoción, habían hablado tiempo atrás de adoptar en algún país que le permitiese hacerlo, pero estando ocupando el cargo dentro del Santuario lo hacía un imposible. Pero tiempo al tiempo, todavía seguían siendo jóvenes; al menos eso alegaba el castaño.

 

Seiya pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque le sonrió de una manera muy particular. Con el tiempo no necesitaron de palabras para comunicarse, habían aprendido a hacerlo con miradas, sonrisas e incluso gestos duros o suaves.

 

—¿Es cierto, Shun? —preguntó el Phoenix volviendo a la velada.

—Sí, el mes que viene haré mi primera presentación. Estoy frenético y preocupado a la vez, pero Hyoga ya me dijo que si nadie compraba mis cuadros que él los compraría a todos, así que… —bromeó, riendo luego para dedicarle una mirada especial al ruso.

—Sea cualquiera de las dos, te vas a ir a la bancarrota —musitó Shiryu sirviéndole la cena a sus hijos.

—Sí —asintió el joven, aún divertido.

—Pero tengo fe —acotó el cisne sirviéndose vino en la copa no sin antes servirle a Shun—; tiene talento, ya hay varios compradores que han visto copias, y eso que todavía no se presentó en “sociedad”.

—Que bueno —murmuró Seiya, mirando ahora a su Diosa—¿Y ustedes, piensan tener un tercero?

 

Saori negó con un gesto de horror en el rostro, bastante trabajo eran dos y encima proponía un tercero. Shiryu estalló en carcajadas, la entendía tanto. O sea, amaban a sus hijos, ¡pero no querían más! Con Hao y Aiko parecían tener una camada de doce.

 

—¿Y ustedes? —retrucó Shiryu—¿Seguirán sirviendo a la Orden? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

 

Seiya e Ikki se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviesen conversando en silencio al respecto, y fue el Phoenix quien respondió:

 

—Quizás, algún día… —meditó—dejemos la Orden para comprar una casa en las afueras del pueblo griego —se remojó los labios—y adoptemos —remató causando sorpresa. —Sí, con Seiya hace tiempo lo venimos conversando, y aunque es muy pronto para eso, estamos dispuestos a darle a un niño todo lo que necesite.

—Bien —canturreó Saori, feliz por la novedad.

 

Los demás la secundaron, pero Seiya agregó con rapidez sin dejar de mirar a Ikki:

 

—Y hasta quizás sea mañana —vio que el Phoenix arqueaba las cejas sorprendido—digo, que quizás dejemos la Orden mañana y vayamos a comprar la casa ¿No?

—Quizás… —asintió el Phoenix sonriéndole, muy impresionado, era hora de que diera el brazo a torcer.

 

Aunque lo conocía a Seiya orgulloso de ser lo que era: Un Santo de Athena. No podía pedirle menos entonces a quien lo había dejado todo en el campo de batalla, la Orden era su vida, y por eso mismo aceptó permanecer a su lado, en el Santuario, ambos ocupando los cargos respectivos: Leo y Sagitario.

 

No dejarían de ser Santos de igual modo por dejar la Orden, y lo cierto es que tarde o temprano la dejarían y ¿qué pasaría entonces, cuando ya de viejos, viesen hacia atrás notando que era tarde para cumplir algunos sueños?

No querían eso; pretendían ser felices, formar una familia casi tradicional a la par de ser quienes eran: Guerreros.

 

Se perdieron en conversaciones banales, otras no tanto, pero Saori en cambio permaneció en silencio, contemplándolos desde su lugar con los ojos llenos de emoción.

 

Así, por tanto tiempo, había querido tenerlos reunidos, y sólo faltaba Jabu.

Eran esos fugaces reencuentros —en fiestas o cumpleaños— lo que le recordaba que la felicidad radicaba en esos pequeños momentos que guardaría por siempre en su memoria.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SS de Kurumada.


End file.
